


Algo Para Contar

by Galzeran2



Category: Liu HaiKuan - Fandom, The Untamed Actors, Zhu ZanJin - Fandom, ZhuLiuHai - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galzeran2/pseuds/Galzeran2
Summary: HaiKuan regresa con su familia luego de varios años estudiando en su China natal. Siendo ya un joven hombre de veinticuatro años, se da cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado mucho, sobre todo su hermana menor, quien ya es una mujer con un pensamiento libre, una persona diferente a la que él recordaba. Gracias a ella, conoce a Zhu ZanJin, un chico rebelde y lleno de sorpresas que HaiKuan no puede negarse a descubrir. Aquel muchachito de mente abierta y gran energía siempre tiene algo para contar, ¿será HaiKuan capaz de escucharlo todo?
Relationships: Liu Haikuan & Zhu Zanjin, Wang Zhuocheng/Yu Bin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. El Idiota que Habla Demasiado

— No es cierto...— Murmuró HaiKuan en cuanto se sentó en el sofá, lamentándose un millón de veces por segundo al no poder prevenir lo sucedido.

Una noticia de último momento se presentaba en vivo en un canal local. La reportera hablaba rápidamente y desesperada, comunicando sobre una manifestación delante de la alcaldía. El lugar era un completo caos y los enfurecidos participantes del mismo clamaban la presencia del actual alcalde, recientemente denunciado por múltiples delitos.

La última: dos mujeres que fueron expulsadas de sus respectivos puestos por planear su boda. Ante la denuncia de ellas, los medios intentaron tapar descaradamente el asunto diciendo que habían sido despedidas por motivos de perversión y demás. Por suerte para las chicas, varios testigos de la relación dijeron que las mujeres cumplían eficientemente con su trabajo y que el alcalde decidió darles la espalda por el simple hecho de ser lesbianas.

No era la primera vez que se tachaba al hombre de homófobo, pero hace poco se confirmó públicamente que lo era. Todo esto se sumó a información de anteriores denuncias a las que nadie había puesto la suficiente atención y ciertos videos del tipo en fiestas sospechosas con mujeres de dudosa edad.

Claro que, cuando una pequeña chispa mostró un rostro diferente del político, todo empezó a salir a la luz. Primero algunas denuncias de abuso sexual, luego corrupción y, por último, un discurso conservador que dejó a la gente pensando: "¿qué carajos pasa con este sujeto?".

Todo estalló como la pólvora y el detonante fue la descarada opinión del alcalde con respecto al matrimonio igualitario. Todo en televisión pública, frente a familias enteras que esperaban para ver qué candidato tenía el mejor discurso. Bastó un "no" junto a la palabra "Dios" para que los jóvenes se pusieran de pie y decidieran darle un alto a este hombre.

Una gran cantidad de militantes y universitarios se aglomeraron frente a la alcaldía con furiosos gritos y pancartas, ansiando que el acusado diese la cara. Él había pasado horas dentro, esperando que las cosas se calmaran, pero eso jamás pasó. De hecho, pasó todo lo contrario. El número de personas comenzó a crecer hasta que la policía y los medios se alertaron de la situación.

La protesta estaba muy lejos de cesar y el enfrentamiento con la seguridad estaba creciendo de a poco, yendo directo a un infierno de gas lacrimógeno y jóvenes ensangrentados. No tardaría en comenzar una batalla y HaiKuan estaba seguro de que no quería a su hermana ahí.

Detrás de los gritos, el humo y los periodistas, se divisaba una figura delgada y de baja estatura de largos cabellos azabache, brillando con la luz de esa tarde, contrastando fuertemente con el desastre. HaiKuan reconoció al instante la ropa de aquella muchacha que sostenía con furia una pancarta y gritaba como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo. De no ser porque ella tenía el rostro descubierto, él jamás la habría reconocido. Era una chica diferente a la que tenía en su memoria antes de irse, era una salvaje mujer manifestante y aquello lo dejó perplejo unos segundos; pero por sobre todo, lo preocupó.

Se apuró hasta el auto en velocidad récord y se puso en marcha, insultando en el transcurso por actuar torpemente en ciertos movimientos. El miedo empezaba a correr junto con la sangre en sus venas y los pocos minutos que le tomó de viaje, fueron una enorme tortura. Intentó marcar al celular de su hermana, pero ella no respondía. Temía lo peor.

Dejó el auto una calle atrás por las dudas antes de echarse a correr a la plaza que ya parecía un espectáculo violento y feroz. Era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba.

El hombre acobardado en el edificio seguía sin salir y la policía ya hacía estragos, intentando que los manifestantes no se atrevan a entrar al lugar, a pesar de ser un edificio público.

Había gente por todos lados y muchos sangraban mientras eran atendidos por sus amigos. No hubo nada que hiciera a HaiKuan tranquilizarse, sino todo lo contrario. Nunca creyó que algún día entraría en medio de un cuadro tan aterrador como ese, pero lo haría con tal de encontrar a su hermana. De hecho, no pensó mucho en que alguien quisiera lastimarlo, realmente solo quería encontrarla.

— ¡Vivi!— Comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón mientras recorría la plaza, revisando incluso en algunos grupos donde había algún herido que tuvo que alejarse del enfrentamiento.

Al otro lado de las vallas de seguridad pareció encontrar un mínimo fragmento de paz cuando la vio, energética y furiosa, pero sana. Corrió hasta ella con el corazón en la boca, solo planeando llevársela de ahí tan pronto como le fuese posible.

— ¡Vivi!— Insistió una vez más, esta vez siendo oído por ella. Él fue quien corrió en dirección a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo su corazón latir de nuevo— ¡Vámonos, Vivi!— La tomó del brazo a penas un segundo después y quiso sacarla de ese desastre, pero ella se negó.

— ¡No, no puedo irme!— Exclamó Vivi en cuanto giró su cabeza en otra dirección.

— ¡Se acabó, esto puede ponerse peor!

Por más que él jaló, ella permaneció en su lugar. Algo parecía llamarle la atención y su vista se fijó en especial en un policía que tenía en el suelo a lo que parecía ser un joven manifestante más. HaiKuan se encontró horrorizado por el cuadro, pero le preocupaba mucho más la seguridad de ella.

— ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!— Clamó ella, señalando y esforzándose por escapar del agarre.

— ¡No te metas ahí! ¡Vámonos ahora!— Replicó el desesperado hermano.

— ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Lo están golpeando!

— ¡Vivi!

— ¡Si no vas a ayudarme, lárgate tú!— Replicó ella, zafándose al empujar a su hermano mayor.

— ¡Vivi!— Intentó llamar él.

Corrió detrás de ella al instante, desesperado por evitar que alguien la lastime.

Vivi, sin dudas, no temía enfrentarse a cualquiera con tal de ayudar a sus amigos y este era uno de esos casos en los que daría todo de sí.

Ella llegó antes que su hermano a la escena e intentó alejar al policía, uno que ni siquiera llevaba el mismo equipo que los demás, parecía ser un simple oficial local y el chico en el suelo ni siquiera estaba atacando, sino que estaba esforzándose por mantenerse en posición fetal para aguantar los macanazos.

Vivi empujó al oficial, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó. Aquello hizo que el hombre también la golpeara a ella con su macana. Ella cayó en seguida cuando el otro no tuvo reparo en empujarla como si se tratase de un poderoso enemigo. Ella era demasiado delgada, no se fue difícil alejarla, pero el tipo no iba a quedarse solo ahí, alzó el brazo para golpearla a ella esta vez. Por suerte, el chico del suelo divisó la escena y se aferró a la pierna del oficial antes de que volviera a tocarla y lo mordió. El violento oficial gritó dolorido y golpeó al chico entonces en la cara, haciéndolo caer una vez más.

Unas cuantas patadas feroces se esparcieron en el cuerpo sobre el suelo y, cuando Vivi se dispuso a hacer algo al respecto, fue HaiKuan quien intervino. Ver a su hermana ser atacada fue un detonante inmediato y, además de defender al amigo de Vivi, se vengó de ese sujeto por lastimarla. Se lanzó rápidamente sobre éste y el cuerpo del oficial sonó contra el suelo fuertemente.

Mientras la chica se esforzó por ayudar a su fiel amigo a levantarse, HaiKuan dio una última patada al hombre en el suelo, solo por dejarse llevar por el instinto al recordar que ese sujeto se había atrevido a golpearla. Luego de eso, corrió detrás de los otros dos y decidió él mismo cargar al muchacho herido en su hombro para salir corriendo y perderse entre la gente. Por suerte, aquel muchacho era más bajito y pesaba muy poco. La desesperación por alejarse, hizo el camino interminable, así que fue un gran alivio cuando la violencia quedó atrás.

Se alejaron de la manifestación tanto como pudieron. El caos detrás aún estaba presente, pero ellos se encontraron más seguros al otro lado de la gran plaza, donde los protegió la parada del autobús. Se quedaron junto a otro grupo de jóvenes que estaban exactamente en las mismas condiciones que ellos. HaiKuan dio una vista a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la situación era aún peor de lo que parecía, había muchísima gente sangrando y otros lloraban desesperados. Supo de inmediato que no era el único que se había acercado para venir por alguien.

HaiKuan depositó al dolorido joven en el suelo y pudo observarlo bien. El chico se sentó y apoyó la espalda en el poste, por suerte estaba consciente y supo reponerse en seguida. Éste se quejaba suavemente, pero a la vez parecía reír como un demente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

— ¿Estás bien, Zanzan?— Preguntaba ella al acercarle una botella de agua que sacó de su diminuta mochila.

El chico dejó ver su rostro por completo al bajar la banda que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

— ¿También oíste el ruido que ese cerdo hizo cuando cayó?— Preguntó el chico, esbozando una extensa sonrisa— Fue hermoso.

Ella logró calmarse al darse cuenta de que su amigo, por lo menos, tenía energías para reírse de una mala situación, como casi siempre.

HaiKuan, por su parte, no pudo despegar la vista de aquel rostro tan encantador. A pesar de tener la nariz sangrando y un poco de polvo en la frente, él tenía una encantadora expresión y una sonrisa preciosa y alegre.

Quizás fueron esas dos grandes orbes marrones y húmedas las cuales dejaron sin palabras al más alto o, tal vez, esos profundos e infantiles hoyuelos que hacían ver a aquel rostro aún más delicado y tierno de lo que realmente era. El desconocido chiquillo tenía un talento particular para hacer expresiones y dejar a las personas sin aliento o, por lo menos, a HaiKuan, quien tuvo que pasar varios segundos para procesar el hecho de que ese chico le resultó más hermoso que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido antes.

— Quisiera haber grabado ese sonido para escucharlo cuando estoy triste— Agregó el chico antes de tomar con desespero el agua.

HaiKuan, entonces, logró despertar de su sueño lúcido para oír lo que el chico tenía para decir. Se encontró un poco más calmo y se decidió por solo convencer a su hermana de salir de ahí.

— Vamos a casa— Pidió a su hermana—, dejé el auto cerca de aquí.

— Zanzan, te llevamos a tu casa— Habló ella de inmediato a su amigo.

— No, gracias, no pisaré mi casa hasta más tarde. No quiero que mi tío me vea así.

— ¿Seguro que puedes quedarte solo?— La pregunta de HaiKuan hizo a ZanJin apretar los labios y observarlo con ternura, soltando un tierno quejido.

— Sí, cariño, estaré bien— Devolvió con un suave tono de voz— ¡Que gentil eres!

— Zanzan, vendrás a casa con nosotros— Afirmó ella, apresurándose por ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Cómo que a casa?— Intervino HaiKuan en seguida, enfrentándose en una mirada feroz con su hermana menor.

— El atractivo desconocido tiene razón, no puedo ir a tu casa— Acotó ZanJin en seguida, incomodando un poco a HaiKuan.

— Mis padres no están no te preocupes— Argumentó Vivi, dedicando una mirada seria a HaiKuan—. Está herido, hay que llevarlo a un lugar donde esté a salvo.

— Tomaré el autobús e iré a casa de Bryson, no hay problema. He caminado en situaciones peores, ¿quieres que te cuente de la vez que me atropellaron?— Esta última pregunta fue exclusivamente hacia HaiKuan, quien tan solo arrugó el entrecejo con una absoluta confusión ante el radical cambio de tema por parte de alguien que acababa de ser golpeado por un policía.

— No quiero que te vayas solo. Ven a casa con nosotros— Pidió ella.

— No, no, estaré bien— Se alejó un poco de su amiga—. Gracias, corazón— Le dio un abrazo como agradecimiento.

El desconocido muchacho era a penas más alto que ella, pero bastante más bajo que HaiKuan. El más alto tuvo más tiempo para apreciar bien la imagen desastrosa de ese chico que, aún en esas fachas sucias y ensangrentadas, era bonito ante sus ojos. Algo le llamaba la atención. Quizá su camisa amarilla y estampada o ese lindo overol verde que lo hacía ver pequeño y delicado.

— Cuídate mucho, Zanzan— Lo saludó ella con un beso en la mejilla.

— Adiós, cariño. Gracias a ti también— Dejó una palmada suave en el pecho de HaiKuan y avanzó.

Ambos hermanos se mantuvieron con la vista fija en él, cojeaba un poco y lucía mareado, pero seguro. Luego de unos cuantos pasos, sucedió lo que Vivi había temido desde un inicio. ZanJin se desplomó en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Ambos hermanos se acercaron en seguida y volvieron una vez más a socorrer al chico.

Al final, Vivi ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse por convencer a su hermano de llevar a ZanJin a su propia casa. Éste estuvo inconsciente todo el viaje de vuelta, solo creando más preocupación en el hermano mayor. HaiKuan insistió unas cuantas veces por llevarlo a un hospital, pero Vivi le mencionó que esto pasaba a menudo y que su amigo no tardaría en despertar.

Fue una larga espera hasta que ZanJin despertó. Mientras tanto, Vivi lo dejó descansando sobre su cama y HaiKuan lo estaba vigilando ahora. Durante lo que duró su sueño (y fue bastante), HaiKuan no podía dejar de admirarlo. Ahora, con el rostro limpio, se veían con más claridad sus encantadoras facciones y quizás eso fue lo que mantuvo a HaiKuan tan atento.

Cuando ZanJin pudo despertar HaiKuan se encontraba de espaldas, pero el quejido del otro lo hizo acercarse de inmediato para ayudarlo a reincorporarse. Zanzan se quejó pero logró sentarse correctamente, olvidando por quién estaba siendo ayudado. En cuanto cruzó su mirada con la del otro, quedó estático, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó HaiKuan luego de tragar saliva con nerviosismo a causa de tal reacción.

— ¡Au!— Se quejó el chico mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia su nariz y apretaba suavemente— ¡Mierda!— Se lamentó en seguida— Me veo horrible, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué?— HaiKuan arrugó el entrecejo ante lo trivial de aquellas palabras.

— Dime que no tengo la cara morada. Mi tío me va a matar.

— No, tranquilo.

— ¿En serio?— HaiKuan deseaba poder despegar la vista de esas dos brillantes esferas en aquel rostro. Le llamaban demasiado la atención y eso le preocupaba.

— En serio, no tienes nada. Tu nariz está bien.

— Gracias, cariño. Fuiste muy valiente.

ZanJin le acarició el hombro con una coqueta sonrisa. Fue solo ahí que HaiKuan se alejó para ponerse de pie, ignorando aquel contacto por completo.

— Iré por Vivi.

— Espera, ¿estoy en casa de Vivi?

— Sí— Decidió quedarse en su lugar y volver a ver a ZanJin desde arriba. Realmente no quería irse, así que las preguntas fueron la excusa perfecta para no salir de la habitación.

— ¿Me desmayé?

— ¿No recuerdas?

— No del todo.

— Vivi insistió en traerte.

— ¿En serio?— Desvió su curiosa vista por la habitación— ¡No puede ser, este es su cuarto!— Recorrió las paredes con cierta admiración.

— Sí.

— ¿Y tú eres...?— Sus nervios florecieron con furia cuando volvió a cruzar la vista con él

— Soy su hermano— Decidió proceder con frías respuestas.

— ¡Oh diablos! ¿¡Tú eres su hermano!?— HaiKuan alzó una ceja, sintiendo más que exagerada aquella reacción— ¿¡Por qué jamás me dijo que eras tan atractivo!?— HaiKuan giró la vista hacia otro lado, intentando evitar el hecho de que, efectivamente, ZanJin estaba coqueteando con él— ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

— HaiKuan.

— ¿Y cómo te dicen tus amigos?

— HaiKuan.

— ¿En serio?— El mayor alzó una ceja, aún intentando descifrar las intenciones del otro— ¿Así nada más? ¿No tienes un apodo?

— No.

— Te pondré uno, ¿quieres?

HaiKuan solo pudo pensar: "oh, es de esos..." al darse cuenta de que este chico era sumamente extrovertido y confiado. Aquello no era algo que a él le gustara realmente, así que comenzó a presentarse su falta de paciencia. ZanJin, prácticamente, era todo lo contrario al tipo de gente que él frecuentaba.

— No, gracias. Mi nombre está bien— La frialdad de las palabras de HaiKuan, molestaban a ZanJin en cierto sentido, pero él no era de rendirse tan fácil.

— ¿Estás enojado o algo?

— No.

— Oye, lucías más divertido cuando te tiraste encima de ese policía— rió, acomodándose en la cama—. Tienes el alma de un caballero, me siento en un cuento de hadas.

— Sí, preferiría que no menciones de eso a nadie. Puedo meterme en problemas.

— Tu único problema será la fama que tendrás luego de que todos se enteren que tumbaste a un policía, la gente te va a amar. Yo ya te amo, en serio me siento encantado de haber sido parte de eso, estoy excitado y enamorado de ti.

— No menciones nada a nadie— Insistió, a penas pudiendo mantener la seriedad a causa de los ridículos comentarios de ZanJin.

— ¿En serio no se lo puedo contar a nadie?

— No— Su tono se tornó severo de golpe, pero para intimidar a Zanzan hacía falta mucho más que eso.

— Verás, es que tengo una amigo que se llama Binbin y...

— ¡No!— La negativa en voz alta de HaiKuan hizo a ZanJin arrugar el entrecejo y silenciar luego de soltar un gruñido como forma de queja.

— ¡Que amargado! Él no le contará a nadie, lo juro.

— ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes? No se lo cuentes a nadie— ZanJin se quejó en un bufido, pero una maliciosa imagen se presentó en su mente y algo en su interior le decía que siguiera explorando en la paciencia del otro.

— Oye, eres lindo cuando te enojas— Aquel comentario funcionó, haciendo al otro enfurecer de golpe, pero aún faltaba más— ¿Te gustaría una cita conmigo?— agregó, mordiendo su labio con una traviesa expresión.

— Idiota— Murmuró, ansioso porque el otro dejase de hablar.

— Virgen— Devolvió ZanJin en el mismo tono.

HaiKuan solo llegó a dedicar una breve mirada cargada en molestia, pues su hermana acababa de entrar para sentarse junto al chico en la cama. No le convenía iniciar una disputa frente a ella porque se notaba que Vivi tenía un lazo particular con este chico. Arruinar las cosas con ella ahora sería estúpido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Zanzan?— Preguntó ella con su suave voz, acariciando el sonriente rostro del chico.

— Bien, corazón. Tu hermano de nombre difícil me estuvo cuidando. Fue muy lindo y atento conmigo— HaiKuan revoleó la vista de inmediato. Sin dudas aquellas no eran más que molestas provocaciones por parte del desconocido joven.

— Llamé a tu casa, le avisé al tío que estabas conmigo. Está tranquilo, supongo que postergarás sus regaños por unas horas más.

— Gracias, bebé— Ambos volvieron a abrazarse—. Eres la mejor, ¿sabías?

— Supongo que ya se presentaron— Reía ella, un poco más animada al separarse del abrazo.

— Sí, tu hermano es encantador. Fue muy valiente lo que hizo por nosotros, me veo en obligación de deberle un favor.

— No es gay, Zanzan, no gastes tu tiempo— Explicó sin ninguna pregunta previa, llamando por completo la atención de HaiKuan.

— Entonces me veo en la obligación de confesar que me llamó idiota. Lo oí claramente y todo porque le pedí una cita, podría simplemente haberme dicho: disculpa, amigo, soy heterosexual, no tengo interés en ti y no creo que todos los hombres homosexuales se sientan atraídos por mí a pesar de que estoy consciente de lo atractivo que soy— En aquella cita, usó un tono de voz burlón y exageradamente masculino que hizo reír a Vivi, pero solo a Vivi.

— Que se vaya pronto a su casa— HaiKuan se dio la vuelta en seguida y salió de aquella habitación mientras soltaba sus palabras.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Vivi alzara una ceja a su amigo, quien apretó los dientes, un poco arrepentido de haber hecho que HaiKuan se disgustara tanto. De a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta de algunas actitudes interesantes por parte del hermano de su amiga y, definitivamente, quiso conocer un poco más.

— Te juro que así fue— Agregó el chico, haciendo a ella reír.

— Él acaba de llegar y no quiero que lo espantes con tus encantos.

— ¿Es virgen?

— ¡Zanzan!— Regañó ella entre risas.

— Invítalo esta noche con los chicos, seguro le animará un poco.

— ¿Quieres que le dé un infarto? Él estuvo años rodeado de gente culta, estudiosa y conservadora, conocerte a ti ya fue un buen trauma. Bien hecho.

— ¡Oye! ¡Fui muy amable con él hasta que me llamó idiota!

— Él no llama idiota a cualquiera, debiste molestarlo con alguna tontería.

— Le pregunté si quería tener una cita conmigo, nada más. Además lo halagué, le dije que era guapo y eso no es malo.

— Bien, a parte de guapo, él es heterosexual, así que ya no hagas bromas de ese tipo.

— A menos que no pueda romper su heterosexualidad, no tiene de qué preocuparse— Se defendió, cruzándose de brazos. El silencio de ella y su acusadora expresión lo obligaron a ceder entonces y agregó:—. Bien, no lo haré, no te preocupes, pero debes presentarlo a los chicos, hazlo parte del grupo y que se sienta bienvenido.

— No sé si quiera, no es su estilo.

— Vamos, tu puedes convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Dile que es una buena excusa para conocer las amistades de su hermanita y su instinto protector lo hará entrar de cabeza en el maravilloso mundo de Zanzan— Expresó aquello con una enorme sonrisa.

— Ni siquiera sé si querrá venir. No lo obligaré.

— ¿No quieres que venga?

— No estoy segura. HaiKuan es... un poco diferente. No creo que se adapte a nosotros.

— Seremos amables, lo prometo. Les diré a los demás que se comporten.

— Compórtate tú antes que los demás, Zanzan. Eres el peor de todos.

— Soy un chico bueno.

— No lo insultes ni coquetees con él.

— Promesa— con una espléndida y alegre sonrisa, alzó la palma.

— Y no lo provoques.

— Créeme, no haré nada. Si es importante para ti, es importante para mí.

— Tonto, ya no coquetees con cualquiera— Ella se levantó de la cama y se preparó para salir—. Te traeré algo de beber, intenta recuperar el aliento.

— Oye, ¿tu hermano no ha cambiado su nombre?— Curioseó un poco antes de que ella se retire.

— Sí, pero nunca lo utilizó. Estuvo en China durante años y nos acostumbramos a llamarlo por su nombre.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? Dime que no es un nombre tonto como William o Michael.

— No lo molestes. Su nombre es HaiKuan y punto— Insistió en un regaño antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo llamarlo "Cariño"?— Alzó la voz en cuanto ella desapareció.

— No lo llames así si no quieres que te diga "idiota"— Agregó ella mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

En la cocina, Haikuan tomaba un café en silencio, intentando relajarse. Había vivido muchas cosas esa tarde y recién ahora podía darse un respiro. Al ver a Vivi entrar con cierta seriedad le dedicó una mirada que denotaba su poca paciencia pisotead vilmente por ese pequeño desconocido.

— ¿Qué?— Indagó ella, encogiéndose de hombros ante el silencio y aquella oscura mirada.

— ¿Ya se siente mejor?

— Sí, radiante, como siempre.

— Bien, que él y su radiante estupidez se larguen.

— Mamá y papá no están, no veo por qué no puede estar aquí— Ella revoleó la vista mientras calentaba un poco de café, dándole la espalda a su malhumorado hermano mayor.

— Quiero que se largue.

— ¿Por qué? Es mi amigo.

— Y es un idiota.

— Entonces sí lo llamaste idiota— Se rió al mirarlo sobre su hombro.

— Coqueteó conmigo, se comportó como un idiota.

— ¿Hizo algo más que coquetear?

— No.

— ¿Entonces? Solo tenías que negarte. No hacía falta que lo insultes. Le pareciste atractivo y a él le gusta expresar lo que piensa, no hizo nada malo.

— Bien. Sigo queriendo que se largue.

— Dale unos minutos para que pueda ponerse de pie y lo llevaré a su casa, no te preocupes.

— ¿Tienes que llevarlo? ¿A caso no tiene piernas para ir a tomar un autobús?

— Piernas sí, dinero no. Ni siquiera tenía su billetera en los bolsillos, creo que la perdió en la manifestación.

— ¡Entonces le prestaré el dinero, pero que se largue!

— No tardaremos mucho, me lo llevaré en un rato.

— ¿En serio tienes que hacerlo?

— Sí, tendremos una reunión con nuestros amigos en su casa esta noche.

— ¿Vas a salir?

— Sí, ¿por qué no?

— Mamá y papá no están.

— ¿Y qué?— Ella frunció el ceño un momento y luego rió, sintiendo cierta ternura porla actitud de su hermano— Ya no tengo doce, no necesito el permiso de ellos— Ambos rieron entonces luego de comprender lo ridículo en las palabras de HaiKuan.

El mayor se acarició la frente y suspiró para pensar mejor y se dio cuenta que las cosas realmente habían cambiado desde sus años lejos. Su hermanita menor ya no era una niña, ya era capaz de valerse por sí misma y, sobre todo, era una muchacha inteligente y fuerte. Él se sentía completamente orgulloso de ella y se alegraba de ver en lo que su gran adoración se había convertido con el pasar de los años.

— Lo siento. A veces olvido que creciste— Se lamentó él en una leve carcajada.

— Claro, ya tengo mi licencia y uso sostén— Bromeó ella, volviendo a reír con su hermano.

— ¿Cada cuánto vas a casa de este sujeto?

— No muy seguido, así evito las preguntas de mamá y papá. Tengo que aprovechar esta noche para ver a mis amigos.

— ¿Son amables contigo?

— Si quieres conocerlos, puedes venir con nosotros. ZanJin prometió comportarse.

— Sí quiero ir, pero no quiero soportarlo a él.

— A penas lo conoces. Es un gran chico, amable y extrovertido. Dale una oportunidad.

— No, no lo quiero cerca, pero te acompañaré.

— ¿Ya mencioné que la reunión es en su casa? No hay forma de que lo tengas lejos.

— No importa, solo pídele que no se acerque a mí.— Zanzan no va a tocar nada sin tu consentimiento, tonto. Deja de ser tan paranoico.

HaiKuan guardó silencio con cierta frustración mientras ella servía una nueva taza de café y se retiraba por donde vino.

.

Ese molesto y hablador chico era el mejor amigo de Vivi y HaiKuan, definitivamente, no quería empezar una discusión que llegue a incomodarla a ella. ZanJin le resultaba alguien completamente irritante aunque atractivo, era como un gusto culposo.

ZanJin parecía tener mucho para decir y más de una vez intentó iniciar una conversación con HaiKuan, pero esto le fue imposible al ser ignorado con descaro una gran cantidad de veces. El jovencito animado nunca recibía nada más allá de una mirada de reojo y un inexpresivo rostro que denotaba pocas ganas de socializar con él.

HaiKuan lucía increíblemente atractivo para ZanJin y no se tragaba el cuento de ese supuesto mal humor, pensó que él estaba siendo amargado a propósito y buscar la razón se convertiría en su principal pasatiempo a partir de ahora. A decir verdad, disfrutaba el ser ignorado y le resultaba gracioso que HaiKuan se esforzara tanto en ello.

Mientras se encontraban de camino en el vehículo, ya rozando el anochecer, HaiKuan no paraba de poner los ojos en blanco tras cada grosería dicha por parte del pequeño chico. Además de que éste hablaba hasta por los codos, tenía un timbre de voz agradable y esa sensación en HaiKuan lo hacía dudar de sus propias emociones. Sin dudas ZanJin le parecía un chico lindo, pero lo arruinaba con tanta palabrería y groserías.

— Oye, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?— HaiKuan se sobresaltó un poco cuando la imagen sonriente del chico se presentó junto a él mientras conducía.

Desde el asiento trasero, ZanJin avanzó sin previo aviso hasta poner su rostro cerca del hombro del conductor.

— Ya sabes mi nombre— Replicó HaiKuan, tratando de poner más atención en el camino.

— Sé que cambiaste tu nombre, dime cuál es.

— Me llamo igual en todos lados.

— ¿Te llamas Anthony?

— No.

— ¿Kevin?

— ¡No! ¡Ya sabes mi nombre!— Alzó la voz, perdiendo su paciencia en seguida.

— Pero tienes otro nombre, dime cuál es.

— Se llama HaiKuan— Intervino Vivi, riendo suavemente—. ¡Déjalo en paz, está conduciendo!

— ¿Puedo decirte Kuankuan?— Insistió.

— ¡No!

— Ni siquiera nosotros le decimos así— Agregó ella.

— ¿Cómo te dicen tus amigos? En serio— Animó el más pequeño.

— HaiKuan, ya te lo dije hoy y regresa a tu asiento o te bajas aquí.

El pequeño refunfuñó, tirándose en el asiento de atrás, junto a su amiga para preguntarle:

— ¿En serio, cómo le dicen sus amigos?

— No sé, Zanzan, no conozco a sus amigos.

— Oye, ¿quieres nuevos amigos?— ZanJin avanzó sin permiso al asiendo del copiloto mientras hacía su pregunta, logrando que HaiKuan soltara un pesado bufido.

— Siéntate en tu lugar y ponte el cinturón— Soltó, amenazante, regañando al chico como si fuese su sobrino.

ZanJin actuó como un niño y soltó un quejido de molestia antes de volver al asiento trasero junto a Vivi. Se cruzó de brazos y armó un puchero, mirándola a ella como pidiéndole un poco de apoyo. Ella lo abrazó con total confianza, enternecida por ese simple gesto. Ellos nunca tuvieron problemas para ser cariñosos en público, desde el inicio de su amistad fueron muy unidos y ahora tenían gran confianza entre si.

En el espejo retrovisor se encontraron ambas miradas. ZanJin tenía una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa ante la seriedad absoluta del otro. Fue un muy breve cruce de vista donde hubo una provocación, la suficiente como para hacer que HaiKuan se mantenga callado el resto del camino.

Durante los veinte minutos que duró el viaje, los dos amigos charlaron a gusto sobre cosas que a HaiKuan le costaba comprender. ZanJin era un verdadero hablador, pero sabía exactamente cuando reservarse ciertos detalles y encriptar sus palabras lo suficiente como para dejar al hermano mayor con dudas. HaiKuan no pudo entender con claridad muchas de las cosas incluídas en la conversación, pero intentó estar atento a cada detalle.

Al final, llegaron y el hermano mayor se sintió agradecido cuando apagó el motor. El auto se detuvo delante de una casa en la que ya había varias otras personas esperando en el pequeño patio delantero.

Unasimple estructura de un solo piso con paredes amarillentas y un poco gastadas se encontraba detrás de una reja metálica de poco menos de un metro. Bastó solo empujarla para entrar a la propiedad.

El dueño de casa fue el primero en bajar y se adelantó hacia el grupo de gente para saludar a todos y a cada uno de ellos con un abrazo.

El hermano mayor observó con cierta curiosidad aquello y no se imaginaba que fuera tan cariñoso con absolutamente todos. A causa de los abrazos que tenía con Vivi, creyó que había algo entre ellos, pero ahora se enteraba de que ZanJin era así siempre. Algo dentro de él lo hizo preocuparse, pensando que podría ser el próximo en ser tratado así.

— Oigan, él es Kuankuan— El pequeño se acercó hasta donde el nuevo chico y lo tomó del brazo para apurarlo a acercarse al grupo—. Es el hermano de Vivi, debemos ser amables con él.

HaiKuan intentó con todas sus fuerzas no rechazar aquel contacto. No quería reaccionar de modo grosero frente a gente desconocida, ellos ni siquiera tenían la culpa de las actitudes de ZanJin. Además, él estaría en desventaja si llegara a molestar a alguien, no podría defenderse él solo y, sinceramente, se negaba a darle problemas a Vivi.

— HaiKuan, de hecho— Se atrevió a corregir, soltando su más amable tono de voz—. Un gusto— Saludó, intentando sonreir.

Casi todos lo saludaron con entusiasmo, sonrientes y conformes con su presencia. Eran un par de muchachas y dos jóvenes hombres, uno de ellos de color y no parecía muy feliz de conocerlo. HaiKuan prefirió ignorarlo, aunque en el fondo supo que algo no andaba bien.

Algunos le hacían preguntas simples que él respondía con cierta timidez aún. La reunión no parecía ser más que una juntada de amigos que bebían y fumaban demasiado. HaiKuan no tocó una gota del alcohol en toda la noche y tampoco fumó nada a pesar de que la marihuana sobraba. Él se entretuvo viendo como los demás hacían el ridículo luego de fumar de la gran pipa sobre la mesa del diminuto líving.

Ciertamente, era un ambiente cálido y divertido, disfrutable. HaiKuan no estaba muy acostumbrado, pero algún que otro comentario le había causado gracia y, en ocasiones, parecía querer entrar en confianza. Sin embargo, las anécdotas sin sentido de un ZanJin drogado fueron un gran detonante para su paciencia. Sumándose a esto, aquel chico presentado como Bryson, incrementaba la incomodidad del nuevo.

Bryson era un sujeto que intimidaba con facilidad con su metro noventa y su cuerpo bien formado. A penas se conocieron, éste miró a HaiKuan con cara de pocos amigos y esto partía del hecho de que ZanJin todo el tiempo intentaba que el nuevo chico se adentrara a las conversaciones y los juegos, pero casi siempre era recibido con una revoleada de ojos que, desde afuera, se veía como un acto bastante hostil por su parte.

ZanJin era el pequeño gran tesoro de Bryson. Él lo cuidaba, lo mimaba y lo trataba con sumo afecto y cuidado, como si fuese realmente su chico. A pesar de tener un porte de hombre enorme y serio, se comportaba dócil como un cachorro cuando se trataba de darle abrazos a su pequeño amigo. Él era alguien sumamente delicado con el muchacho, siempre dándole besos en la mejilla y festejando cada cosa que él decía y todo aquello hizo que HaiKuan pensara que realmente había algo entre ellos, así que asumió que los celos de ese gran tipo lo obligaban a mirarlo con mala cara.

Hubo un momento donde las anécdotas subían de tono y ZanJin fue el primero que alzó las manos para proponer una temática en particular con la cual seguir con la conversación. Al estar sentado entre HaiKuan y Bryson, el primero tuvo que evadirlo para evitar ser golpeado por su exagerado movimiento.

— ¡Mejor experiencia de sexo en espacios públicos!— HaiKuan revoleó la vista como por sexta vez en la noche, ya harto de anécdotas explícitas— ¡Y tengo una!— El nuevo desvió la vista entonces— Una vez fui a un recital donde había porros y demás aperitivos y pues, durante la noche, el campo se acomodaba y todos estaban en diferentes lugares, disfrutando de la música, bebiendo, fumando, cogiendo y escuchando lo que sea que esté en el escenario. No había nadie que no estuviera intoxicado con alguna cosa y recuerdo que fui uno de esos puestos de comida súper pequeños, donde te venden una rata entre dos panes y a ti te da igual. Un tipo completamente drogado se me acercó y se rió de mi ropa, diciendo que era ropa de mujer, como si eso fuese motivo de risa, entonces yo le dije que quizás a él le quede mejor porque yo no tenía vagina y él sí— Bryson intentó contener sus risas para permitir a ZanJin continuar la historia, él ya conocía la anécdota—. Bien, entonces nos golpeamos para diversión del público porque en realidad estábamos tan drogados que nuestra pelea era un rejunte de palmadas y caricias torpes. Fuimos como una porno gay amateur de muy bajo presupuesto, pero él me decía marica y yo le decía mujer.

— ¿Ese fue tu insulto?— Preguntó HaiKuan, un tanto atento a la historia de ZanJin esta vez, interrumpiéndolo.

A HaiKuan le costaba creer que con solo aquel simple insulto el hombre haya reaccionado así. Le dio curiosidad saber por qué otras razones se habría armado una pelea, pues no se explicaba como una simple palabra podía armar un escándalo tan absurdo.

— Oye, él intentó burlarse de mí por tener ropa de mujer, imaginé que le asustaba la idea de tener vagina. En realidad se molestó porque cambié su estúpido género y fue suficiente para que él quisiera golpearme. Al final terminamos follando detrás de un baño químico— Terminó por reír, siendo acompañado por las risas de los demás, excepto por HaiKuan, quien aún tenía algunas dudas.

— ¿Y por qué esa es tu mejor experiencia?— La respuesta de ZanJin fue simple, marcando una buena medida en el espacio entre sus manos, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

Aquella simple mueca hizo reír a los demás, excepto a HaiKuan, quien solo alzó ambas cejas y miró hacia otro lado, sin entender qué era tan gracioso en las anécdotas del chico. De hecho, aquello le había resultado un poco desagradable, sobre todo porque la alegría que ZanJin dejaba salir en cada palabra, estaba saturando su mente.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Sube el volumen!— Exclamó el pequeño, señalando dramáticamente hacia el equipo de música, entusiasmado por esa canción.

HaiKuan estaba, para su mala suerte, junto a alguien que no paraba de moverse y aplaudir, como si quisiera realmente hacer que dejara su lugar. Todos gritaron contentos al reconocer la melodía de la canción. El recién llegado volvió a revolear la vista y estuvo a un solo empujón más por parte de ZanJin de levantarse para ir a encerrarse a su auto hasta que todo termine, pero un comentario por parte de una de las personas lo obligó a no mover sus piernas.

— ¡Canta, Zanzan! ¡Esta es tu canción!— Gritó una de las chicas sentadas en el suelo, animada y alzando una botella de vodka en la mano.

HaiKuan desvió la vista hacia el pequeño chiquillo, expectante por ver eso antes de irse. Sorprendentemente ZanJin no solo cantó, sino que lo hizo estupendamente y HaiKuan quedó boquiabierto de a poco. La voz del chico era encantadora, suave y clara a pesar de tener un cigarrillo en la mano. Todos lo aplaudían y cantaban a su lado, pero HaiKuan solo lo veía a él, solo lo escuchaba a él y le gustaba. De hecho, se acomodó en el sofá solo para prestar atención a él nada más, encantándose por aquel llamativo tono de voz.

Él no se movió de su lugar ni hasta cuando ZanJin dejó de cantar. Había disfrutado de ese show improvisado y, sin darse cuenta, sonrió levemente, contento de haber descubierto ese sorprendente talento en el chico que, hace segundos, no soportaba.

Por su mala suerte, el pequeño divisó su sonrisa y él se vio obligado a desviar la vista. Aplaudió, fingiendo indiferencia, cuando los demás también lo hicieron. ZanJin quedó durante largos segundos admirando la expresión de HaiKuan, pero se vio distraído cuando Bryson le tomó el mentón para llamar su atención y lo besó sin previo aviso. El hecho de que su adorable chico estuviese tan atento a alguien más, lo hizo preocuparse y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba devolverlo al mundo real.

— ¿Qué tanto ves, eh?— Murmuró el hombre, ganando una sonrisita simpática por parte del otro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?— Le siguió el juego entre leves risas.

— Sí, ¿quieres descubrir cuánto?

ZanJin olvidó que estaba con gente cuando se levantó detrás de su alto amigo y lo siguió en silencio, tomándolo de la mano. Juntos se adentraron en el pasillo de al lado y se perdieron detrás de la pared que dividía el living de la cocina.

HaiKuan entonces volvió la vista al frente, quedando con la mente completamente en blanco. Algo dentro de él lo hizo decepcionarse ante la ausencia de Zanzan. Fue impactante al principio, pero luego volvió a su típico estado de seriedad.

Intentó disfrutar del resto de la compañía, pero no duró mucho. ZanJin y su amigo se habían retirado a tener sexo en la habitación de al lado, su hermana decidió salir de la reunión acompañada de dos personas, diciendo que volvería pronto, lo cual aumentó su incomodidad. Por último, las pocas personas que quedaban, comenzaron a cansarse a causa de todo lo que habían consumido. HaiKuan no había ingerido nada, así que decidió salir para respirar un poco y alejar sus oídos de la música moderna que ambientaba la reunión; la cual no era para nada de su agrado.

Le torturó la idea de ir detrás de Vivi, pues se había ido acompañada de gente que él no conocía. De hecho, ahora, a solas, intentaba entender cómo se había dejado convencer de eso. Él no veía la hora de que ella llegue para irse, finalmente, de ese lugar tan incómodo.

Su paz pareció verse nublada por la presencia de ZanJin nuevamente, quien salió para husmear y se encontró con el semblante tranquilo de HaiKuan. Sonrió levemente desde la puerta y se acercó a paso apurado, dispuesto a bromear con su nuevo futuro amigo.

— ¿Tan solo por aquí? Es tarde, hay brujas en la noche— Bromeó ZanJin, quebrando la tranquilidad del otro en seguida— ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

— No fumo— Obtuvo como respuesta, simple y fría.

— ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

— Ya sabes mi nombre.

— No, tu nombre aquí. Sé que tienes otro nombre, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

— Oye, no quiero soportarte ahora— Zanzan avanzó hasta posarse junto a HaiKuan y puso frente a él su propia identificación sin que nadie lo haya pedido.

— Mira, este es el mío, ¿puedo ver el tuyo?

El más alto puso los ojos en blanco, pero de igual forma comenzó a revisar el plástico. Observó la foto del chico sonriente, adorable y contento. Luego, siguió por el nombre: Andrew Zhu. A pesar de que apreció los detalles por la mitad, decidió no permitir que el chico tuviera más de su atención.

— ¿Por qué me lo muestras? No me interesa— Intentó volver a su hostil actitud, pero inevitablemente, siguió husmeando entre los números.

ZanJin se asustó cuando, de golpe, HaiKuan le arrebató el objeto y miró más de cerca. El saber la edad de ZanJin fue más que una verdadera sorpresa para él, pues aquel delgado y bajito muchacho, lucía extremadamente juvenil.

— ¿¡Qué!?— Preguntó HaiKuan, aún sin poder asimilarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— ZanJin, incluso, se preocupó por eso y se alejó un paso, temiendo haber avanzado de forma indebida.

— ¿Tienes veinticinco?

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?— Clamó un poco más tranquilo al saber que solo se trataba de eso.

— ¡Ni siquiera creí que llegaras a los dieciocho!

— Si es tu forma de decir que me veo joven y bonito, gracias— Logró calmarse para bromear, sonriente.

— Jamás dije "bonito".

— No, tus ojos lo dicen. Sé que piensas que soy lindo— Se meció suavemente en su lugar.

— Pienso que eres detestable.

— Pero no feo. Un desastre bonito.

— Idiota— Habló HaiKuan entre dientes, negándose a dar una respuesta más.

ZanJin tenía un buen punto y es que era cierto que, a los ojos de HaiKuan, él era efectivamente bonito y, en ocasiones, tierno. Obviamente, éste no expresaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, jamás le daría el gusto a su agradable enemigo.

— Oye, no te avergüences— Formó una gran sonrisa de triunfador mientras hablaba—. Yo sí creo que eres lindo y no me da pena decirlo. Estamos solos aquí, nadie puede ver como nada más somos dos hombres, amigos, siendo sinceros el uno con el otro. No tengas miedo, yo no creeré que eres gay solo por decir que soy lindo.

— Dije que parecías menor de edad y nada más que eso.

— Pues yo tomaré eso como un halago y no creeré que quieres acostarte conmigo por haber dicho algo lindo de mí. ¿Lo ves? Sigues heterosexual, como siempre, puedes ser un poco más expresivo conmigo.

— No puedo creer que la gente te aguante— Se lamentó, mirando casi con asco la sonrisa burlona del otro.

— Y más que a ti, por lo que veo. ¿Qué haces tan solo aquí afuera?

— La música es terrible.

— ¿Disculpa?— Mencionó indignado, manteniendo la boca abierta.

— Y la mayoría de tus amigos están tirados haciendo nada. Ya no es divertido.

— ¿Viste todo lo que bebieron y fumaron? Obviamente estarán tirados haciendo nada, mis flores son las mejores de la ciudad.

— Me importa una mierda, para ser honesto. Dime dónde está mi hermana— Zanzan apretó los labios en esa pregunta y sus hoyuelos se marcaron para embelesar la vista del otro, quien tuvo que desviar sus ojos para no distraerse.

— Bueno, ella me pidió que no te hablara del tema. Creo que tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo cuando regrese.

— Solo dime donde está.

— Está a unas calles de aquí. No va a pasar nada, todo el mundo la conoce. Volverá en unas horas.

— ¿¡Unas horas!? ¡Son las cuatro de la madrugada!— Se alteró en seguida, atormentado por la idea de quedarse más tiempo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en mi habitación?— Desvió la conversación, tornándose pensativo de golpe.

— Más de hora y media.

— Bueno, me dolía un poco el cuerpo, podría haber aguantado más.

— Estuve toda la maldita noche oyéndote hablar de cómo tienes relaciones, ¿podrías evitar el tema?

— Bueno, no hablaré eso ahora.

— Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de eso, no me interesa— Aclaró con énfasis en la primera palabra.

— ¿Te sientes menos heterosexual cuando me oyes?— Bromeó, logrando que HaiKuan revolee la vista en seguida— ¿En serio te caigo tan mal?

— Lo suficiente.

— Tú me caes bien.

— No puedo decir lo mismo— ZanJin no hizo más que reír. Las palabras frías del otro no le movían ni un solo pelo. Es mas, se divertía mucho con eso.

— ¿Tampoco te gustó mi voz?— HaiKuan ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, ni siquiera dio una respuesta— Sé que me escuchaste. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Lo hago bien?

— Ni siquiera te presté atención, no me interesa.

— Oh, vamos, sé que me viste— se atrevió a darle un empujón con su hombro, intentando animarlo—. Prometo no enamorarme de ti si me das tu sincera opinión.

— En serio, eres insoportable. Te he dicho que no, varias veces, ¿por qué insistes?

— ¿Insistir con qué?

— Con decir cosas como esa— ZanJin revoleó la vista pensativo y de la nada comenzó a reír.

— Tú crees que intento llevarte a la cama, ¿no?— Ante el silencio incómodo de HaiKuan, el pequeño comenzó a reír a carcajadas— ¡No puedo creerlo!— Se burlaba— Eres increíblemente heterosexual.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?— Preguntó, molesto ante aquellas burlas.

—¡Claro que no!— Reía— Es solo que, me ha pasado cientos de veces. Intento ser amable, pero los hombres hetero creen que estoy coqueteando. No lo esperaba de ti, sabiendo que tu hermana es bisexual.

— ¿Mi hermana qué?— ZanJin apretó los dientes entonces, había hablado de más, así que se apresuró a desviar el tema.

— El punto es que no intento coquetear contigo, así soy todo el tiempo con todos mis amigos y amigas.

— Acabas de coger con tu mejor amigo en la habitación de al lado, ¿te resulta raro que piense eso de ti?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú no tienes confianza con tus amigos? ¡No es mi culpa! Yo tengo necesidades como cualquier persona y siempre lo hago con consentimiento. Soy muy responsable y me gusta disfrutar del tiempo con las personas que quieren también estar conmigo. Tú perteneces al grupo de amigos con el que no tengo sexo, ¿entiendes esa parte?

— No soy tu amigo, tampoco quiero serlo.

— Bueno, sé mi novio— Se burló entre risas.

— ¡Lo haces de nuevo!

— Es una broma— Rió, sarcástico—, imagina que soy heterosexual y ríete de lo que digo.

— No eres gracioso, no me reiré de tus estupideces.

— ¿Tampoco soy lindo?

— Eres un idiota.

— ¿Me devuelves mi identificación? No me dejan entrar a los bares sin ella— Extendió la mano con una sonrisa divertida y HaiKuan devolvió el objeto, silencioso y molesto— ¿Quieres saber dónde fue Vivi?— Volvió a ganar la mirada atenta del más alto— Yo podría decirte donde está exactamente si me das una opinión sincera sobre mi voz.

— Si no vas a decirme dónde está, cierra la boca— Expresó antes de cruzarse de brazos e intentar ignorarlo.

— Eres lindo cuando me ignoras— Bromeó una vez más, logrando que el otro pusiera los ojos en blanco. Aquello ya parecía ser una costumbre— ¿En serio no quieres saber donde está Vivi?— Insistió, poniéndose frente a HaiKuan esta vez, ganando nuevamente la mirada del serio muchacho— Yo sé donde, con quién, hace cuánto, cómo y por qué— Mencionó con un tierno tono de voz, mientras meneaba suavemente su cuerpo con las manos detrás de la espalda.

HaiKuan se mantuvo en silencio un momento, tan solo enterneciéndose ante aquella imagen. ZanJin lucía adorable incluso con la tenue luz de la luna a esas altas horas de la noche y sus ojos estaban más húmedos normal. Su brillo era tal que cegaba el pensamiento del otro con suma facilidad.

— Vivi no me había hablado nunca de ti. Alguna vez mencionó algo de que tenía un hermano— Prosiguió ZanJin, haciendo una pausa para soltar una risa nerviosa—... pero no más que eso.

— Seguro ella no esperaba que te conociera.

— Bueno, pero que bueno que sí nos conocimos, ¿no?— Coqueteo con una linda sonrisa.

— Solo dime donde está, quiero ir a mi casa a descansar.

— Puedes irte cuando quieras, tampoco es que debas cruzar un muro de alambre de púas, cocodrilos o minas— Mencionó, sarcástico, señalando la humilde barrera que separaba la calle de su propiedad—. Yo acompañaré a Vivi mañana temprano. No te preocupes por ella.

— No, prefiero esperarla.

— ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí? Soy tan inofensivo como un cachorro y Vivi podría patearme las pelotas siempre que quisiera, para mí sería un placer que ella me pise la cara.

— ¿No entiendes que no eres más que un desconocido?

— ¡Bien, entonces conóceme!— Exclamó casi desesperado por una respuesta positiva.

— No.

— ¡Soy un buen chico, lo juro!

— No me interesa.

— ¿Sabes? Te verías aún más lindo con una sonrisa como la que me dedicaste hoy— HaiKuan miró a otro lado en seguida, apenado de saber que ZanJin recordaba tal detalle—, ¿por qué eres tan amargado?

— Si soy amargado, ignórame.

— ¿Cómo podría?— Bromeó ZanJin entre risas, dejando al otro fijo en su vista— Quiero decir, sé que no eres amargado todo el tiempo, me gustaría conocer ese otro lado.

— No hay otro lado.

— Lo hay y debe ser muy interesante.

— No intentes ser mi amigo.

— Oye, cariño— rió, dejando en silencio a HaiKuan de nuevo—, ¿quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?— Al no obtener respuesta en su larga pausa, le dio un leve empujón al otro en el pecho, llamando por completo su atención— ¿No te gustaría conocerme? No es que intentaré besarte o algo así.

HaiKuan respiró suavemente perdiéndose una vez más en la linda expresión, pero esta vez algo lo hizo adelantarse hasta besar al pequeño muchacho, quien ni siquiera logró moverse. Ambas manos del más alto le apresaron el rostro de pronto y se vio obligado a mover los labios sobre aquellos tan suaves. Nuevamente, sus impulsos jugándole una mala pasada; o, quizás, una muy buena, pues la disfrutó hasta el último segundo.


	2. El Heterosexual que Calla Demasiado

El destino de esa noche fue un skate park ubicado en el barrio donde ZanJin vivía. Se trataba de una estructura de cemento de gran altura en una gran plazoleta que abarcaba una manzana completa. Los jóvenes del lugar pasaban allí los fines de semana y llevaban sus patinetas para practicar sus mejores trucos. Básicamente, era el lugar de preferencia para aquellos que planeaban hacer una previa antes de salir a divertirse a alguna fiesta o, simplemente, podían pasar la noche bebiendo y escuchando música ahí.

Vivi asistía casi todos los fines de semana y, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres, esa era la oportunidad ideal para poder encontrarse con sus fieles amigos y, sobre todo, con su actual pareja. HaiKuan aún no sabía mucho sobre esa relación y estaba más que interesado en conocer quien se había ganado el corazón de su adorada hermana, pero una pequeña pizca de nerviosismo lo apuñaló directo al pecho en cuanto frenó el auto junto a la acera. Se sentía como una aguja filosa al tener en mente que debía volver a cruzar la vista con ZanJin, ese simpático aunque inquieto chico con el que había tenido un roce extraño la noche anterior.

— ¿Viene mucha gente por aquí?— Habló HaiKuan, intentando entrar en confianza con ella antes de perderla por el resto de la noche.

— Sí, todos los fines de semana hay bastante gente.

— ¿Hasta qué hora?

— No existe horario. Aquí hacemos reuniones antes de salir de fiesta. Mañana iremos al club, así que hoy solo será una reunión tranquila— Aquello hizo al chico apretar los labios, ansioso por saber un poco más.

— ¿Y los conoces a todos?

— No soy amiga de todo el mundo, HaiKuan— Sentenció ella en forma sarcástica aunque simpática—. Son buena gente si los tratas bien, es todo lo que debes saber.

— ¿Y quieres que pase por ti más tarde?

— No te preocupes, volveré temprano a la mañana. Ve a casa y descansa.

— ¿Cómo que temprano a la mañana? ¿En dónde piensas pasar la noche? ¿Aquí?

— Todo lo que debes saber es que alguien me llevará y llegaré a salvo. No es la primera vez que vengo, conozco a estas personas y sé lo que hago.

— ¿Pero quién te llevará a casa?— Ella silenció y arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo cierta molestia ante tanta incertidumbre por parte de su hermano. Él se sintió intimidado por aquella expresión, así que agregó:— Entiéndeme, me preocupa con quién sales por la noche. No sé cuán peligroso es este lugar ni la gente que te rodea— Ante el persistente silencio de ella, prosiguió:— ¿Es alguien de la reunión de ayer?

— No, no lo conoces, pero es un buen chico.

— ¿Entonces quién es?

— Oye, si quieres conocerlo, baja del auto y acompáñame. No dejaré que malinterpretes mis palabras ahora— Bromeó entre risas. En cuanto HaiKuan giró la vista al frente, serio y silencioso, ella lo comprendió todo—. Aún estás molesto con Zanzan, ¿no?

— Nunca dejaré de estarlo— Confesó de inmediato, frustrado.

— ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

— Ser un idiota.

— Dale una oportunidad, es un buen chico.

— Será lo que sea, pero es realmente irritante también, y no lo soporto.

— No creo que Zanzan sea irritante, más bien, considero que tú eres un poco intolerante. Si quieres conocer a la gente que frecuento, solo acompáñame y deja de preocuparte por ZanJin.

— No es que yo sea intolerante, pero es obvio que él tiene problemas para tomar en cuenta lo que pienso. No ha dejado de coquetearme como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo y le he dicho mil veces que no lo hiciera.

— Me resulta un poco difícil de creer, pero si eso te preocupa, hablaré con él y ya no habrá problemas. No tienes que comportarte como un niño— Ella rió nuevamente, sintiendo cierta ternura por las actitudes tan inmaduras de su hermano.

— Realmente me niego a verlo.

— Te pierdes de mucho. No creo que, en el mundo, exista un mejor amigo que Zanzan.

— ¿Nunca has sentido que alguien saca tu lado más violento? Bueno, él me provoca eso— Ella rió de inmediato, revisando en su pequeña mochila mientras movía su cabeza negativamente, prestando poca atención.

— Suenas como cuando volvías llorando de la escuela por no poder golpear a ese niño que te molestaba.

— No, no es lo mismo— Se quejó él, avergonzado.

— Es exactamente lo mismo. Te enojas con él y vienes a quejarte conmigo sabiendo que puedes solucionarlo tú solo. Solo te recomiendo que te acostumbres a él porque no dejaré de ser su amiga.

— ¿Qué te cae tan bien de ese sujeto?

— Ojalá tuviera tiempo para describir la tensión sexual entre ustedes, pero no puedo. Te veo mañana, ¿sí?— Ella avanzó para abrir la puerta, pero su hermano la detuvo suavemente por el hombro.

— Espera— Intervino, soltando un suspiro— ¿Con quién te vas a quedar? No me lo has dicho.

— HaiKuan, por lo que veo, no te interesan mis amigos, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?

— Me interesa esa persona que te llevará a casa y sé que no es solo un amigo. ¿Quién es?

— Acompáñame si quieres conocerlo, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Puedes evitarme pasar ese mal rato y solo decirme quién es?

— No. Ve a casa con tu orgullo y déjame tranquila— Esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa y se bajó del auto rápidamente.

HaiKuan tuvo que apresurarse para seguirla, pues ella parecía un poco enojada ante la necedad de él. Las respuestas que había recibido por parte de su hermano no fueron muy agradables y, antes de que las cosas se pusieran incómodas, prefería ignorarlo y dejar que todo pase.

Él se decidió por detenerla una vez más al encontrarse fuera del vehículo, pero sus palabras se ahogaron de golpe cuando vio llegar a ZanJin, sonriente y corriendo como si su cuerpo, mágicamente, dejase de doler por los golpes de ayer. El pequeño saltarín se acercaba radiante y energético, dejándolo de inmediato sin aliento.

No había explicación para la magia que Zanzan tenía en esa sonrisa, era casi como un espectáculo de ternura que dejaba a HaiKuan atento como nunca antes. Él no podía lidiar con esa sensación y le frustraba no poder rechazarlo como quisiera. Se ahogaba en bufidos y decepción con solo darse cuenta de lo encantado que estaba con él.

— Hola, Zanzan— Mencionó Vivi al estrechar a su pequeño amigo en un abrazo.

— Hola, cariño— Saludó el chico, acomodando el ahora ondulado cabello de ella sobre su pecho—. Papi te está esperando. Te extrañó mucho.

Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con su silencioso hermano, éste tenía la mirada en el suelo y se lo notaba mucho más incómodo que de costumbre. De inmediato se decidió por advertir algo a su mejor amigo:

— No tardes mucho y no lo molestes— Le murmuró con cuidado—. No sé qué hiciste, pero está muy molesto contigo.

— ¿En serio?— Zanzan apretó los labios, pensativo— ¿Y tú le crees?— Bromeó, intentando robarle una sonrisa.

— Ya no intentes nada con él, te dije que es heterosexual— Soltó ella con una acusadora mirada.

— Pero— Intentó explicar, pero se mordió el labio para callar sus palabras—... bien, seré amistoso en un sentido no romántico— Bromeó, esbozando una sonrisa para contentarla.

— Solo compórtate, ¿sí?

Un beso en la frente de ZanJin fue lo que culminó la conversación entre ellos. Vivi se retiró a solas, ignorando por completo la escena de atrás, solo rezando mentalmente para que su hermano y su mejor amigo encontrasen algo de paz entre ellos.

Ambos muchachos se miraron unos segundos y el más alto bajó la vista nuevamente.

Luego del episodio de la noche anterior, a HaiKuan se le hacía difícil mirar aquel rostro que tanto le había atraído en un principio. Simplemente, la amargura lo consumía siquiera con recordarlo y no tenía idea de cómo ignorar por completo la situación.

— Hola de nuevo— ZanJin, con su mejor sonrisa, decidió empezar la conversación, pero sabía que sería difícil cambiar la seria expresión del otro—. ¿Ya te ibas?

— Sí, de hecho— Respondió HaiKuan de inmediato, encontrando la excusa perfecta para retirarse.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un rato? Bebemos un poco, nos reímos de los que hacen malos trucos y a veces nos besamos, pero eso último podemos ignorarlo— Bromeó entre risas que nunca llegaron a contagiar al otro.

— Tengo cosas qué hacer— Intentó responder con amabilidad, aunque aún conservando su monótono tono de voz.

— Bueno, pensé que... te gustaría conocernos y estar más seguro de que nosotros cuidaremos bien a Vivi. Esta es la oportunidad ideal, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más?

HaiKuan se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Él, obviamente, no quería quedarse a ver como ese chiquillo se regocijaba de gusto al haber obtenido lo que quiso anoche, pero si se negaba, los demás podrían asumir que era un mal hermano al no querer cuidar de Vivi. Tuvo que sacrificar el sí que lo alejaría de ese molesto chiquillo durante toda la noche solo por vigilarla y dar una buena impresión.

— Vamos, te caerán bien. Somos personas amables, lo prometo— Insistió ZanJin entre risas, tomando el silencio de HaiKuan como respuesta positiva.

Sin aviso previo, el brazo de HaiKuan fue tomado por el pequeño muchacho y éste se apuró para guiarlo en el camino. Él ni siquiera se negó, se sentía frustrado, pero aún así lo siguió, liberándose del agarre a la fuerza poco antes de subir las escaleras que daban a las pistas. Por supuesto, estuvo pendiente de que la gente no lo viera tan cerca de ZanJin, tomando en cuenta que éste era muy abierto en cuanto a su sexualidad y todo podría malinterpretarse.

El chiquillo no paraba de hablar, intentando entrar en calor para contar más de sus extrañas anécdotas durante todo el camino, pero HaiKuan se encontró más interesado al ver a su hermana menor a lo lejos, coqueteando con un chico. Sintió suma curiosidad, pues ese sujeto no era para nada solamente un amigo.

Era un hombre bastante más alto que ella, cabellos ondulados hasta los hombros, tan rubios como los rayos del sol en la mañana y dos esferas celestes que reflejaban todo a su paso. Un tipo ciertamente atractivo, con facciones tan delicadas que resultaba difícil de creer que tuviese tanto vello facial. Sus ropas no eran lo suficientemente ajustadas como para saber qué tipo de cuerpo tenía, pero sus brazos bien formados daban la impresión de que había un fuerte abdomen debajo de esas telas negras.

Zanzan se dio cuenta a mitad de camino que no estaba siendo seguido ni oído por HaiKuan. Lentamente caminó hasta pararse junto a al atento muchacho, quien estaba estático frente a la escena que incluía a su hermana, y miró en la misma dirección. Mientras el más pequeño esbozaba una sonrisa al ver a su mejor amiga contenta y enamorada, el otro no podía hacer más que quedarse en silencio, intentando entender lo que sucedía realmente.

— Se ven lindos, ¿no?— ZanJin llamó su atención con su suave tono de voz— El mes pasado cenaron juntos y me invitaron. Son la pareja más adorable que jamás haya visto. Yo les digo papi y mami— HaiKuan no podía despegar la vista por más que el chico de al lado hablaba.

— ¿Quién es él?

— Es Leni. Bueno, le decimos Leni— Respondía alegremente a pesar del gélido tono en la voz del otro.

— ¿Cómo se llama entonces?

— Greg.

— ¿Solo Greg?— Preguntó de forma arisca, totalmente disconforme con la respuesta del otro.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? No tienes razón para estar tan nervioso.

— No estoy nervioso— Se defendió en seguida.

— Bueno, ve y conócelo— Animó, dando un empujón a HaiKuan, haciéndole avanzar un paso.

Si bien aquello le resultó desagradable, se dio cuenta de que lo ayudó a ponerse en marcha. Fue directo hacia su hermana menor, quien a penas notó su presencia. Mientras HaiKuan se acercaba, el tal Leni habló en silencio a Vivi y pronto, los dos posaron la vista en la persona que se acercaba.

— Leni— Habló ella con cierto entusiasmo al chico de al lado en cuanto HaiKuan se detuvo frente a ellos—, este es mi hermano HaiKuan. HaiKuan— Se dirigió al otro esta vez—. Él es Leni, es mi novio.

— Un gusto— Se adelantó el desconocido para extender su mano.

— Igualmente— La respuesta de HaiKuan sonaba un poco apagada. Algo en ese chico le resultaba difícil de digerir.

— Leni y yo estamos saliendo hace un tiempo, está feliz de poder conocerte.

— ¿Ah sí?— Indagó, inexpresivo.

— Sí, de hecho, ella no me hablaba mucho de ti así que estaba nervioso por conocerte. Sería toda una sorpresa— Acompañó sus palabras con una risa temblorosa.

— Vivi jamás me habló de ti— Fue severo el modo en que HaiKuan mencionó estas palabras, casi chocante para la pareja de en frente. Logró invadir el ambiente con un largo silencio.

— Bueno, no tiene por qué hacerlo— Intentó bromear Leni, aunque sus palabras nunca fueron bien recibidas.

— ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?— Se dirigió HaiKuan a su hermana, quien de inmediato perdió todo rastro de su sonrisa.

— Si tienes algo que decir, dilo en frente de Leni. Confío en él.

— Pero yo no, es un completo desconocido para mí.

— Disculpa— Intervino el otro chico, esforzándose por mantener la calma—, sé que no nos conocemos, pero...

— Exacto, no nos conocemos— Lo interrumpió— ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él?— Discutió con Vivi esta vez.

— HaiKuan, no creí que fuera necesario. Siempre estabas ocupado cuando llamaba para hablar contigo. ¿Cómo podía saber que te importaba tanto?

— ¡Debiste hacerlo! ¡Por supuesto que me importa!— Al alzar la voz, logró que la gente al rededor posara su atención en él y no de una buena manera.

— No parece— Leni replicó con más seriedad esta vez—. Deja de exigirle cosas, no eres nadie para hacerlo.

— Soy su hermano.

— Hermano o no, si te atreves a hablarle así, no dudaré en romperte la cara.

— ¡Hey!— Alzó la voz ella cuando ambos avanzaron, amenazantes y dispuestos a golpearse si era necesario.

Ella se interpuso entre su chico y su hermano, pero fue la risa nerviosa de ZanJin la que detuvo la pelea por completo. Ya había varias personas atentas a la escena y aquello podía terminar en desastre si alguien no intervenía.

— Oigan, no deben bromear así— Mencionó, jalando el brazo de HaiKuan, logrando que éste retrocediera—. Aquí no hacemos eso, chicos, esta es una zona de amor y paz— El escurridizo chico avanzó hasta interponerse entre los otros dos muchachos y abrazó a Vivi mientras reía— ¿Ya se conocieron? ¡Que lindo! ¿Pero podrían conocerse mañana tomando un café? Ustedes saben, en un lugar donde haya... ¿testigos?— Dedicó su mirada a HaiKuan y, al notar que éste seguía con la vista fija en su rival, volvió a tomarlo del brazo y lo guió lejos—. Tengo gente que quiere conocerte, muñeco, ven conmigo— Lo apuró para cortar ese ambiente tan tenso.

HaiKuan prefirió seguirlo, creyendo que eso calmaría su mente un poco. En el camino, miró sobre su hombro y divisó con gran culpa la expresión de completa decepción en el rostro de su hermana. Se sintió miserable por provocar eso. Leni, por su parte, intentaba consolarla y hacerla sonreír.

Mientras su cabeza daba mil vueltas por segundo, torturándolo, se dejó llevar por ZanJin. Fue ahí donde Zanzan susurró al otro chico algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

— Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, aquí nadie ataca a nadie. Si te metes con Leni, estarás en serios problemas con los demás.

— No me intimidan tus amigos— Replicó HaiKuan, restando importancia a aquella advertencia.

— Ellos no, pero tal vez sus navajas sí— HaiKuan se detuvo en seco, preocupado y volvió la vista hacia su hermana—. No te preocupes, a ella nadie le va a hacer daño. Te ruego que no actúes como un loco, hagamos las cosas fáciles para Vivi, ¿sí?

El tono comprensivo del muchacho hizo a HaiKuan suspirar profundamente y bajar la vista antes de zafarse de su agarre. Zanzan se sintió muy culpable por crear tanta preocupación en el reciente conocido y se decidió por añadir algunas palabras de aliento:

— Cálmate, ella viene aquí hace mucho tiempo, todos la adoramos. Ni yo ni nadie permitiría que a Vivi le pase algo, te lo juro por mi vida— HaiKuan se dedicó a apreciar la sonrisa alegre de ZanJin y solo ahí encontró algo de paz—. Hagamos algo, te invito una cerveza, te calmas un poco y luego hablamos con Leni y Vivi y solucionan sus problemas.

— No, gracias. No bebo alcohol— Dejó escapar solo como forma de escapar a esa invitación.

— Pero sí bebiste anoche— Replicó ZanJin, achicando la vista— Bebiste anoche, ¿no?— Agregó, dejando a HaiKuan en silencio.

La vergüenza junto a la culpa lo hacían perder la cabeza de inmediato. No era una buena combinación y no supo hacer más que escaparse a paso rápido, evitando dar una respuesta. Había caído estúpidamente en su propia trampa y se negaba a que Zanzan se regocijara en ello. Para sumarle, éste último se acercaba corriendo y llamándolo en voz alta, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— ¡Kuankuan, espera!— En cuanto HaiKuan puso un pie fuera del parque, se giró de inmediato para responder.

— ¡No me llames así! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— Cálmate, puedo fingir que no me besaste— Bromeó, sonriente—. Será difícil, pero solo es cuestión de que dejes de ser tan lindo.

— ¿¡Ves como sí eres un idiota!?— Devolvió antes de seguir caminando a paso rápido.

— ¡No, oye!— Insistió el chico, yendo detrás de él— ¡Solo bromeo! ¿No sabes lo que es una broma?

— ¡No eres gracioso, déjame tranquilo!

— Si me dejas ser tu amigo, quizás me calme un poco.

— ¿No sabes lo que significa no?

—Sí, sé lo que significa, pero tú no me diste opción de decir que no, ¿por qué debo dártela también?

— ¡Fue un maldito error y lo sabes!

— ¡Que bueno que eres tan torpe!— El tono sarcástico de ZanJin hizo a HaiKuan detenerse y volver a verlo—. No puedes fingir que nada pasó y no me impresiona que remarques lo heterosexual que eres, eso no le importa a nadie más que a tus padres— Desafió con altanería para luego pegarse media vuelta y retirarse por donde vino.

Ahora que HaiKuan tenía lejos a ese chico, sintió gran preocupación al recordar el incidente de la noche anterior y temió que el hablador haya mencionado algo; o, aún peor, que abriera la boca ahora que parecía estar ofendido.

Anoche, luego de un beso inesperado, su mente se tornó en blanco e hizo lo único que lo haría estar tranquilo. Se alejó de ZanJin mientras le decía que había bebido demasiado y que lo sentía. Luego, se metió en su auto y dio algunas vueltas para calmar su mente, lamentándose por no poder borrar ese recuerdo tan reciente. Se encargó de ir por su hermana y salir de ese lugar rápidamente sin despedirse ni dar explicaciones a nadie. Su nerviosismo llenó a Vivi de preguntas, pero él respondió con hostiles críticas hacia la personalidad de Zanzan y nada más que eso.

Besar a ZanJin había sido una sensación encantadora, pero se negaba completamente a dejarse llevar por ello. Él juraba ser heterosexual, pero la verdad es que ZanJin, específicamente, le atraía demasiado. Era mentira que él había bebido anoche, ese contacto fue producto de su impulso y el chiquillo no era ningún tonto, estaba consciente del poder que tenía sobre HaiKuan. Le fue demasiado fácil descubrir qué intenciones había detrás de esos ojos marrones.

— ¡ZanJin!— Detuvo al chico para acercarse él mismo esta vez y enfrentarlo— No le contaste a nadie, ¿verdad?

— Aún no.

— ¿Aún?

— Sí, supuse que debía consultarlo contigo primero, ¿puedo decirle a mis amigos que te besé?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

— Tendrás que aceptarme una cerveza si quieres que guarde tu secreto gay— Bromeaba ZanJin, sonriente esta vez. Sabía que llevaba ventaja.

— Esto es manipulación.

— Y no presumir que besé a un galán como tú sería pecado— HaiKuan se sintió diminuto al notar como aquel chico replicaba sin miedo—. Espera, voy a corregirme: Sería pecado no presumir que un galán como tú me besó.

— Si no dijeses tantas estupideces, quizás consideraría llevarme bien contigo.

— Y si no fueses tan guapo, no estaría ansioso por presumir lo que pasó. Ninguno tiene la culpa.

— No se lo contarás a nadie— Desafió.

— La única forma de que yo cierre la boca es aceptar mi cerveza porque ni tú, ni tu metro ochenta, ni tu hermoso pecho bien formado y ni siquiera esa linda cara que tienes me intimidan— Esbozó su mejor sonrisa entonces— ¿Qué crees? No haré todo lo que me pidas solo porque eres ridículamente hermoso. No soy de ese tipo.

— ¿Por qué no entiendes que no me interesa tener algo contigo?

— ¿Crees que en idioma gay una cerveza significa que quiero que seas mi novio?— Soltó una ruidosa carcajada—. Tonto, solo quiero ser tu amigo. Actúas como si realmente me gustaras.

— Yo no...— HaiKuan silenció en seguida, frustrado, acariciándose el rostro. Él realmente no tenía respuesta para dar.

— Deja de enojarte, vamos por una bebida y conversemos como dos personas que no se acostarán esta noche.

— En serio, empiezo a detestarte— ZanJin ensanchó su mejor sonrisa entonces.

— Los dos sabemos que no es cierto— Mencionó, convencido, adelantándose hasta el auto—Tranquilo beberemos poco. No queremos un accidente en público a causa de tu "alcoholismo"—Mencionó esto bromeando con puro sarcasmo—. Al menos, tú no— Agregó, regocijándose en su victoria.

HaiKuan puso los ojos en blanco al avanzar detrás de ZanJin. Ambos subieron en el auto y él se decidió a alejarse del parque, lo suficiente como para que nadie conocido lo viera pasar su tiempo con ese chiquillo hablador. A cada momento se lamentaba de haber accedido, pero se encontró consciente de que ZanJin tenía información muy valiosa y lo vio como una oportunidad de entender más cosas sobre Vivi.

.

La ida hacia alguna tienda era perfecta para robar información al chico, pero por su mala suerte y sin saber cómo, HaiKuan terminó escuchando una de las extrañas anécdotas de ZanJin. El conducir le parecía interminable desde el primer segundo en que su acompañante dijo "tienes que oír esto", para luego contar una andanza de las suyas, esas que él consideraba entretenidas. Zanzan no paraba de reír mientras relataba y su risa resultaba un poco contagiosa, así que el otro no pudo evitar seguirle el juego en algún senrido. Por más que a HaiKuan le cueste admitirlo, las locuras de ZanJin eran, de alguna forma, divertidas. No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para interrumpirlo.

—... la vez que me vomitó encima fue la más horrible de todas— Terminó de relatar ZanJin entre risas.

— Simplemente no me lo creo— Replicó HaiKuan.

ZanJin acababa de contar una anécdota que incluía a Vivi, dando una imagen un poco alocada que a HaiKuan le costaba creer. Él, definitivamente, no pensaba que el nombre de su hermana pudiera mencionarse junto a drogas o alcohol, pero así fue.

— Puedes preguntárselo si quieres, te juro que así sucedió. Me confesó que no quiso sacrificar su bolso y me pidió disculpas de ro- di- llas— Recalcó en la última palabra.

— No, ella no haría eso— Sin saber cómo, terminó interactuando en la conversación, manifestando su incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Beber hasta vomitar? ¡Todos deberían tener derecho a hacerlo! Los humanos a veces beben de más, ella es humana, es natural.

— No me lo creo— Insistió.

— Te juro que así fue, no miento— Bufó, frustrado por no sentir que HaiKuan le creyera—. Vivi ya no es una niña, también se divierte.

— Embriagarse no es divertirse.

— Tú sí te divertiste anoche— Intentó bromear, recibiendo una certera mirada que lo dejó dudando de sus propias palabras. Se vio obligado a desviar la vista por la ventanilla— ¿Podemos parar aquí?— Preguntó al divisar una tienda abierta.

— Bajas tú solo.

— No es como que fuésemos a ir de la mano— Sentenció, sarcástico para luego recibir otra seria mirada una vez que el auto frenó en frente de un negocio—. No vayas a huir, conozco los de tu tipo— Bromeó entre risas que a HaiKuan no le causaron más que frustración.

ZanJin se bajó con una sonrisa triunfante y entró a la tienda aún manteniendo su resplandeciente expresión. Le agradaba cada que HaiKuan respondía con algún cruel insulto y le parecía adorable su forma de evitar afecto. El hecho de que éste se comporte frío y distante solo lo divertía.

HaiKuan aún se mantenía dudoso de esperar a que Zanzan regrese, pero ya había avanzado mucho como para darse a la fuga tan temprano, se sentía atrapado en el mundo que ZanJin creaba con sus tontos comentarios. Además, todavía no tenía la información suficiente y tampoco se sentía preparado para ir donde Vivi y enfrentarla una vez más. Su mente comenzaba a idear que él se había comportado como un idiota y ahora estaba muy avergonzado.

Zanzan se tardó un largo e innecesario tiempo entre chara y charla con las personas que cruzaba y dejó a HaiKuan esperando unos largos veinte minutos. Por su parte, el otro tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar y por eso ni siquiera se concentró en la ausencia de su acompañante, más bien, disfrutó del silencio a pesar de que sus pensamientos lo torturaron un largo rato.

Cuando ambos se encontraron dentro del auto una vez más, HaiKuan pudo despejar todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones en cuanto el otro le extendió una botella de vidrio.

— ¿Bebemos aquí o vamos a un lugar más privado?— Preguntó Zanzan.

— No me quedaría en ningún lugar privado contigo, jamás— aclaró.

— Bien, aquí será nuestra cita— Bromeó, abriendo hábilmente su botella con un encendedor.

— Esto no es una cita.

— Bueno, charla de amigos que nunca se han besado o como quieras llamarle— Sentenció entre risas antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza con suma tranquilidad.

Los segundos pasaban y ZanJin notó que el otro ni siquiera había intentado abrir su botella, solo se mantenía quieto e incómodo, por lo cual dedujo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Le resultaba divertido pensar que HaiKuan nunca haya tomado una cerveza.

— ¿Te ayudo con eso, Kuankuan?— Decidió preguntar amablemente, tomando la otra botella para abrirla exactamente de la misma forma en como a la anterior. Luego, en silencio, la devolvió a su dueño.

— Gracias— Respondió de forma gélida, resignado de saber que ZanJin seguiría llamándolo de esa manera.

En cuanto HaiKuan comenzaba a beber, ZanJin giró la cabeza suavemente, indagando un poco en el porqué de semejante silencio. Él, obviamente, quería tener una larga charla interesante, pero su nuevo conocido no parecía muy dispuesto a aportar palabra alguna para iniciarla. Aquella timidez por parte del hermano de su mejor amiga lo hacía querer indagar más en tanto misterio.

— Es la primera vez que alguien me roba un beso tan delicadamente, ¿sabes?— Sentenció ZanJin para luego asustarse a causa de que el otro se ahogara con su bebida por lo repentino de aquella frase, obligándose a toser para pasar el ardor de su garganta.

— ¡Deja de mencionar eso!— Exclamó su voz ronca.

— ¡Lo siento! Es que en serio quiero hablarlo con alguien y tú eres el único con el que puedo. No me culpes por algo que tú mismo hiciste.

— ¡Solo finge que nunca pasó y listo!

— ¿Cómo podría?— Rió suavemente— Eres bueno, guapo, golpeas policías y ya nos hemos besado. A penas nos conocemos y debes saber que mis emociones van muy rápido. Podría, ahora mismo, decirte que sí si me propones matrimonio. A propósito: ¿ustedes tienen sexo luego del matrimonio?

— ¡Ya basta, deja de decir estupideces!— Exclamó de inmediato, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Solo me da curiosidad, Vivi dice que tus padres te tuvieron luego de casarse y pensé que...

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!— Lo interrumpió en seguida.

— ¡Solo es curiosidad! Yo he tenido amigos que van a la iglesia y uno de ellos se casó a los dieciocho porque no aguantaba la abstinencia.

— ¿Y eso qué me importa?

— Es que, alguien tan lindo como tú... tú sabes. Sería un desperdicio— Rió un momento, encantándose por el sonrojo de HaiKuan—. Vivi nunca mencionó que eras tan atractivo.

— Y a mí no me dijo que serías un verdadero idiota.

— No tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo. No fui yo quien besó al otro, solo digo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mencionarlo?— Se acarició la frente una vez más.

Ahora había algo que deseaba más que borrar ese recuerdo de su mente y eso era borrarlo de la mente de ZanJin.

— ¿Por qué lo evitas tanto? No creo ser tan feo para que te avergüences de mí.

— No me avergüenzo de ti— Ante el silencio por su respuesta, HaiKuan supo que para ZanJin sería fácil tomar aquello como un halago, así que agregó:—, no tanto.

— ¿Te avergüenzas de ti mismo entonces?— Intentó indagar el pequeño en la mente perturbada del otro.

— No, la verdad es que sí me avergüenzo de ti— Se retractó en seguida.

— Tu problema es conmigo, no con mi sexualidad, ¿verdad?

— No tengo nada en contra de la sexualidad de nadie, eso es estúpido.

— Alguien te ha educado bien— La sonrisa burlona de ZanJin lo hizo soltar un gruñido cargado en mal humor.

— Entiendo tus gustos, así que entiende los míos, ¿quieres?

— Tomo en cuenta tu supuesta heterosexualidad.

— ¡Lo haces de nuevo!

— ¿Hacer qué?— ZanJin carcajeó ante la amargura de su compañero.

— ¡Me tratas de homosexual y luego me coqueteas! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo y no puedes asumir mis gustos!

— Estás muy equivocado. Tomas mis bromas como un ataque personal, yo no creo, ni me importa, en lo que uses tu pito, ¿bien? No asumo tus gustos, solo pienso que es raro que un heterosexual que no bebe, bese a otro hombre. Por último, no coqueteo contigo, cariño, así trato a todos mis amigos y ya lo dejé en claro.

— Entonces te lo pediré directamente: deja de de decirme apodos estúpidos en público, deja de tocarme y ya no insistas con tus estupideces.

— Pero estamos solos ahora, amor, nadie puede oír lo gay que soy contigo.

— Dices algo más y te golpeo.

— ¿Eres virgen?— Entonces, sin dudarlo, HaiKuan soltó un puñetazo en el brazo del otro, haciéndolo quejarse de inmediato, aunque aún carcajeaba por la reacción del otro— ¡Au!— Exclamó, acariciándose la zona golpeada— ¡No dije nada malo!— Reía.

— ¡Te lo mereces! ¡No has dejado de fastidiarme!

— ¡Solo sentía curiosidad!

— ¡No, no lo soy! ¡Ahora cierra la boca si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo!— ZanJin se cruzó de brazos entonces, girando la vista por la ventanilla, pensando en alguna otra forma de seguir molestando.

— Vivi no me habría golpeado— Mencionó luego de unos segundos en silencio, expectante a la reacción del otro.

— Yo no soy Vivi. Si quieres que te traten diferente, ve con ella y déjame a mí en paz.

— Pero también me gusta estar contigo— Soltaba con un tierno tono de voz—. No es mi culpa que superes mis expectativas en hombres.

— Solo buscas una excusa para seguir molestando, ¿cierto?

— Oye, si alguien me interesa suelo ser un poco pesado, está en mi hermosa personalidad. Además, eres el primer hetero que me llama "idiota" y no "maricón". No es algo que tenga que agradecerte, pero el detalle es lindo.

— ¿Llamarme hetero en todo momento no es discriminar?

— ¿Y tener vergüenza de que alguien crea que eres gay no es discriminar también?

— ¡No soy gay y tú coqueteas conmigo como si lo fuera! ¿¡Crees que eso no me molesta!?

— Aunque te parezca mentira, ni siquiera estoy coqueteando contigo, ya te lo dije. Así bromeo siempre.

— Pues tus bromas son de muy mal gusto.

— Yo creo que mi gusto está como debe estar— Ante la coqueta mirada de ZanJin, HaiKuan puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Qué tal los tuyos? ¿Los tienes en orden?

— Eres un idiota— Repitió, harto de que el otro chico siempre tuviera algo que responder.

— Besaste a un idiota— Se burló entre risas. Al no obtener respuesta, apretó los labios. No pensaba que el silencio arruinara su velada—. Así que— Murmuró, llamando vagamente la atención del otro—... ¿Qué tal China?

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó sin poner mucho de su atención.

— ¿Te divertiste allá?

— Sí— ZanJin refunfuñó un poco, pensando que las respuestas eran demasiado frías, pero aún estaba lejos de rendirse.

— ¿Qué hacías?— Prosiguió, decidido a no quedar en silencio.

— Estudiar y trabajar.

— ¿Tuviste muchos trabajos?

— Algunos.

— ¿Cuál fue el primero?— HaiKuan alzó una ceja hacia ZanJin. Acababa de darse cuenta de que éste estaba actuando demasiado curioso.

— En un restaurante.

— ¿Fue difícil?

— No.

— Cuéntame tu peor experiencia ahí— Pidió el pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Para qué?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Para hablar de algo.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?— Aquella pregunta resultó clave para HaiKuan, quien guardó silencio unos segundos y decidió aprovechar la situación.

— ¿Qué tal de mi hermana?

— Eres su hermano, deberías saber mucho más que yo— ZanJin se dio cuenta de que quizás esa era la razón por la cual se encontraban juntos ahora. Pensó en el único motivo por el cual HaiKuan se acercaría a él y no le agradaba ser usado tan descaradamente— ¡Espera! ¿Tú me estás usando para saber secretos de Vivi?— La expresión de HaiKuan se fue tornando seria, sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder esa confianza que creía tener en sus manos.

— N- no exactamente— Titubeó, un poco nervioso—, pero estoy preocupado por ella y tú eres su amigo, pensé....

— Si quieres saber algo, pregúntaselo a ella— Lo interrumpió intentando expresarse con serenidad—. Golpear gente en el skate park no es una solución. Esos chicos son cosa seria.

— Si anoche me hubieses dicho con quién se fue mi hermana, tal vez me evitaba todo esto.

— ¡Ja! ¿Ahora es mi culpa?— Rió, sarcástico, sin poder creer tal actitud.

— ¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! Me has sacado de quicio desde que nos conocimos, no has hecho más que joderme.

— He sido un hermoso ser de luz para ti, no puedo creer que no lo aprecies— Se burló.

— ¡Has sido un sujeto insoportable!

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres irritante, inmaduro y estúpido.

— ¡Vamos, soy lo mejor que has tenido!

— ¡Eres el peor ser que he conocido!

— ¡Un comentario hostil más y me largo con el alcohol que yo pagué!— Amenazó en seguida, frunciendo el ceño, desafiante.

Al conductor casi le resultó divertida semejante actitud infantil, así que decidió proceder de la misma forma. Sacó el brazo por la ventanilla de su lado y dejó caer la botella. ZanJin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa con solo oír los pedazos de vidrio rompiéndose contra el cemento del suelo. Se sintió despreciado por ello, pero si HaiKuan creía que eso no podía ser más inmaduro, ZanJin lo sorprendió echando parte del líquido de su propio envase sobre el pecho del otro, arruinando su camisa blanca y perfectamente planchada.

HaiKuan miró a su torso y se indignó de ver esa prenda amarillenta y arruinada a causa de la bebida. Alzó la vista con la furia latente y observó con desprecio la sonrisa triunfante del chiquillo.

— Mereces que te rompa la cara— Ante aquella amenaza, ZanJin borró cualquier rastro de orgullo en su rostro.

Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó por la puerta del copiloto, dispuesto a escapar. A penas logró abrir la puerta, pero HaiKuan volvió a cerrarla. De inmediato los golpes amenazaron por empezar, pero se convirtieron en furiosos forcejeos por parte de los dos. Mientras el más pequeño se esforzaba por zafarse del enorme cuerpo del otro, lo golpeó en el rostro torpemente, solo haciéndolo enojar. No fueron más que unas palmadas suaves por el momento, pero eran suficientes para hacerlo enfurecer. Ninguno se estaba esforzando lo suficiente a causa del reducido espacio entre sus cuerpos, y menos cuando los roces fueron acompañados de suaves quejidos que sonaban increíblemente dudosos.

— ¡Tu hermana golpea más fuerte que tú!— Se burló ZanJin, revolviéndose en su asiento, intentando soltar un golpe más— ¡También besa mejor que tú!— Agregó, logrando su cometido.

Sin dudas, HaiKuan estaba enojado, pero la furia no lo consumió del todo, fue más el placer de ser rozado tan intensamente, sobre todo cuando las piernas del chico de abajo no paraban de moverse sobre su entrepierna, desviándolo de todo pensamiento violento. Intentó detenerlo, aferrándose a las muñecas del otro, empujándole las piernas y presionándolo contra el asiento porque no tuvo fuerzas para gritarle que se quedara quieto.

No tardó en caer de nuevo y se vio obligado a besar los labios de ZanJin en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acorralando el cuerpo del otro en el asiento del copiloto. El más alto se inclinó, atrapándolo entre sus brazos por completo. El chico de abajo no se resistió sino todo lo contrario, acunó el rostro de quien ahora lo besaba entre sus manos y correspondió con sumo entusiasmo. Ambos labios danzaron entre jadeos, mucho más apasionados que la noche anterior, con muchas más caricias y desesperación.

HaiKuan, a pesar de negarse a acostumbrarse a ello, le resultaba muy difícil ignorarlo. Algo en ZanJin era peligrosamente atractivo y no quería detenerse a pensar, solo quería besarlo. De no ser por la falta de aire y el cansancio, las cosas podrían haber llegado más lejos, pero no. Un segundo en que sus labios se separaron, bastó para devolver a HaiKuan al mundo real y, al instante, la culpa y el arrepentimiento de haber hecho lo que hizo le golpearon la mente con gran intensidad. Tuvo que bajar la vista para calmarse, pero eso no duró mucho. Las risas burlonas de ZanJin lo llenaron de amargura.

— ¿Heterosexual?— Bromeaba el alegre ZanJin antes de observar la mirada cargada de vergüenza en HaiKuan— Debería darte vergüenza mentirle así a tu hermana.

Esta vez fue HaiKuan quien volvió rápidamente a su actitud amargada y distante, pero no sin antes abrir la puerta y empujar a ZanJin fuera del vehículo. El chiquillo cayó de golpe y se esforzó por levantarse a tiempo, pero HaiKuan fue mucho más rápido, así que arrancó el auto y se alejó, dejando al otro chico solitario en la acera.

— ¡Kuankuan!— Se oyó, por último, el grito del pequeño chico que refunfuñaba viendo el auto alejarse mientras se levantaba.

El conductor prefirió lidiar él mismo con la inconfundible vergüenza que estaba pasando. Era momento de tragar sus frustraciones como nunca antes. No solo se sintió rechazado por el burlón chiquillo, sino que también se sentía un imbécil por no poder controlar sus penosos impulsos.

Lo que más lamentaba ahora era el hecho de que no podía negar que Zanzan tenía algo que lo hacía dudar de todo lo que creía saber sobre sí mismo. Indiscutiblemente, HaiKuan se sentía atraído y no tenía ni más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar ante ello.

.

Las luces de la calle parecían marearlo mientras un millón de voces sonaban en su cabeza, dificultándole acomodar sus ideas. Una vez que superó lo sucedido con ZanJin, solo se concentró en pensar en Vivi. Llegó un punto en que solo aparcó frente al skate park, viendo a la gente ir y venir. No paraba de pensar que ella aún estaba ahí y lo consideraba un idiota, él no podría lidiar con la idea de que su propia hermana lo vea así.

Se mantuvo pensativo un largo rato en su auto, tan solo escuchando música en la radio. Aún juntaba fuerzas para disculparse y, quizás, poder conocer mejor al tal Leni. Eso era lo más difícil de asimilar y su mente no podía estar en paz sabiendo que ella confiaba más en otra persona que en él.

Había pasado muchos años lejos de ella y sabía que le costaría rescatar algo de la linda relación que tuvieron en su infancia, pero no creyó que tanto. Él estaba más que consciente de que Vivi ya no era ninguna niña y que tomaba decisiones por sí sola. Siempre temía llegar el día en que ella no le pida ayuda para algo porque, desde ese entonces, él se sentiría un inútil. Querer arreglar las cosas con ella era esencial para poder seguir con su vida.

En cuanto parecía tomar una decisión, unos leves golpes en la ventanilla junto a él lo hicieron sobresaltar a causa del susto. De inmediato vio al molesto ZanJin haciendo muecas contra el vidrio, lo cual lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Él lo ignoró, pero ZanJin seguía golpeando, ansioso por algo de atención.

— ¡Lárgate!— Regañó, esperanzado de que el chico se alejara, pero este no lo hizo. Siguió golpeando hasta hartar a HaiKuan— ¡No hablaré contigo, idiota, lárgate!— Insistió, pero eso no funcionó. Al final, se rindió y bajó el vidrio para sonar más claro— ¡No quiere verte! ¿¡Es tan difícil de entender!?— En cuanto el vidrio bajó por completo, ZanJin soltó un puñetazo en el brazo de HaiKuan— ¿¡Qué mierda haces!?

— ¡Nadie me arroja de un auto luego de haberme besado, estúpido!— Atacó el pequeño muchacho, desconcertando al otro— ¡Si querías saber algo de Vivi solo debías preguntar! Si no te comportases como un señor amargado, podríamos tener una interesante charla, pero prefieres ser un imbécil conmigo y así no funcionan las cosas; ni conmigo, ni con nadie.

— ¡Dijiste que le pregunte a ella, no quisiste responder!

— Solo tenías que insistir un poco más, me gusta cuando un chico guapo me ruega. Se nota que nunca has seducido a nadie, eres gélido y torpe.

— ¡Si no vas a ayudarme a entender a Vivi, lárgate!

— Sé todo sobre tu hermana y la hermosa relación que tiene con ese maravilloso chico— HaiKuan se replanteó su actitud entonces.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?— Se decidió a preguntar, más tranquilo.

— Yo los presenté, fue una cita a ciegas. Le conté a Vivi que tenía muchas todo el tiempo y quiso intentarlo. Ellos hicieron el resto— HaiKuan asintió suavemente, pensativo, desviando la vista hacia la nada— ¿Por qué no quieres darle una oportunidad a Leni?

— ¿Cómo sé que ese sujeto no es igual de imbécil que tú?

— Ya supérame, cariño, esto no se trata de mí, sino de tu hermana— HaiKuan soltó un pesado suspiro, negándose a darle la razón, tan solo silenciando—. En serio, habla con ellos. Vivi te quiere mucho— Dejó escapar con toda sinceridad, haciendo al otro relajarse un poco—. Ella casi no hablaba de ti porque creyó que no volverías. Ahora que estás aquí, creo que Vivi te necesita más que a nosotros y debes apoyarla.

Hubo un momento de paz entre ellos. HaiKuan pudo calmarse aunque le chocó volver a cruzarse con él. Le jodía que este chico fuese tan desagradable aunque lindo a la vez. Nadie era así, todo era blanco o negro para él y ZanJin era un mundo diferente de mil paletas de colores usadas al mismo tiempo.

— Oye, ¿haces esto todo el tiempo?— Se decidió por preguntar.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Estar detrás de personas que no quieren estar contigo— ZanJin revoleó la vista, pensativo y, finalmente, sonrió al mirarlo.

— A veces. Contigo no tuve opción, me besaste— Confesó, apretando los labios en una sonrisa.

— No importa lo que haya pasado, ya no lo hagas.

— Bien, pero tendrás que ser un buen hermano si quieres que no intervenga.

— Soy un buen hermano.

— Soy mejor hermano que tú y soy hijo único.

— También eres desesperante.

— Lo sé, quizás fue eso lo que te gusto tanto— Se burló al final, dándose la vuelta para retirarse, silencioso y alegre como de costumbre.

Verlo alejarse era como un cuadro increíble. HaiKuan no se explicaba cómo habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo una noche, pero se imaginaba que ZanJin no pararía de estar lleno de sorpresas. Sonrió una vez lo tuvo lejos y, algo en su alma, se sentía feliz de haberlo conocido. Sí, el chiquillo podía ser bastante irritante y hablador, pero eso no le quitaba que haya sido tan bueno con Vivi. No por nada era su mejor amigo y lo quería tanto.

HaiKuan soltó un gran suspiro en cuanto entró de nuevo al skate park y no pareció importarle haber llamado la atención de un buen número de personas. Todos recordaron el rostro de ese desconocido que casi golpea a Leni. El nuevo chico solo se concentró en divisar a Vivi, pero al parecer ella no estaba ahí y, nuevamente, su única fuente de información era ese travieso y pequeño muchacho de baja estatura que, ahora, estaba lejos con un grupo de personas. Maldijo por no tener confianza con alguien que no sea ZanJin, pero no se atrevió a molestarlo.

Estuvo por pegarse la vuelta para ir a buscar a su hermana, pero un grito severo lo hizo dirigir su vista al lado contrario. Un hombre de color, poco más bajo que él y de fornido semblante se acercaba, amenazante junto a otros tres hombres más. Tuvo que tragar saliva para disminuir su nerviosismo, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

— ¡Oye!— Habló el primer sujeto, silenciando hasta encontrarse frente a frente con HaiKuan— ¿Quién eres tú?— Exigió saber con altanería.

El tono de voz tan severo llamó la atención de ZanJin y su pequeño grupo de amigos. Todos se atrevieron a divisar la escena. Junto a Zanzan estaba Bryson, quien prefirió pegar la vista en su amigo, esperanzado en que éste no intervenga.

— Soy hermano de Vivi— HauKuan mantuvo completamente la calma— ¿No la han visto por aquí?— Se esforzó por obtener algo de confianza.

— ¿Eres su hermano? No te parece a ella— Aportó uno de los muchachos de atrás, con intenciones de solo llevar la contraria.

— Es cierto, no tenemos como confirmar que eres su hermano— Afirmó otro de los integrantes del grupo.

— ZanJin quiso ponerse de pie, pero Bryson lo tomó del brazo en seguida, soltando lo siguiente con toda la calma posible:

— Ni se te ocurra meterte ahí. Es su problema— Zanzan lo miró vagamente, pero volvió a ver con suma preocupación a HaiKuan.

— No se trata así a una chica aquí, ¿lo sabes?— Aclaró el hombre de adelante a HaiKuan, mucho más amenazante que antes— Mucho menos a quien, supuestamente, es tu hermana.

— Por favor, es obvio que es mi hermana— Intentó HaiKuan calmar el ambiente—. Ambos somos parecidos, ¿no nos ven?

— ¿Por ser asiáticos?— Mencionó uno de atrás.

— Yo no dije eso— Se defendió al instante.

— Seguro también crees que él es mi hermano solo por ser negro, ¿no?— Se comparó el líder con uno de sus amigos con el que compartía una tonalidad de piel similar.

— Jamás dije eso— Replicó HaiKuan, intentando que aquello no fuese más lejos.

— Un chino racista en América, eso no se ve todos los días— Atacó otro muchacho.

— No soy racista.

— ¿Sabes lo que le hacemos aquí a los racistas como tú?

El filo de una navaja en la mano del primer hombre brilló ante los ojos cargados en preocupación de HaiKuan, reflejándolos con intensidad.

ZanJin no pudo contenerse y se alejó de su grupo para intervenir, a pesar de que Bryson lo llamó un par de veces más. Zanzan apareció sin previo aviso detrás de HaiKuan e intentó aliviar el tenso ambiente con una de sus risas nerviosas.

— ¿Todo está bien?— Mencionó el pequeño, sin poder evitar aferrarse el brazo del recién llegado.

HaiKuan nunca creyó que sentiría tanto alivio por ver a ese molesto chico, pero ahora estaba agradecido por esa presencia. La navaja volvió a su lugar de origen en cuanto el tipo del medio esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Zanzan, ya hablamos de esto— El líder del grupo pasó de ser un hombre agresivo, a un ser comprensivo en cuanto oyó al chico—. Quedamos en que no te meterías en nuestros asuntos.

— Lo se, pero Kuankuan es mi amigo y es el hermano de Vivi— Intentó explicar— ¿No es cierto?— Animó a HaiKuan a responder y éste entendió que debía seguir el juego para evitar más problemas.

— Sí, así es— Decidió responder.

ZanJin y el líder del grupo ya se conocían y más que eso, a pesar de tener ciertos roces, tenían una amistosa relación y, gracias al gran respeto que ellos sentían por Bryson, eran incapaces de lastimar al pequeño muchacho, así que se comportó amable y tranquilo con él, pero solo con él. A HaiKuan no paraba de dedicarle feroces miradas cargadas de amargura.

— ¿ZanJin es tu hermano perdido?— Bromeó con malicia otro de los chicos a HaiKuan, quien agachó la vista para no encontrar más problemas.

— Hablando de hermanos, ¿han visto a Vivi?— ZanJin desvió el tema en seguida.

— La vimos irse con Leni, pero no sabemos dónde fueron.

— Bien, gracias, chicos. Seguiremos buscando— ZanJin se aferró al brazo de HaiKuan para alejarlo.

— Nos vemos, Zanzan— Se oyó casi al unísono por parte de ellos al momento en que los dos comenzaron a retroceder.

Mientras ambos chicos se retiraban, HaiKuan volvió a dedicar una mirada a ese grupo de gente que aún lo veían con desconfianza. Pensó que las cosas no iban a terminar ahí, esas personas parecían ir en serio con la idea de molestarlo. Había encontrado más problemas de los que podía controlar y, lo peor, no encontraba un culpable que no fuera él mismo.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Murmuró ZanJin en el camino.

— Tus amigos son unos psicópatas de mierda— Se quejó HaiKuan en voz baja, permitiendo que Zanzan lo guiara.

— No es así, solo empezaron con el pie izquierdo. Son buenos sujetos, lo prometo.

— ¿¡En dónde ves que sean buenos sujetos!? ¡Iban a apuñalarme!

— No, solo querían asustarse.

— ¿¡Y crees que eso sea algo qué rescatar!?

— Tienes que calmarte— Intentó tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Me calmaré cuando sepa dónde está mi hermana! ¡No dejaré que pise esta mierda de lugar nunca más!

— Oh, no, no, en serio cálmate.

— ¿¡Dónde mierda está ella!?— Insistió, enfureciendo.

— No lo sé, podría estar en cualquier parte.

— No des vueltas, sé que sabes dónde está.

— En serio no lo sé. En mi barrio nos prestamos las casas para usar las camas.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Por Dios, KuanKuan! No creerás que tu hermana sigue siendo virgen, ¿o sí?— Bromeó, dejando a HaiKuan en completo silencio, pensativo.

Continuaron callados hasta salir del lugar, caminando por la acera hasta el auto nuevamente, juntos sin darse cuenta, tan solo intentando encontrar algo de tranquilidad con la presencia del otro.

HaiKuan logró liberarse del agarre a la mitad del camino y respiró profundamente en cuanto pudo apoyarse en su auto para pasar el susto y relajarse.

Siempre fantaseó con lo mucho que las cosas cambiarías si es que volvía a su hogar y, francamente, nunca esperó que fuera tanta la diferencia. Su hermanita, esa con la que jugaba y a la cual protegía mucho, había crecido muy pronto. Se sentía miserable al pensar en que había perdido valioso tiempo que podría haber usado para tener mucha más comunicación con ella. También el miedo que le causaba imaginar en que ella podría acercarse a gente peligrosa no podía hacer que esté tranquilo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Indagó ZanJin cuando vio al abatido muchacho acariciarse la frente e intentar mantener normal su respiración.

— Es verdad, soy una mierda de hermano— Pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué dices? No seas tonto— Intentó animarlo.

— ¡Soy un pésimo hermano!— Aseguró, clavando la vista en el otro— No entiendo cómo ella terminó entre esta gente y quién sabe la clase de tipo con la que está ahora, quién sabe qué tipo de persona eres tú.

— Te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

— Confía en mí.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres, no puedo confiar en ti!

— ¡Yo nunca miento!

— ¡Ese no es el punto!— Hizo una pausa para calmarse y mencionar lo siguiente con suavidad— Solo quiero que mi hermana esté a salvo.

— ¿Por qué piensas que ella está en peligro? Deberías estar orgulloso de que ella encontró a un chico maravilloso y que toda esta gente es capaz de todo por defenderla.

— ¿Orgulloso? No quiero a Vivi en este lugar, no quiero que esos locos de mierda estén cerca de ella y no te quiero a ti siendo su amigo.

— Oye, cálmate. Cuidamos a tu hermana, nunca dejaríamos que alguien la lastime. Sintieron que la atacabas, te estaban amenazando a ti por defenderla. Quizá tú tuviste una mala actitud y tú eres el verdadero idiota aquí, ¿no lo pensaste? No tienes que culparnos e insultar nuestro lugar de reunión como si nos conocieras.

HaiKuan se replanteó un poco las palabras serias de ZanJin. Asintió en seguida, luego de un largo suspiro. Por más que le moleste admitirlo, era cierto que no había visto a nadie tratar mal a su hermana, sino todo lo contrario: Zanzan había sido cariñoso y delicado con ella en todo momento. El único que había metido la pata había sido él y sentía una enorme necesidad de disculparse.

— Tienes razón, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de nosotros?

— Para empezar: ese sujeto tenía una maldita navaja.

— Bien, terminaré diciendo que ese mismo sujeto ayudó a Vivi a llegar a salvo a casa varias veces. Él la aprecia, no es un loco cualquiera, aquí todos nos cuidamos entre todos. Tú deberías poder ser parte de ello, ¿por qué te niegas?

— Me es difícil conocer a la gente.

— ¿A ti? ¿Difícil? Te fuiste a un continente diferente a temprana edad y conociste muchísima gente nueva en tu vida, ¿por qué esto es diferente?

— No lo sé.

— Kuankuan, tienes más conocimiento del mundo que cualquiera de nosotros y eres un sujeto muy interesante. Hay muchos que estarían encantados de conocerte y yo lo estoy, de hecho.

— Tú no cuentas, le pones atención a cualquier estupidez que te pongan en frente.

— ¡Oye!— Se quejó entre risas— No me molestan tus respuestas cortas, ¿sí? Pero mientras más frío respondas, más preguntaré y no es mi culpa ser así. Solo quiero ser tu amigo, nada más.

— No estoy acostumbrado a hacer amigos. No tuve muchos, para ser honesto.

— Vamos, eso no es cierto— Se atrevió a bromear, dando una palmada en el brazo del otro para animarlo—. Sé que solo pretendes ser cruel, pero en realidad eres un chico dulce y amable que patea policías para salvar a su hermana y a su atractivo mejor amigo.

— No me conoces, no sabes si todo eso es verdad.

— Vamos, tonto, siempre tengo razón.

— Claro, por eso te va tan bien en la vida, ¿no?— Devolvió, sarcástico.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Me va fantástico en mi vida! Tengo una enorme familia de amigos buenos y hermosos y tengo la confianza y afecto de mucha gente, incluyendo a Vivi.

— ¿Por qué ella te valora tanto? ¿Qué mierda has hecho tan bien para merecerla?

— Fue gracioso, de hecho: ella...

— Por favor, no— Lo interrumpió—. Deja, no quiero oírte contar nada más por esta noche— El pequeño rió entonces.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?— Sugirió.

— Será mejor que escucharte.

— Eso es porque eres cruel y malhumorado. La gente ama mis anécdotas.

— No lo creo— Soltó, sarcástico.

— Oye, en serio, ignoraré todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero seamos amigos.

— No tengo que negociar estas tonterías contigo.

— Bueno, no negociemos, solo llevémonos bien y seamos amigos para tener grandes aventuras. Aventuras no homosexuales, si quieres, no tengo problema con eso.

— Tú ni siquiera me caes bien.

— ¿A quién quieres engañar con eso?— Carcajeó.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

— Eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga y, además, nos ayudaste en la manifestación y es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí.

— Espera, eso no lo hice por ti.

— Bueno, lo hiciste por Vivi que fue como hacerlo por mí también porque ella y yo somos uno solo.

HaiKuan se negó a responder y ZanJin curioseó en aquella expresión. Algo le resultaba divertido en la hipócrita amargura del otro, así que decidió tener un buen gesto con él. Se quitó uno de sus tantos brazaletes coloridos y, sin permiso, comenzó a rodearlo en la muñeca de HaiKuan. Éste último, solo observó aquello con atención, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

— Yo creo que eres un buen hermano— Hablaba el pequeño mientras se encargaba de atar el objeto—. Cualquier persona se habría alejado de los problemas hasta que las cosas se calmen, pero tú no. Eres valiente y eso me hace admirarte. No me culpes por ver las cosas buenas en ti y menos por decirlas con sinceridad.

En silencio, el más alto alzó su muñeca para observar él mismo el brazalete y una sensación cálida inundó su pecho, obligándolo a formar una media sonrisa muy discreta. Zanzan sí logró captar esa expresión y se sintió un poco más contento por lograr eso. HaiKuan creyó que ese chico tenía un don para levantar el ánimo a los demás, con él lo había logrado y hasta ahora había creído que eso era imposible.

— Gracias— Sentenció levemente, dedicando al otro una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Para ZanJin, eso fue suficiente.

— Oye, ya que estamos en confianza— Atinó a decir ZanJin, haciendo una pausa con cierto nerviosismo—... ¿no te gustaría salir con nosotros mañana? Iremos a un club muy bonito, lleno de gente genial, luces, música, alcohol y quizá encuentres ahí al amor de tu vida.

— ¿Un club?— Alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

— Bueno, es un mundo mágico. Hay shows de Drag Queens, a veces dejan cantar al público y yo soy una de las brillantes estrellas que abre la velada, así que estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

— ¿Drag Queens?

— Sí, tú sabes— Intentó explicar—... shows musicales, comedia, peinados y trajes extravagantes...

— Sé lo que es una Drag Queen— Lo interrumpió, robándole una leve risa— Podrías solo haber dicho que era un club gay ¿Crees que me dan miedo los homosexuales o qué?

— Jamás dije eso, es solo que la primera vez, Vivi no tenía idea de lo que era, pensé que tú tampoco.

— Sé que piensas que no te tolero por ser gay.

— Bueno, morirías de hambre como adivino. Primero: no creo que seas intolerante y, segundo: no soy gay, soy bisexual— Corrigió—. Para ser sincero, sabes muy poco sobre mí.

— Tú tampoco sabes nada sobre mí.

— Sé que tienes veinticuatro, usas una playera de Rolling Stones para dormir y que ese no es tu color de cabello natural— Aquello hizo a HaiKuan alzar una ceja.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de la playera?

— Eso no importa ahora— Desvió de inmediato la conversación, solo logrando confundir al otro—. Lo único que me gustaría sabe es tu nombre americano.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Curiosidad!

— Tú te llamas Andrew, pero todos te dicen ZanJin, ¿qué tiene de raro?

— Cuando esté en la cama contigo, quiero gritar dos nombres— Bromeó, amargando de nuevo al otro—. Te aseguro que lo sabré, puedo ser muy persuasivo además de encantador— Con una leve risa, logró calmar un poco el ambiente.

— Gracias por cuidar de Vivi— Aquel comentario hizo al más pequeño sonrojarse en seguida. Un halago luego de una larga pausa fue suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

— No tienes nada qué agradecer. Ella me importa tanto como a ti.

— Eres mejor hermano que yo, aún siendo hijo único. Tenías razón— Mencionó con cierta tristeza.

— Vamos, eso solo era un comentario suelto, no lo dije en serio. Eres un buen hermano y eres imperfecto, todas las personas lo son. Solo deberías acompañar ese lindo rostro de adonis con amabilidad y una mente más abierta. Es todo, corazón.

— Dos cosas: deja de ponerme apodos como ese y, por favor, guarda silencio hasta que pueda solucionar lo de mi hermana.

— Bueno, eso es fácil de resolver, lo de tu hermana. Solo debes pasar más tiempo con ella, conocer sus amistades y darle más confianza. Empezar conmigo fue un gran comienzo, un paso más grande que el que cualquiera habría dado—rió—. Ella está feliz de que nos hayamos conocido, ¿sabes?

— ¿Cómo puede estar feliz por eso? Le he dicho un millón de veces lo mal que me caes.

— Vamos, Vivi es más inteligente de lo que crees. Sabe que te caigo bien y que me adoras— HaiKuan chitó, incrédulo mientras miraba la vista hacia otro lado.

— ¿Cómo puede saberlo?— Entonces se tornó serio cuando una idea particular golpeó su mente al mirar fijo una vez más a aquel chico— ¿¡A caso le dijiste algo!?

— ¡No! ¡No le he contado!

— ¡Jura que no se lo has dicho a nadie!

— ¿Por qué te preocupa? A nadie le importaría que me hayas besado, la mitad de ellos lo hicieron antes que tú ¡Tu hermana lo hizo antes que tú!

— ¡Si lo repites, te mato!

— ¡Oye, soy un hombre libre y hermoso, tengo derecho a hacerlo! ¡Al menos admito lo que me gusta, no como tú!

— ¡Deja de decir eso!

— No puedo asimilar que me hayas besado dos veces, ¿sí? No es mi culpa.

— Eso no significa nada.

— Oye, incluso se te paró.

— ¿¡Qué...!?— HaiKuan se frustró de darse cuenta de la facilidad de ZanJin para ponerlo incómodo.

— Lo siento, tuve que mencionarlo. Ya no lo haré, no te preocupes, pero estoy emocionado, ¿puedes entender eso?

— Solo... basta.

— ¿Qué pasa si besas a otro chico y te gusta? ¿Puedo decir que no eres del todo heterosexual?

— No sucederá.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Basta!

— Bien, sin presiones. Confesarás que tu heterosexualidad es tan fuerte como un papel higiénico a tu tiempo, lo entiendo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como un idiota?

— Oye, te encanta decirme idiota, ¿no?— Rió, divertido ante el nerviosismo del otro.

— Eres un idiota.

— Un idiota guapo y adorable.

— Un idiota en fin.

— Yo creo que eres lindo.

— Jamás te pregunté eso.

— Es que a veces digo cosas que no me preguntan, se llama honestidad e intento halagarte, tonto.

— No es necesario que lo hagas.

— ¿No te gusta que te digan cosas bonitas?

— Tú no me dices cosas bonitas, me acosas.

— Oye, ¿quieres hablar de acoso?— Mencionó, soltando una risa sarcástica— Tú me besaste dos veces, sin preguntarme y creo que en ese auto habrías hecho mucho más.

— ¿¡Podrías parar de mencionarlo!?

— Lo siento, fue una linda experiencia y no tengo muchas que incluyan cerveza y un auto.

— Mira, dejemos de lado todo esto y ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermana.

— ¿Después de lo mal que me tratas? No creo que merezcas mi ayuda, cariño— A HaiKuan incluso le indignó aquella actitud, pero necesitaba encontrar a Vivi.

— Sé un buen amigo.

— ¿Un buen amigo?— Preguntó achicando la mirada con curiosidad.

— Sí, ¿no quieres ser mi amigo? Seré tu amigo si me ayudas a encontrar a Vivi.

— ¿En serio quieres hacer ese trato?

— ¿De qué trato hablas? Solo quiero saber que mi hermana está a salvo— ZanJin, silencioso, alzó su mano y HaiKuan la estrechó con un bufido, considerando la dramática actitud del otro.

— Solo para que lo sepas, yo sé que Vivi está a salvo pasando el rato con su hermoso novio y tú acabas de atarte a mi encantadora, aunque escandalosa, personalidad por un largo tiempo— HaiKuan arrugó el entrecejo ante la sonrisa divertida del otro—, querido nuevo mejor amigo— Agregó con un aterrador murmullo antes de separarse y adelantarse hasta el lado del copiloto—. Bien, conduce, debes conocer a tu cuñado esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería hacer un capítulo únicamente para HaiKuan y ZanJin antes de presentar más personajes e historias. Espero que les guste.


	3. "Mamá dice que tengo corazón de artista"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaiKuan asiste al club preferido de su hermana y, a pesar de querer solo estar pendiente de ella, termina enredado en sus propias emociones cuando ZanJin no puede despegarse de él.

Vivi soltó una risa que hizo a HaiKuan ponerse serio de golpe. La razón de tanta gracia era la ropa aburrida y formal de su hermano. Su camisa tan perfectamente planchada y blanca, acompañada de pantalones sastreros negros, lo hacían ver como un aburrido oficinista y no como el joven hombre que en realidad era.

Él no acostumbraba mucho a salir a fiestas, era más de asistir a reuniones formales y no sabía qué tipo de ropa usar. Además, no le entusiasmaba la idea de ir a un club gay y ser seducido por otros hombres, así que no se esforzó mucho por lucir perfecto. Solo accedió a salir por aprovechar la ausencia de sus padres y, también, para conocer el entorno de su amada hermana.

Ahora, tenía problemas para vestirse sin que Vivi se riera en su cara. Habían sido tres cambios de ropa y ella seguía burlándose descaradamente, llenándolo de frustración.

Primero, ella disimulaba su risa y explicaba que cierto calzado era demasiado aburrido o que aquellos pantalones no se ajustaban a esas piernas tan largas. Él tampoco tenía un gran guardarropas, así que tomó las prendas más nuevas e impecables que encontró. Al final, ella ya no temía en carcajear y burlarse abiertamente sobre lo aburridas que eran aquellas prendas.

Vivi estaba arreglada con su vestido más extravagante, negro, ajustado y repleto de lentejuelas. Lo lucía como un diosa esa noche. Las femeninas facciones de ella eran completamente diferentes a las de su hermano, tan solo compartían la misma forma en sus ojos, ella se parecía más a su madre, con largo cabello lacio en castaño oscuro y unos profundos ojos color caramelo. A sus veintiún años, tenía una delgada figura de un metro sesenta y cinco de altura, era poco más alta que su madre, pero mucho más baja que su padre. Siempre fue la pequeña joya de la familia, esa a la cual todos querían proteger y eso no había cambiado mucho; ni siquiera cuando ella ya era lo suficientemente adulta.

— ¿En serio? ¿No tienes una playera que diga "soy heterosexual"?— Se burló ella sin descaro esta vez, haciendo que él ponga los ojos en blanco y apoye los puños en su cintura, descontento con ese comentario.

— Hablas igual que ese idiota— Se quejó de inmediato—. Podrías recomendar en vez de criticarme, ¿no crees?

— ¿No tienes algo que no sea un traje para ir a la iglesia? Vamos a beber y divertirnos, no necesitas usar esos horribles pantalones de profesor amargado y soltero que aún vive con su madre. Debes tener algo que no sea gris, negro o blanco.

— ¡Ok, ya entendí!— Intervino en seguida, alzando la mano para detener aquellos hirientes comentarios— Discúlpame por no tener un guardarropas lleno de lentejuelas— Intentó burlarse del vestido de ella, a pesar de que consideraba que le quedaba maravilloso.

— Solo ponte algo para salir con amigos. Pareces un vendedor de biblias y a nadie le gusta un vendedor de biblias. Siento que vas a exorcizar homosexuales.

— Ya entendí, no me veo bien— bufó.

— Bueno, te ves bien para ser un separado que vive con su madre.

— Eres una víbora— Regañó, arrugando el rostro—. No tienes idea de lo que es ser elegante, así se visten los hombres exitosos.

— Luces exitosamente virgen— Su sonrisa sarcástica hizo que él negara lentamente con la cabeza—. Nadie va a mirarte si te vistes así.

— No busco que me miren, solo quiero acompañarte y conocer ese lugar.

— Has cuidado mucho de tu aspecto físico como para no buscar la atención de nadie, ¿crees que soy estúpida?— Él silenció luego de soltar un bufido, pensando en que ella tenía razón—. Un hombre que usa cremas en el rostro ciertamente busca que lo acaricien.

— ¿¡Y cómo sabes eso!?

— Solo lo sé— Él entonces arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Entraste a mi habitación?

— Sí, muchas veces.

— ¿Tú le dijiste al idiota que duermo con una playera de Rolling Stones?

— Ese no es el punto, no estamos hablando de eso— Desvió ella la conversación en seguida—. Ya que cuidas tanto tu imagen, será mejor que lo aproveches.

HaiKuan, ciertamente, cuidaba de su aspecto físico. A menudo teñía su cabello, elegía prendas elegantes para presentarse en sus reuniones y trabajo; y, también, se tomaba tiempo de ejercitarse para mantener una buena figura. Él sí era bastante guapo, casi siempre llamaba la atención por su buena apariencia. Sin ir más lejos, su varonil y atractivo rostro había sido una de las razones por las cuales ZanJin se había fijado en él la primera vez.

— Sé que tu separación debió ser complicada, pero es mi deber ayudarte a superarlo— Agregó ella, entonces—. No te dejaré ir así a una fiesta. Ni siquiera las moscas querrán acercarse a ti y quiero que sigas adelante.

— Vivi, no quiero hablar de eso— Expresó tan suavemente como pudo.

— Debes mencionarlo si quieres superarlo, así que ve a tu habitación y ponte una ropa cómoda con la cual todos volteen a verte, ¿sí? Quiero que todos sepan que tengo un hermano guapo y divertido.

— Bueno, para ser honesto, no soy tan divertido.

— Pero sí guapo, así que saca algo de provecho de eso. Nuestro club es un lugar maravilloso y no hay forma de que no la pases bien— Hubo una pequeña pausa donde él suspiro—. ¿No estás feliz de conocer mis lugares favoritos?

— ¡Estoy feliz por eso! Es solo que...— Dudó en continuar, le daba cierto pudor mencionar las palabras siguientes.

— ¿Qué?— Lo animó ella a seguir.

— Hay cosas que no me gustan. No quería preocuparte, pero algo pasó ayer y no estoy muy contento con la gente que te rodea.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Ella se tornó más seria entonces.

— Un tipo en ese parque me amenazó con una navaja— Vivi trago saliva y se sumió en una gran preocupación entonces—. Tu amigo dijo que no me preocupe, pero no estoy contento con la idea de que te acerques a esas personas.

— Bueno, puedes estar tranquilo porque no es algo que ocurra muy seguido. Si quieres, no tienes por qué volver ahí.

— No es el punto. No quiero que te juntes con gente tan peligrosa.

— No son personas peligrosas para mí. Los chicos en ese barrio se esforzaron mucho por tener un lugar pacífico. Eres un desconocido, es normal que desconfíen de ti.

— ¡No puedo creer que los defiendas!

— Oye, te plantaste frente a mi novio y casi armas un vergonzoso revuelo. Si Zanzan no aparecía, ibas a golpearlo. Todos en el lugar conocen a Leni y lo protegen igual que lo hacen conmigo.

— Necesito estar seguro de que nadie va a lastimarte.

— Oye, soy mejor amiga de ZanJin— Sonrió ella, dando un poco más de paz a la mente de su hermano—. Si eres amigo de Zanzan, puedes estar seguro de que nadie te tocará ni un pelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ese idiota hizo tan bien para que todos confíen tanto en él?— Soltó aquello con suma frustración.

— ¿Qué hiciste tú tan bien para que Zanzan confíe tanto en ti?— Replicó ella, a lo cual HaiKuan puso los ojos en blanco en señal de molestia.

— No sé qué hice, pero si pudiese volver al tiempo atrás, no lo volvería a hacer— Gruñó.

— Zanzan está encantado contigo, ¿no te das cuenta? Es su lado más hermoso el que conociste y en serio me encantaría que se lleven bien. Te conoce hace un par de días y estoy segura de que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

— ¿Cómo podría llevarme bien con él? Es el sujeto más irritante que he conocido.

— Oye, conociste a Leni y supiste que es un gran sujeto, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo con Zanzan? Él también es importante para mí y te aseguro que me agradecerás de haberlo conocido.

— Leni es completamente diferente. Él no me pone apodos estúpidos, no me toca en público y evita contarme estupideces que no pregunto. Leni, al menos, siente algo de respeto por mi integridad.

— Ese es ZanJin en su estado puro— Rió ella—. Él es así todo el tiempo y con casi todo el mundo. Lo es conmigo, con Leni, con Bryson y ahora lo es contigo. Significa que le caes bien, ¿no puedes lidiar con eso?

— Bien, no quiero caerle bien.

— Si quieres dejar de caerle bien, será mejor que hagas algo muy malo para perder su respeto. No hay nada mejor que una persona que es auténtica contigo y lo estás desperdiciando.

— ¿Por qué piensas que es normal que sea tan insoportable?

— HaiKuan, ojalá todos fuesen como él. El miedo a demostrar cariño es lo que te hace tan distante con los demás. Intenta entender como es ZanJin, olvidarás que alguna vez coqueteó contigo.

— ¿Cuánto tardará para que deje de ser un imbécil?

— Hasta que encuentre alguien más y no tardará mucho. Tiene citas todo el tiempo.

— ¿Ah sí?— Alzó una ceja, un poco interesado en aquello.

— Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Se olvidará de ti pronto.

Pero HaiKuan sí se preocupó. Mentía al decir que las actitudes de ZanJin eran cien por ciento molestas y, de hecho, en muchas ocasiones le resultó encantador ver como éste se pegaba a él y le hablaba con tanta confianza. La única razón para reafirmar su supuesta disconformidad con Zanzan era para dejar en claro que no quería nada romántico con él. Lo creía necesario para sostener la imagen de hombre serio y heterosexual que siempre había dado a su familia, incluso a su hermana.

— Iré a cambiarme— Finalizó HaiKuan, haciendo creer a ella que se encontraba más tranquilo.

— Sí, ponte algo que no diga que eres virgen— Atacó ella entre risas, ganando una mirada de molestia por parte del chico que ahora subía la escalera.

.

Aún era temprano para que las puertas del club abrieran y ya había gente esperando para poder entrar. Los pocos que tenían el privilegio de estar dentro eran empleados o gente muy cercana a ellos y Zanzan era uno de los afortunados. A cambio de conseguir clientes y hacer alguna que otra limpieza, le daban la oportunidad de presentarse sobre el escenario y recibía algún que otro pago.

Al ser un amigo de confianza, las drag queens dueñas del club, lo dejaban andar por el lugar con total libertad siempre que quisiera. Esa noche, él fue directo a los camerinos para fingir limpiar porque, en realidad, esperaba con ansias a que llegara su "madre".

Baby era la fundadora del club. Era una drag con más de veinte años de experiencia, una persona mayor de edad y desde siempre vio a Zanzan como uno de sus pequeños hijos de corazón. Para Baby, ese chiquillo era una gran luz en su vida y tenían una gran confianza y afecto el uno por el otro, hasta el punto de llamarse "madre e "hijo" en público. Cuando el pequeño tenía dudas o noticias, siempre iba detrás de ella para volcar todo de sí mismo.

ZanJin nunca tuvo a su madre, él fue criado por su tío Jack desde que era un bebé y la presencia de Baby fue una gran bendición en su niñez. Él supo, gracias a ella, lo maravilloso que sería tener una figura materna en su vida, a pesar de que Baby era un hombre. Su cariño tan maternal, hizo que a ZanJin nunca le faltara ningún tipo de afecto.

Cuando el tío Jack tenía que trabajar, dejaba al pequeño Zanzan a cargo de su gran amigo Jason y, a medida que fue creciendo, se encantó por el mundo del drag y los espectáculos musicales. Baby había sido su gran inspiración para dedicarse a la música, ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre ello. Aunque el chico no lo hacía profesionalmente, su más grande sueño era llegar a ser conocido por eso algún día.

— ¡Baby!— ZanJin soltó un emocionante grito en cuando Baby entró al camerino.

— ¡Zanzan!— Mencionó Baby, alegre y abrazando al pequeño chico con sumo cariño, aún con sus grandes vestuarios colgados en sus manos— ¡Ya extrañaba esos hoyuelos!— Bromeó, alegre de ver a su pequeño amigo después de tanto tiempo.

Fuera del drag, Baby era un hombre llamado Jason, de más de metro noventa, cincuenta y tres años de edad y rubios cabellos muy cortos, casi se estaba quedando calvo y era sumamente atractivo con sus espectaculares ojos azules que resaltaban en su piel extremadamente pálida. Tenía un gran cuerpo, pero su habilidad a a hora de transformarse era tal que esa figura masculina se transformaba en una curvilínea mujer de pintorescos maquillajes. Al ser la drag con más experiencias, las demás acostumbraban a seguirla y Baby siempre fue amable y transparente con todos sus amigos, en especial con su pequeño Zanzan.

— Ven, tengo algo para contarte— Rodeó el brazo de su alta amiga y la llevó a los asientos, obligándola a sentarse de inmediato.

— No me imagino con qué vienes esta vez— Baby se sentó en su respectiva silla y ZanJin se sentó en su regazo, como si se tratara del Santa de la tienda en navidad.

— Bueno, me gusta un chico— Comenzó explicando con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Wow, vaya sorpresa!— Soltó Baby con sarcasmo.

— ¡No, pero es diferente! Verás, creo que él es heterosexual, pero tengo dudas.

— Cariño, no molestes a los heterosexuales. Están pasando un mal momento desde que nosotros somos más atractivos— Mencionaba ella con diversión, picando la nariz del chico—. Es cierto que todos somos un poco maricón siempre, pero no confundas eso.

— No, es que él es diferente en serio.

— A ver, ¿diferente cómo?

— Bueno, es heterosexual, pero... algo me dice que no lo es tanto— Baby arrugó el entrecejo y desvió la vista, pensativa.

— Sé más específico, corazón— Pidió, apurando a chico—. Si no vas a peinar mis pelucas, mejor resume tu historia— Bromeó entre risas.

— Nos besamos, pero nadie debe saberlo— Murmuró Zanzan en el oído de ella, quien comprendió todo en seguida.

— El clóset.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— No entres al clóset por nadie, nene. Te costó salir de ahí.

— Es que él me gusta bastante.

— ¿Y tú le gustas?— ZanJin entonces se mordió la mejilla y bajó la vista.

— Creo que no— Mencionaba molesto, casi con un puchero.

— Busca otro, Zanzan.

— ¡No, no! Es que tú no lo conoces, lo sabrías a penas lo vieras. Es realmente guapo, muy amable y tiene una sonrisa que te deja sin aliento. Si existiese una religión solo para alabar su maldita cara tan bien formada, estaría en primera para ponerme de rodillas.

— Hay muchos muchachos así en el mundo y no todos son heterosexuales. Es solo otro niño bonito, bebé, encontrarás más como ese.

— Bonito y heterosexual— Se quejó—. ¿En serio no entienden lo importante que es esto? ¡Derribó a un policía por ayudarme!

— Claro...— Ella alzó la mano y la movió, intentando tomar tiempo para pensar. Zanzan la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca y prosiguió él mismo, sonriente y entusiasmado.

— Sé que tiene un gran corazón. Nunca me había esforzado tanto por llevarme bien con alguien, es tan malditamente lindo, en serio— Aseguró, emocionado.

— Bien— Baby suspiró—, pero es heterosexual.

— Lo sé, pero me besó. Estoy muy confundido y sé que él también.

— Lo único que puedo decirte es que no fuerces la situación, ¿sí? Recuerda: Es tu hermosa actitud lo que enamora, no lo que tienes entre las piernas, así que solo sé tú mismo. Si no te llevas el amor de ese galán, seguro te llevarás una amistad para toda la vida. No hay nadie que se resista a esa carita— Le apretó la mejilla, provocándole cosquillas.

— No sé, él dice que soy insoportable.

— Eres insoportable, nene— Rió, haciendo que los hoyuelos del chico se notaran en cuanto dibujó su mejor sonrisa—. No vayas a enamorarte de alguien que no acepte lo maravilloso que eres, ¿sí? Hazme ese favor.

— No lo haré— Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. Eres la mejor, la más hermosa y te quiero mucho— Soltó rápidamente, provocando a Baby una gran carcajada.

— Mocoso comprador, mejor ve a recibir gente— Regañó con una encantadora sonrisa—. Anda— Animó al chico a levantarse.

— No le digas a nadie, él se enojará si sabe que hablé de más.

— Será un secreto gay— Bromeó ella, comenzando revelar los trajes que usaría esa noche.

ZanJin tenía un talento especial para repartir simpatía a todo mundo, muchas personas se habían encariñado con su tintineante presencia en todas partes. Cuando él se ausentaba, nunca faltaba alguien que preguntara por el alegre chico del club.

Zanzan era un personaje querible para muchos y el único que quería pensar lo contrario era HaiKuan, quien luego de estacionar en la calle de enfrente y bajar de su auto, bufó al ver a aquel chico reír con la gente que empezaba a entrar, siempre con ese cigarrillo en su mano. Era una imagen un poco graciosa para él, pues siempre tenía la idea de que ZanJin parecía un niño intentando actuar como adulto.

Como Vivi se apuró para ir a saludar a su mejor amigo, HaiKuan la siguió. Le asustó un poco ver el estado del edificio, era bastante viejo y su decoración era bastante pobre en comparación con otros. La fachada era una vieja estructura común, como si se tratase de una casa y el callejón de al lado daba un poco de desconfianza. Casi parecía un lugar de reunión clandestino y el "casi" se debía a que el interior era enorme y muy bien arreglado. Eran dos mundos diferentes.

— Mira lo que trajo el viento— Se burló Zanzan de HaiKuan luego de abrazar a Vivi—. Te ves hermoso, cariño.

— No me llames así— Regaño éste en seguida.

— No quiero ningún problema por parte de ustedes esta noche— Exigió Vivi antes de que ZanJin respondiera.

— Yo no causo problemas— Zanzan mencionó esto, volviendo a abrazar a Vivi.

— Sí, lo haces, no me vas a convencer con tu carita de cachorro— Lo regañó ella.

— Leni se habría puesto de mi lado— Discutió con ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero no soy Leni y te ordeno que no molestes a mi hermano— ZanJin hizo un puchero, mirando con culpabilidad hacia HaiKuan, quien puso los ojos en blanco en seguida.

— Le diré a papi que me regañaste y tendrás problemas.

— Tú vas a tener problemas conmigo y no quieres eso— Luego de la amenaza de ella, Zanzan se dio media vuelta para hablar con otras personas, manteniendo su expresión de niño caprichoso.

— ¿Papi?— Se atrevió a preguntar HaiKuan solo por curiosidad.

— Así le dice Zanzan. A mí me dice "mami" de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y eso no les resulta raro?— Arrugó el rostro al preguntar, un poco asqueado.

— ¿Quieres que se ponga más raro? Yo me acosté con los dos.

HaiKuan quedó estático de golpe, solo dejando a su hermana irse. Ella entró al lugar y él prefirió relajarse un poco antes de desistir completamente de la idea de permanecer ahí. Todo le resultaba ridículamente irreal. Desde la personalidad exagerada de ZanJin hasta el trato tan cariñoso que su hermana tenía hacia él. De hecho, pensar que ese mocoso pudo conquistarla, casi le parecía estúpido.

— Oye— Su calma se esfumo cuando sonó la voz de ZanJin nuevamente—, ¿estás listo para entrar en mi hermoso mundo gay?— Bromeó, golpeando el hombro del otro con suavidad para llamar por completo su atención.

— No realmente.

— Cantaré esta noche, ¿sabes?— Informó con una simpática sonrisa— ¿No tienes nada para decirme? ¿Desearme que me vaya bien, quizás?

— No, creo que no. Puedes romperte una pierna, si quieres— Su sarcasmo hostil no parecía moverle ni un pelo al alegre chico. Aquella imborrable sonrisa solo lo hacía molestarse más y más.

— Te aseguro que te sorprenderé esta noche. Soy un excelente artista.

— Ya te escuché antes y no eres tan bueno.

— Pero ahora se escuchará mejor, estaré sobre un escenario muy bonito con una guitarra prestada.

— ¿Tocas la guitarra?— Alzó una ceja, ciertamente interesado.

— Sí, bueno, no soy un gran guitarrista, pero sé ganarme el corazón de la gente. Todos me adoran y dicen que sueno genial.

— La gente no siempre es sincera— Intentó desacreditarlo.

— Sé que sueno fenomenal— Se quejó al sentirse insultado.

— Tienes mal oído, ese debe ser tu problema.

— Pues me han dicho que tengo un gran talento y un corazón de artista.

— Quizás tengas corazón de artista, pero eso no incluye una buena voz— Zanzan abrió la boca, indignado y HaiKuan sonrió, orgulloso por haber provocado aquello—. Algo más: eso de tener corazón de artista, es una gran estupidez y quien te lo haya dicho, no tiene muchas luces— Agregó, hiriendo la sensibilidad del otro, quien decidió no quedarse callado y contraatacar.

— Para tú información, recuerdo lo que pasó anoche, cada detalle y no sería bueno decir cosas malas a quien sabe tus secretos— Replicó, dejando a HaiKuan en silencio esta vez—. Solo escúchame, sé que me amarás.

— No es mi culpa que suenes terrible. Manipularme no va a hacerte talentoso.

— No, pero me divierte hacerlo— Se rió al final, dándose la vuelta—. Diviértete tú también, nene— Soltó antes de volver a adentrarse al club, sin darle oportunidad al otro de quejarse.

.

La noche había comenzado con gran energía. La gente bailaba y bebía con total locura, pero HaiKuan no parecía ajustarse al ambiente. De hecho, se sentó en la barra y allí permaneció, solo. Perdió de vista a su hermana y a ZanJin y no hizo más que revisar su teléfono, esperanzado con encontrar algún mensaje o algo que lo distraiga. Lamentablemente, nadie se comunicaba con él.

Su única compañía esa noche, era la drag queen que atendía la barra de bebidas. Didi era una drag sumamente colorida, con un enorme afro rosado y un ajustado traje cargado en brillos. A diferencia de los hombres que se acercaban a chico con intención de coquetearle, ella lo trató con amabilidad distante. Por más que HaiKuan bebió poco, lo animó diciéndole que no había problema en quedarse ahí sentado, pues tenía buena vista al escenario. Por su parte, el joven se sintió agradecido por poder estar en una zona segura de roces.

HaiKuan solo desvió la vista de la barra en cuanto oyó una voz por demás de conocida resonando desde el escenario. Se volteó y se decidió por prestar atención al show, a pesar de que dijo que no lo haría.

Zanzan alzó los brazos y saludó en voz alta desde lo alto, a lo cual el público devolvía gritos con entusiasmo.

— Es mi primera vez aquí— Bromeó el chico en el escenario, robando varias risas de la multitud—Me pidieron que no hable mucho, así que seré breve: dedicaré la siguiente canción a alguien, pero no diré su nombre porque prometí que guardaré el secreto. Lo haré con esperanzas de acostarme con él, así que crucen los dedos por mí— Bromeó una vez más antes de comenzar a tocar un par de acordes de prueba.

— Esto te va a encantar— Murmuro Didi al oído de HaiKuan, antes de que Zanzan comenzara a cantar—. Ese mocoso está aquí antes que yo incluso.

Toda su atención se dirigió a una voz extremadamente suave y delicada brotaba de la garganta del otro. Él recordaba perfectamente una voz ronca y aguda cuando Zanzan cantaba. Aquel pequeño cantante se creía una estrella de rock sobre ese escenario y para HaiKuan, solo sonaba como uno de esos tantos cantantes con guitarra acústica, pero no se veía como uno. De hecho, la canción sonaba un tanto alegre al principio, muy lejos de lo que había escuchado a Zanzan cantar antes. Era una melodía pop muy simple y sabía cómo cantarla. Su presencia en el escenario desbordaba carisma y HaiKuan se sentía atraído a pesar de las bromas en la introducción.

Hubo otra cosa que le abrumó un poco y fue que la letra era un tanto extraña, como que no la comprendía hasta que llegó al estribillo, donde la palabra "gay" era dicha con total libertad, como si echara el resto de la poesía a un contexto totalmente diferente. Además, los gritos de los presentes en algunas partes lo hacían confundirse porque había términos que no comprendía del todo. ZanJin desacomodó sus sentidos por completo en cuanto, cantando sobre el escenario, lo divisó entre el público y le guiñó el ojo.

HaiKuan no sabía si sentirse insultado o halagado. La canción le resultó bastante divertida aunque se sintió un poco incómodo por aquel simple y tonto gesto por parte del cantante.

Él apreció desde el primer momento la interpretación y sí le resultó carismática y agradable. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que Zanzan sí tenía un corazón de artista, como éste había mencionado antes. Quiso no estar de acuerdo en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. ZanJin sí hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo a la gente entretenida.

Al terminar la canción, Zanjin alzó sus manos al aire, disfrutando de los aplausos del público con una gran sonrisa. Realmente se estaba tomando el placer de disfrutar de los festejos de su gente esa noche.

— Es adorable, ¿no?— Mencionó Baby a HaiKuan, haciéndolo sobresaltar de golpe—. Prácticamente eduque a ese bebé y siempre le dije que tiene un corazón de artista.

Mientras ambos aplaudían la presentación de su pequeño amigo, HaiKuan tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la gran altura de Baby.

HaiKuan desvió la vista al suelo, recordando específicamente cuando él mismo dijo a ZanJin que esa era una frase estúpida e, incluso, dijo que su procedencia no debía ser de alguien no muy inteligente. Al haber entendido que ahora tenía esa persona en frente, lo hizo tragar saliva con cierta incomodidad después de oír que Baby era alguien muy importante en la vida de Zanzan.

Pasaron los segundos y la música bailable comenzó a sonar de nuevo. La gente volvió a moverse en la pista y HaiKuan se vio obligado a devolver la vista en la mesa, evitando hacer contacto con alguien más. Una vez a salvo divisó como la pequeña figura de ZanJin se acercaba con una gran sonrisa hacia a él y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para oírlo hablar.

— ¿Te gustó?— Preguntó Zanjin, entusiasmado y, quizás, embelesando un poco al otro con su adorable mueca.

— Estuvo bien— Respondió, simplemente HaiKuan, obteniendo una linda sonrisa crédula en el rostro del otro.

— ¡Estuviste encantador, nene! — Felicitó Baby al darle un gran abrazo a su amigo.

HaiKuan dio un paso atrás para permitir que ellos charlaran a gusto. Prefirió disfrutar la escena desde su asiento y, por momentos, sintió algo de curiosidad del semejante cariño que Zanzan recibía. Él consideraba a ese chico un completo desastre, un chiquillo insoportable con una boca muy sucia y una escandalosa falta de educación, pero aún así tenía algo de carisma y eso no le permitía alejarse del todo de él. ZanJin pasó de ser un lindo chico, a un dolor de cabeza y, ahora, ese lindo chico del principio parecía emerger nuevamente, pues sus buenas intenciones y su cariño desmedido a quienes lo rodean podía verse a través de sus acciones.

Para HaiKuan, Zanzan era ruidoso y molesto, pero también era alguien que no temía demostrar sus emociones y había algo interesante detrás de tanta alegría. Generalmente, la pregunta con la que HaiKuan permanecía luego de hablar con él era: ¿Qué hace tan bien para merecer tanto afecto?

— En serio, ¿te gustó el show?— HaiKuan no tuvo más opción que ponerle atención a ZanJin una vez más, cuando éste detuvo su charla.

Respiró profundamente al divisar los brillantes ojos de su nuevo amigo.

— Te dije que estuvo bien— Respondió vagamente.

Zanzan giró la cabeza a un lado, nada conforme con las palabras devueltas. Torció la boca a un lado con curiosidad antes de perder la mirada del otro, quien bajó la cabeza para ignorarlo. El pequeño se sentó junto a HaiKuan, solo con intención de pasar más tiempo con él.

— A mi mamá le agradas— Sin ganar todavía una mirada por parte del otro—. Cree que eres lindo.

— ¿Quién es tu madre?— Se decidió por preguntar, alzando una ceja.

— Ella— Señaló a Baby a lo lejos, ambos divisando la llamativa figura—. Se llama Baby.

— ¿Tu madre?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Sí, ella me cuidaba cuando era pequeño. Es mi mamá— Aquella orgullosa y espléndida sonrisa hizo a HaiKuan animarse. Sonrió entonces.

— Es genial— Decidió animarlo, compartiendo la simpatía del chico de en frente.

— Invítame un trago— Pidió, haciendo que se esfumara la alegría de HaiKuan.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Oye, canté gratis para ti y pagué tu entrada. Invítame un trago al menos— HaiKuan ni siquiera pudo creer tal arrogancia.

— No te pedí que pagues mi entrada, podría haberlo hecho yo mismo y no tuve opción de negarme a tu presentación.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí solo toda la noche?— En cuanto ZanJin amenazó a levantarse, HaiKuan lo detuvo con un absoluto semblante de resignación, tocándole el hombro.

Para HaiKuan, entrar y ser observado por otros hombres no le resultaba muy cómodo. El único que, medianamente, tenía una extraña posibilidad de acercarse era ZanJin y no quiso que eso cambiara por el momento.

— Bien, te invitaré el trago— Soltó en un bufido, resignado ante aquella sonrisa.

— Didi, cariño, ¿me preparas dos shots?— Pidió Zanzan, orgulloso y sonriente al conocido bartender.

— ¿Encontraste nuevo competidor?— HaiKuan arrugó el entrecejo mientras el bartender ponía los dos pequeños vasos sobre la mesa.

— Eso espero— Rió, sin tener en cuenta la extraña expresión del otro.

— No voy a tomar contigo— Intervino el mayor, primero, comprendiendo de inmediato aquellas intenciones.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que pueda beber más que tú?— Cuando los tragos estuvieron listos HaiKuan tragó saliva. Su peor temor era ser convencido.

— No.

— Bien, me iré a tomarlo con alguien más entonces— ZanJin de nuevo intentó levantarse, pero HaiKuan volvió a atraparlo antes de que éste bajara de su silla.

— Siéntate. No pagué tragos para nadie más que tú, así que tú tómalos.

— Acabo de fumar algo muy fuerte ahí atrás, ¿a caso quieres ponerme ebrio también?

— ¡Tú me pediste que te invite un trago!

— Sí, pero si tú no tomas, tendré que beber el doble.

— ¿Cómo que el doble? Me pediste un solo trago.

— Bueno, serán más de dos si no bebes conmigo. Soy un artista muy costoso, nene, deberías estar enterado de eso.

— Esto es manipulación y va en contra de toda esa moral de la que tanto alardeas.

— Solo oigo que eres cobarde— Desafió, con un burlón tono de voz.

— No, tú eres un idiota y oyes solo lo que quieres.

— Seguro nunca has bebido nada en tu vida, ¿por qué mejor no vas a la iglesia y pides perdón por divertirte?

— Alguien debería cerrarte la boca de un puñetazo y probablemente yo lo haga pronto.

— ¿Por qué un puñetazo cuando puedes beber y divertirte conmigo? ¿Siempre resuelves todo con violencia?— HaiKuan apretó los labios, sintiéndose desafiado por ese insoportable chico.

— Si logras que ZanJin se calle, te daré una cerveza gratis— Bromeó Didi desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Cuando está ebrio habla mucho menos, te conviene.

— Nunca más volveré a dirigirte la palabra, heriste mis sentimientos— Zanzan esbozó una mueca cargada en enojo en cuanto giró hacia Didi, quien se dio vuelta y se retiró luego de lograr molestar al chico.

Tomando en cuenta que la única compañía con la que estaría cómodo era ZanJin, prefirió seguirle el juego. El problema era que Zanzan jamás se callaba la boca y HaiKuan ya estaba harto de escucharlo. Desde sus anécdotas estúpidas, hasta sus problemas privados escupidos con descaro, no había nada que HaiKuan quisiera más que hacer que ese chico silencie.

En ese momento, reflexionó y pensó que un trago no le haría daño. Aceptó entonces y tomó el pequeño vaso en su mano, aún dudando.

— ¿Cruzamos los brazos como los recién casados?— Bromeó ZanJin, solo ganando enojo por parte del otro.

HaiKuan tragó la bebida al instante. ZanJin sonrió alegre antes de tomar del otro baso. A éste, le sorprendió que HaiKuan no arrugara lo suficiente el rostro, sobre todo porque la bebida era bastante fuerte. Solo pudo imaginar que no era la primera vez que este tomaba, sino que quizá lo había hecho bastantes veces antes.

— ¿Una más?— Preguntó el pequeño, una vez vació su vaso.

— Dijiste que fumaste algo fuerte, no quiero arrastrarte entre toda esta gente.

— Cobarde— Desafió entre risas.

HaiKuan ni siquiera recordó por qué respondió que sí tantas veces, jamás entendió cómo es que fue convencido, pero ya había pasado a un leve mareo que lo atontaba un poco. Poco a poco, empezó a simpatizar con las estupideces que ZanJin decía junto a una contagiosa risa mientras disfrutaban de los stand up sobre el escenario.

Se arrepintió cada vez que devolvió la sonrisa, pues ZanJin parecía cada vez más entusiasmado al ver que el otro le seguía el juego. Llegó un punto en la charla donde ZanJin saltó de su asiento y miró sorprendido hacia la pista de baile cuando el primer acto terminó y la música comenzó a sonar con más fuerza que antes.

— ¡Ven, vamos!— Pronunció ZanJin, jalándolo por el brazo con gran torpeza.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Amo esa canción! ¡Bailemos!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!— Respondía entre risas a causa del leve mareo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No sabes bailar?

— No, no sé bailar.

— Yo tampoco, déjame en ridículo en esa pista, anda— Animó ZanJin con un empujón simpático al otro, quien ahora estaba alegre y sonriente—. No puedes ser peor que yo— Agregó con una coqueta sonrisa.

— Baila con alguien más, no soy la mejor opción— Giró el rostro, resignándose a ser ignorado.

— Entonces acompáñame afuera, quiero fumar un cigarrillo— HaiKuan devolvió la mirada a ZanJin, tentado con la idea de estar a solas—. Ven, sígueme— En seguida, ZanJin empezó a caminar y HaiKuan se lo replanteó unos segundos, pero lo siguió.

Zanzan caminó entre la gente, dándose vuelta un par de veces para comprobar que el otro lo seguía y efectivamente así era. Pronto cruzaron la puerta de la salida de emergencia y se encontraron en el callejón junto al club. Zanzan no perdió tiempo y, luego de encender un cigarrillo, aprovechó a estar a solas para tomar a HaiKuan de las muñecas y comenzar a bailar de forma desprolija a causa de todo lo anteriormente consumido. La música se oía despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para reconocer la canción.

HaiKuan dudó en poco, pero al encontrarse más animado de lo normal, lo siguió en sus pasos y pronto rieron, sintiéndose ridículos y tontos. Era un buen momento entre ellos, a solas y alegres como nunca antes lo habían estado. De hecho, HaiKuan ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, no pensaba en que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a alguien.

La adrenalina de ZanJin parecía más elevada de lo normal, sobre todo cuando avanzó sin permiso y fue él esta vez quien besó a HaiKuan. Le rodeó el cuello y se puso en puntas de pie para llegar aquellos finos labios rosados. El otro no reaccionó en el primer instante, pero luego no tardó en corresponder, no supo si fue a causa de lo ingerido antes, pero ahora no le importaba mucho estar a una pared de distancia de una gran cantidad de gente.

En cuanto separaron sus labios, no hubo más que silencio. El más alto se sorprendió cuando encontró una preocupada expresión en ZanJin. El pequeño retrocedió un paso antes de reír con nerviosismo mientras se tapaba la boca.

— Lo siento— Expresó con cierta culpa.

Pronto, el más alto tomó el control y fue más allá cuando se aferró a las caderas del otro chico y no tardó en guiarlo hasta el muro para besarlo él esta vez. En cuanto el cuerpo de Zanzan estuvo acorralado, profundizó mucho más en el contacto, sin temor a disfrutar del placer que le causaba la situación.

Todo parecía subir de tono demasiado rápido, pero se vieron obligados a detenerse cuando el pequeño chico se alejó de golpe y vomitó en el suelo.

— ¡Mierda!— Exclamó HaiKuan, alejándose en seguida al observar con asco todo.

Zanzan ni siquiera llegó a disculparse, pues vomitó una vez más. HaiKuan se vio obligado a darse la vuelta, aquello le provocaba gran incomodidad. Siempre fue muy sensible con respecto al vómito, lo consideraba lo más asqueroso del mundo.

— Perdón— Oyó la decepcionada y ronca voz de ZanJin.

— ¿Terminaste? ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué asco!

— Lo siento— HaiKuan giró la vista y se dio vuelta por completo al darse cuenta de que el otro se encontraba un poco más estable, aunque aún estaba sentado en el suelo, intentando controlar su gran mareo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Indagó con más calma.

— No, siento que voy a morir— Explicó, acariciándose la frente mientras arrugaba el rostro.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?— Intentó ser amable.

— ¡No! ¡Estoy bien!— Aclaró, alzando ambas manos— Quiero terminar de ver el show, no puedo irme.

— Vamos, déjate de tonterías, no hay forma de que no vayas a seguir bebiendo.

— ¿Y qué si aún quiero beber? ¡Puedo hacerlo!— Zanzan intentó seguir su camino para volver a entrar al club, pero se cayó a mitad del trayecto, ni siquiera llegó a la puerta.

HaiKuan de inmediato se acercó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Notó la piel fría en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que aquello podría terminar en un buen resfriado, así que prefirió hacerle una especie de favor a su nuevo amigo.

Pensó llevarlo a su casa y volver al club para buscar a Vivi. Hacía rato la había perdido de vista y, a pesar de que ella estaba acompañada, aún quería permanecer pendiente de sus movimientos. Así fue como llevó al mareado chico en su auto con gran dificultad. Él estaba consciente a pesar del alcohol y no le costaba conducir, así que se decidió a no volver a tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol el resto de la noche.

Zanzan se quejó varias veces antes de que el otro pudiese dejarlo en el asiento del copiloto. Le costó abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, pues el chico no paraba de insistir en que él podía solo cuando, claramente, no podía ni siquiera reconocerse a sí mismo.

Durante el camino, cada tanto miraba al silencioso chico para vigilar que este no quiera vomitar de nuevo, menos ahora que corría peligro de ensuciar el auto. Estaba tan sospechosamente silencioso que temía que se desmayara o algo peor.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— Decidió hablar, intentando llamar la atención de ZanJin.

— Perdón— Clamaba con un lastimero tono de voz.

— ¿Qué?

— Que lo siento.

— ¿Sientes qué?

— No debí besarte.

— No debiste, pero no importa— Prefirió restar importancia a eso.

— No, en serio— Insistía torpemente, titubeando un poco a causa del mareo—. Bebiste y no debí besarte. No es lo que hago, no me gusta.

— Ya te dije que no importa.

— Lo siento, Kuankuan— El tierno tono de voz del chico hizo que a HaiKuan se le ablande el corazón de inmediato—. No lo haré de nuevo.

— No me molestó— Decidió confesar—. Yo también te besé y no me he disculpado por eso.

— Me besas como si no fueras virgen, me encanta— HaiKuan no pudo evitar reír ante las torpes risas suaves del otro.

— No soy virgen— Replicó entre risas.

— Aún no me convences— Bromeó ZanJin—. Te ves lindo esta noche— Agregó, ganando una ligera vista por parte del otro mientras él miraba al frente, un poco más perdido—. Luces como si realmente te esforzaras por enamorarme.

El viaje fue muy poco entretenido. ZanJin estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo normal. Al final, el tipo del bar tenía razón y un ZanJin ebrio era menos hablador. HaiKuan sentía cierta nostalgia al no oír las locas anécdotas del chico. De hecho, tanto silencio le aburrió.

En cuanto llegaron, ayudó a ZanJin a bajar del auto y este se tambaleó un poco, así que lo guió cuidadosamente hasta la puerta de su casa. Zanzan comenzó a palmearse el torso sin sentido y HaiKuan lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?— Habló, un poco atontado— Oh no...— Murmuró, quejándose con un puchero antes de sentarse en el escalón frente a la puerta.

— ¿Cómo que tu chaqueta? ¿Dónde la dejaste?

— Hice cosas raras en el baño del club, seguro la perdí ahí— HaiKuan arrugó el rostro, creyendo más que innecesaria esa información—. Tenía mis llaves en el bolsillo y mi tío me va a matar. Es la tercera vez que pierdo las copias en dos meses.

— ¿¡La tercera vez!?— Casi le indignaba saber eso.

— Soy un poco descuidado, ¿sí? Pero soy hermoso y adorable, es todo lo que importa— Prácticamente, se acomodó apoyado en la pared y cerró los ojos como si pensara descansar ahí.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— Solo me quedaré aquí.

— ¿Dormirás en la puerta?

— Sí, al menos hasta que todo deje de dar vueltas o hasta que mi tío regrese y me patee.

— No puedes quedarte solo aquí— Zanzan abrió uno de sus ojos con curiosidad.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí?— HaiKuan tragó saliva. A pesar de saber que ZanJin no tenía sus ideas claras, aún en ese estado le incomodaba hacerlo sentir importante.

— Mi hermana me mataría si se entera que te dejo aquí solo. Lo hago por ella, no por ti— Entonces el chico volvió a relajarse, desinteresado.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste perder tus llaves?— Volvió a regañarlo.

— También mi teléfono.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Lo siento, no soy Kuankuan el perfecto!— Mencionó aquello, agitando sus manos de forma dramática.

— ¡No se trata de eso, niño!

— ¡No me llames "niño", yo podría ser tu padre!

— ¿No tienes otra entrada en tu casa? No puedes quedarte aquí afuera solo.

— ¿Sabes forzar la cerradura?— Abrió los ojos en cuanto esa solución se formó en su turbulenta mente.

— Eres un idiota— HaiKuan hizo lo más común, intentó abrir la puerta y, para su sorpresa, ésta abrió normalmente. Dedicó una lenta mirada al chico de abajo, tornándose serio.

— Oh, no— Murmuró ZanJin al ver con horror la puerta sin seguridad—... dime que no falta nada adentro.

HaiKuan miró vagamente el interior y luego suspiró con pesadez.

— No, todo está aquí.

— Mierda, en serio soy un desastre— Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le costó. Así que HaiKuan se vio obligado a sostenerlo.

— Ven, necesitas descansar.

— Puedo solo— Se quejaba el chiquillo, dificultando el dejarse ayudar.

— Vamos, no quiero más accidentes.

Así, ambos pudieron entrar a la casa. ZanJin se esforzó por caminar, guiado por HaiKuan, pero eso no evitó que siguiera quejándose durante el trayecto.

— No puedo dormir aquí con la puerta abierta— Murmuró, haciendo un puchero cual niño molesto.

— Tranquilo, llamaré a alguien. Lo solucionaremos— Intentó calmarlo.

En cuanto ambos entraron a la habitación, ZanJin se desplomó en la cama y se cubrió en seguida con sus gruesas mantas, siendo observado por HaiKuan. Las luces de la calle entraban por la ventana y daban una tenue imagen del rostro pálido y tranquilo de Zanzan, convirtiéndolo en una obra de arte para el otro.

— Kuankuan— Lo llamó suavemente desde las mantas.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué decidiste volver?— HaiKuan arrugó el entrecejo una vez más.

— ¿Qué?

— De China. ¿Por qué volviste?

— No quiero hablar ahora. Necesitas descansar.

— No puedo descansar si ese póster me mira— Zanzan alzó su mano temblorosa a la pared de enfrente y HaiKuan giró en dirección al mismo lugar. Había un póster de una banda de rock, donde se presentaba una dibujo un tanto tétrico.

HaiKuan volvió hacia el otro chico con una ceja arriba y notó que éste en serio parecía estar asustado. Sus cejas fruncidas con esa expresión tan infantil, quizás, evitó que HaiKuan suelte algún cruel comentario sarcástico. Por más ridícula que le pareció la situación, decidió seguirle el juego.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo quite?— Preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta al pequeño muchacho asintiendo rápidamente.

El más alto soltó un pesado suspiro, sintiendo más que innecesaria lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Simplemente avanzó hasta el muro, sintiéndose humillado por su estúpida actitud, y despegó con cuidado el cartel de la pared. Cuando lo apoyó sobre el escritorio, ZanJin volvió a hablar:

— Ponlo boca abajo, Kuankuan— Pidió el chico.

HaiKuan hizo lo dicho y luego finalizó con una falsa sonrisa, esperando que el otro se encuentre conforme.

— Ya está, ¿podrás dormir ahora?

— Lo intentaré— Asintió el chico entre las mantas, aún viendo con atención la imagen del otro, quien se encontró silencioso, tan solo esperando que mágicamente Zanjin se durmiese— ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más?— Agregó aquella pregunta con una suave sonrisa.

— Te vas a distraer si me quedo. Necesitas dormir.

— No quieres quedarte conmigo, ¿cierto?— Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño— ¡Solo dilo!

— No quiero quedarme.

— No te necesito entonces— En cuanto el mareado chico intentó sentarse en la cama, sus torpes movimientos por buscar entre las mantas casi lo hacen caer al suelo. HaiKuan se preocupó por esto e intentó volverlo a su posición original, sentándose él también para estar más atento—. ¡Llamaré a alguien que sí quiera estar conmigo! ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?— Habló mientras luchaba débilmente para que el otro no lo devolviera a la cama por completo.

— Estaba en tu chaqueta y la perdiste, ¿recuerdas?— Lo regañó de inmediato.

— ¿En dónde la perdí?— Preguntó, más que confundido.

— En el club, idiota— Mencionó una vez que ZanJin se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse con tranquilidad—. Ni siquiera cerraste la puerta de tu casa antes de salir. Quién sabe qué tan ebrio estabas.

— No estaba ebrio, tonto, salí apurado porque quería verte. Ni siquiera recordé cerrar la puerta, imagina cuántas ganas tenía de estar contigo— HaiKuan alzó una ceja, atento ante lo oído.

— ¿Por qué?— Se atrevió a indagar.

— Porque me agradas— Se quejó, sintiendo absurda la pregunta del otro. Así volvió a recostarse entre las mantas, permitiendo al otro observarlo desde arriba—. Quiero conocerte aunque te comportes como un tonto conmigo.

— ¿Por qué te agrado? No he hecho más que tratarte mal.

— Nada que no haya pasado antes— Soltó una leve risa—. Sé que, en el fondo, te caigo muy bien.

HaiKuan pensó que indagar más en el tema, transformaría todo en un momento incómodo, donde el otro chico podría verse confundido. No creyó necesitar realmente hacerlo pasar una situación así.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a dormir?— Decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Y tú por qué aceptaste mi invitación?

HaiKuan sintió más que incómoda aquella pregunta. La razón principal por la que aceptó es porque Zanjin se ganó su atención desde el primer momento, pero no iba a admitir algo así. Despertar la sensibilidad del más pequeño, siempre significaba un florecer de una confianza que quizás no había aún. HaiKuan, entonces, prefirió no arriesgarse a ver al otro pavonearse por tener un gesto de amabilidad. Dio una respuesta a cambio, pero no fue la verdadera.

— Porque eres amigo de mi hermana.

— ¿Y sí te gustó?— Zanzan no podía parar de curiosear, nunca se encontró tan atento y entusiasmado por alguna respuesta como ahora.

— Sí. Duérmete— Decidió regañar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?

— Todo. En serio, duerme.

— ¿Te gustó bailar conmigo?

— ¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso y no recuerdas dónde está tu abrigo?

— Porque tu sonrisa fue más linda que mi estúpido abrigo. No podría olvidarla tan fácil y cuando nos besamos fue estupendo.

— Suficiente— Terminó, marcando un semblante de pura seriedad por el cual Zanjin ni siquiera se sintió intimidado—. Duérmete.

— Puedo dormir— Decidió expresar, acomodándose de costado para relajarse—, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Quiero un beso.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Vomitaste!

— ¡No en la boca, tonto!— HaiKuan se sintió avergonzado de no haberse negado a la primera, pero le tranquilizaba que ZanJin no estuviese del todo consciente. Le tranquilizaba pensar que, quizás, él no recuerde lo sucedido al otro día— Un beso en la frente.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Porque no puedo dormir sin un beso en la frente— Sus ojos achinados y su tierna expresión, hizo difícil al otro negarse.

HaiKuan se mantuvo unos segundos observando al otro chico relajarse y prefirió ceder creyendo que eso quedaría en el olvido. Así que, lentamente, se inclinó y depositó un beso suave en la frente fría de ZanJin, tranquilizándolo por completo.

Luchó por no tener una discusión mental consigo mismo en cuanto se separó y su mano acarició aquella tersa piel, haciéndole imposible alejarse. Ni siquiera fue capaz de resistirse a esparcir la misma caricia en la mejilla del chico que, ahora, lucía completamente dormido.

— Lamento que yo no te guste, sé que no soy perfecto— Murmuró el chico entre las frazadas, haciendo al otro tragar saliva, sintiendo aquella frase más que familiar.


	4. Una Cita Inesperada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaiKuan nunca creyó que un incidente ajeno a él, podía unirlo tanto con ZanJin.

HaiKuan bajó corriendo las escaleras con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca. Estaba casi listo para ir a dormir, pero el sonido del teléfono en el piso de abajo lo obligó a apurarse para atender el llamado.

Sus padres se tomaron un buen descanso de sus obligaciones y salieron del país por unos quince días y esto los hacía llamar a diario para saber de sus hijos. Ignorarlos sería un gran problema, así que prefería estar atento para informar que todo iba a estar bien.

No llegó a hablar primero en cuanto acercó el tubo al oído, pues de inmediato sonó un serio tono de voz que no pudo reconocer de inmediato.

— Hola, buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Vivianne Liu?— Arrugó el entrecejo, dudoso ante un desconocido preguntando por su hermana a tales horas de la noche.

— Soy su hermano. ¿Quién habla?— Formó su severo tono de voz en seguida.

— ¡Oh, mierda, HaiKuan, eres tú! Mira, necesito ayuda, ¿puedes pasarme con Vivi?— Entonces HaiKuan puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer a ZanJin.

— ¡Lo que faltaba!— Se quejó con un bufido— ¡Son las doce de la noche! ¿Qué quieres?

— Tuve un problema con mi cita— Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa—. Intenté comunicarme con Binbin, pero no responde y si hablo con Bryson, seguro me corta el cuello por salir tan lejos. Necesito volver a casa y no tengo ni para pagar el autobús. Este lugar de un poco de miedo y solo quiero salir de aquí.

— Vivi está durmiendo con su novio, déjala en paz.

— Oh, sí, seguro está durmiendo— Soltó sarcástico y entre risas.

— Voy a colgar— Amenazó.

— ¡No, no, no!— Intervino en seguida, un poco más preocupado— Pásame con Vivi, por favor.

— ¿Y qué hará Vivi a esta hora?

— ¡Pues convencerte de que vengas por mí!

— ¿¡Qué!? Debes haber enloquecido— Se rió por lo absurdo que aquello sonaba.

— ¡Vamos, necesito ayuda! Solo ven por mí, ¿sí?

— Pide a un desconocido que te acerque hasta tu casa o no sé, pero no llames aquí. Lo que te pasó no es de mi incumbencia.

— ¿Bromeas? Fue un desconocido el que acaba de dejarme en este problema. ¿Qué clase de persona deja a otra desamparada de esta forma? ¡No eres tan cruel como para abandonarme, así que ven por mí!— HaiKuan alzó ambas cejas ante tal prepotencia. No hizo más que reírse.

— ¿Fuiste a una cita con un desconocido? Creo que mereces lo que te pasó, no es mi problema y no saldré a estas horas, tengo que dormir.

— ¡Son citas a ciegas y he tenido muchas!— Se quejó el desesperado chico— ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que merezco esto!? ¡Fue una situación horrible!

— Bueno, tú te lo buscaste.

— ¡No dirías lo mismo si Vivi estuviera en esta situación!

— ¡Por supuesto que no diría lo mismo! Ella es mi hermana y tú eres nadie.

— ¡Soy tu amigo y vendrás en por mí ahora!— HaiKuan enmudeció unos segundos ante tanta arrogancia.

— No— Fue su sencilla respuesta, haciendo a ZanJin desesperarse.

— ¡Vivi vendría por mí!

— Ya te dije mil veces que no soy Vivi y tus juegos de comparación no sirven conmigo. Tú te buscaste lo que te pasó, ahora enfréntalo como el hombre que eres.

— HaiKuan, no tengo tiempo para rogarte, así que...— El pitido de la llamada cortada se hizo presente, interrumpiendo a ZanJin.

HaiKuan se encogió de hombros y dejó el teléfono en la base de nuevo, dispuesto a volver a su habitación y descansar, tal como lo había planeado. Solo avanzó dos pasos hasta que el aparato volvió a sonar. Atendió con una mueca de molestia, imaginándose de quién se trataba y ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solo quiso oír lo que ZanJin tenía para decir.

— Bien, por favor, por favor, por favor— Habló ZanJin en seguida—. Estoy fuera de la ciudad, un poco perdido y no tengo dinero para volver a casa— Habló, apurado—. Estoy desde un teléfono público, este tipo no me quería conocer, quería asaltarme y lo hizo— Explicó con gran desesperación.

— ¿Cómo que te asaltó?

— Sí, es que dije algunas mentiras antes de conocerlo.

— ¿Qué tipo mentiras?

— Bueno, dije cosas como que tenía bastante dinero y, bueno, no es así. Solo lo dije para impresionarlo, no creí que lo vería de nuevo. Obviamente, como se dio cuenta de que ando en harapos, me saco lo poco que tenía y me dejó tirado a mitad de la nada.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a un desconocido? ¿Lo ves? ¡Tú te lo buscaste!— Ante un leve quejido lastimero de ZanJin, se acarició la frente— ¿Por qué no huiste?— Intentó agregar con más calma.

— ¡Tenía un arma, tonto! No puedo, simplemente, correr. Las balas alcanzan a la gente. Lo único que quiero es alguien que me lleve a casa para poder recostarme y pensar en lo imbécil que fui a acceder a una cita fuera de la ciudad y considerar hacerlo con más cuidado. Ten un poco de humanidad en tu corazón heterosexual y ayúdame.

— No mereces que te ayude. Fuiste un verdadero idiota al acceder a eso.

— Por favor, Kuankuan— ZanJin sonaba incluso a punto de llorar y HaiKuan estaba esforzándose por no caer en la lástima.

— No puedo salir a esta hora, busca otra forma de volver a tu casa. Yo no tengo por qué andar arreglando tus problemas.

— ¡Eres mi amigo, dame una mano con esto!— Pidió, frustrado y en voz alta.

— No.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡No! ¡Jódete por salir con gente que no conoces!

— ¡Hazlo por Vivi!

— ¿Entiendes que me estás pidiendo demasiado? Nos conocemos hace unos días, no haría ese tipo de favores por ti.

— ¡Días increíbles en los que la pasé genial contigo!— agregó en seguida— Yo lo habría hecho por ti, por Vivi y por cualquiera de mis amigos— Expresó ZanJin, sintiéndose realmente superado por la situación—. Por favor, Kuankuan— Aquellas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un quebradizo tono de voz.

— Bien, dime dónde estás, pero ya no molestes a mi hermana con estas cosas.

.

A HaiKuan le molestó haber sido convencido, pues a mitad del viaje, estaba debatiendo si ir por ZanJin era mala o buena idea. Sí, es verdad que ayudar está bien, pero en el fondo él también sentía que ese insoportable chico quizás hasta merecía lo que le pasó por ser tan descuidado.

Zanzan era mucho más despistado de lo que parecía, era un temerario muchacho que solía arriesgarse a muchas cosas y una de esas cosas eran las citas a ciegas. Las tenía muy a menudo, pero nunca antes habían intentado asaltarlo o algo parecido.

Luego de que él se encontrara con su cita en el lugar acordado, ambos se dispusieron a estar en privado y fue ahí cuando lo amenazaron y lo asaltaron. Le robaron casi todo lo que llevaba encima. Eso incluía su chaqueta, el teléfono que le habían prestado y su pequeña mochila en la cual cargaba su valioso walkman y alguna que otra prenda de ropa. El pequeño aparato en su mochila era heredado de la adolescencia de su tío y, por lo tanto se lamentaba mucho de haberlo perdido.

Alcanzó a guardar las llaves de su casa y se quedó con un par de monedas en el bolsillo, así que vago por calles desconocidas hasta ver la solución en un teléfono público. Solo marcó impulsivamente el primer número que se le vino a la mente. Luego de fallar en llamar a su mejor amigo, Binbin, pensó en cuántos de sus amigos tenían un auto y HaiKuan fue su primera opción.

HaiKuan tuvo que viajar un largo tramo lejos de su hogar para llegar hasta donde ZanJin estaba y le costó aparcar en la acera de enfrente. El pequeño se encontraba amistoso al otro lado de la calle, junto a un puesto de comida, hablando simpáticamente con el dueño del mismo. HaiKuan bufó con resignación cuando el chico dejó de hablar con el hombre del puesto y notó su presencia.

Desde ya, el desafortunado conductor, intentaba preparar su mente para una larga chara innecesaria. Una vez que cruzaron miradas, ZanJin corrió con una enorme sonrisa hasta el auto y subió en el asiento del copiloto, sintiendo un gran alivio de inmediato.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias...— Repitió de forma dramática.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡De nada!— Lo interrumpió HaiKuan, regañándolo— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, idiota!

— Tendré más cuidado con mis citas, lo prometo— Respondió, incluso enternecido.

— No hablo de eso. Me refiero a que ya no llames a mi hermana a estas horas. Ella necesita descansar.

— Al menos finge que te preocupas un poco por mí— HaiKuan dedicó su mirada más seria, una potente expresión acusadora.

ZanJin pareció intimidarse un poco, pues debería sentirse agradecido, así que prefirió no molestar al conductor. Éste, por su parte, suspiró y volvió a tomar el volante para luego avanzar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué no me das tu número? Sería más fácil molestarte a ti y no a ella— Decidió explicar el chico, más confiado ahora que el vehículo estaba en marcha.

— No soy tan idiota como para permitir que me llames. Ya me has acosado lo suficiente.

— ¿No estás un poco feliz de que yo esté a salvo?

— No vine para ayudarte, vine para que dejes de molestar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cuánto más podría haberte molestado? Tenía pocas monedas, no podría llamarte durante toda la noche. Definitivamente viniste porque querías ayudarme y eso no tiene nada de malo.

— Bien, agradéceme entonces.

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Cierra la boca durante todo el viaje— La sonrisa de ZanJin se transformó en una completa expresión de desprecio y aburrimiento.

Decidió cumplir con las órdenes de HaiKuan, aunque le era un poco difícil pasar tanto tiempo en silencio cuando estaba acompañado. Con el pasar de los minutos, Zanzan comenzó a sentirse incómodo y ya no soportaba no poder comunicarse, así que empezó a acomodarse en su asiento varias veces y también a quejarse como un niño sin atención. Sus posturas más "cómodas", sus silbidos, sus sonidos molestos o sus ganas de fumar, todo era una razón para que HaiKuan lo regañara cada cinco minutos.

— Baja los pies de ahí— Ordenó HaiKuan al momento en que Zanzan subió los pies al tablero.

ZanJin lo desafió con la mirada, pero lo obedeció, mientras volvía a quejarse y a removerse, incómodo. HaiKuan llegó a un punto en que no lo soportaba, la paz nunca era una opción cuando se trataba del energético Zanzan.

— ¿¡Podrías quedarte quieto!?

— Estoy aburrido— Se excusó el pequeño.

— ¿Qué importa? ¡Quédate quieto!

— ¿Puedo encender la radio?— El chico estiró el brazo para encenderla sin importar la respuesta, pero el otro lo golpeó, haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¡No!

— ¿Puedo masturbarme en el asiento de atrás, siquiera?— Sentenció ahora con gran molestia.

— ¡No, solo cállate!

— ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

— ¡Una maldita palabra más y te bajas aquí! ¡Te juro que te saco a patadas del auto!

— Puedo cantarte algo si quieres.

HaiKuan soltó el suspiro más pesado de su vida. Al final movió su cabeza negativamente y se rindió ante la oferta de su compañero. Pensó en que no soportaría hablar con ZanJin, así como tampoco soportaba que éste se queje y se mueva tanto. Consideró que, hacer que Zanzan cante, era como una forma de callarlo en alguna manera.

— Bien, canta algo— Soltó, dejando el silencio al mando del talento de su amigo.

La melodía que emanaba ahora de la garganta del chico, hizo al conductor mirarlo de reojo, sorprendido y atento. Éste no esperó escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas siendo interpretadas con la dulzura de aquella voz. Intentó no perder su atención del camino en cuanto sus dedos no pudieron evitar moverse al ritmo de la canción. En serio disfrutó de oír cantar al otro y se vio tentado de acompañarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Esta era una de las cualidades de ZanJin que más le resultaba atrayente. El chico, sin duda, tenía habilidad para el canto y una voz suave y atractiva. HaiKuan ahora tenía la oportunidad de escucharlo muy claramente y se sentía bastante afortunado de poder hacerlo, pues nunca se habría atrevido a pedirlo. Le irritaba pensar que hacía falta una guitarra de fondo, igual que aquella noche en el club.

Fue sorprendente cuando Zanzan dejó de cantar e inmediatamente se relajó sobre el asiento, silencioso, quieto y sonriente. HaiKuan estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que el chico de al lado tenía por aportar luego de eso, pero éste no parecía querer hablar. Ahora sí prefirió oírlo, pero le costó una larga pausa silenciosa el decidirse a ir él primero.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a cantar?— Preguntó con cierto cuidado.

— Baby me hacía cantar con ella cuando era pequeño y practiqué mucho. Además, mi tío tenía una banda antes de que yo arruinara su futuro— Bromeó entre risas.

— ¿Tu tío es músico?

— Bueno, es más un sueño frustrado, pero es un gran bajista.

— Suena a alguien interesante— ZanJin tomó aquello como un comentario más que positivo y, sin dudas, no estaba acostumbrado a oír ese tipo de cosas por parte de HaiKuan.

— ¿Realmente te gustó mi presentación en el club?

— Dije que estuvo bien.

— ¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?

— Bueno, las luces eran de buena calidad— Mencionó con sumo sarcasmo.

— ¡En serio!— Se quejó ZanJin, aún entre risas— Del uno al diez.

— Esto es estúpido.

— Me importa tu opinión, puedes ser cien por ciento sincero y lo usaré como una crítica constructiva— Las largas pestañas del chico y esa sonrisa expectante, lograron convencer a HaiKuan.

— Seis.

— ¿Seis?— Dudó, borrando lentamente su linda expresión.

— Así es.

— ¿Nada más que seis?

— Es un seis. Tu guitarra sonaba horrible, desafinaste mucho y la canción no era interesante. Sin embargo, sabes entretener al público y admito que tu voz no es del todo mala, por eso no puedo calificar tan mal tu presentación.

— Debí tomar esas clases de guitarra— Se quejó el pequeño, perdiéndose en sus propios recuerdos.

— Debiste, sí— Agregó HaiKuan en seguida.

— ¿Cómo reconoces que la guitarra desafina? ¿Sabes tocar?— Ante aquella pregunta, ZanJin pudo divisar perfectamente como aquella nerviosa nuez de Adán subía y bajaba, escondiendo una gran respuesta— ¡Tocas la guitarra!— Asumió en seguida.

— No, no lo hago— Intentó explicar, pero ya era muy tarde.

— Por eso te quejas tanto mi música, tú también eres músico.

— ¡No! ¿¡Me ves pinta de músico!?

— ¡Tenemos algo en común y nunca me lo dijiste!— Ignoró por completo la negatividad del otro.

— ¡No soy un maldito músico! ¡Soy una persona normal que tiene oídos y tú suenas terrible!

— ¡Eres músico!— Insistía, dando pequeños saltos sobre su asiento, entusiasmado.

— Te lo advierto...— Amenazó, apretando el volante en sus manos.

— ¡Eso acaba de subir mis expectativas en hombres a un nivel que nadie más podría alcanzar!— Interrumpió de golpe— ¡Eres perfecto y mucho más!— HaiKuan casi sentía un sonrojo crecer en su rostro junto a cierto hormigueo en los labios, desesperado por no sonreír— ¡Eres un músico atractivo! ¿¡Sabes el poder que tienes!? ¡Yo podría, literalmente, hacer cualquier cosa por ti!

— ¡Cállate!— Exigió con nerviosismo.

— ¡Me gustas mucho más de lo que me gustabas cuando derribaste policía!— Comenzó a abanicarse el rostro sonrojado con ambas manos— ¡Te juro que estoy muy excitado en este momento!

— Te bajaré aquí mismo si no dejas de decir tonterías.

— Oh, sí detienes el auto, juro que voy a besarte— Bromeó entre risas.

— ¿Crees que necesito detenerme para sacarte del auto?— Amenazó, intentando formar su más severo tono de voz.

— Te reto a que lo hagas—Jugueteó el chico, ansioso de ver hasta donde HaiKuan era capaz de llegar.

Su sonrisa se fue borrando cuando HaiKuan dio un giro al volante y detuvo el auto junto a la carretera. ZanJin no quiso esperar a que éste lo echara a patadas, así que torpemente intentó quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. El conductor fue un poco más hábil en ello y rápidamente se acercó al otro chico, quien se encontró increíblemente nervioso, paralizado.

Un feroz cruce de miradas sorprendió al más pequeño, impidiéndole decir palabra alguna. No recordaba haber visto tan furia en los ojos de HaiKuan. Se negó a que el otro soltara un golpe, así que procedió a avanzar su rostro y pegar sus labios a los del otro.

Fue un roce suave, donde HaiKuan solo se esforzó por mantener un tierno agarre en la mandíbula temblorosa de su acompañante con el pasar de los segundos. Luego de separarse, ZanJin trago saliva sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar.

Si bien, no era la primera vez que se besaban, esta vez HaiKuan movió su cabeza negativamente, como si estuviese realmente decepcionado por lo que acababa de hacer. Las veces anteriores había sido más un impulso del momento, pero ahora se presentaba una expresión de arrepentimiento que no tranquilizó para nada a Zanzan.

— Lo siento, Kuankuan— Sonó la voz temblorosa de ZanJin.

— Por Dios, solo cierra la boca— Su severo tono de voz hizo al otro suspirar con cierta decepción.

— Bueno, puedes golpearme si quieres— Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, brindando su brazo para recibir alguna venganza física.

— ¿De qué serviría? No aprendes con nada. No dejarás de ser un idiota.

— Bueno, te prometo que me voy a callar— Su risa temblorosa hizo a HaiKuan alejarse hacia su asiento una vez más—. Lo siento, me asusté.

— Quiero dejar algo en claro: no quiero nada contigo— La sonrisa de ZanJin se expandió y no pudo evitar carcajear un poco, aun asimilando lo que había sucedido.

— Está bien, yo tampoco quiero nada contigo— HaiKuan alzó una ceja al dedicar una seria mirada al otro—. Digo, si tú no quieres...

— ¡Por supuesto que no quiero!— Intervino de golpe, enojado.

— ¿Las otras veces en que nos besamos...?— Intentó indagar con sumo cuidado— Digo, ¿te arrepientes de eso?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque todo lo que he logrado es que te conviertas en un maldito dolor de cabeza!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

— ¡Me manipulas todo el tiempo diciendo que le contarás a todos si no te hago favores!

— Pero solo fue un beso, no significa nada.

— Significa algo para mí y no acostumbro a hacerlo. Es diferente ahora, no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

— Bueno, yo no quise obligarte a nada, ¿sí? Es tentador molestarte, nada más. Ni siquiera creí que serías capaz de besarme.

— Besarte fue un error desde el primer momento, pero es la única forma de que me dejes tranquilo.

— Bien, entonces ya no te besaré, ni tú tampoco a mí. ¿Eso evitará que me odies?— El silencio de HaiKuan solo logró confundir más a ZanJin— ¡Oye! ¡Merezco una respuesta!— Exigió.

— ¡Yo no quería besarte y tampoco quiero ser tu amigo!

— ¿En serio? Yo creo que estás asustado— Mencionó, desafiante—. Tienes miedo porque te gusto y tus padres conservadores te matarían si se enteran.

— Y no dejas de decir tonterías...— Habló con cierta calma, intentando olvidar aquella discusión.

— Bueno, a mí me encantó besarte y no me creo el cuento de que me odias. Sé que hay algo de mí que te gusta, ¿por qué me habrías besado sino? Tu problema es que eres un maldito mentiroso y te esfuerzas por ser algo que no eres.

— ¡Solo fue un estúpido beso! ¿¡Podrías solo superarlo!?

— Fue más de un beso.

— No es el punto. Si pudiera hacer algo para borrar lo que hice, créeme que lo haría— Hubo una pausa silenciosa.

ZanJin se esforzó por creer en las palabras del otro y darle la razón para detener tal incomodidad, pero semejante rechazo lo hacía sentir un poco triste. HaiKuan intentaba esbozar su más hostil frialdad por más que las intenciones del otro eran buenas y solo quería solucionar estos problemas.

— Gracias por venir por mí— ZanJin abrió la puerta junto a sus palabras y así salió del vehículo con rapidez sin decir nada más.

HaiKuan sintió cierta preocupación en cuanto vio al chico avanzar solo por la carretera. Pensó que quizás se había pasado de la raya al mencionar algunas crueles palabras. Frustrado, decidió bajar él mismo y correr hasta la pequeña figura que ahora parecía ignorarlo.

— Espera— Habló una vez estuvo cerca—. Prométeme que no le contarás a nadie— ZanJin se giró en seguida, indignado ante aquella petición.

— ¿Y por qué debo ocultarlo?— Expresó, un poco molesto esta vez— Tú no quieres ser mi amigo y si besarme fue una mala experiencia para ti, lo siento mucho, pero no lo fue para mí. No hay nada que nos ate, no nos conocemos y me alejaré de ti. En nada va a afectarte que mis amigos lo sepan.

— ¡No puedes decirle a nadie!— Desafió con un ronco tono de voz, amenazante.

— Ni siquiera mereces que te haga ese favor. Te comportas como un patán conmigo, así que bienvenido al infierno gay— ZanJin sonaba tan convencido que logró asustar verdaderamente a HaiKuan.

— ¡No, espera!— Lo tomó de las muñecas en seguida cuando éste quiso volver a retroceder.

— ¡Dame una razón para no ser cruel contigo también!

— Somos amigos— Soltó HaiKuan a la primera, haciendo al otro achicar la vista—. Tengamos secretos, los amigos guardan secretos.

— ¡Tú no quieres ser mi amigo!— ZanJin se cruzó de brazos, completamente irritado e incrédulo.

— Sí quiero ser tu amigo, pero esta situación es realmente incómoda.

— Yo no sé si quiero ser tu amigo— Se mordió el labio con cierto nerviosismo y bajó la vista— ¿Qué gano siendo amigo de un tipo que me besa y me trata como una mierda? Siento que te avergüenzas de mí y no me siento nada bien con eso.

— Vivi me odiaría por esto— Hizo una pausa para remendar sus palabras al recordar que, efectivamente, lastimar a ZanJin era una posible razón para que su hermana se moleste—. Sé que soy egoísta al decirte esas cosas y la verdad es que ni siquiera eres un mal sujeto, es solo que me es difícil lidiar contigo, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Y aun así quieres ser mi amigo?— Alzó una ceja, aún incrédulo— ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que lo único que quieres de mí es que guarde tu secreto gay y nada más. Yo no te importo en absoluto.

— Bien, lo siento. Sí, me he comportado hostil contigo, pero entiende que tienes una personalidad insoportable.

— ¿Sabes? No importa. No tienes que obligarte a ser mi amigo. Solo, ve a casa, no volveré a molestarte y no se lo diré a nadie— HaiKuan sintió un gran nudo en la garganta en ese momento.

La sinceridad de ZanJin era tan brutal y dolida que le provocó una gran presión en el pecho. Cuando vio a Zanzan darse la vuelta, sintió como un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo hizo arrepentirse de todo lo que haya dicho antes. Sin dudas, los deseos que había expresado antes se estaban haciendo realidad y eso no le gustaba.

— ZanJin, espera— Lo llamó, yendo detrás de él hasta adelantarse y pararse al frente, deteniéndole el paso—. Ni siquiera sé por qué insisto, pero sí me agradas y sí quiero ser tu amigo.

— Esto no es necesario. Te dije que no diré nada, no tienes que hacer esto.

— No hago esto para que guardes mi secreto.

— Solo dime la verdad— HaiKuan observó con gran culpa a los ojos de aquel chico—. Tengo un límite, ¿sí? No haré nada que te incomode, no quiero que estés obligado a ser mi amigo.

— La verdad es que sí me agradas, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Y qué hay de los besos?

— Eso no lo sé.

— ¿Esa será siempre tu respuesta?

— Sencillamente, no hay respuesta. No puedo contestar algo que no sé.

— Entonces responde esto: ¿tú sí querías besarme?— La pausa silenciosa fue mucho más larga esta vez. Casi le resultaba triste ver lo incómodo que el otro estaba.

— Sí.

— ¿Y por qué lo niegas?

— No creo estar listo para tener esta conversación. Sé que te gusta profundizar en estas cosas, pero no sé por qué lo hice, pero sí quise hacerlo y me gustó— El pequeño alzó levemente ambas cejas, un poco sorprendido.

— Lo entiendo— ZanJin se mordió el labio, evitándose indagar más.

— Podríamos ser amigos.

— ¿Amigos cómo?

— Bueno, podríamos empezar deteniendo los apodos en público— ZanJin movió su cabeza positivamente, pensativo y conteniendo una leve carcajada.

— ¿Y qué hay de los besos?

— Dame un tiempo para pensarlo.

— Eso siempre significa que sí— Bromeó, haciendo resplandecer sus dos grandes esferas marrones ante la luz de la luna.

— No me avergüenzo de ti, pero si podemos mantenerlo en secreto, quizás...

— Dije que lo haría— Lo interrumpió, dando un leve empujón en el pecho al otro—. Si quieres ser mi amigo, hazlo porque realmente quieres. No tengas miedo de que yo abra la boca porque no lo haré y no tienes que besarme para eso.

— ¿Qué tal si terminamos con los apodos cariñosos en público?— Insistió.

— ¿Qué tipo de apodos? ¿Me das un ejemplo?— Bromeó el alegre ZanJin, notando la desesperación del otro.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Quiero que me des un ejemplo— Fue directo, triunfante y alegre.

— No necesito humillarme, sabes a lo que me refiero— Se quejó.

— Yo creo que sí— HaiKuan silenció un largo rato—. Aunque podemos evitar esa parte si me dices la verdad.

— ¿Cuál verdad?

— ¿Te gustan los chicos?

— No.

— Al menos miénteme, quiero tener esperanzas— Bromeó, calmando un poco la mente del otro.

— Jamás te rindes, ¿no?

— No. De hecho, si me dejabas volver a casa solo, seguro te habría buscado al día siguiente para arreglar todo esto. Me alegro que te hayas disculpado antes de dejarme humillarme.

— Ahora me siento un idiota.

— Oh, lo eres, pero mira el lado positivo: tienes un nuevo amigo.

— ¿Respetarás mis decisiones?

— Sí, bien. Solo dime algo bonito de vez en cuando.

— Bien.

— Y quiero oír algo ahora— Agregó ZanJin luego de un pausa.

— Está bien— HaiKuan bufó y miró con cierto desprecio la orgullosa expresión del otro—. Tú eres— hizo una pausa para pensar mejor sus palabras. Halagar a ZanJin no estaba en sus planes—... tú sabes. Eres... eres como eres y eso está bien.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?— Arrugó el entrecejo, un poco descontento.

— Quiero decir, eres tú mismo y no tienes vergüenza. Eso es bueno.

— ¿Hay algo en mí por lo que deba avergonzarme?— Indagó ZanJin, disfrutando la situación.

— No, o no lo sé, no es mi asunto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó tanto? ¿Mis hoyuelos?— Extendió una sonrisa para señalar aquellas tiernas marcas en su rostro. Ni siquiera HaiKuan podía resistirse a considerarlas adorables.

— Quizás fue eso. Son enormes.

— ¿Quieres tocarlos?

— No, gracias.

— Anda, si entramos al auto nadie lo va a saber— Bromeó, aún sonriente.

— Prefiero negarme, gracias.

— Bueno, eres pésimo halagando, ¿sabes? Pero verte sufrir valió la pena— HaiKuan volvió la vista a su auto e haciendo una larga pausa señalar al mismo.

— ¿Por qué no vamos?

— ¿Harás algo mañana temprano?— Preguntó, ignorando la pregunta del otro.

— No, creo que no.

— ¿Quieres quedarte en casa esta noche?

— ¿Qué?— Dudó en seguida.

— ¡Espera! ¡Quedarte en un buen sentido! Solo vamos al techo de mi habitación, fumamos hierba y escuchamos música, ¿no es un gran plan pasar una noche productiva junto a tu nuevo amigo?

— Depende, si el amigo eres tú, suena un poco peligroso.

— Hicimos un trato y sé controlarme.

— Seguro...— Sentenció, sarcástico.

— ¡Oye, yo no haría nada que tú no quieras!— ZanJin mencionó aquello con gran seriedad. Ni siquiera HaiKuan creyó haberlo oído hablar así alguna vez.

— Confiaré en ti— Decidió acceder, un poco más convencido.

— Tómalo como una forma de agradecerte.

— Te dije que podrías agradecerme cerrando la boca el resto del viaje.

— Pero ya viste que eso no es posible, así que un poco de hierba solucionará todo.

— No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes— Fue su última respuesta, dejando a ZanJin completamente estático.

— Créeme, yo tampoco— Respondió, apretando sus labios en una nerviosa sonrisa.

.

HaiKuan no podía creerlo, pero acababa encontrar una forma de silenciar a ZanJin: Bastaba con dejarlo cantar alguna canción para que éste silenciara y sonriera de esa forma tan tierna en la que solo él sabía hacerlo. Él era alguien bastante orgulloso, así que se encargó de no ser tan directo para persuadir al chico a que cante algo. No creyó que callar a alguien le resultaría tan placentero alguna vez.

Cuando el pequeño descansaba para acomodar su garganta, HaiKuan aún podía oír esos tonos encantadores que se repetían en su mente. Lamentablemente, no pudo decir nada positivo a su pequeño amigo, pues ya había visto de lo que ZanJin era capaz si lo halagabas un poco. Debía buscar una forma de usar eso a su favor, aunque en serio le costaría decir cosas positivas a ese insoportable muchacho.

Un imprevisto los obligó a detenerse antes de, siquiera, entrar al barrio donde el pequeño vivía. Una potente explosión sonó junto a torpes movimientos del vehículo y HaiKuan se detuvo en seguida.

— Mierda, no puede ser— Se quejó, luego de apagar el motor y ver una gran humareda frente al auto.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó ZanJin en seguida.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que se bajó detrás de su amigo para husmear. HaiKuan se rascó la cabeza, observando el interior del auto luego de abrir el capó. Se sentía realmente miserable pues, aunque pudiese ver a través del humo, no tendría idea de cómo repararlo.

— Uh, eso es un problema— Murmuró ZanJin, luego de pararse junto al él— ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

— No— Abanicó su mano, intentando esparcir el humo—. No tengo ni más puta idea de qué pasó.

— Oh, el religioso que insulta— Intentó bromear, recibiendo la mirada más acusadora posible por parte del otro. Al sentirse un poco intimidado, agregó: — ¿Cómo puedes andar por la vida en un auto que no puedes reparar?

— ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes auto, no puedes opinar!

— Bueno, no estamos muy lejos de casa, ¿por qué no lo empujamos hasta allá?

— ¿Cuán lejos estamos?

— Unas cuatro calles, cinco.

— ¿Cinco calles? ¿Estás loco?

— ¿Qué otra idea se te ocurre?

— ¡Culparte a ti!

— ¡Bueno, lamento informarte que esa no es una solución!— Regañó en seguida— Puedo ir a buscar a alguien que nos ayude a empujar.

— No quiero saber de tus estúpidos amigos.

— Bien, quédate dentro del auto y no hagas contacto visual con nadie.

— ¿No hay ningún mecánico cerca?

— Kuankuan, es de madrugada. ¿Crees que alguien vendría a revisar tu auto?

— No puedo creerlo— Se lamentó, gruñendo—. El auto ni siquiera es mío.

— Entonces tú tampoco tienes auto, así que no puedes opinar— La seria mirada de HaiKuan hizo que ZanJin detuviera sus bromas en seguida—. Déjame ir por mis amigos, ellos nos ayudarán. No tardaré más de cinco minutos.

— Ni un segundo más— Accedió, resignado.

— Tranquilo, nadie querría robar un auto tan feo— En cuanto ZanJin se dispuso a darse la vuelta, el ruido de una sirena y unas enceguecedoras luces azules lo hicieron detenerse.

— Lo que faltaba...— Bufó HaiKuan en seguida— no traes drogas encima, ¿verdad?— Zanzan se encogió de hombros, haciendo al otro enmudecer en seguida.

Dos oficiales bajaron de la patrulla que estacionó justo detrás del auto. Uno de ellos era demasiado alto, con grandes brazos y ojos azules. Éste tomó la delantera para pararse de brazos cruzados junto a los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí?— Preguntó el uniformado, usando su voz más autoritaria.

— ¡Todo genial!— Se adelantó Zanzan a responder— ¿Tú y tu amigo se aburrieron de verse los pitos y quieren divertirse con nosotros?— HaiKuan esbozó su mirada más acusadora ante los sarcásticos comentarios del chico. Pensó que había cruzado una línea peligrosa al hablarle así a un policía— Él no es menor de edad, no es su tipo, muchachos.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?— Murmuró HaiKuan al atrevido chico.

— Tranquilo, los conozco, son unas perras— Continuó con su actitud rebelde, incluso riéndose del oficial.

— Tú, ven conmigo— Sonó la voz del otro oficial de atrás, dirigida a HaiKuan—. Pareces ser el más sensato.

Aquel hombre era alguien casi tan alto como su compañero, pero de ojos rasgados.

HaiKuan obedeció en silencio, desconfiado ante la escena que quedaba detrás. El oficial Wang se encargó de hacer algunas preguntas comunes de HaiKuan mientras que, junto al auto, el desafiante ZanJin se encontró en una intensa charla con el otro policía.

— ¿Qué hacen a estas horas por aquí? ¿Están tristes por no poder espiar niñas en la escuela secundaria?— Atacó ZanJin, dando poca importancia a la autoridad.

— ¿De dónde sacaste a este? Nadie que tenga auto y educación entraría en tu culo— Replicó el hombre.

— Tú no tienes ninguna de los dos y no podrías entrar en mí ni aunque lo intentes.

— Te lo advierto: no soy el único que busca cortarte esa asquerosa lengua.

— Mi lengua es lo único que le da placer a tu hijo, sería una lástima.

ZanJin se creyó a salvo al tener de testigo a HaiKuan, pero sus filosos comentarios hicieron al oficial James reaccionar en seguida. No le bastó más que tomar el chico de su camisa para alzarlo en el aire y empujarlo con suma brutalidad contra la puerta del auto. El estruendoso ruido obligó a HaiKuan y al oficial Wang girar la vista.

— No te conviene intervenir— Habló Wang—, tienen sus problemas. Deja que ellos los solucionen.

HaiKuan tragó saliva de inmediato. Si bien consideraba que ZanJin merecía un buen escarmiento, no creyó que sucedería tan pronto. Es más, le resultó extremadamente injusto que ese policía haya actuado con tanta violencia aun sabiendo que el chico en ningún momento le levantó la mano y la diferencia física era bruta. Eso parecía más un acto de saña contra Zanzan y, efectivamente, lo era.

— Un error más y yo mismo voy a patear tu culo a la celda más sucia que encuentre— Amenazó James al inmóvil muchacho.

— Quítame las manos de encima, cerdo hijo de puta— Expresó el chico con suma rabia—. Tengo un testigo que te vio golpearme.

— ¿Crees que una persona normal se pondría de tu lado? Un error más y dejaré que te hagan trizas en la cárcel, puta de mierda.

— James, todo está en orden— Intervino el otro oficial, logrando que su compañero se aleje del auto y, por lo tanto, del chico—. Que tengan buenas noches— Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de que se diera media vuelta para retirarse.

— Buenas noches, oficial— Respondió HaiKuan con suma amabilidad, contrastando con las respuestas de ZanJin.

— Putos cerdos de mierda— Se quejó éste, sin temor a ser escuchado por los uniformados, frotándose la ropa, como queriendo limpiarla.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡No puedes hablarle así a un policía!

— Ya viste que sí puedo— Presumió Zanzan— ¿Qué te decía el otro?

— Nada, solo quería saber que todo estaba en orden. Me dio el teléfono de un mecánico.

— No lo necesitas, mi tío puede repararlo y gratis.

— No hace falta, sería una gran molestia.

— Vamos, Kuankuan, acepta mi ayuda. Ninguno de los dos pagará por nada, ambos ganamos.

— ¡No molestaré a tu tío por estas estupideces!

— Quédate a dormir en casa. Mi tío vuelve a las seis, le diré que repare tu auto. No gastes tus energías innecesariamente y nunca confíes en un policía— Con sumo descaro, le arrebató el pedazo de papel de las manos y lo arrugó para luego llevarlo a su bolsillo— ¡Dijiste que ibas a quedarte conmigo!

— Dormir en tu casa no es una opción.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, entonces?

— Eso sí es innecesario.

— Bueno, pero ahora que eres mi amigo debes pasar tiempo conmigo y debes aceptar mi ayuda. Rechazar mi buena oferta sería cruel.

— Entonces seré cruel.

— ¡Te mueres por venir a casa!

— Oh, ¿en serio?— Mencionaba HaiKuan, incrédulo.

— Sí. Apuesto a que te encantaría estar en el techo de mi casa ahora, fumando hierba, escuchando música y creyendo que puedes dominar el mundo.

— ¡No!

— Voy a convencerte— Aseguró, cruzándose de brazos en seguida, esbozando una media sonrisa.

ZanJin, en realidad, sí logró convencerlo, pero no fue una tarea fácil. Fueron varios minutos de hablar y hablar con su voz chillona hasta que HaiKuan se hartó y perdió por cansancio. Si algo se puede decir con respecto a HaiKuan, es que a él sí le resultaba interesante convivir con ZanJin y fumar un poco de hierba gratis. ZanJin lo hacía querer arriesgarse un poco. Tenía el carisma suficiente para que, incluso alguien como HaiKuan, confiara en él.

Así fue como el auto terminó aparcado en el patio trasero de ZanJin. Habían sido ayudados por dos amables hombres que, a diferencia de los del Skate Park fueron increíblemente simpáticos con HaiKuan. Por ahora, las cosas parecían mejorar.

De alguna forma que HaiKuan no podía explicar, ahora se encontraba sentado en el techo de la habitación. Había una puerta en lo alto a la cual llegabas con una escalera de metal que daba desconfianza.

Tuvo que girarla vista cuando ZanJin mostró su cabeza luego de dejar una gran objeto en el techo. Iba trayendo cosas poco a poco, como si quisiera decorar todo el lugar con las pertenencias de su habitación.

Primero algunas mantas, luego bebidas, luego unos equipos de música bastante viejos y su gran frasco de marihuana al que trató con más cuidado que a su propia vida, entre otras cosas. Lo último, fue una preciosa pipa de agua color azul, a la cual le dio un beso antes de presentarla.

— Y esta se llama Roma. Es mi favorita, así que debemos tener cuidado.

— Que estupidez— Murmuró HaiKuan, curioseando entre las viejas radios en el techo—. Ya existen buenos equipos de música, ¿sabías?

— ¿Y qué? Aún suenan bien, puedo conservarlas.

— Cuando dijiste que oiríamos música, no esperé que pusieras la radio. La música de ahora apesta.

— Es porque escuchas las estaciones incorrectas— Luego de esto, ZanJin procedió a sentarse junto a su amigo.

Le tomó no más de unos minutos el poner en funcionamiento la radio y, acto seguido, comenzó a degustar de la pipa. HaiKuan tuvo que encogerse de hombros antes de dar sus caladas con total seguridad. Los primeros segundos parecían tornarse cada vez más lentos a medida que fumaban. Las canciones parecían durar más de lo que normalmente lo harían y HaiKuan no pudo reconocer ni una de ellas, sin embargo, las disfrutó.

Hubo un largo rato en silencio, donde solo intentaron asimilar lo que sucedía. El mareo atroz en sus mentes los obligó a prestar atención a lo que sea que se cruce frente a ellos. Ambos pares de ojos se enrojecieron y parecían perderse en los movimientos de los árboles de en frente, buscándoles formas como si fueran nubes en una tarde.

— No puedo creerlo, pero la radio suena más bonita en las noches— Mencionó ZanJin tiempo después de recostarse boca arriba, observando con atención las estrellas sobre él.

— ¿Sí?— Aportó el otro, ahora posando su atención en el muchacho de al lado.

— Sí, ven— llamó con su mano, sin despejar la vista.

— ¿Qué?— Acuéstate a mi lado, idiota.

— No— Sentenció de inmediato—. Me gusta estar aquí.

— No tengas miedo de mal viajar, ven aquí, tonto— HaiKuan puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final accedió—. Mira allá arriba— Pidió ZanJin, desplegando su mejor sonrisa— Siento que todas las estrellas brillan perfectamente al compás de la música. No importa que canción suene, ellas pueden bailar cualquier cosa— HaiKuan no podía creer que realmente se estaba concentrando en lo dicho por ZanJin y que, efectivamente, parecía tener razón— ¿Ves lo genial en esto?

— Bueno, estamos drogados— Fue la respuesta de HaiKuan, calma.

— Sí, lo estamos y se siente estupendo— ZanJin soltó aquello con total resentimiento.

— No me sorprende que creas que eres talentoso— Se burló, incluso con intención de molestar a propósito a su amigo—. Debes estar drogado todo el tiempo.

ZanJin, sorprendentemente, guardó cada una de sus palabras. Fue más que extraño cuando sintió como un golpe en el pecho, directo a su ego que, hasta no hace mucho, creyó inquebrantable. Tragó saliva e hizo una pausa para suspirar, intentando controlar su malestar.

— ¿Sabes que más veo? Lo ridículamente cruel que eres conmigo— Mencionó con suavidad, tomando fuerzas para defenderse—. ¿Quién te enseñó a ser así?

— Nadie. Lo siento— Prefirió finalizar HaiKuan, sintiéndose acorralado de tener que contestar con alguna crueldad.

— La radio suena mejor en las noches— Insistió— ¿No crees?

— Sí, suena diferente en las noches— Dio la razón, restando importancia.

— Cierra los ojos.

— Olvídalo— Replicó en seguida, sintiendo gran desconfianza.

— Hazlo, escucharás mejor la música. Debes relajarte y disfrutar de lo que oyes, no es solo oír— HaiKuan, decidió acceder, pensando en que no tenía nada que perder.

Evidentemente había una gran diferencia. La música parecía tomar lugar en cada rincón de su imaginación. El mareo que sentía era una gran ayuda para llevar su mente junto con las melodías. Él no estuvo consciente de cuánto tiempo le tomó disfrutar de esa canción, pero al abrir los ojos, sintió que estuvo una eternidad en un lugar diferente.

— ¿Y?— La sonrisa en los labios de ZanJin lo hipnotizó de golpe.

— Se oye bien— Intentó no borrar aquella adorable expresión en el otro.

— Según tú, todo se oye bien— Bufó, frustrado por sentirse incomprendido.

HaiKuan no quiso perder detalle del chico junto a él. No sabía por qué, pero no quiso ni pudo buscar una forma de no considerarlo un ser hermoso. Podía ver su perfecto perfil y sus extensas pestañas brillando a la luz de la luna y no había nada que no le gustara lo suficiente.

— Es que se oye bien, en serio— Murmuró, llamando la atención del otro, quien sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

Zanzan creyó que el otro realmente se estaba esforzando por conformarlo y pensó que aquello no podía ser tan malo.

— Al menos escuchaste— Suspiró, intentando rescatar algo positivo.

— Sé escuchar.

— ¿En serio soy tan mal cantante?

— No eres malo, solo no eres lo suficientemente bueno.

— Oye, eso es igual que malo.

— Entonces sí eres malo.

— Quizás tengas mal tus oídos.

— Quizás tú tengas mal tu voz.

— Mi voz suena genial y tú temes admitirlo.

— Eso quisieras— Alzó una ceja, recordando algún momento incómodo con ZanJin y prefirió fijar la vista en el cielo, logrando que se forme otro silencio.

— Oye, hay algo que quería preguntarte hace tiempo: ¿es cierto que ibas a casarte?

— ¿Vivi también te contó eso?

— Sí, ella me cuenta todo, ¿a ti no?— HaiKuan alzó una ceja, molesto ante tal comentario.

— No hablaré de eso.

— Yo puedo contarte de mis ex también.

— No quisiera escucharlo.

— Eres, en serio, muy amargado— ZanJin arrugó la nariz en seguida—. Somos amigos, deberíamos contarnos cosas.

— Apenas nos estamos conociendo.

— Y hemos avanzado muchísimo— Le dio una palmada en el brazo, llamándole en seguida la atención— ¿Quién diría que tú y yo terminaríamos aquí, fumando hierba y viendo las estrellas?

— Nadie, créeme— HaiKuan incluso rió ante aquello.

— Ahora que tenemos un poco más de confianza, ¿podrías llamarme Zanzan?— Dijo el pequeño, sonriente.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó HaiKuan en completa curiosidad.

— Debes llamarme Zanzan.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Porque así me dicen mis amigos.

— ¿Tan importante es?

— Sí, por supuesto.

— Ser tu amigo es estresante.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres hablador, irritante, violento, pésimo cantante y un desvergonzado.

Cuando HaiKuan miró a Zanzan, este se quedó pensativo y giraba su mirada en distintas direcciones, como intentando buscar una idea o, simplemente, analizar las palabras del otro.

— Con razón no le gustas a las chicas, eres cruel— Al estar drogado, las tonterías de ZanJin parecían multiplicarse y a HaiKuan, en parte, le causaban cierta gracia—. Cuéntame de alguna de tus ex— Pidió ZanJin de nuevo.

— No.

— Entonces cuéntame algo, lo que sea.

— No tengo nada.

— Seguro tienes algo y estás pensando en eso ahora. Vamos, cuéntame una historia graciosa.

— No es necesario, realmente no tengo nada.

— Odio tener que pedirte que me hables de ti.

— ¿Qué?

— Las personas que no cuentan sus problemas, tarde o temprano, terminan hundidos en ellos. Nadie debería tener miedo de expresar lo que siente, eso haría que todo sea mejor.

— Yo no tengo ningún problema— HaiKuan rió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué ocultas?

La sonrisa amplia de ZanJin incomodó al HaiKuan, así que este se sentó en seguida, evitando las miradas del otro. ZanJin, igual no se rindió ahí y también se sentó, no pensaba dejarlo ir sin obtener información.

— No me interesa compartir mi privacidad contigo. No por ahora, por lo menos.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Puedes entenderlo?— Zanzan mordió su labio inferior suavemente. Ahora sí se encontraba obligado a no insistir.

— ¿No hay algo más que quieras contarme?

—No realmente.

— Es tonto estar aquí sin hablar de algo— ZanJin se quejó cual niño caprichoso en cuanto sacudió los hombros del otro, ansioso de alguna información.

— No tengo nada, deja de insistir.

— ¿No? ¡Ibas a casarte, eso debe ser interesante de contar!

— ¡No lo es!

— ¿Y qué pasó con tu novia?

— ¡Eso no te importa!

— ¡Sí me importa!

— ¡No!

— ¡Era tu novia!

— ¡No lo era!— brotó de su garganta y él se dio cuenta muy tarde. ZanJin se detuvo en seco y no pudo evitar poner toda su atención en lo que acababa de oír.

— Pero tu hermana me dijo...

— ¡Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso!— Se sintió furioso consigo mismo por expresar algo que no debía.

— ¿Entonces...?— Murmuró ZanJin, sintiendo algo de culpa por ello— ¿No existe una ex novia?

— No y nadie debe saberlo.

Hubo una pausa, donde ZanJin temió incomodar a HaiKuan, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

— ¿Y nunca te has enamorado?

— No.

— ¿Jamás, jamás?— Con un semblante entristecido, el otro movió su cabeza negativamente— ¿Y por qué no empezar ahora?— Intentó animar el ambiente— ¡Puedo presentarte algunas amigas!

— ¡No! ¿Por qué todos asumen que necesito pareja?

— Es que te ves triste y solo— HaiKuan giró y se encontró con una preocupada expresión en el otro y se decidió a cruzarse brazos. Ni siquiera podía enojarse con él.

— Quizás así soy, ¿qué importa?— Intentó rescatar un poco de su orgullo.

— Nadie es así porque quiere. Nos divertimos mucho juntos, definitivamente necesitabas compañía.

— No es verdad.

— Claro que sí, ¿no recuerdas como me sonreíste el día que bailamos en el club? En serio la estabas pasando bien, ¿por qué no puedes estar así siempre?

— Porque no todos estamos felices siempre.

— Yo sí— Se jactó con gran orgullo.

— No, nadie puede.

— Al menos lo intento y la paso mejor que tú.

— Estoy lamentando haberme quedado— Intentó mantener su seriedad intacta. Fue su último esfuerzo para impedir que ZanJin entre en su mente.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu familia que ibas a casarte?

— Eso es personal.

— ¿Puedo intentar adivinar?

— ¡No, no quiero hablar de eso!

— ¿Qué haremos para divertirnos?

— Bueno, podrías empezar quitando esa música deprimente— Desvió su furia a la radio esta vez.

— No encuentras la belleza en tu dolor, por eso eres tan amargado— Se quejó el pequeño de ceño fruncido.

HaiKuan quedó a solas en el techo en cuanto Zanzan bajó por las escaleras, llenándolo de dudas en todo ese tiempo que tardó en volver. Le torturó la idea de pensar que, realmente, lo había ofendido con algo; incluso, hasta planteó disculparse en cuanto éste regrese, pero su mente se tranquilizó cuando volvió a aparecer con una caja de pizza en la mano.

— ¿No sientes que no has comido en años?— Bromeó el pequeño, volviendo a sentarse junto al otro, como si su molestia se esfumase mágicamente.

— Sí— Se sinceró, tentado al ver la pizza a la que solo le faltaban tres porciones. Lucía como un platillo exquisito, incluso si no estaba recién hecha. Los dos comenzaron a comer entonces, silenciosos, perdiendo ambas miradas en las casas que podían verse desde su altura, solo curioseando algo en qué entretener la vista.

— Nunca te has enamorado, ¿no?— ZanJin rompió el silencio, un poco más relajado.

— Ya te dije que no.

— Con razón no tienes nada interesante qué contar.

— Claro, como si tú tuvieras algo interesante qué decir.

— Bueno, estoy teniendo una cita genial ahora, pero es obvio que no me dejarás alardear de ello.

— Esto no es una cita.

— Es una cita para mí. Hay comida, drogas, música y hasta parece que hay más estrellas que ayer. Es hermoso.

HaiKuan se vio obligado a callar solo para apreciar como los hoyuelos de Zanzan se presentaban con una gran sonrisa, mientras perdía su brillante mirada en el cielo. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más por un largo rato, pero ambos hicieron una lista mental de las cosas que estaban bien en ese simple momento.


	5. Su nueva canción favorita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaiKuan no esperó llegar tan lejos como para conocer lo mejor de ZanJin.

HaiKuan sonrió aliviado cuando el tío Jack cerro el capó del auto con gran seguridad, considerando terminado su trabajo. Le sonrió con simpatía al finalizar, mientras se limpiaba las manos. Inspiraba tanta amabilidad que el joven no podía creer que fuese real y que fuese tío de ZanJin, sobre todo.

— Estoy muy apenado de que se haya tomado esta molestia, es que su sobrino insistió demasiado— Explicó HaiKuan, un poco arrepentido, disculpándose una vez más.

— Está bien, no te culpo por ceder con Zanzan. Sé que darle la razón es la única forma de callarlo— Bromeó el hombre entre risas—. Siempre es un placer hacer un favor para sus amigos, eso le hace feliz.

— Gracias, señor, en serio. Sé que no quiere dinero a cambio, pero seguro hay algo con lo que pueda pagarle.

— Bueno, para empezar: puedes llamarme Jack, o tío, ellos me llaman tío todo el tiempo— Sonrió el hombre, estrechando la mano del joven.

—Así será— Mencionó con gran entusiasmo.

— Solo para estar seguro de una cosa, ¿eres tú el hermano de Vivi?

— Sí, así es. ¿Ella hablo de mí?

— No mucho. Zanzan es quien habla de ti, para ser honesto— rió—. No sé qué hiciste, pero está muy entusiasmado contigo. ¿Ustedes están saliendo o algo así?

— No, nada de eso. Solo somos amigos— Respondió de inmediato.

— Oh, bueno, has de ser un excelente amigo— Bromeó entre risas antes de hacer una breve pausa—. Oye, para que sepas: tu hermana es una chica asombrosa y se ha ganado un lugar en esta casa. Los dos siempre son bienvenidos, ¿si? Puedes entrar con confianza cuando quieras.

— Muchas gracias, en verdad. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Esa mañana HaiKuan se sintió más que aliviado de que ZanJin tuviese un sueño pesado. Si bien recordaba haber dormido bastante cómodo a pesar de estar en la misma cama que el otro, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse en cuanto abrió los ojos. Se vio obligado a ponerse de pie en seguida, tratando de rememorar cada detalle de la noche anterior y, por suerte, su memoria no falló tanto.

Zanzan dormía plácidamente y de espaldas junto a él, exactamente con la misma ropa con la que lo había encontrado la noche anterior. Sí estaba seguro de que no hicieron nada más que hablar o drogarse y eso logró aliviar un poco sus nervios. La calma siguiente lo llevó solo a quedarse viéndolo como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

La imagen sobre la cama tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, quizás mucho más rojiza que ayer, sus cabellos despeinados y ondulados lucían tentadores de acariciar. Para HaiKuan fue casi angelical la forma en que, sin hacer nada, ZanJin lucía más hermoso que cualquier persona que haya conocido. Le costó despegar la vista, pero lo logró, recordando de inmediato que debía volver a casa a reencontrarse con su hermana y darle una explicación.

Tomó sus cosas y salió en silencio, dejando al otro chico dormir tranquilo. Se cruzó con el tío Jack de camino a la puerta y le explicó lo sucedido. A penas eran las siete de la mañana y él tenía un poco de resaca, así que se esforzó por tener un semblante amable con el cual comunicar su problema. Para su sorpresa, Jack era un tipo espectacularmente simpático y comprendió por qué ZanJin también a veces lo era.

Jack se había hecho cargo de su sobrino desde que era un pequeño bebé. Tuvo que dejar su país de origen para escapar de una familia complicada. Él era muy joven entonces y fue un milagro llegar a este barrio, donde muchas personas le dieron una mano y pudo salir adelante. Siempre intentó educar a su sobrino con la verdad; le explicó su pasado con todo detalle, mostrando constantemente su honestidad, así le probó a Zanzan que podía confiar en él.

ZanJin tenía un carácter muy similar al del Jack, todos mencionaban que parecían una misma persona en diferentes cuerpos. Los dos solían contar anécdotas todo el tiempo, dejaban libre su confianza con suma facilidad y también eran muy amables, siempre dispuestos a ayudar. El tío era una gran influencia para Zanzan, pero no era la única influencia en su vida.

— ¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de irte?— Ofrecía Jack, antes de darse media vuelta, sin esperar un "no" como respuesta.

HaiKuan realmente no quería molestar, pero el hombre le resultaba interesante y pensó que necesitaba una charla con alguien con un pensamiento más maduro. Además, Jack parecía ser parte de la vida de su hermana, así que creyó necesario conocerlo un poco más.

Así, terminaron en la mesa del pequeño living, bebiendo un café y charlando bastante entretenidos. Jack se soltó muy rápido y no le importó dar a HaiKuan la información que pedía. Él, entonces, aprovechó para preguntar sobre Vivi. Le sorprendió oír puros halagos hacia ella, siempre con gran respeto y admiración.

— Recuerdo que ella se quedaba a dormir todos los fines de semana primero, luego dejó de hacerlo, pero aún venía pasar tiempo con Zanzan. Creo que nunca dejaron de ser amigos y ella es una chica muy comprensiva. Tal vez no te sorprenda escuchar que nunca han peleado— HaiKuan se mantuvo atento a cada palabra—. Creo que intentaron salir, pero las cosas no funcionaron.

— ¿Sabe por qué?

— A mi sobrino le encantan los hombres, eso debe ser— carcajeó suavemente—. Igual, sería estúpido no apreciar la compañía de Vivi y sé que Zanzan la adora. Ella es muy lista, nos ha ayudado cientos de veces con temas legales. Es una estudiante brillante. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de Vivi.

— Estoy más que orgulloso de ella— Replicó HaiKuan, sonriente al oír tantos halagos para su adorada hermana.

— Y este chico Leni, te aseguro que es una excelente persona— Siguió explicando el hombre mientras encendía un cigarrillo—. Él también, hace años que es amigo de Zanzan, ha tenido una vida un poco complicada, pero tener a Vivi es una prueba de que a todos nos espera algo mejor.

— Debo admitir, tuve un poco de desconfianza al principio, pero...

— Entiendo, entiendo— Interrumpió con una suave risa—. Es el preocuparte por tu hermana, sé lo que se siente. Mi sobrino va a esas citas a ciegas y la mayoría de las veces no puedo detenerlo, siento que necesito conocer a cada persona que se acerque a él.

— Anoche fue una larga velada— Mencionó con cierta culpa al recordar que casi deja a ZanJin a su suerte.

— Todas son largas veladas para él. Déjame decirte, no eres el ser más afortunado del mundo si sales con mi sobrino por la noche.

— A propósito, anoche la policía se acercó a nosotros y él fue bastante grosero con los oficiales. Creí que nos íbamos a meter en un gran problema.

— Ya debería estar acostumbrado a escuchar su nombre y la palabra "policía" en la misma oración. No es la primera vez que lo hace y no será la última, tiene un odio genuino por la policía y no lo culpo, la seguridad por aquí nunca ha sido de mucha confianza.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, digamos que no hemos tenido buena relación con la policía. Son solo pocos efectivos los que se acercan aquí, no hay exactamente una buena seguridad. Generalmente, la gente de este lugar se cuida entre ella. Sin ir más lejos, ZanJin ha tenido incontables roces con ellos. Lo han encerrado unas cuantas veces, así que no te sorprendas si un día llama desde la jefatura.

HaiKuan ya se estaba lamentando desde ahora. Pensó que si ZanJin fue capaz de llamarlo para ir a buscarlo al otro lado de la ciudad, no le temblaría el pulso para llamar desde la prisión pidiendo ayuda. No le sorprendió que se metiera en tantos problemas, teniendo una lengua tan suelta y semejante boca sucia.

— ¿Lo arrestan seguido?

— Bastante, de hecho. Siempre lo dejan horas encerrado, creyendo que va a cambiar. Solo son travesuras, por eso no pasa a mayores. Ya es un hábito verlo detrás de unos barrotes. Mi pequeño Zanzan ya es un adulto, así que no hay mucho que pueda enseñarle.

— ¿Cree que pueda ponerse peor?

— Bueno, esperemos que no. Tendremos suerte si logra comportarse en lo que termina este mes, por lo menos.

— Lo veo un poco difícil— Bromeó HaiKuan antes de dar un sorbo a su taza—. Es una personalidad complicada de entender.

— Sé que ZanJin es un poco impulsivo, pero él es bueno. Tiene un gran corazón y su cariño es auténtico. Si tu eres hermano de Vivi, ten por seguro que significas mucho para él. Además, no eres policía, eso es buen punto a favor— Bromeó.

— ¿Hay algún truco que pueda usar para calmar ese temperamento?— Indagó entre risas.

— Darle lo que está pidiendo. No hay forma de que él se rinda cuando quiere algo.

.

HaiKuan viajó tranquilo esa mañana. De hecho, creyó que nunca antes volvería a hablar con confianza a alguien. Jack, ciertamente, había sido un hombre interesante y le daba una visión diferente de lo que era ZanJin. Antes creía que ese chico de boca tan sucia, había tenido una educación deplorable y ahora se enteraba de que fue todo lo contrario. Fue criado con gran honestidad y cariño por un hombre que hizo hasta lo imposible por darle una vida decente. Pensó que ZanJin la había tenido difícil y le costaba entender cómo es que se le hacía tan fácil dejar todo atrás para sonreír ahora.

Aun había cosas que le costaba entender, cómo qué fue lo que hizo tan bien como para que Vivi lo apreciara de esa forma. Era como un ser de otro planeta y sí, tenía su gracia esa gran personalidad, pero también era irritante. De hecho, HaiKuan se encontraba sorprendido de haber llegado tan lejos con Zanzan, sabiendo lo difícil que era para él lidiar con gente tan errática.

HaiKuan tomó otro merecido descanso al llegar a casa. Aprovechó que sus padres no estaban para no seguir sus horarios estrictos y decidió dar libertad a dormir cuanto necesitase. Le tomó solo cinco minutos quedarse completamente dormido, pero gastó esos cinco minutos en pensar en ZanJin y en lo agradecido que se sentía de haberlo conocido. Aún le costaba digerir algunas cosas, como esa extraña atracción que sentía por él, pero quiso convencerse de que ahora, con suerte, sería más fácil acostumbrarse a esto.

.

Unos cuantos golpes en la puerta resonaron por toda la habitación y HaiKuan intentó ignorarlos, pero éstos parecían retumbarle en la mente, haciéndole doler la cabeza. Se levantó con su peor cara al notar que éstos insistían demasiado, pero aún así se decidió por ser amable a pesar de a penas poder mantener abiertos los ojos. Abrió levemente, lo suficiente para solo dejar a la vista su rostro.

— Levántate, tienes visita— Anunció Vivi simplemente, sin siquiera dar las buenas tardes.

— ¿Qué?— Murmuró, tallándose los ojos.

— Que tienes visita. Yo iré a casa de Leni, así que, no hagas nada raro.

— ¿Cómo qué visita?— Indagó, entendiendo la expresión sarcástica de ella en seguida. Ante semejante silencio acusador, su mente pareció entender de qué se trataba— ¿Es él?— Vivi asintió suavemente— ¿Qué quiere? No puede venir a casa sin avisar y estoy durmiendo. Dile que no moleste.

— No voy vino a verme a mí, no puedo ni quiero echarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?— Se lamentó entre quejidos y bufidos.

— Al parecer quiere darte una serenata. Trajo una guitarra, así que...

HaiKuan tardó un largo rato en bajar. Se tomó su tiempo en dudar si realmente debía ir. En realidad, le esperanzaba bajar y que ZanJin se haya ido por haberse cansado de esperar. Lamentablemente, quien se había ido era su hermana junto con su novio. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, tenía la casa para él solo.

Leni había pasado de ser un posible enemigo, a un sujeto común y corriente. HaiKuan nunca estaría cien por ciento seguro de que él fuese inofensivo, pero puso un gran voto de fe. Eso hacía feliz a Vivi y para HaiKuan no había nada más importante que eso, por eso ni siquiera alzó la voz cuando ella lo invitó a dormir.

Vio con el ceño fruncido como ZanJin curioseaba entre los cuadros sobre el mueble, husmeando entre las fotos. Era tan fácil para él perder su atención con cualquier cosa...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó, llamando en seguida la atención del sonriente muchachito— No debes venir, creí habértelo dicho— Lo regañó mientras bajaba las escaleras para acercarse.

— Hola, también me da gusto verte— Expresó el otro, sarcástico y sonriente.

— No puedes venir a mi casa sin avisar.

— Ya viste que sí puedo

— ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!

— Tus padres no están. Conozco las reglas, Vivi me explicó que son estrictos y me crucificarían si se enteran que alguna vez se la chupé a un tipo sin haberme casado antes.

— Aún si mis padres no están, no me gustan las visitas y estoy cansado.

— Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué harás al respecto?— Desafió, llamando a su semblante más desafiante, cruzándose de brazos.

HaiKuan pareció frustrarse demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera disponía de energías suficientes como para echar a patadas a ese mocoso. Prefirió desviar la vista hacia el sofá, donde descansaba un gran estuche de guitarra.

— ¿Por qué trajiste la guitarra?— Preguntó, prefiriendo evadir el tema anterior.

— Porque no dejaré que alguien critique mi música si no lo he escuchado antes. Espero que hayas practicado en estos años porque no te daré descanso.

— No tengo que demostrarte nada y ya te dije que no soy músico. ¿Qué parte te costó tanto entender?

— Bien, entonces yo tocaré para ti— Se acercó lentamente, desafiando con su extensa sonrisa, haciendo que el otro arrugue el entrecejo de a poco—, toda la tarde, todas mis canciones favoritas y me oirás cantar sin descanso.

— No— Intentó responder con frialdad.

— La única forma de que no permitas que mis tontos dedos destruyan tus oídos es dándome algunas lecciones. ¿Qué te parece eso?

— No vas a convencerme.

ZanJin alzó ambas cejas y volvió a darse media vuelta, volviendo a ver las fotos una por una, esbozando una sonrisa ladina. HaiKuan, desconfiado, lo siguió, esperando el más mínimo comentario provocativo para realmente echarlo.

— ¿Cuándo llegan tus padres? Me gustaría compartir mi opinión sobre el aborto con ellos.

.

— ¿¡Alguna vez afinas esta cosa!?— Se quejó HaiKuan, tocando algunas notas con suma molestia.

— ¡La afiné antes de venir, suena perfecta!

— Tienes un pésimo oído si crees que está afinada.

— No tengo mal oído, tú tienes un terrible humor y por eso criticas todo lo que hago.

— Critico lo que haces porque está mal, te estoy haciendo un favor.

— Esa guitarra está afinada, señor amargado— Aseguró, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Si no sabes tocar, no busques excusas, simplemente no lo hagas.

HaiKuan oscureció la vista al desafiar a Zanzan de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta, Zanzan había tocado un punto más que sensible, directo a su ego. Si existía una habilidad en la que HaiKuan era particularmente bueno era en tocar la guitarra y estaba más que consciente de eso. Él no se dedicaba profesionalmente a la música, era más bien una pasión secreta. Había crecido con la idea de que no se puede vivir del arte, así que dedicaba mucho de su tiempo a solas para practicar y mejorar. Todos esos años habían dado resultados, él tenía un increíble talento, pero nadie más podía saberlo. ZanJin no lo sabía, pero estaba siendo testigo de algo que no pasaba muy seguido: esta era una de las pocas veces en que HaiKuan tocaba para alguien.

HaiKuan silenció para tocar las notas que ZanJin le había indicado anteriormente. Él no conocía la canción, así que le costó un par de intentos poder empezar de cero y que la canción esté completa.

ZanJin cantó alegremente y HaiKuan estuvo encantado de acompañarlo con el instrumento. No había forma de explicar lo mucho que extrañaba tocar y lo mucho que había anhelado encontrar a alguien que lo disfrute tanto como él. Era la primera vez que hacía música con alguien más y estaba mucho más que conforme, ZanJin ciertamente tenía una hermosa voz, además de su indudable carisma para convertir una simple reunión de amigos en un entretenido show.

Luego de haber fumado un poco de hierba en el jardín, el más alto se animó a seguir adelante con la idea de tocar la guitarra para su nuevo amigo y no estaba para nada arrepentido de su decisión.

Entre risas, comentarios filosos, bromas y algún que otro empujón, ambos terminaron encajando perfectamente con cada nota. Sentían que hubiese sido genial conocerse antes y hacer esto desde hace mucho.

Cuando la canción finalizó, perfecta igual que como empezó, ZanJin se recostó en el sofá, sonriente y feliz. Entre la gran satisfacción que le daba hacer música, la compañía de HaiKuan y la hierba, sentía que estaba en un momento relajante y perfecto.

— Mis oídos están bien, sonamos increíble— Alardeó el pequeño entre risas, contagiando a HaiKuan.

— Estuvo mejor que en el club.

— Admítelo, te encantó esa presentación.

— Dije que estuvo bien, pero no fue excelente.

— ¿Qué me haría falta para ser excelente?

— Cuerdas nuevas.

— ¿Sí?— Rió ante la forzada amargura de HaiKuan, quien a pesar de sus crueles comentarios, sonreía.

— Yo mismo te compraría algunas, aunque no hay mucho que se pueda hacer con tus torpes manos.

— Me encanta que hombres lindos me compren cosas— Anunció, dando un leve empujón en el otro hombro.

Rápidamente, la vista de ZanJin quedó estática ante la sonrisa de en frente porque no recordaba haberlo visto tan emocionado antes. Sus ojos brillantes y la hermosa curva en sus labios lo hacían ver como un hombre especialmente feliz. Miraba la guitarra en su regazo con una enorme nostalgia, como si viera algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Oye— Llamó ZanJin, apoyando la cabeza sobre el espaldar para tener una mejor vista de aquella expresión amable—. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Quiero cantarla para ti, tonto.

— No quisiera que lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué no?

— La arruinarías— ZanJin alzó una ceja, un poco indignado por aquel comentario.

— Eres muy cruel, ¿lo sabes?— Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y qué? Ya somos amigos, no tienes escapatoria.

— Tu rechazo me excita un poco, deberías tener en cuenta eso— Se burló, provocando que el otro revolee los ojos—. Es mi turno de tocar— En cuanto ZanJin quiso tomar la guitarra, HaiKuan la alejó cual niño mezquino— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó, confundido.

— Tú tocas horrible, déjame a mí hacerlo.

— Pero también quiero tocar— El lastimero tono de ZanJin hizo a HaiKuan sentirse un poco culpable, así que suspiró y se decidió por aportar una solución que lo complaciera.

— Sigue cantando, ¿no prefieres cantar?

— ¡Amo cantar, pero tú odias que cante!

— Sí me gusta como cantas, yo solo bromeaba.

— ¡Acabas de decir que arruinaré tu canción favorita y eso es lo más horrible que alguien me haya dicho jamás!

— Quizás la arruines, pero no significa que cantes mal otras canciones.

— No creo ni una de esas minúsculas palabras afectuosas que salen de tu hermosa y heterosexual boca.

— ¿Entonces para qué me pides que te diga cosas buenas?

— Pero quiero que me las digas con sinceridad y no solo para conformarme.

— No intento conformarte, solo— hizo una pausa para intentar pensar una forma de convencer al otro—... ¡Cantas bien y ya! ¿No te alcanza eso? Somos amigos y estoy siendo sincero.

— Bueno, deberías replantear tus ideas sobre lo que es tener una amistad.

— Tenemos ideas diferentes e igual podemos ser amigos. Es todo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, donde ZanJin dudó de aquella respuesta. Luego de pasar un pequeño mal trago, alzó el mentón y sonrió con alegría.

— Igual sé que te encanta ser mi amigo— Alardeó con simpatía—. Te gusta estar conmigo y no importa si no quieres admitirlo, yo sé que así es.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Puedo leerte como si fueras un libro de preescolar.

— Por supuesto— Mencionó con sarcasmo, desviando la vista.

— Sabes que puedo. Sé cosas de ti que no le he preguntado a nadie y empiezo a conocerte un poco más.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?

— Sé que tienes miedo de que yo te vuelva gay.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Debería golpearte cada vez que dices esas estupideces.

— Anda, goléame, ¿crees que no puedo defenderme? No eres tan intimidante para mí, tu violencia me causa gracia. Podría romperte la cara si así lo quiero, no me asustas.

— Solo deja de mencionar cosas sobre mi sexualidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo hablar de eso?

— ¿Tú sabes lo que significa un "no" como respuesta?— ZanJin silenció en seguida, pero se mantuvo firme con un semblante de seriedad que no siempre se veía en él.

— Por supuesto que sé lo que significa, pero casi nunca uso esa palabra.

Aprovechando la poca movilidad de HaiKuan, ZanJin sorprendentemente silencioso, tomó la guitarra y la guardó en seguida. El más alto miró con cierta culpa como el contrario se marchaba con una amargura que no tenía al llegar. En cuanto Zanzan cruzó el marco de la entrada, HaiKuan no pudo contenerse. Tuvo que resignarse a que, derribar su orgullo, sería habitual a partir de ahora. Ir detrás de su nuevo amigo, parecía ser algo a lo tendría que acostumbrarse.

— Espera— Le bastó decir solo para que una mirada entristecida de ZanJin se presentara—, quédate— Pidió, bajando la vista con algo de pena.

— ¿Para qué?

— Me gustó lo que hicimos— Decidió expresar, animándose a mirarlo. Le daba tranquilidad ver un poco de alivio en la curiosa expresión de ZanJin—. Me gustó hacer música contigo y quiero que te quedes.

— No lo dices en serio.

— Lo juro, nunca he hecho música con alguien y tú eres muy bueno en lo que haces, fue genial— Zanjin arrugó el entrecejo, casi convencido por esas palabras.

— ¿Quieres o no quieres ser mi amigo?

— ¿Por qué no querría?

— Porque eres un monstruo conmigo. A veces siento que solo accedes a lo que pido para que no diga que nos besamos.

— No seas tan sensible— Se atrevió a quejarse— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo diga?

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo crees que no me importa lo que mis amigos dicen de mí?

— Entonces lamento haber dicho cualquier maldita cosa que te haya molestado. No es mi intención hacerte enojar y no me importa que nos hayamos besado. Eres agradable y ya. En verdad quiero que te quedes.

Fue allí que ZanJin calmó cada músculo de su rostro. Creyó haber oído el orgullo de HaiKuan destrozarse en mil pedazos. Si bien, quizás era a causa de lo fumado anteriormente, se encontraba conforme.

— Acepto tu disculpa— Mencionó, sonriendo interiormente, sintiéndose más que ganador por hoy.

— ¿Te quedarás? Por favor.

Ahora parecía que ZanJin se había sacado la lotería. No solo HaiKuan le pidió que se quede, sino que lo pidió por favor. Se sorprendió de haber logrado tanto de alguien que antes le había dicho que no quería su amistad. Titubeó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

— Bien, me quedaría si traes algo de comida. Estoy hambriento.

— Está bien— Dejó salir HaiKuan luego de un bufido de tranquilidad.

Así que, así terminaron igual que la noche anterior, fumando, comiendo y riendo, con la diferencia de que ahora tocaban canciones juntos. Fue una tarde que duró menos de lo esperado, en cuanto se dieron cuenta, las horas se habían ido volando.

Durante lo que duró su reunión, Zanzan no paraba de contar anécdotas y chistes malos. HaiKuan pareció acostumbrarse a ello, más no tuvo tanta confianza como para hablar de sí mismo. A menudo disfrutaba preguntar cosas a ZanJin y escuchar cada palabra. Sus oídos que, generalmente rechazaban tantas groserías, ahora estaban cómodos y hasta le causaba gracia.

En cuanto sus dedos y sus cuerpos se encontraban increíblemente relajados, tan solo se dejaron hundir en la suavidad del sofá, los dos mirando vagamente el muro frente a ellos, como si el mundo se moviera demasiado rápido para ellos y les impidiera mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Ese eres tú?— Preguntaba la voz atontada de ZanJin señalando con el mentón una foto colgada en la pared, donde estaba un pequeño bebé.

— Sí— Respondía HaiKuan, posando la vista en la misma imagen. Su mente parecía más que agotada, pero no le importó gastar sus últimas energías en hablar con ZanJin.

— No soy fan de los bebés, pero a ti te habría cargado— Bromeó en una vaga carcajada.

— Gracias— Rió también.

— ¿Por qué quisiste ir a China? ¿No te gustaba estar aquí?

— Mi abuelo se ofreció a pagar mis estudios y dijo que me daría un buen puesto en su empresa en cuanto tuviese la suficiente experiencia y una familia por la cual trabajar.

— ¿Y tienes experiencia?

— No la suficiente, tampoco una familia a la cual mantener.

— ¿Una familia como esposa e hijos?

— Sí.

— ¿En serio ese es un requisito?

— Sí— Se lamentaba, apretando los labios.

— Tu abuelo es un monstruo

HaiKuan desvió sus ojos húmedos y rojizos en el otro chico. Era la primera vez que alguien decía lo que él nunca se animó a decir y le sorprendió que lo haya dicho alguien con quien no había una gran confianza todavía. ZanJin no temía decir lo que pensaba, ni siquiera si la otra persona no estaba de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No fuiste a la universidad?

— No hay muchas opciones para los que quieren dedicarse al arte y no pueden pagarlo. Antes que hacer algo que no me gusta, prefería hacer algo con lo que esté medianamente conforme.

— ¿Y qué haces, entonces?

— Trabajo por aquí, por allá, canto en algunos lugares por alcohol gratis— Bromeó entre risas—... sobrevivo— Agregó clavando su vista en el otro, quien se encontraba más que curioso.

— ¿Le llamas a esto sobrevivir?

— No me faltan amigos ni hierba, así que...

— ¿Y qué esperas de tu futuro?

— Este es mi futuro. Sé que no es muy brillante, pero estoy demasiado cómodo con él.

— Creí que querrías dedicarte a la música. 

— Lo hago, la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Digo, no aparezco en Mtv, pero toco para gente que confía en mi talento. Sé que suena tonto, pero me siento famoso cuando mis amigos me aplauden y gritan mi nombre con grandes sonrisas.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿No te esforzarás por algo más grande?

— No necesito algo más grande. Si llega a pasar, pasará, no me importa demasiado.

— ¿Y hay algo más? ¿Alguna otra cosa que quisieras hacer?

Ante la última pregunta ZanJin soltó una curiosa y pequeña risa. HaiKuan no supo interpretarla y se sentía más que intrigado por saber el porqué de aquella reacción, más prefirió mantenerse callado.

— No, creo que no— Fue la sorpresiva respuesta—. Igual, hacerme famoso a esta edad sería triste, me quedaría poca diversión hasta los veintisiete.

—Vas por buen camino si lo que quieres es morir a esa edad— Bromeó con una sonrisa ladina.

Ambos rieron, mirándose con cierta incertidumbre, intentando adivinar qué volaba entre los pensamientos del otro. Parecía haber una barrera invisible hecha de incomodidad que les impedía avanzar un poco más y hacer contacto.

ZanJin se esforzó mucho por despegar la vista de aquellos finos labios frente a él, pero no pudo evitarlo. No sabía como hacer para no admirarlos con ansias. La culpa lo consumía al saber que estaba a un solo movimiento de hacer algo que no debía hacer. HaiKuan, por su parte, se dio cuenta de aquella mirada y a él no pareció importarle mucho el romper esa pequeña distancia.

El más alto casi logra entrelazar sus labios con los del otro, pero dos cosas imprevistas se lo impidieron. Primero: ZanJin retrocedió, evadiendo el contacto. Segundo: como si el destino quisiera jugarle una mala broma, el teléfono en la otra habitación sonó de golpe, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y lamentarse por la interrupción.

Mientras se levantaba en silencio, frustrado, intentó comprender qué había hecho tan mal como para ser rechazado. Lo torturaba pensar que estaba siendo víctima de sus propias decisiones. Él planeaba no volver a confundir las cosas con ZanJin y éste último sentía cierta culpa, así que prefirió evitarlo. Le costó rechazar aquel beso, pero pensó que era lo mejor en ese momento; por lo menos, hasta que HaiKuan tuviese claras sus ideas.

La llamada fue una de las que HaiKuan tenía con su madre diariamente. Algunas preguntas, unos cuantos saludos y poca información.

Estos días a solas, debían aprovecharse más que nunca, pues ellos eran bastante estrictos y conservadores y, a pesar de ya ser mayores, mientras vivan bajo su techo, debían obedecer ciertas reglas. Nada de sexo, nada de cigarrillos o alcohol, nada de insultos ni faltas de respeto y siempre ir a la iglesia los sábados. La religión era algo sagrado en casa, fue durante años parte de la educación de ambos hermanos y vivir en una familia conservadora, siempre fue bastante asfixiante para ambos.

HaiKuan pudo vivir un poco más tranquilo al decidir terminar sus estudios en China, siendo apoyado por su abuelo materno, un hombre financieramente exitoso, pero con un carácter muy particular en un mal sentido. Él hombre no tenía respeto alguno por la familia que su hija decidió formar. Sin embargo, tenía esperanzas y cierto afecto por su nieto varón y esperaba que éste siguiera sus pasos. HaiKuan no compartía ni una de las ideas conservadoras de su familia, pero las seguía al creer que así se aseguraría un buen futuro.

Luego de cortar la llamada, volvió a la sala, pero ésta estaba vacía. Avanzó hasta la cocina en busca de ZanJin y miró por la ventana al chico recostado en el césped del patio trasero, fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo. Antes de atreverse a ir detrás de él, HaiKuan fue y tomó la guitarra que descansaba en el sofá.

Apretó los labios antes de cruzar la puerta, siempre en silencio y un poco arrepentido de lo que acababa de suceder. Sin siquiera obtener una mirada por parte de ZanJin, se sentó junto a él y, simplemente, comenzó a tocar una canción a la perfección. Solo entonces, se ganó la mirada del pequeño muchacho en el suelo.

— Oye, adoro esa canción— Habló el sonriente chico de abajo, disfrutando de la melodía.

— Es mi favorita.

ZanJin decidió sentarse junto a él y HaiKuan solo esperó que comenzara a cantar, pero el pequeño no lo hizo. Es más, tocó suavemente la mano del otro, haciéndole detener de inmediato. Zanzan no parecía querer cantar y es que, en realidad, él prefería hablar sobre algo en particular.

— Oye, sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero en verdad me incomoda un poco que quieras besarme. No es que yo no quiera hacerlo, pero estás drogado y sería irresponsable de mi parte acceder. No quiero hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas. ¿Sí me entiendes?

HaiKuan tuvo que bajar la vista, apenado de tener que oír aquello. Se alegró de tener una respuesta como esa, pero le jodía profundamente no poder encontrar una solución, así que ambos se quedaron en silencio. HaiKuan pensativo y ZanJin ansioso de oír lo que el otro tenía para decir.

— Solo dime qué quieres y ya— Agregó Zanzan, intentando hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles para el otro.

— Ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero— Se lamentó, avergonzado—. Lo siento, en verdad, pero a veces solo quiero besarte.

— No me digas que lo lamentas, fue un placer conocer tu lengua— Bromeó, haciendo al otro relajarse un poco y reír—. De igual manera, quisiera saber realmente qué tipo de amistad te gustaría tener— HaiKuan volvió a suspirar en silencio—, yo estaré satisfecho con lo que sea que elijas. Aún seguiremos siendo amigos.

— En verdad no quiero que nadie se entere.

— Guardar secretos es parte de la amistad, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Está bien si quieres besar a otro chico, sería bueno que te convenzas de ello.

— Me has chantajeado muchas veces. ¿Ahora me dices que vas a cerrar la boca?— Los hoyuelos se presentaron con una larga curva que hizo a HaiKuan mantener un buen humor en todo momento.

— Sabes que guardaré tus secretos, pero deberías empezar a darte cuenta de que no es muy sano tenerlos.

— Escucha, no soy gay ni nada...

— Pero te gusta besarme— Lo interrumpió ZanJin entre risas—, no te culpo, sé que soy encantador— Luego de un nuevo silencio, agregó:— ¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces? Te dije que estaría bien con lo que sea que elijas, Kuankuan.

Hubo una mirada brillante y hermosa por parte del más alto, pero no era necesariamente una respuesta hablada. HaiKuan se sintió encantado ante la adorable expresión de su amigo y decidió responder a su manera. Lo besó suavemente, como si ahora se sintiera completamente libre de hacerlo.

Ambos obtuvieron lo que deseaban cuando ZanJin correspondió de inmediato, ansiosos al saber que aún había mucho más por delante. Los segundos compartiendo aquellos suaves movimientos fueron suficientes para que HaiKuan dejara de lado el instrumento y se concentrara solo en tocar aquel cuerpo que, más tarde, se encontró sobre regazo y ahora sentía con gran entusiasmo como una serpenteante y húmeda lengua se mezclaba con la suya, haciéndolo desear mucho más que solo un beso.

La suerte no era parte de HaiKuan esa tarde, un pitido cerca de su oído los interrumpió en seguida. ZanJin se detuvo para dedicar una mirada al colorido reloj de su muñeca, dejando al otro estático y aún saboreándose los labios.

— ¡Mierda! Lo siento, Kuankuan, tengo que irme— Y sin siquiera avisar antes, se bajó del cuerpo del otro para ponerse de pie, dejándolo con una insatisfecha expresión.

— ¿Cómo? Dijiste que te quedarías— Se atrevió a quejarse, ciertamente inconforme de escuchar eso.

— No es que no quiera, pero a mi bebé le quitaron su castigo hoy y prometí verlo. Entiéndeme, hace mucho no sé nada de él.

— ¿Tu qué?

— Mi bebé, Binbin. El dueño de esa guitarra, así que debo llevármela también.

— ¿Quién es él?

— Mi mejor amigo. Te hablé de él muchas de veces— HaiKuan giró la vista, sintió que no había prestado suficiente atención a las anécdotas del otro y eso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable—, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

— No soy la persona ideal para presentar a tus amigos.

— Binbin no es como Mason.

— ¿Quién es Mason?

— El chico de la navaja, seguro sabes quién es— Se burló.

— Si, gracias por recordármelo. Prefiero quedarme en casa, vivo— ZanJin hizo una pequeña pausa en la que rió con suavidad.

ZanJin sintió que aún no había pasado el suficiente tiempo con HaiKuan. Se negaba a que esta sea la última vez en el día en que lo veía. Aún había muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y más besos qué compartir.

— Oye, mi tío trabaja en un bar genial y ahora me permiten entrar. Habrá alcohol, billar, motociclistas y algún que otro estupefaciente. Es esta noche, pero te recomiendo ir en autobús— Ofertó con gran simpatía.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que ahora te permiten entrar?

— Bueno, fui bastante travieso la última vez— Apretó sus dientes, soltando una leve risa nerviosa—. Terminé toda la noche en la jefatura, para ser más específico.

— ¿Y crees que aceptaría ir a ese lugar contigo después de saber eso?

— No, de hecho, eres bastante aburrido y miedoso como para hacerlo— Se burló mientras el otro también se ponía de pie—, pero seguro sería divertido y soy amable al invitarte.

— Prefiero acompañarte ahora, pero mantén a tus amigos lejos.

— ¿Quieres que cuide de ti?— Rió, haciendo que HaiKuan apretara los labios con amargura— Es tan lindo...

— No abuses de mi humor.

— Ten por seguro que me aprovecharé de cada fragmento de bondad en ti— Bromeó, echándose a andar, sonriente.

.

A diferencia de los otros días, hoy el parque parecía bastante más sombrío de lo normal. El sol que amenazó con llenar el día de un agradable clima cálido, era apagado por grises nubes y una suave brisa fría.

A pesar del ambiente, aún un poco tenso, ellos entraron charlando alegremente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Realmente ninguno prestó mucha atención a su alrededor y sí deberían haberlo hecho.

La presencia de ambos, incluso antes de sentarse lejos de las pistas, llamó la atención de una persona en particular. Uno de los muchachos que había amenazado al recién llegado, el mismo Mason, lo reconoció al instante y no temió en pegar su vista con mucho más interés que antes.

Bryson, quien se encontraba charlando con él, se vio obligado a detener su relato para curiosear hacia donde el otro lo hacía, allí clavó la vista en HaiKuan, más que desconfiado por la compañía de su pequeño amigo.

Él recordó la última vez que ZanJin se había apegado tanto a alguien y en verdad esta lucía bastante similar a aquella ocasión. Zanzan sonreía y bromeaba con este sujeto, dedicándole esas miradas demasiado dulces que, según Bryson, nadie se merecía.

El pequeño no siempre llegaba a demostrar su tristeza, pero cuando lo hacía era devastador para Bryson. Ver a su amigo llorando era casi doloroso y se negaba a que alguien se atreva a lastimarlo.

Zanzan era de esos que realmente sufrían por enamorarse y Bryson se negaba a la idea de que él estuviera encantado con HaiKuan y, aún más, sabiendo el tipo de educación que éste tenía y la posible mentalidad conservadora que podía llegar a ser una bomba de tiempo si se la juntaba con la loca personalidad de su pequeño amigo.

— Oye, ¿de dónde sacaron a este?— Preguntó Mason, llamando a la mirada más seria de Bryson.

— Es hermano de Vivi.

— ¿Qué tiene Zanzan con él? No deja de seguirlo como un perro— Mencionar lo evidente hizo a Bryson gruñir con suma molestia y cruzarse de brazos.

— No sé, pero no confío en él. ZanJin no deja de seguirlo, le habla como si confiara en él y eso no es bueno.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Sé de qué tipo de familia viene y sé que él no es como su hermana. No me agrada este sujeto y Zanzan no debería estar cerca de él.

— Puedo hacer que no regrese, si quieres— Por más que Bryson pensó en lo bien que le haría acceder, su sensibilidad no se lo permitió.

— Si hago eso, ZanJin nunca me lo perdonaría.

— No tiene que saberlo. Solo avísame y nos encargamos de que este tipo no pise el parque nunca más.

— Hacerle eso a Zanzan sería horrible, ¿estás consciente?

— ZanJin es tu amigo, no el mío. No me afectará si me odia para toda la vida. Piénsalo. No perderás nada, pero ambos ganamos.

Bryson movió su cabeza negativamente, bastante decepcionado por lo dicho por aquel hombre. Decidió alejarse sin siquiera soltar comentario alguno, dedicando una mirada fugaz a aquella escena, donde los dos chicos conversaban animados.

— Tonto, ya debería estar aquí— ZanJin no paraba de ver su reloj , sus piernas temblaban con ansiedad y comenzaba a tomar una actitud de niño insoportable que, fácilmente, irritaba a HaiKuan.

— ¿Quieres calmarte? ¿Acaso tú nunca has llegado tarde a algún lugar?— Lo regañó.

— ¡Tú no lo conoces, hace esto todo el tiempo! Me insistió para que llegara temprano y ahora me deja esperando.

— Bueno, comportándote como un idiota, no lograrás que llegue mas rápido.

— ¡No lo defiendas!

— No estoy diciendo nada de otro mundo— Hubo una pausa donde HaiKuan se sintió incómodo de tener que alzar la vista, así que prefería oír a ZanJin hablar—. ¿Por qué lo castigaron?— Se atrevió a preguntar, esperando escuchar otra anécdota.

— No llegó a contármelo, pero siempre se mete en problemas. La última vez quemó cosas en los baños y encontraron marihuana en su casillero y él es solo un tierno bebé, no haría tales cosas. Les dije que la droga era mía y, eventualmente, lo fue. ¿Quién sabe quién mierda le vendió eso? No dejaría que la consuma.

— Pero tú también fumas hierba.

— ¡Pero fumo cosas de calidad, no porquerías! ¡Eso no es saludable!

— ¿Y qué pasó después de eso?

— Por suerte no le dijeron nada más, aunque su madre se enojó conmigo. Sé que él haría lo mismo por mí, es el hijo que nunca tendré.

— Sería digno hijo tuyo— Alzó ambas cejas, soltando aquello de forma sarcástica.

— Además es adorable, solo tienes que verlo para querer abrazarlo y cuidarlo toda la vida.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado?

— ¡Pff! ¿¡Qué dices!?— Rió en seguida.

— Creo que exageras al cuidarlo tanto.

— ¿Por qué? Es mi bebé y debo cuidarlo mucho.

— ¿Por qué es tan especial?

— Porque es pequeño y tiene unos lindos ojitos asiáticos como los míos.

— ¿Y esas razones son válidas?— No pudo evitar mover su cabeza negativamente, incrédulo.

— Lo son, ya lo verás cuando lo conozcas y si te enamoras de él, te golpearé tan fuerte que no recordarás ni el padre nuestro, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Zanzan!— Un grito hizo que HaiKuan sobresaltara suavemente a causa del susto.

Era una voz un poco chillona y estridente la que impactó en ambos pares de oídos, haciendo que giraran la cabeza hacia el muchacho que se acercaba a toda velocidad con un skate en la mano.

Era alguien a penas más alto que ZanJin por pocos centímetros, cabellos un poco largos, rojizos y brillantes, con mechones cayendo sobre su frente y unos hermosos ojos negros e indescifrables. Tenía un rostro bien marcado, fino y aniñado. El verlo con unos pantaloncillos bermudas y una camiseta negra de alguna banda conocida, lucía como un adolescente cualquiera, con una sonrisa angelical.

Los dos grandes amigos no dudaron en saludarse con un abrazo, como si realmente no se hubieran visto en años. Lucían como una cariñosa pareja ante los ojos de HaiKuan y éste no podía evitar dudar de ello, algo le causó desconfianza desde el primer momento en que Zanzan mencionó algo con respecto al tal Binbin. Rápidamente, Zanzan decidió presentar a sus amigos.

— Bebé, él es KuanKuan, es hermano de Vivi y que no te engañe su linda carita, a veces es un cruel despiadado— Presentó ZanJin, haciendo que HaiKuan ponga los ojos en blanco de inmediato—. Kuankuan, él es mi bebé Binbin, ya te hable de él, pero es bueno que sepas que digo la verdad y que es encantador— Agregó con alegría, sin dejar de sonreír mientras abrazaba al otro chico.

— ¿Qué tal?— Binbin preguntó con alegría aquello mientras estiraba el puño, esperando a que el otro lo choque también. HaiKuan tardó en entender el saludo, pero lo devolvió luego de unos segundos, intentando demostrar amabilidad.

— Un gusto— Devolvió, sonriente.

— Genial, ahora que se presentaron— Zanzan hizo una pausa para dar un zape a su amigo, éste se quejó de inmediato, alejándose— ¿¡Por qué mierda te castigaron ahora!?— Lo regañó en seguida, sorprendiendo a HaiKuan por tal cambio de actitud.

— ¡No hagas eso en frente de la gente!— Se quejó el chico.

— ¡Debería patearte el culo en frente de todos! ¿¡Qué mierda fue lo que hiciste ahora!?

— ¡Bueno, te lo diré! Promete no enojarte, ¿sí?— Binbin se sentó sobre su skate antes de dar la noticia con ciertas dudas, siendo seguido por ZanJin de inmediato, quien no paraba de clavarle una mirada seria y acusadora— Mi última supuesta travesura fue demasiado para el director.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— Su seriedad lo hacía similar a una madre enojada con su hijo, HaiKuan estaba más curioso que nunca por aquello.

— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Dije "supuesta"!— Se defendió de inmediato ante la mirada furiosa de su amigo— Hace tiempo Dom y su grupo han estado haciendo tonterías en la escuela y me han culpado de todas ellas.

— ¿Qué tipo de tonterías?

— ¿Qué importa eso? Lo que en verdad importa es que quieren expulsarme definitivamente— Bajó su tono de voz con gran nerviosismo a medida que sus palabras avanzaron.

— ¿¡Qué!?— El grito hizo que Binbin alzara las manos en defensa.

— ¡Me amenazaron!— Argumentó en seguida— ¡No dije nada antes porque no parecía importante, pero no quiero que me expulsen! ¡Mi mamá me va a matar!

— ¿Le dijiste al director que no tuviste la culpa?

— ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ellos son valiosos para la escuela, el director no se pondría en contra de ellos por mí. Yo soy nadie.

— Básicamente me dices que han seguido molestándote luego de que fui la última vez, ¿no es así?— Binbin tragó saliva, pues había roto su promesa de avisar ante cualquier problema—. Voy a matarte en frente de todos y luego iré por cada uno de ellos.

— Ya sé que debí hablar antes, pero no creí que iría tan lejos. Lo siento, ¿sí? Fue mi error, lo admito y prometo que no va a pasar de nuevo.

— ¡Eso dijiste la última vez!

— Pero ahora es en serio— Zanjin arrugó el entrecejo y miró hacia otro lado. Se le notaba ofendido y aquello hizo a HaiKuan divertirse un poco.

— Iré a hablar con tu director de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No hay otra forma de solucionar esto?

— A partir de ahora tienes la obligación de callarte la boca y acceder a todo lo que yo diga.

— Perdóname, Zanzan— Se quejó Binbin, arrugando el rostro en un puchero.

— Deberías disculparte contigo mismo, podrías arruinar tu propio futuro.

— ¡Zanzan!— Mencionó con cierta pena de ser regañado de tal forma.

— Ve a hacer tus trucos y más te vale que los disfrutes porque no dejarán de castigarte y no los harás en mucho tiempo.

Binbin arrugó la nariz y se fue en su skate hacia las pistas, dejando a ZanJin con cierta molestia. HaiKuan apretó los labios una vez que aquellos dos dejaron de discutir. Le sorprendió un poco ver a ZanJin tan molesto y, por alguna razón, eso le resultaba divertido. Se dio cuenta que era entretenido cuando no le pasaba a él.

— Tienes un extraño instinto paternal— Soltó HaiKuan ante el silencio.

— Ya he sido amable muchas veces. A veces debes regañarlo para que te escuche.

— En serio lo tratas como a un bebé. No puedes solucionar todos sus problemas.

— Porque es mi pequeño Binbin y debo cuidar de él.

— Pero lo cuidas demasiado. Es bastante espeluznante. Debe saber defenderse él solo.

— Sabe defenderse, pero la gente que lo molesta es más fuerte que él y eso no es justo. Además, no importa, es mi amigo y quiero ayudarlo.

— A decir verdad, me incomoda ser tu amigo luego de ver cómo lo tratas a él— Zanjin ensanchó su sonrisa de golpe, divertido ante aquellas palabras.

— No es cierto. Soy la persona más divertida que hayas conocido jamás.

— Solo si divertido quiere decir irritante y aterrador.

— A partir de ahora, tomaré cada comentario hostil como señal de que quieres acostarte conmigo— Mencionó, sarcástico mientras se reía del otro.

— Solo digo...

— Que lo cuido demasiado, sí, entiendo— Le interrumpió ZanJin—. Es que en serio lo quiero mucho, es mi bebé Binbin y quiero que esté bien. ¿Tú qué harías?

— No sería tan pesado, para empezar.

— No soy pesado— ZanJin arrugó el rostro, desviando la vista, intentando mantener firme sus palabras—. Sería un padre genial y tú y todo el puto mundo lo saben— HaiKuan rió ante aquello. La actitud del otro le parecía bastante divertida y, por un momento, lo vio como un ser maravilloso.

.

— ¿Y qué tal ahora?— Vivi torció los labios y miró a Leni a su lado, en busca de una opinión para su hermano.

— No te esfuerces tanto, es un bar lleno de motociclistas— Acotó Leni, siendo oído atentamente por HaiKuan, quien bajó la vista a su atuendo, sin entender qué estaba mal ahora—. Créeme, no es tan común que alguien use una playera de ese tipo. Parece costosa desde aquí.

— No es costosa.

— Dije que parece. Además, tienes el cabello sedoso y bien peinado, nadie se toma tanto tiempo en eso. No tienes que peinarte, no es necesario.

— ¿Por qué siento que, cada vez que abres la boca, coqueteas con mi hermano?— Se burló ella, compartiendo risas con su novio.

— Tiene un buen cabello, solo digo— Agregó—, y mejor usa unos tenis por si tienes que correr— Aconsejó.

HaiKuan entonces bufó y volvió a salir de la habitación, dejando a solas a su hermana con Leni. Ambos rieron unos segundos luego de que el hermano mayor desapareciera.

— No puedo creer que Zanzan lo haya invitado, jamás me invitó a mí— Pronunció ella.

— A mí tampoco. Incluso el tío me aconsejó que no fuera con Zanzan.

— ¿Será tan peligroso salir con ZanJin?

— Bueno, yo tampoco te invitaría. Mucha gente desconocida va a divertirse y nunca estás del todo seguro de qué tipo de cosas les divierten.

— ¿Crees que estarán bien?

— El tío está ahí. Seguro estarán bien— Ella silenció entonces, apretando los labios.

El tío Jack trabajaba en ese bar hacía años y la gente conocía a ZanJin y ese loco comportamiento no era tan bien recibido como en otros lugares. El problema era que no siempre asistía gente del barrio. Al encontrarse ubicado en la carretera, muchos motociclistas iban a divertirse y alguna que otra pandilla tenían fama de causar problemas y, en algunas ocasiones, Zanzan estaba en el medio. Más de una vez había caído una patrulla y él tuvo que salir en ella. Vivi conocía esas anécdotas y, en parte, le preocupaba que HaiKuan viviera en carne propia esa experiencia.

— Tendremos suerte si no regresa odiando a Zanzan otra vez— Se lamentó ella.

— Él está tan loco por HaiKuan que seguro no dejará que nada le pase. Parece más su hermano que tuyo.

.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?— Preguntó BinBin, viendo como ZanZan se desesperaba buscando entre su ropa.

— Tengo que verme bien— Explicó brevemente, apoyando algunas prendas en su pecho para verse al espejo.

— ¿Vas a pelear con otro policía?

— ¡Esta ocasión es especial, tonto, no pelearé con ningún cerdo!

ZanJin tenía un gran autoestima, le gustaba su imagen y estaba seguro de sí mismo, pero esta vez estaba desesperado por lucir perfecto. Sentía la necesidad de dar una buena impresión a su nuevo amigo.

Binbin estaba recostado en la cama, haciendo lo posible por ayudarlo, pero para él no había diferencia entre las prendas de Zanzan. Pensó que esto era más que inútil, pues su amigo lucía bien en todas ellas.

Con solo sus calcetines y su ropa interior encima, ZanJin no sentía pena alguna al probarse ropa frente a sus amigos, para él era sumamente normal.

— Usa tu camisa de la suerte— Aconsejó Binbin en seguida.

— No, no necesito verme tan formal.

— Esa camisa no es formal.

— ¡Se ve formal cuando la traigo puesta!

— No eres muy fino que digamos.

— ¡Ponte de mi lado una vez!— Se quejó— ¿Cuál se ve mejor?— Preguntó, alzando dos camisas pintorescas.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te tatúas "gay" en la frente?— Se burló, recibiendo como respuesta el golpe de un zapato que voló desde el otro lado de la cama. Por suerte logró escudarse con sus brazos.

— ¡Son diseños alegres, inculto de mierda!

— Son horribles. Usa una que no diga: golpéenme.

— Necesito transmitir alegría, por eso uso colores y tú no me ayudas a decidir y serás el peor amigo que he tenido jamás.

— ¿Con quién vas a salir?

— Con Kuankuan.

— ¿Con el guapo asiático?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿No es heterosexual?

— Tonto, es una cita de amigos.

— ¿Cita de amigos? Eso no existe, Zanzan. Terminarán cogiendo en un baño público, como siempre haces.

— Oye, me costó mucho convencerlo de esto, así que ayúdame a decidir.

— Vas a salir con un heterosexual religioso y atractivo a una cita de amigos, ¿es en serio? Esto no pasa todo el tiempo. ¿Te estás cogiendo al hermano de Vivi?

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces por qué sales con él?

— Es diferente. Él sí es heterosexual y es bueno. Existe la amistad entre hombres, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y qué? Aún así vas a acostarte con él.

— ¡No quiero acostarme con él!— Binbin alzó una ceja, incrédulo, haciendo a ZanJin retractarse— Bueno, sería genial acostarme con él, pero no va a pasar.

— ¿Qué opina Vivi de esto?

— Le encanta que me lleve bien con Kuankuan, pero me pidió que no lo moleste. Debo respetar su heterosexualidad— Mencionó aquello último poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y quieres lucir bien para respetar su heterosexualidad?— ZanJin puso su mirada sombría.

— Que bueno que aún no te dejen ir al bar conmigo, ¿sabes?— Atacó, achicando la vista con cierto desprecio.

— Usa tu overol azul y tu camisa de la suerte— Decidió opinar, resignado.

— ¿Por qué debería usar eso?

— Porque ese es el Zanzan que a todos nos agrada. Nos acostumbramos a que uses esa ropa en ocasiones especiales y seguro le va a gustar.

ZanJin bufó antes de volver a recostarse en la cama, junto a Binbin. Encendió un porro con tranquilidad, silencioso, tan solo intentando controlar sus ansias de salir de inmediato a buscar a su nuevo amigo y verlo de una vez por todas.

Tener la atención de HaiKuan parecía ser adictivo para él, cada que estaba lejos suyo, pensaba en una y mil maneras de sorprenderlo o hacerlo sentir especial.

Llevarlo al club donde él había pasado años de su juventud, fue una forma de introducirlo a su mundo. Luego, tomar en cuenta que HaiKuan estaba interesado en la música y llevarle una guitarra para dejarlo demostrar sus habilidades; la cual fue una acción que le resultó importante.

Ahora, quería ver cuan lejos podía llegar con esa extraña amistad. Mantener en secreto que estaba realmente interesado por aquel chico, era difícil para él, pues acostumbraba a contar cosas de su vida todo el tiempo. Lo peor, Binbin era su oyente más fiel y ocultarle cosas era, en cierto modo, desagradable.

— Te gusta, ¿no?— Indagó Binbin ante el extraño silencio.

— Un poco, pero no pasará nada más que una amistad.

— Bryson se va a enojar cuando se entere que fuiste al bar con él. Para empezar, él odia que vayas ahí y cuando se entere de que fuiste con HaiKuan, se volverá loco. He estado oyendo rumores de que tu galán no le agrada a mucha gente.

— ¡Ellos no lo conocen! Bryson cree que puede controlarme, pero solo actúa como un tonto a veces. Kuankuan, es un buen sujeto y puedo dar fe de ello.

— Bryson solo quiere cuidarte.

— ¿Pero qué tan peligroso puede ser Kuankuan? Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, no entiendo qué le preocupa tanto.

— Bueno, es un heterosexual blanco y atractivo. Sin dudas es peligroso.

. . .


	6. Una noche con ZanJin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaiKuan logra descubrir un poco más sobre ZanJin, pasando una noche a gusto con él.

. . .

Esa noche HaiKuan ni siquiera se atrevió a sacar su auto de la cochera. Uno de sus miedos más profundos era que aquella salida amistosa terminara en desastre y se negaba a que el vehículo sufriera daños como la noche anterior. Prefería arriesgarse a continuar el viaje en autobús, como pensó que debió haberlo hecho desde un principio.

Para empezar: el auto ni siquiera le pertenecía a él, sino a su padre. Pensó que seria desconsiderado de su parte dañar algo que el señor Liu se había esforzado tanto por comprar años atrás. Había sido un gran gesto el prestárselo y lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantenerlo en buenas condiciones.

De cierta manera, le entusiasmaba salir con Zanzan una vez mas. Luego de pasar una tarde muy tranquila y animada juntos, HaiKuan comenzó a ver el lado divertido a aquella compañía. Sin dudas había una personalidad muy interesante detrás de tanto ruido y, a veces sin pensarlo, le parecía sentir cierta comodidad con la confianza desmesurada que ZanJin sentía por él. Ese chico tenía un poco de magia en su sonrisa y HaiKuan había terminado encantado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

No solo se sentía afortunado de ser la razón de aquella resplandeciente sonrisa en su pequeño nuevo amigo, sino que fue un gran alivio poder encontrar alguien que sienta una fuerte pasión por la música, así como él. Si había algo más relajante que besar a Zanzan, eso era hacer música con él. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan cómodo con alguien con una personalidad tan diferente a la suya.

HaiKuan tuvo la suerte de memorizar todas las indicaciones de ZanJin, así que el viaje le resultó sencillo y nada pesado. Fue un simple viaje en autobús, directo hacia el barrio de su amigo. No hubo ninguna anormalidad que lo hiciera dudar a mitad de camino. De hecho, hasta estaba entusiasmado por llegar y verlo. Se sentía un poco ansioso por no poder comunicarse con él mientras iba en el autobús, pero aún no creía tener la suficiente confianza de compartir su número de teléfono.

El frío de esa noche se comportaba un poco cruel con su poca resistencia a las bajas temperaturas. Por más que su grueso abrigo cubría su torso por completo, el bajar del autobús fue bastante incómodo. Frotó sus manos antes de buscar entre la poca luminosidad de la calle y enmudeció por completo cuando lo vio. Ni siquiera creyó encontrar palabras suficientes para explicar lo maravillado que estaba con aquella visión. 

Zanzan se veía todavía más pequeño y adorable de lo que HaiKuan recordaba. Su camisa colorida y ese encantador overol de jean dejaban a la vista una imagen aniñada, como si tuviese muchos años menos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta sobre su cabeza y solo unos pequeños y finos mechones decoraban su frente. Aquel níveo rastro de piel se veía realmente tentadora de acariciar. Aún tenía una preciosa sonrisa radiante que inspiraba confianza y alegría.

HaiKuan ni siquiera fue capaz de avanzar, fue el pequeño quien se acercó a paso lento, manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Cada pequeño movimiento lograba embelesar al otro como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.

— Espero que te guste caminar— Mencionó el pequeño una vez de pie frente a HaiKuan.

— Está bien por mí— Intentó articular HaiKuan con seguridad, aunque le costó no titubear un poco.

— Quizá no nos quedemos mucho en el bar. Hay otro lugar que quiero mostrarte, espero no te importe— Increíblemente, ZanJin parecía tímido al anunciar aquello. HaiKuan en seguida lo notó y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tipo de lugar?

— No te preocupes, no es nada raro— Se adelantó a explicar—. Pensé que, ya que aceptaste salir esta noche, podíamos hacer un poco de música y ese lugar es ideal. Será algo más personal.

— Últimamente, desconfío de los lugares que frecuentas. ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez?

— Pero este es diferente. Este lugar es el más importante de todos y te prometo que nadie nos va a molestar— HaiKuan torció la boca, dudoso—. Por favor, te aseguro que te va a gustar— Agregó ante el silencio del otro—. Solo debemos pasar por casa a buscar la guitarra y es todo.

— Suena genial, pero debo volver a casa temprano— ZanJin soltó una suave carcajada entonces, confundiendo a su amigo en seguida— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Indagó, sin poder molestarse al divisar aquellos hoyuelos.

— Nada, es que actúas raro desde que me permites besarte— Aún dejando con dudas al otro, se echó a caminar y HaiKuan decidió seguirlo.

— ¿Raro cómo?

— Bueno, para empezar, es la primera vez que me respondes de una forma que no sea: "está bien" — Se burló con un tono sarcástico y masculino al citar las últimas palabras—. Además, pasaste más de dos minutos sin llamarme "idiota". Un gran logro.

— Solo intento ser amable y parece que te quejas de eso.

— ¡No era una queja!— Replicó en seguida— ¡Me gusta este nuevo Kuankuan!

— ¿Cuál nuevo? Sigo siendo el mismo con la diferencia de que todavía no me fastidiaste. Quiero ver cuánto aguantas sin decir alguna tontería que arruine mi paciencia.

— El problema es que es fácil hacerte enojar y, encima, es divertido hacerlo.

— Entonces sí lo haces a propósito.

— No siempre. Es que, cuando pareces estar enojado, tu cara se ve muy tierna.

— Son este tipo de comportamientos los que me hacen decirte "idiota". No puede ser que seas tan pesado.

— Si soy pesado es porque me agradas y, créeme, puedo ser peor. Deberías conocerme cuando me gusta alguien, soy el triple de lo que ves ahora.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera, espera!— Se detuvo en seguida, alzando ambas manos— Creí haber dejado en claro que no quiero nada contigo— Advirtió, haciendo reír al otro una vez que quedó en su lugar.

— Sí, te escuché. Yo solo bromeo, Kuankuan— Se burló entre risas—. Además, mis expectativas son demasiado altas. Requieres más que esa linda carita para enamorarme de verdad.

— Me preocupas la mayoría de las veces— Se lamentó.

— No te culpo por preocuparte— La risita simpática del pequeño llenó al otro de desconfianza, pero logró calmarse con un suspiro.

Directo por la carretera, siguieron caminando con tranquilidad y a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle si corrían algún peligro. Eran pocos los autos que paseaban esa noche, así que se preocuparon mucho más por disfrutar de la compañía. HaiKuan tenía más que en claro que la tranquilidad de esa noche no duraría demasiado y, en cuanto menos se lo esperó, ZanJin volvió a hablar sobre sus extrañas experiencias.

El pequeño estaba muy entusiasmado y no podía dejar de acotar cosas y menos al darse cuenta de que HaiKuan lo escuchaba atentamente. Por suerte para Zanzan, el otro estuvo dispuesto a entenderlo y, aunque a veces se despistara un poco, se encontraba bastante contento con oírlo hablar. ZanJin sabía exactamente cómo llamar la atención en cuanto HaiKuan desviaba su mente a la nada. Bastaba un golpe en el brazo, un jalón de la tela de su abrigo o un leve empujón para que el otro volteara a verlo y se perdiera en aquellos relatos.

Ahora, poniendo mucho más interés, HaiKuan se dio cuenta de que no creía ninguna de esas historias. Sintió que cada escenario era más bizarro que el anterior y, simplemente, eran demasiadas cosas vividas. Ya oía aquellas frases como simples chistes sueltos y no como anécdotas en sí. Por más divertido y entusiasmado que Zanzan estaba, HaiKuan no hizo más que mirarlo con gran incredulidad.

— ... entonces el cachorro estaba, literalmente cubierto de mierda dentro de esa alcantarilla y algunos de mis amigos no querían ensuciar sus lindas manos, así que solo les pedí que me sostengan, ¿y qué crees? Los idiotas fallaron en su única tarea, así que caí en el pozo y me llené de mierda. Fue lo más asqueroso que he vivido. Además, el perro me mordió por el susto y mi pierna se infectó durante días y fue muy doloroso. Tuve fiebre, vomité mucho y no pude beber alcohol— Contaba a un completamente confundido HaiKuan, quien nunca supo en qué momento había pedido al otro chico que se pusiera a contar semejante tontería.

— Que horror— Respondía en seco, vagamente, expectante a la siguiente estupidez.

— Es en serio y encima el perro no se dejaba atrapar. Me gruñía, me mordía y sus pequeñas patitas tenía garras que me dejaron los brazos marcados. Bien, sí, yo estaba cubierto de mierda, pero él también. ¿Qué le daría tanto asco?— Agregó para luego silenciar, quizás buscando una respuesta por parte del otro, obteniendo solo silencio y una expresión cargada de incredulidad que miraba al frente— ¿Quieres ver la cicatriz? En serio pasó así— Agregó con nerviosismo, aún sin recibir respuesta—. ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? Se siente como si no me creyeras.

HaiKuan dejó escapar una risa sarcástica, burlándose del chico a su lado. Zanjin se enojó ante aquella actitud, así que se decidió a demostrar que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

— ¡Mira, mira aquí!— Exclamó mientras extendía su pantalón hacia arriba, deteniéndose de golpe— ¿Ves? Esa es la cicatriz— Agregó, señalando su pierna. Por suerte, HaiKuan ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse, solo movió su cabeza negativamente y siguió caminando.

Zanzan se molestó al ver que no tenía la completa atención del otro, así que volvió corriendo hacia él y jaló de su abrigo repetidas veces, hasta que HaiKuan accedió y se detuvo para observar lo que sea que el otro pedía.

Efectivamente había una cicatriz, pero aquello no le resultó tan interesante. Lo que sí le resultó interesante fue como ZanJin se cruzaba de brazos, mirándolo con gran curiosidad. Algo parecía desafiante en el adorable semblante de aquel chico.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó sin comprender del todo aquella repentina actitud.

— Odio que me veas como si estuviera loco— Explicó, desconfiado.

— Efectivamente estás loco. Tus historias son un poco ridículas. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de eso? Es sospechoso que hayas vivido demasiadas cosas.

— No es mi culpa que tu vida sea tan aburrida como para no tener anécdotas qué contar. No viví demasiadas cosas, sino que tú viviste muy pocas.

— ¿Podemos seguir?— Insistió, negándose a responder.

— Debe haber algo divertido que puedas contarme. Sé que no todo es gris y aburrido contigo.

— Quizás soy gris y aburrido, pero prefiero serlo a inventar historias.

— ¡Yo no invento historias! Todo lo que cuento es verdad— HaiKuan revoleó la visa, silencioso e incrédulo.

La luna era lo único que iluminaba el ceño fruncido de ZanJin. Éste logró calmarse ante la silueta silenciosa y tranquila del otro. Supo que no había razón para enojarse, pues comprendía que HaiKuan no era alguien tan acostumbrado a vivir aventuras alocadas.

Poco a poco, serenó su mente para apreciar el rostro de HaiKuan y se le ocurrió que era una lástima no poder admirarlo con precisión; sobre todo, estando a solas y habiendo dejado las cosas claras antes.

Zanjin notó que HaiKuan ahora solo miraba atentamente el camino, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Incluso parecía nervioso, esforzándose por ignorar la imagen a su lado.

Para HaiKuan, nunca le fue tan difícil poner atención a una sola cosa, pero esta vez, le costó centrarse únicamente en el paisaje de en frente. Le costaba no mirar a ZanJin y sentirse hechizado por su simple imagen. Además, ese incómodo silencio lo hizo tragar saliva de golpe.

Dos pequeñas manos rodearon las solapas de su abrigo y tuvo que girarse de para ver aquella juguetona sonrisa que parecía nublar todos sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces?— Fue lo único que pudo decir, sin atreverse a evitar que el otro se acerque.

— ¿Porqué no hacemos una pausa y vamos a un lugar mas privado?— Una oferta que endulzó los oídos de HaiKuan, pronunciada con una seductora voz. Sin dudas, le costó resistirse.

— Estás loco— Sentenció, tomándolo por las muñecas para alejarlo.

— Que aburrido eres— Se quejó, aún sonriente y divertido—. Arriésgate un poco, así tendrás algo para contarle a tus amigos cuando estés ebrio.

— Estamos a mitad de la carretera.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Nunca lo hiciste detrás de un árbol?— HaiKuan se sintió realmente apenado por solo oír eso.

— ¿¡A caso me veo como un animal!?— Preguntó con cierta indignación.

— No, los animales no se acobardan tanto— Se burlaba, divertido de la expresión aterrada en el otro.

HaiKuan tenía dos opciones y, por más que le resultara arriesgado, su excitación era tal que no pudo negar nada de lo que ZanJin pidiera.

Luego de ser guiado hasta los árboles, lejos del asfalto, sus imágenes se vieron ocultas ante la oscuridad y él se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para disfrutar del sabor de los labios de ZanJin. El peligro de ser atrapado no le resultó gran preocupación al instante en que se dio cuenta de que tenía total libertad sobre el cuerpo que sus manos acariciaban.

Ninguno de los dos quiso evitar una oportunidad como esa. ZanJin tenía la gran satisfacción de tener la razón y HaiKuan, por su parte, estaba conociendo ese lado de Zanzan que, aunque le moleste admitirlo, había querido conocer antes.

A ZanJin no le importaba mucho exponerse y menos ante HaiKuan, quien ahora parecía transformarse por completo. Aquel educado y elegante muchacho tenía un par de manos ansiosas que no dudaban en serpentear sobre su cuerpo, desesperadas por deshacerse de las incómodas prendas.

HaiKuan no dudó en apresar al otro contra de un gran árbol, dominando e intimidando al muchacho que ahora no paraba de suspirar, excitado. Sus labios fueron mucho más lejos que nunca esa noche, recorriendo el cuello suave y largo de su pequeño amigo. Los suspiros de ZanJin parecían incitarlo mucho más a tocarlo.

HaiKuan perdió contacto con aquella piel cuando Zanzan tomó el control y fue su propia espalda la que tocó la rigidez del árbol esta vez. Hubo una gran relajación sobre su cuerpo en cuanto ZanJin se arrodilló frente a él. Un millón de imágenes se cruzaron como estrellas fugaces en su imaginación, incitándolo a continuar.

La luminosidad a penas permitía formar la silueta del rostro del más pequeño y HaiKuan sintió cierta pena por lo que estaba pasando, así que no fue capaz de ver fijo a los intensos ojos del otro muchacho. Dejó reposar su cabeza en el árbol y prefirió sentir lo que realmente sucedía en vez de divisarlo. A pesar de no ver exactamente, supo que recordaría esto en la intimidad.

El chico de abajo no tardó en deshacerse de la atadura del cinturón para luego proseguir con aquellos jeans, desesperado por tener un espacio de piel a la vista. Le fue un placer para dejar libre aquella erección y rápidamente la acarició con sus manos mientras hundía su rostro en la ingle del otro, explorando con su ávida y acuosa lengua cada trozo de piel a su paso. Se encargó de que aquel miembro estuviese lo suficientemente rígido antes de darle aún más vida con la presión de sus labios. Unas intensas saboreadas que enloquecieron a su compañero, haciéndolo entrelazar sus largos dedos en la cabellera alborotada del chico, intentando calmar ese placer que no sentía hace tiempo.

Su espalda se curvó inconscientemente con el pasar de los segundos, le resultaba imposible controlar el efecto que ZanJin provocaba en su cuerpo y no paraba de quejarse a labios cerrados. Cada insignificante ruido por parte de HaiKuan, intensificaba los movimientos habilidosos del muchacho de abajo.

Los sonidos húmedos parecían aunarse con el ruido de la noche y el ambiente fresco palidecía ante el calor asfixiante y placentero que invadía ambos cuerpos.

Las manos de ZanJin aprovecharon para recorrer tanto como le fue posible. Se quitó las ganas de esparcir su tacto sobre el abdomen del otro y sentir aquella piel tan endurecida y juvenil. HaiKuan no hizo más que permitirlo y disfrutar de aquellos besos un poco salvajes sobre su masculinidad.

Cada vez que los dientes de ZanJin rozaban su abdomen, sentía un excitante hormigueo en la espina dorsal y, pronto, él tomó el control de todo. El chico de abajo seguía los movimientos de las manos que jalaban su pelo ondulado. Éste se encargó de que no quedara rastro de piel sin decorar por aquellos labios.

ZanJin estaba su mejor momento, moría por oír más suspiros, por disfrutar de ver las expresiones y las ansias de su amigo. Se vio obligado a detenerse cuando HaiKuan lo alejó tan suavemente como le fue posible.

— Espera...— Pidió, callando de golpe al ver el brillo de esos labios hinchados apoyados con suavidad sobre su palpitante erección.

Ambos se miraron, sonrojados y ansiosos por seguir. HaiKuan no pudo creer tener tal imagen frente a sus ojos y ZanJin, por su parte, se sintió libre de continuar ante el silencio.

Recorrió con su lengua dicha longitud entre sus dedos hasta volver a introducirla en su húmeda cavidad, le dedicó un enorme placer al que el otro no pudo ni quiso negarse una vez más. Repitió su accionar cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que un líquido espeso y salado se impregnó en su boca. Un enorme espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el gruñido de HaiKuan acompañó el fuerte agarre en su cabeza.

En cuanto el pequeño recuperó su libertad, rápidamente giró el rostro a un lado y escupió en seguida. Avergonzado ante aquello, el más alto se vio obligado a cubrir rápidamente su desnudez. El otro chico rió suavemente, aumentando el sonrojo intenso del rostro de un avergonzado HaiKuan.

Luego del placer, HaiKuan no pudo evitar sentirse algo arrepentido. Ahora no solo guardaba el secreto de un simple beso, sino que había sucedido mucho más. Le torturaba la mente saber que podría haber llegado todavía más lejos; es más, sabía que no tardaría en suceder de nuevo. Lo peor era que no había forma de culpar a ZanJin, sino a él mismo por no ser sincero.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó ZanJin, notando como el otro se sentaba lentamente para acariciarse el rostro con gran frustración.

— Intenta no hablar— Pidió con gran calma.

— ¿No te gustó?— Sonó preocupado mientras se arrodillaba, buscando la mirada oculta del otro— ¿Fue porque escupí? Lo siento, siempre lo hago en la primera cita.

— Cállate solo un minuto— ZanJin torció la boca, dudoso, pero prefirió acceder.

Hubo un breve silencio donde HaiKuan se decidió a recuperar el aliento y ZanJin sacó una pequeña botella de licor de su mochila e hizo algunos buches, escupiendo del otro lado esta vez.

— ¿Quieres?— Ofreció con total naturalidad.

— Ya pusiste tu boca ahí— Replicó con cierto asco por la oferta.

— ¿Y qué? Es tu semen.

— Eres desagradable— Se quejó, desviando la vista del sonriente chico.

— ¿No te gustó?— HaiKuan ni siquiera respondió. Era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos— No tuvo que estar tan mal, acabaste en mi boca sin permiso.

— ¡Te dije que no hables!

— Oye, no me molestó, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

— ¡Cállate!— Expresó, avergonzado.

— No tienes que tratarme tan mal, te hice un favor.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál favor?

— ¿Me dirás que esa vez que nos besamos en el callejón no querías que esto pasara?— HaiKuan arrugó el entrecejo entonces, un poco dudoso.

— ¿Te acuerdas de eso pero no te acuerdas dónde dejaste tu abrigo?

— Tú también te acuerdas y dices que estabas ebrio— HaiKuan se sintió estúpido por caer en ese juego tan tonto.

Zanzan siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que HaiKuan confesara cosas que no haría normalmente. Este último se sentía estúpido al ser burlado por esa encantadora aunque maliciosa sonrisa frente a él.

— No quiero hablar del tema— Decidió finalizar.

— ¿Aún sigues sin querer hablar de ello? ¿Por qué?

— No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso— Entonces la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer y a llenarse de incertidumbre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estaba ebrio.

— ¿Y qué? Yo también.

— Pero a ti no te importa, a mí sí.

— ¿Y quién dice que no me importa? A mí sí me gustó besarte, me gustó tocarte y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que hacemos?— HaiKuan alzó ambas cejas, replanteándose sus pensamientos un poco— ¿A ti no te gustó?— Agregó, estresando un poco la mente del otro.

— Necesito, en verdad, que esto quede entre nosotros— Intentó informar con suma amabilidad.

— Sí, está bien. Te dije que no diría nada— La forma en que ZanJin lo decía inspiraba confianza, pero HaiKuan en verdad temía que alguien supiera lo sucedido.

— Ni siquiera Vivi— Agregó, depositando toda su confianza en el chico de al lado.

— ¿Tampoco a Binbin?

— A nadie— Recalcó con toda su seriedad—. ¿Entiendes?

— Bien, pero avísame cuando cambies de opinión. Odio ocultarle cosas a Binbin— Acotó, sentándose normalmente para beber un trago más del licor con gran tranquilidad.

HaiKuan observó con un suspiro la imagen silenciosa y tranquila de ZanJin, extendió la mano para recibir la botella y beber él mismo, intentando convencerse de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Seremos amigos con derecho?— Soltó ZanJin de golpe, haciendo que al otro le cueste tragar el licor.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó, luego de limpiar con su manga un poco del líquido que caía en su barbilla.

— Pregunto si haremos esto más seguido.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Pff! Porque fue increíble— Recalcó aquello con una sarcástica risa—. ¿No te gustaría repetirlo?

— No lo sé. Estoy muy confundido ahora.

— Bueno, no tiene nada de malo lo que hicimos— HaiKuan dedicó una mirada cargada de dudas—. Los chicos a veces tienen sexo con otros chicos y está bien. ¿Sí sabes eso?

— Te dije que no me importa que seas gay.

— Sí, me di cuenta— Bromeó entre risas que nunca llegaron a divertir al otro. Un breve silencio lo obligó a intentar tranquilizarlo—. Vamos, tonto, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Guardaré tu secreto, no es la primera vez que le hago ese favor a un amigo.

— ¿Cómo no desconfiar de ti? Cuentas cosas personales todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y si desconfías tanto de mí por qué me besaste en primer lugar?— HaiKuan se sintió acorralado ante aquella pregunta y bufó— En serio, Kuankuan, ¿por qué decidiste besarme?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Te parezco bonito?— HaiKuan no pudo resistirse a aquella sonrisa tan tierna. Movió su cabeza negativamente, resignado al saber que no había una respuesta negativa para dar.

— Algo— Prefirió responder, solo llenando de alegría a ZanJin.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo reconociste!— Festejó el pequeño, arrodillándose de nuevo para dar alegres empujones al otro.

— ¡Basta, está bien!— Lo detuvo el otro, alzando ambas manos.

— Solo por eso, yo invito las cervezas hoy— Se puso de pie en seguida y estiró su mano para brindar ayuda al otro—. Vamos, la noche recién empieza— Agregó con gran alegría.

HaiKuan no tuvo más que sonreír y aceptar que, sin dudas, ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo y que quería seguir contando con la compañía de Zanzan.

.

Fue un trago grueso para HaiKuan el divisar la fachada del dichoso bar. No solo estaba a mitad de la carretera, en medio de la nada, sino que tenia un aspecto terrible. Ya, desde afuera se oían hartos gritos de hombres entusiasmados y solo pensó: "¿Pero qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí?"

El otro, simplemente sonreía, costándole cada vez más ir a paso rápido. Su amigo parecía alentarse a medida que se acercaban y, pronto, se quedó atrás. A Zanzan le divertía pensar que a HaiKuan le asustaba estar ahí.

El pequeño se detuvo por completo para girarse y admirar el horror en la mirada de HaiKuan, quien ya se negaba a seguir avanzando.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Indagó, divertido.

— ¿Dices que tu tío trabaja aquí?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Aquí?— Insistió, sin poder evitar desviar la vista al lugar una vez más.

El viejo cartel que decoraba la estructura de un piso parecía viejo. La pintura estaba muy gastada y había manchas de óxido que daban una imagen de poca confianza. Era muy diferente al club al que había ido con ZanJin. Éste ni siquiera tenía seguridad y la única salida parecía ser una vieja puerta de madera que, con suerte, podía mantenerse en su lugar.

Lo que más causó desconfianza, fue la infinidad de motocicletas clásicas estacionadas en frente. Lo primero que pudo pensar fue en que los sujetos que podían maniobrar semejantes vehículos, eran enormes tipos fuertes y rudos. Le preocupó su compañía esa noche, pues la boca tan floja de ZanJin podría causar problemas con alguno de ellos y, si eso pasaba, podía darse por muerto. No importa cuanto trabaje su cuerpo, no importa cuanto sepa defenderse. No había forma de salir ileso del ataque de una turba de motociclistas ebrios y furiosos.

— He venido muchas veces, no te preocupes— Zanzan intentó tranquilizarlo—. Tomaremos unas cervezas, jugaremos billar y nos vamos.

— ¿Y por qué debemos hacerlo?

— Porque vinimos a divertirnos.

— ¿Y si hay problemas?

— No habrá problemas. Conozco a los dueños y mi tío está ahí. ¿Qué sería lo peor que puede pasar?— La incredulidad se apoderó de cada músculo en el rostro de HaiKuan luego de aquella pregunta. ZanJin comprendió inmediato que, efectivamente, muchas cosas malas podían pasar— Te prometo que voy a comportarme— Agregó en su defensa—. No buscaré problemas con nadie, solo vine a pasar un buen rato contigo. Nada más. Hoy no existe nadie más que tú, ¿bien?

A HaiKuan le hubiese encantado negarse y dejar a ZanJin solo, pero no pudo evitar hipnotizarse por esa mirada de cachorro con la que su pequeño amigo convencía a todos de casi todo. Él supo que, a partir de ahora, tendría que acostumbrarse a que las cosas terminen así. Zanzan tenía un gran poder sobre él y, aunque aún no comprendía por qué esto pasaba, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Zanzan fue el primero en entrar con gran tranquilidad y simpatía, como era habitual en él. No pareció importarle las miradas intimidantes de la gente desconocida. Su llamativo atuendo y su diminuta apariencia atrajeron la atención de algunas personas de rostros no muy alegres.

HaiKuan se sintió miserable ante aquellos clientes fornidos y amenazantes, quienes los miraban con una espeluznante seriedad. No hizo más que concentrarse en mantener la vista fija en cualquier lugar para pasar por alto la gente que los rodeaba.

loSu momento de paz, fue cuando divisó al tío Jack en la barra y Zanzan apuró el paso para ir detrás de su querido tío, dejando atrás a un sorprendido HaiKuan. Éste último, por temor a quedarse a solas, lo siguió rápidamente. Su desconfianza estaba en un nivel crítico, pero decidió seguirlo al instante.

Su único suspiro de alivio fue cuando la sonrisa del tío Jack iluminó lo que, hasta ahora, parecía ser un sombrío y peligroso ambiente.

— ¿Qué tal? No esperaba verte por aquí— Lo saludó el hombre, estrechándole la mano.

— Buenas noches, Jack— Saludó él, sonriente y amable.

— ¿Este mocoso te convenció de nuevo?— Se decidió por atacar a su sobrino esta vez.

— No tuve que convencerlo. Él aceptó porque, para tu información, él sí hace cosas por sus amigos— Se quejó ZanJin en seguida.

— Al menos yo no llevo a mis amigos a lugares donde no debo estar.

— Tráenos una cerveza y apúrate, no tengo toda la noche— Bromeó, aprovechando la posición de su tío.

— Le pondré candado a las plantas, mocoso insolente— Gruñó Jack, sin más opción que hacer su trabajo.

HaiKuan, entonces, aprovechó para ver con más calma el ambiente. Por dentro, lucía muy viejo y un poco deteriorado, pero no mal necesariamente. Los discos de vinilo en las pareces y las mesas de billar hacían buena presencia en ese espacio que, desde afuera, lucía diminuto. Todo era muy clásico y no estaba tan mal para su gusto. HaiKuan no esperó que hubiera tanto lugar libre, pero lo había y la cantidad de clientes esa noche era perfecta para mantenerse espacioso.

— Si vuelves a llegar ebrio a casa, te dejare sin hierba hasta el último de tus días— Amenazó el hombre a su sobrino mientras dejaba dos botellas sobre la barra.

— No es mi culpa que yo sí pueda aguantar despierto lo suficiente como para ponerme ebrio, anciano— Replicó antes de evadir ágilmente el golpe que su tío iba a darle con el trapo que colgaba en su hombro.

ZanJin salió corriendo entre risas hasta una de las mesas de billar y HaiKuan no pudo hacer más que carcajear, quizá hasta enternecido por las bromas entre su amigo y su tío. Se notaba que había mucha confianza entre ellos y pensó que aquella relación era más que agradable de presenciar.

— Perdona eso— Habló Jack—. Mira, HaiKuan, sé qué no nos conocemos mucho, pero quería pedirte un gran favor.

— Sí, lo que sea— Accedió de inmediato.

— Sé que suena raro, pero me gustaría que vigiles a Zanzan. Te ruego que no se meta en problemas. Él sabe que no debe pelear con nadie, pero uno nunca sabe...— La preocupación en el rostro del hombre era evidente aunque tratara de actuar con normalidad.

— No habrá problemas. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

La sonrisa de HaiKuan inspiró gran confianza al hombre, quien dejó unas cuantas fichas sobre la mesa.

— Diviértanse— Anunció antes de girarse para atender a otros clientes.

HaiKuan tomó lo que le correspondía y se acercó a su amigo, quien ya estaba revisando entre los tacos de la pared. Por su brillante sonrisa traviesa, podía notar que se acercaba una competencia feroz sin razón alguna. ZanJin tenía pinta de ser bastante competitivo y pensaba dejarlo en claro esa noche.

— ¿Apostamos algo, Kuankuan?— Preguntó mientras preparaba la mesa con una maliciosa expresión.

— No soy muy bueno. Sería un riesgo apostar.

— ¿Qué más podrías perder esta noche?— La tranquilidad que HaiKuan pareció esfumarse tras los sarcásticos comentarios de ZanJin. Era muy fácil desafiarlo— ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

— Tiene sentido lo que digo, no puedo apostar contra alguien que sé que juega mejor que yo. No se trata de tener miedo.

— Solo oigo que tienes miedo.

— Vinimos a jugar, no a apostar. Empieza— Intentó apurarlo, pero el chico parecía entretenido entizando excesivamente el taco en su mano— ¡Solo empieza!— Insistió para apurarlo.

— Apostemos, señor amargado— Pidió con su travieso tono de voz.

— Bien— Se resignó— ¿Qué quieres?

— Si gano, quiero que tú me lleves a mí a una cita a un lugar que te guste.

— Esto no es una cita.

— Entonces me corregiré: Quiero que me lleves a un lugar que te guste y que reconozcas formalmente que es una cita.

— Bien, ¿y yo que gano?— Decidió apurar aquella conversación para ponerse a jugar en seguida.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero que nunca en tu maldita vida vuelvas a mi casa. Jamás— Soltó sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

— Muero por tener esa cita contigo.

— ¿Puedes empezar ahora?— Decidió regañar, señalando la mesa ya acomodada.

Si bien ZanJin entró con gran confianza, incluso apostando, no esperó que HaiKuan fuese increíblemente bueno en ello. Algo lo decepcionó en el hecho de, obviamente, perder la apuesta, pero le entusiasmaba encontrar una nueva habilidad en HaiKuan.

Éste parecía pensar sus jugadas y lo hacía con tal certeza que no paraba de hacer tiros perfectos. Se tomaba su tiempo y no esbozaba ni una sola sonrisa de triunfo. Pronto, ZanJin, solo tuvo que sentarse a observarlo, manteniendo el taco en su mano y una cerveza en la otra.

Pronto, las habilidades de HaiKuan llamaron la atención. Sus tiros eran acertados incluso si no apuntaban a ninguna bola. Sabía guiarse a la perfección en la mesa, como si fuese todo un profesional.

— ¡Falla de una vez! ¡También quiero jugar!— Se quejó ZanJin luego de varios minutos de solo mirar.

Había gente al rededor, observando lo mismo que él. Cómo ese sujeto desconocido, tiraba como si fuese al azar y, aún así, lograba embocar.

— Tú quisiste jugar y estás perdiendo, por eso te quejas— Lo regañó HaiKuan, preparando el siguiente tiro. La bola entró sin problemas.

— Me quejo porque también quiero jugar— Zanzan volvió a levantarse luego de un rato y observó el siguiente tiro más de cerca—. No me dijiste que eras tan bueno, no habría apostado.

— No soy bueno. No he jugado mucho. Solo debes calcular bien en dónde golpeas, es todo— El taco volvió a hacer ruido y la bola entró.

— ¿Puedes fallar a propósito? Estoy algo aburrido— Pidió con su lastimero tono de voz.

— Espera tu turno. En algún momento fallaré.

— Es obvio que no vas a fallar. Te faltan solo dos tiros.

— Entonces solo cierra la boca y observa— Sentencio, dando vueltas a la mesa, pensando en su próxima jugada.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de un extraño hombre que ahora se paró junto al más pequeño, rozándolo sin descaro con su hombro. Zanzan, por su parte, ni siquiera se inmutó por ello, le importó más estar atento a la jugada de su amigo.

Aquel extraño hombre tenía un intimidante porte. Parecía ser de edad avanzada y su imagen era descuidada. Estaba un poco sucio, pero seguramente nadie se atrevería a corregirle eso. Tenía unos enormes puños y unos grandes brazos con los cuales hacía a los demás guardar silencio al instante. Esa noche, en particular, se fijó en ZanJin.

Desde su mesa a lo lejos, no pudo despegar la vista del simpático muchachito y se dio cuenta de que, como ahora la mesa de billar tenía bastante gente al rededor, podría pasar desapercibido para llamar la atención del chico.

— No pareces estar divirtiéndote— Le habló aquel hombre, llamando vagamente su atención.

— No he podido jugar desde que erré el primer tiro. Él es muy bueno— Explicó el chiquillo, sin siquiera darle importancia.

— Déjalo jugando solo, entonces— En cuanto la pesada mano del desconocido hizo presión sobre la cintura de ZanJin, este en seguida se tornó serio y no dudó en mirarlo como si fuese cualquiera de sus enemigos.

— Quítame las manos de encima— Ordenó, sin siquiera importarle el gran tamaño de aquella persona.

El tipo sonrió, pero decidió acceder a lo pedido. El problema fue que, con el pasar de los minutos, comenzó a seguirlo a cada lugar que se moviera. Este desconocido no paraba de buscar un mínimo momento para tocar a ZanJin, rozándolo de forma "accidental" y diciéndole cosas al oído.

Cada que el muchacho daba unos pasos hacia otro lugar, este hombre insistía en seguir tocándolo y hablándole, a pesar de que el chico estaba controlando sus impulsos agresivos al momento de pedirle que no se acerque.

HaiKuan perdió en su totalidad cada rastro de concentración al jugar y tuvo que estar más atento a lo que pasaba ahora con ZanJin. Éste no sabía disimular su mal humor y este tipo no solo era mucho más grande que él, sino que se notaba que era peligroso. Sus manos estaban repletas de pesados anillos y un puñetazo sería suficiente para marcar la cara del pequeño chico y hacerle un gran daño. Como el pequeño era sumamente temerario, no tendría miedo de hacerle frente, así que HaiKuan no podía dejar las cosas ahí.

Más allá de los obvios problemas que el temperamento de Zanzan podría causar, había otra cosa que estaba haciendo a HaiKuan molestarse: este tipo oía y veía a ZanJin negarse a cualquier contacto y, aún así, continuaba posando sus manos donde no debía, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

El más alto no pudo soportar la amargura y la angustia en el rostro de su amigo. ZanJin se estaba controlando demasiado por no soltar un golpe a este sujeto y él prometió a Jack no causar problemas. Sintió lástima a ver a su amigo en una posición tan incómoda.

Su siguiente tiro era sumamente fácil, pero él erró a propósito. La gente se quejó y comenzó a alejarse, perdiendo interés por la obvia mala jugada de HaiKuan.

— Es tu turno— Habló, llamando la atención de ZanJin en seguida.

El chico, nuevamente sonriente y agradecido de poder escapar de aquel desconocido, corrió para posicionarse y, por fin, seguir jugando. HaiKuan no se movió de su lado, prefirió mantenerse cerca y vigilar que ese sujeto no vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima.

— Que torpe eres. Ese era un tiro fácil— Murmuró Zanzan de forma sarcástica, tan solo recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice como respuesta.

Cuando ZanJin logró con éxito su siguiente tiro, HaiKuan notó que aquel hombre aún esperaba el momento para acercarse, así que él mismo le abrazó los hombros amistosamente, evitando así que alguien más quisiera tocarlo.

— Bien hecho— Lo felicitó, deleitándose con la triunfante expresión del pequeño.

El tipo que, anteriormente no paraba de fijarse en ZanJin, prefirió desistir de la idea, teniendo en claro que el chico estaba acompañado esa noche. No creyó necesario seguir intentándolo, ni siquiera se molestó en seguir observando el juego. Pronto solo estuvieron los dos solos, compartiendo de nuevo un alegre momento entre amigos.

.

No recorrieron mucho más allá de la casa de ZanJin para llegar al siguiente lugar. Eran menos de diez calles de distancia y, por más que HaiKuan pensó que fue un viaje largo, su amigo ya estaba acostumbrado a pasear mucho más que eso todos los días.

El pequeño siempre tenía diferentes puntos de encuentro con sus amigos y éste solía ser uno de ellos antes. Creyó interesante encontrar un lugar para estar a solas con HaiKuan, uno donde éste pudiera sentirse realmente cómodo.

Él tomaba la delantera en el camino, siempre animado y conversando. Su exceso de confianza era tal que no le importaba caminar por calles oscuras y hablar en voz alta, pudiendo fácilmente llamar la atención de cualquiera. HaiKuan a veces no sabía si ZanJin era un completo idiota o un sujeto muy valiente.

Sorpresivamente, se detuvo frente a una vieja casa que parecía estar abandonada. HaiKuan se vio un poco decepcionado de saber que habían terminado en un lugar todavía peor. Sentía que esa estructura podía caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento.

Obviamente, HaiKuan se quejó unos largos minutos antes de que ZanJin pudiera convencerlo. No le costó tanto esta vez. Como el pequeño insistió en que allí estarían tranquilos para hacer música, el otro no tuvo más opción que decir que sí.

El silencio de la noche era tal que solo se oían sus pasos y dentro del lugar, todo parecía muy distinto. Era una casa bastante espaciosa. No había muebles, no había ningún sofá, ni refrigerador, ni nada que lo haga un lugar habitable. A pesar de eso, ciertamente era tranquilo, aunque había detalles a los cuales poner atención.

Lo único que le hizo sentir un poco más pacífico, fue el hecho de que había colchones en el suelo en los cuales pensó que podían relajarse, pero no mucho más que eso. Por lo menos, estos estaban limpios.

Lo que más llamó su atención, fueron esos garabatos pintados en las paredes. Al no haber electricidad, fue la luz de la calle lo que le permitían divisar un poco de lo que había escrito en los muros. No fue hasta que ZanJin encendió llamas dentro de un gran tambor que, por fin, pudo ver con más claridad.

Ahora pudo ver como había incontables nombres en las paredes. Junto a dibujos y frases, todos y cada uno de ellos llamaron su atención peligrosamente.

La curiosidad lo obligó a recorrer todas y cada una de las paredes. Había demasiadas cosas para ver, muchas dedicatorias por todas partes. Ni siquiera se inmutó de que ZanJin, sentado sobre los colchones lo observaba, esperando que solo volviera.

— ¿Todo bien?— Preguntó ZanJin, curioso ante aquella reacción, llamando en seguida la atención de HaiKuan.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?— Se decidió a preguntar, más que curioso por todo aquello.

— Era un punto de reunión— Explicó simplemente, sacando la guitarra del estuche.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Bueno, mi tío me contó que hace muchos años, venía aquí a divertirse con sus amigos— Relataba, ahora tocando algunos acordes con tranquilidad—. Fueron tiempos difíciles. La policía perseguía y acosaba a cualquiera que no fuera blanco. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, simplemente pudieron tener otros lugares de reunión y esto quedó en el olvido para ellos. Ahora es un poco más fácil divertirse, pero no siempre fue así. Ellos la pasaron muy mal en su época para que nosotros podamos estar tranquilos ahora.

— ¿Y esos nombres y dibujos?

— Dedicatorias. Si perdiste a alguien importante en tu vida por una injusticia, venías y escribías su nombre, le hacías un dibujo o anotabas alguna frase que te recuerde lo mucho que lo quisiste. Pronto todos dejaron atrás este lugar, pero me quedé con las llaves.

HaiKuan, entonces, sintió particular atención por el centro del muro más grande, donde había una frase bastante marcada. Era al rededor de ésta que muchos otros nombres se esparcían por todos lados.

"No me importa si ellos son más fuertes que yo. Vale la pena morir si eso significa que todos recordarán quien fui." 

Hubo un minuto de silencio donde solo los acordes de la guitarra sonaron. HaiKuan no recordó nunca haber estado tan tranquilo. Su curiosidad era enorme, pero estaba disfrutando de la calma. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó por su mente y, ahora sí, no pudo callar.

— ¿Alguna vez escribiste algún nombre?— Preguntó, sin siquiera atreverse a ver al otro.

La música se detuvo de golpe, llenando al más alto de incertidumbre. Esta vez, se giró y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro, Zanzan esbozó una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto antes. No era una sonrisa precisamente alegre, sino una que le traía algún recuerdo propio.

Él recordaba haber sonreído de la misma forma muchas veces antes. Era una de esas sonrisas llenas de nostalgia que inspiraban cierta angustia.

— Sí, muchos lo hemos hecho. Digo, esto de los nombres era... normal aquí. La mayoría solo son nombres de gente ya mayor. Hace mucho nadie ha vuelto a escribir nada y eso es genial.

— ¿Qué escribiste tú?

— ¿Tú qué escribirías?— HaiKuan decidió callar entonces. Le resultaba extraño que ZanJin no quisiera responder directamente y temió que el ambiente se tornara incómodo— Ven— Lo llamó, dando leves golpes sobre el colchón.

HaiKuan decidió dejar de lado el tema para poder tomar asiento y tener sobre él el instrumento. En seguida comenzó a hacer un par de punteos para entrar en calor, tocando cualquier melodía que se le viniera a la mente.

Desde su lugar, observó como su amigo revisaba en su pequeña mochila y, de allí, sacaba un pequeño frasco y una diminuta pipa. Movió su cabeza negativamente, divertido en cuanto éste empezó a fumar con total naturalidad.

Le resultaba gracioso darse cuenta de cómo alguien como ZanJin se había ganado su confianza. Fueron largos años rodeado de personas que nunca habrían hecho algo como sacar una pipa y fumar marihuana frente a él. Al pequeño eso no parecía importarle, de hecho, él tomaba la hierba como algo normal en su vida y no le molestaba expresarlo.

— ¿Quieres?— Preguntaba, intentando mantener el humo con una expresión graciosa que hizo a HaiKuan reír al instante.

— Fumas demasiado, ¿no crees?— Mencionó con cierta diversión.

— No te preocupes, tengo más en casa— Expresó al interpretar mal las palabras del otro—. Está bien si no quieres.

— Paso por esta noche. Solo no vayas a vomitar.

— No he tenido un mal viaje en años, no te preocupes. Es el alcohol el que me hace vomitar.

— Eres adicto a esa cosa.

— Puedo dejarlo si quiero— Se quejaba, mientras, irónicamente, llevaba la pipa de nuevo a su boca.

— No puedes decir eso cuando sigues fumando.

— Fumo porque no tengo necesidad de dejarlo. Mientras tenga pulmones, así voy a seguir.

— Disfrútalos mientras puedas— Se burló, sin poder evitar reír.

— Me resulta extraño que hayas fumado antes— Soltó sin siquiera explorar en la expresión curiosa del otro.

— ¿Por que lo dices?

— La primera vez que te ofrecí, ni siquiera dudaste. Solo fumaste y te relajaste, como todo un profesional.

— Ya lo había hecho antes. Me gusta la hierba, pero no es cosa de todos los días.

— ¿Es ilegal en China?

— Sí, lo es.

— Hiciste cosas ilegales— Se burlaba entre risa—. No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado.

— Solo fueron un par de veces.

— Quiero saberlo todo.

— No. ¿Por qué, mejor, no cantas algo?— Intentó distraerlo.

— Tal vez mi garganta esté un poco cansada hoy— Se acarició el cuello, fingiendo molestia.

— Qué lástima. Tendrás que callarte el resto de la noche— Zanzan arrugó la nariz ante aquel sarcástico comentario.

— Bueno, ya que no quieres que hable, supongo que tampoco te interesa saber lo que traje para ti— Soltó de golpe, llamando la atención del otro a tal punto que dejó de tocar la guitarra.

— ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti?

— Oye, traigo un excelente regalo— Rió, volviendo a revisar entre sus cosas—. Te aseguro que te va a gustar— Anunció antes de alzar en su mano una disco.

Su sonrisa inundó el corazón de HaiKuan en un instante y no podía creer que ZanJin se había tomado tal molestia. Aquel disco era de la banda favorita de HaiKuan y, por más que él ya lo tenía en su colección, lo aceptó con gran felicidad.

— Vaya... muchas gracias— Lo tomó con tranquilidad.

— Ábrelo— Agregó, entusiasmado—. La sorpresa no termina ahí.

HaiKuan accedió y encontró en el lado interno cuatro firmas. Sus ojos brillaron y su sorpresa lo obligó a sonreír ampliamente.

No creyó merecer semejante obsequio. Aquella era su banda favorita, los seguía desde hace años y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir a un concierto y, mucho menos, de tener algún objeto autografiado. Simplemente, ese disco era invaluable para él.

— Esto es increíble— Mencionó ahora sin poder evitar ver el encantador rostro del otro—. Siento que no lo merezco, esto no tiene precio para mí. Ni siquiera sé si puedo aceptarlo.

— No te preocupes, tengo un póster autografiado también— HaiKuan entonces arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguirse?— Curioseó, pensando en preguntar absolutamente todo.

— Es una historia graciosa y larga.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas?


	7. Un viejo conocido y nuevos problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viejo conocido se reencuentra con HaiKuan, justo cuando él creyó que ya no había más espacio para amistades en su vida.

Un par de ojos amarronados brillaron esa mañana cuando un rayo de sol golpeó luego de un leve movimiento de cabeza. HaiKuan se encontró un poco desconcertado al verse obligado a despertar de golpe y, por unos segundos, no reconoció en dónde estaba.

Logró volver al mundo real en cuanto giró a su lado y, pegado a su cuerpo, se encontraba una angelical figura que dormía plácidamente sobre su brazo. En semejante silencio, podía oír esa suave respiración y no fue capaz de moverse para interrumpirlo. Lo observó atentamente y sonrió con tranquilidad, encantado por la simpleza de su amigo para demostrar su belleza.

De a poco, su mente reaccionó y recordó, por partes, lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Recordó haber ido al bar, haber jugado billar, recordó haber bebido un poco, pero su mente se vio completa cuando divisó la pipa a un lado del colchón. Apretó los labios un poco arrepentido de haber accedido a fumar. Al final del día, su mente estuvo tan agotada que los dos terminaron recostados y, simplemente, se quedaron dormidos; por algún extraño motivo, abrazados muy cariñosamente.

Había pequeños fragmentos de las risas de Zanzan aún en su memoria y, a juzgar porque ambos estaban vestidos, supo de inmediato que nada más había pasado. Aquello, quizás, le decepcionó un poco. Acostarse con ZanJin ciertamente hubiese sido una buena experiencia para él, pero no se veía lo suficientemente confiado como para tomar la iniciativa en ello.

Lo que más le causaba frustración era saber que tendría que despertar al chico y odiaba no poder mantener aquella imagen un rato más. Antes de que esto sucediera, optó por dejar una casi imperceptible caricia en el rostro pálido a su lado.

Decidió quitar su brazo lentamente y el pequeño se revolvió molesto, negándose a despertar del todo. Es más, le dio la espalda, tratando de seguir durmiendo. El sol también parecía molestarle, así que ocultó su vista en la pared.

— ZanJin— Lo llamó con calma, sacudiéndole suavemente el hombro—. ZanJin, ya es de día— Insistió.

— Cállate— Se quejó el chico, haciendo al otro alzar una ceja de golpe.

— ¡Oye!— Clamó con más autoridad ahora, empujándolo con más fuerza.

— ¡Basta! No me despiertes si no vamos a coger.

— Bien, quédate aquí todo el día— Se resignó, sentándose para ponerse los zapatos. No recordó en qué momento se los había quitado exactamente.

Desde abajo, aún recostado, ZanJin observó al otro chico preparándose para irse. Decidió sentarse, entonces, aun tallándose los ojos. La imagen de HaiKuan recién despierto era algo increíble para él. Nunca lo vio tan desprolijo antes. Sus perfectos cabellos lacios estaban alborotados y su ropa desarreglada y arrugada. Giró su cabeza a un lado con curiosidad y luego sonrió, encantado nuevamente por su presencia.

— Creí que te irías temprano anoche— Murmuró, sin temor a acercarse para abrazar el cuello del otro, haciéndolo detener cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Me quedé dormido— Explicó—. Podrías haberme recordado la hora, ¿no? — Se atrevió a reclamar.

— ¿Hicimos algo anoche?

— No que yo recuerde.

— Que lástima— Se quejó, incluso, con un tierno tono de voz que hizo al otro voltear su rostro para verlo.

— ¿Qué esperabas que pase?— La sonrisa traviesa de ZanJin lo hizo entender todo— Ni lo sueñes— Agregó para intentar borrar aquella expresión, pero eso no sería así de fácil.

— ¿No quieres?— Se atrevió a preguntar— Incluso traje lubricante. Lamento fumar tanto, pero eres más divertido cuando estamos drogados.

— Con o sin drogas, no iba a suceder.

— Insisto: es una lástima— HaiKuan se decepcionó un poco cuando el chico se alejó de su cuerpo. Por más que le molestó, no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto.

Querer a ZanJin cerca no era algo que podía expresar con palabras sin que éste sacara provecho de inmediato.

ZanJin, entonces, volvió a recostarse. Se notaba que aún le faltaba para despertarse del todo. Lo único que hizo fue mirar su colorido reloj y quejarse como niño caprichoso. Acto seguido, procedió a encender el primer cigarrillo de esa mañana.

— ¿Ya te vas?— Preguntó a HaiKuan, acomodándose con suma tranquilidad en el colchón—. Quisiera que te quedes un poco más.

— No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Tengo una entrevista de trabajo— Estiró su brazo hasta tomar la muñeca del chico y allí miró con más claridad la hora—. En hora y media— Agregó con un fuerte bufido.

— ¿En serio? Pero acabas volver de China.

— ¿Y qué?

— Tómatelo con calma, espera unos días y relájate.

— No tengo unos días pare relajarme. Que tú no trabajes no significa que los demás no tengamos que hacerlo.

— Yo trabajo, solo que quise tomarme unos días con mis amigos antes de volver a trabajar. Nunca estuve tanto tiempo libre con Vivi y estoy contento. No aprovechar que tus padres no están sería estúpido.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿En dónde trabajas?

— Bueno, puedo conseguir algo.

— ¿Así de fácil?

— ¡Pff! HaiKuan, yo no busco trabajos donde requiera un currículum de treinta páginas. No es tan difícil.

— Tampoco es tan fácil. Te tomas todo muy a la ligera. No me busques cuando estés muriendo de hambre y no tengas con qué vestirte.

ZanJin revoleó la vista ante aquellos regaños que parecían venir de su tío. HaiKuan a veces era exageradamente adulto y él era más el tipo de personas que prefiere restar importancia a todo para vivir más tranquilo. Su personalidad tan infantil a veces hacía que cualquiera se viera aburrido a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Una vez trabajé en una dietética llena de hippies— Contó entre risas, sumido en sus propios recuerdos—. Recuerdo que había fumado antes de ir y no podía parar de reírme de los chistes del gerente. Al tipo le caí tan bien que dijo: ¿Sabes qué? Ninguno de estos idiotas atenderá los clientes como tú. Estás contratado— Reía, contagiando de a poco al otro—. Era un puesto genial, pero solo duré una semana.

— ¿¡Solo una semana!?— Se escandalizó, ahora más sorprendido que divertido.

— Sí, bueno, es que un cliente se pasó de listo con otros empleados, así que salté al otro lado del mostrador y lo pateé en los huevos. Me echaron a la mierda, pero por lo menos llené mis bolsillos de semillas y demás cosas raras. Estuve en el almacén con el sobrino del gerente esa mañana. Fue increíble— Contaba, aun riéndose.

— En serio eres un desastre— Sentenció, sin tener intenciones de levantarse todavía.

— Oye, tú me dijiste que tu abuelo era un imbécil, ¿por qué aguantaste tanto tiempo recibiendo órdenes de él?

— Me gustaba estar allá. Yo no vivía con mi abuelo.

— Pero te perdías de muchas cosas con tu familia. ¿Cómo festejabas navidad? ¿Y tu cumpleaños? ¿Y el cumpleaños de Vivi?

— Nos comunicábamos por teléfono en esas ocasiones.

— Pero te perdiste todos sus momentos importantes. No estuviste en su graduación, ni en su primera relación... es un poco triste.

— No podía volver, no tenía tanto dinero. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de volver, lo habría hecho solo por ella.

— ¿Y ellos nunca fueron a verte?

— Mi abuelo no se lleva bien con mi familia y yo no tenía espacio para recibirlos tampoco.

— ¿Cómo hacías para estar tan solo?— Más interesado, ZanJin volvió a sentarse para ver más de cerca cada expresión en el otro rostro.

— No estaba solo.

— ¿Alguien te cubrió con tu mentira de casarte?— HaiKuan giró su cabeza de golpe, enfrentando al chico a su lado.

— Eso no te importa. Deberías dejar de preguntar estupideces.

— No puedo dejar de hacerlo, perdona— Soltó una risita bromista—. Además, Vivi nunca me cuenta lo suficiente.

— ¿Ella te cuenta esas cosas?

— No la culpes por decírmelo. Le insistí tanto que al final tuvo que contármelo. Dijo que te habías comprometido, pero que no acostumbrabas a hablar de eso, así que ella no sabía mucho. Por lo que veo, ocultas muchas cosas a tu familia.

— Deja de preguntarle cosas a mi hermana. ¿No entiendes lo raro que eso se ve?

— ¿Raro cómo?— Ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

— Raro y punto.

— ¿Raro como gay?

— ¿Por qué insistes con eso? No me importa que seas gay.

— Ya te dije que no soy gay, soy bisexual— Rió—. Es divertido que pienses que coqueteo contigo todo el tiempo.

— ¡Lo haces!— Reclamó en voz alta.

— No, Kuankuan. Te trato con cariño y crees que eso es algo gay. Digo, puede ser algo gay a veces, pero tampoco es que quiera casarme contigo o algo así.

— Eres otro hombre a fin de cuentas. Si haces esto en público, la gente creerá algo de mí que no es.

— Bueno, eres un heterosexual flexible y yo un bisexual hermoso y cariñoso. Al fin y al cabo, encajamos bien. No tiene nada de malo.

— Soy heterosexual y punto.

— ¡Sí, claro y yo no me acosté con tu hermana!— Bromeó, sarcástico para luego enmudecer y aterrarse ante la iracunda mirada del otro— ¡Es broma! ¡Espera!— Intentó evitar la violenta actitud de HaiKuan, pero fue inútil. A causa de sus provocaciones, se ganó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo. Esto lo obligó a presionar en la zona y tirarse dramáticamente sobre el colchón, quejándose— ¡Mierda! ¡Era una broma!— Reclamó, dolorido.

— ¡Yo sé que no es una broma!

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— Golpearme no cambiará nada— Soltó en un tono de voz lastimero— ¡Ya me acosté con ella y de eso no hay vuelta atrás!

— Pero me hace sentir mejor.

— Hagamos algo menos doloroso. No sé. Hagamos música, juguemos algo o, simplemente, tengamos sexo rudo.

— ¡Eso quisieras!

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero!— HaiKuan chasqueó la lengua, sin siquiera mirar a ZanJin de nuevo.

Por más que la idea le resultara tentadora, no iba a darle el gusto de decírselo.

— O podrías cantarme algo— Agregó el chico, luego de un breve silencio.

— No mereces que cante para ti.

— ¿Entonces cantas?— HaiKuan volvió a silenciar. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero ZanJin se aferró a su brazo fuertemente, impidiéndole moverse— ¿¡Sabes cantar!?— Insistió con más interés esta vez.

— Sí y hay más talento en un susurro mío que tú en todos tus años en ese estúpido escenario lleno de gente que te aplaude por compasión— Intentó ser cruel con aquellas palabras, pero la mirada de Zanzan ya estaba llena de ilusión y alegría. Sería muy difícil derrumbarlo.

— ¿¡En serio cantas!?— Insistió, ahora sonriente— ¿¡Por qué jamás cantaste conmigo!?

— ¡No mereces escucharme! Te comportas como un imbécil todo el tiempo.

— ¡No es verdad!

— No paras de joderme a propósito.

— Pero no lo hago todo el tiempo, solo a veces. El resto del tiempo me adoras.

— Suéltame— Ante aquella orden, ZanJin apretó con más fuerza, arrugando el entrecejo, decidido a obtener lo que quería.

— Cántame algo.

— No.

— Cantemos juntos. Por favor, por favor— Rogaba, esforzándose por no soltarse de aquel brazo. HaiKuan, ahora, se movía para poder quitárselo de encima— ¡Por favor!

— ¡No!

— ¡Haré lo que sea a cambio!

— ¡No necesito nada de ti!

— ¡Sí necesitas! ¡Te hice un hermoso regalo anoche y debes agradecerme!— HaiKuan plasmó su mirada más seria, tomando aquellas palabras en una doble intención. ZanJin notó esto y se vio obligado a expresarse mejor— Me refiero al disco, tonto— Agregó en seguida.

— Te di las gracias. Lo recuerdo.

— No te estoy pidiendo nada más que un pedacito de tu tiempo y tu talento— Mencionó con un tono tranquilo esta vez, esbozando una tierna expresión.

— Será en otro momento— Respondió, calmado.

— ¿Lo prometes?— ZanJin apoyó su mentón en el otro hombro, sonriente.

— Sí, está bien— Decidió acceder, sin resistirse al adorable chico—. Tengo que irme ahora. Por favor, suéltame.

ZanJin entonces decidió liberarlo y alejarse. Él se quedó sentado, relajado y tranquilo. HaiKuan, por su parte, ya se había puesto de pie, pero le costaba asimilar la idea de irse. Aquel lugar, aunque un poco precario, era increíblemente perfecto para él. Le hubiese encantado quedarse un poco más y le resultaba tentador el poder pasar otra noche con Zanzan.

— ¿Sigues sin tener teléfono?— Preguntó ahora de pie, observando desde arriba los grandes ojos brillantes de ZanJin.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres mi número?— Bromeó, esperando que el otro ría también, pero no lo hizo.

— Conserva el mío— ZanJin entonces no pudo evitar ponerse de pie a causa de la sorpresa— ¿Tienes donde anotar?

En un silencio un poco abrumador, ZanJin tomó su mochila del suelo y comenzó a sacar objetos de forma apresurada, sin importarle tirarlos con desesperación. Al encontrar una pluma, soltó todo lo que había en sus manos y levantó la manga de su camisa. HaiKuan lo observó con gran ternura mientras dictaba su número y ZanJin se lo anotaba en el brazo, exageradamente grande y desprolijo, como si temiera olvidarlo.

— Me gusta este lugar— Agregó, haciendo que los ojos del otro brillaran aún más—. Llámame cuando podamos volver.

El labio inferior del más pequeño temblaba con gran nerviosismo. Jamás esperó un comentario como ese, mucho menos por parte de HaiKuan. Ni siquiera tuvo respuesta, simplemente creyó que le costaría horrores conseguir aquel preciado número. Ahora lo tenía anotado y pensaba protegerlo con todo su ser.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue ese tierno beso de despedida que HaiKuan dejó en sus labios antes de irse sin decir nada más. Se sintió un poco estúpido cuando quedó solo dentro de la habitación. Había una terrible confusión en su mente y solo se sentó, se cruzó de brazos y rogó porque su inconsciente no lo traicionase. Sentía que debía contar a alguien esto, pero no había nadie realmente con quien hablarlo. Si rompía su promesa, todo iba a terminar y no estaba dispuesto a eso. No Había forma de reemplazar a HaiKuan solo por contar un chisme. Él valía mucho más que eso.

.

Bryson nunca esperó la presencia de ZanJin esa mañana y mucho menos en su lugar de trabajo. Él aún tenía muchos vehículos para reparar y debía prepararse para pasar un día entero entre tuercas y aceite. La llegada de su amiguito fue una bendición y una gran distracción al mismo tiempo; sobre todo cuando informó sus intenciones.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿Aquí?— Bryson arrugó el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Sí, así estaremos más unidos y charlaremos— Zanzan mostró todos sus dientes en una gran sonrisa con la que intentó convencer a su amigo—. Piensa en lo bien que la pasaremos descansando— Mencionó esto último con una traviesa mirada.

— Tú no sabes nada sobre autos. Ni siquiera sabes de qué lado está un acelerador. ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo cambiarle la cadena a una bicicleta!

— ¡No me trates como a un tonto! Puedo aprender esas cosas muy rápido.

— No puedo conseguir que trabajes aquí. Lo siento, busca en otro lugar.

— Me has conseguido trabajos donde ni siquiera llegué sobrio. Puedes convencer a tu jefe. Dijiste que era un tipo agradable.

— Sí, dije que era agradable, no estúpido. No puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué tal si cagas el único empleo decente que he tenido en toda mi vida? ¡No correré ese riesgo, Zanzan, no hay forma!

— Por favor. Mi tío sabe de autos, él puede enseñarme. Por favor— Entrelazó sus dedos y esbozó un puchero que obligó a Bryson a mirar hacia otro lado—. Por favor, por favor, por favor— Rogó al mismo tiempo que se abrazó al torso del otro, sin importar las manchas en el overol de trabajo—. Te prometo que seré puntual y responsable y tampoco diré groserías mientras tengamos ropa puesta.

— ¿Por qué de pronto quieres conseguir trabajo? ¿Por qué no vas al centro como el resto de las veces?

— Porque necesito dinero ahora y en el centro no conseguiría algo tan rápido. Eres mi única y mejor opción, cariño.

— ¿Para qué quieres dinero?

— Si fuera por mí, viviría sin dinero. Lamentablemente, habito este planeta de mierda y lo necesito como todos los demás— Bryson alzó una ceja, incrédulo—. Por favor— Volvió a pedir, apoyando su mentó sobre el pecho del otro para mirarlo con gran ternura desde abajo.

— No mereces que te de trabajo. Anoche desapareciste sin decir nada y sé que fuiste al bar donde se supone no deberías ir. Estoy enojado contigo— Lo regañó en seguida.

Molesto, ZanJin entonces se alejó. Soltó un quejido, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se supone que Bryson no debía saber eso y sabía que una gran catarata de sermones y regaños inundaría sus oídos. Maldijo a Binbin por haber abierto la boca con quien no debía.

— Voy a golpear a Binbin hoy— Pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Con quién fuiste?— Soltó la pregunta certera.

— Con nadie, solo fui a divertirme— Expresó, sin convencer ni un poco al otro.

ZanJin era un pésimo mentiroso y, lo peor, no había forma de que Bryson no supiera leer cada una de sus expresiones. Durante todos sus años de amistad, Zanzan había sido alguien más que transparente con Bryson, hasta el punto de rebelar libremente todas sus mañas. Bryson se volvió tan cercano a él que lo conocía mejor que nadie y no le gustaba para nada que el pequeño mintiera.

— Una vez más que me mientas y no volveré a hablarte— Amenazó, acorralando al chico.

— Oye, solo quería que me ayudes a conseguir trabajo, no esperaba que me trates así— Intentó quejarse para escapar de aquella situación con su cara de cachorro arrepentido.

— ¿Con quién fuiste, Andrew?

— ¡No me llames así!— Alzó la voz con gran molestia, arrugando el entrecejo.

— ¡Te llamaré así hasta que deje de estar enojado contigo! ¡No puedes mentirme en la cara! ¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo!?

— Es que vas a enojarte de todos modos si te digo la verdad. ¿Qué caso tiene?— Intentó no dar importancia a la discusión, pero el silencio de Bryson logró intimidarlo— Bien, fui con Kuankuan, pero no pasó nada malo.

— ¿¡Por qué fuiste con él!? — Lo inevitable llegó cuando Bryson soltó el primer grito.

— ¡Porque somos amigos!

— ¡Él no es tu amigo, ni siquiera le agradas!— Pronunció aquello mientras le daba la espalda, intentando deshacerse de su mal humor, siguiendo con su trabajo.

— ¡Tú no lo conoces!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! ¡He conocido infinidad de sujetos como él y todo lo que hacen es joder a los demás! ¿¡Sabes por qué aún no le he partido la cara!? ¡Por el respeto que siento por Vivi y porque me niego a que me odies!

— ¿Qué te molesta tanto de él?— ZanJin se negó a no obtener respuesta. Jaló del brazo de su amigo, haciendo que éste se de vuelta en seguida.

— ¡Ese sujeto te odia!

— ¡No es verdad!

— ¿Qué mierda tienes con él?— ZanJin dejó salir una pequeña risa, pero a Bryson no le resultaba nada gracioso.

— ¿Preguntas en serio?— Reía— ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?

— ZanJin, hay algo que no me gusta de ese sujeto. No estoy bromeando.

— Bryson, es el hermano de Vivi, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

— Te conozco. Tramas algo y esto no va a terminar bien.

— Dices tonterías.

— ¿Él te gusta?— Zanzan silenció y apretó los labios para esconder su gran sonrisa.

— Un poco, pero no como crees. Solo somos amigos, te juro que no pasa nada.

— Ese sujeto debe tener la mentalidad más conservadora del mundo y terminarás sufriendo como el idiota que eres. Odio que la pases mal y, aunque no parezca, odio recalcar que tengo razón luego de verte sufrir por hacer alguna estupidez.

— ¡Pero este no es el caso! Lo conocí bien, es un tipo agradable. No hacemos más que ser amigos y divertirnos. No intento nada con él, no quiero ser su novio ni tampoco nada más allá de una amistad. Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, ¿entiendes? Es genial llevarme bien con él.

— Si ese tipo te hace algo...

— ¡Bryson!— Interrumpió ZanJin en seguida— Es el hermano de Vivi, ¿por qué desconfías de él?

— Sabes por qué lo hago. Si fueses como la gente normal, no estaría preocupado por ti.

— Oye, no voy a acercarme a HaiKuan con otra intención que no sea ser su amigo. Él me gusta, sí, pero eso no significa que deba acostarme con él, o enamorarme, o lo que sea que creas que intento hacer.

— Yo creo que solo quieres meterte en problemas y no pienso permitirlo.

—Oye, yo jamás avanzo sin permiso y él nunca me lo daría, ¿eso se entendió? Ahora, quiero que dejes de preocuparte. Kuankuan me parece súper atractivo, pero no irá más allá de eso. Se me pasará cuando vea a otro chico. Me conoces.

— No confío en ti.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta entenderlo? Admítelo, HaiKuan es estúpidamente hermoso, ¿cómo no podría fijarme en él? ¿A caso a ti no te gusta?

— No es mi tipo.

— Sí, claro— Se burló ZanJin, sarcástico.

— Tampoco debería ser el tuyo, pero insistes y estás detrás de él como un perro.

— ¡No es verdad!

— Ese sujeto te hará daño. Créeme.

— Oye, HaiKuan es tan inofensivo como Vivi, nunca me pondría un dedo encima y si lo hace, le patearé los huevos como siempre me enseñaste, ¿sí? ¿Eso te haría feliz?

— Sabes lo que me haría feliz. Quiero golpear a ese tipo cada vez que lo veo cerca de ti.

— Vamos, terminemos bien esto— Bryson observó con una leve risa como ZanJin se quitaba una de sus múltiples pulseras—. Te obligaré a estar feliz.

— No, no vas a convencerme con eso— Advirtió, sin poder resistirse en cuanto el otro comenzó a atarle el objeto en la muñeca—. Zanzan...

— ¿No puedes solo decirme que me quieres y terminamos esto?— Murmuró con tono lastimero.

ZanJin se puso en puntas de pie y abrazó el cuello de su amigo. Se mantuvo cercano a él unos cuantos segundos en silencio, tan solo intentando convencerlo con su mirada de niño perdido. Bryson suspiró y solo se limitó a reír. Las tiernas demostraciones de afecto de su Zanzan siempre eran motivo para estar bien y agradecido.

— No quiero que nadie te lastime— Expresó para contentar al otro—. Mataré a quien sea que desperdicie tu cariño.

— Ningún atractivo heterosexual arruinaría mi precioso ego. Se necesita más que solo una cara bonita para eso— Bromeó con altanería.

Un beso resonó en la mejilla del pequeño antes de que Bryson alejara aquellos delgados brazos de su cuello. Ambos rieron un momento, contentos de que la discusión haya terminado.

— ¿Y? ¿Puedes ayudarme con lo del trabajo?— Preguntó ZanJin, haciendo al otro girar la cabeza.

— No te prometo nada. Hablaré con mi jefe.

— ¿Sabes que eres el mejor?

— Soy el mejor cuando te conviene— Soltó en un bufido, volviendo a su trabajo.

Zanzan rió con alegría al conseguir lo que quería. Cuando se trataba de Bryson, siempre obtenía lo que estaba pidiendo, pero esta vez era distinto. Pensó que era innecesario que su mejor amigo se llevara mal con HaiKuan, pero ya había intentado crear amistades antes y muchas de esas veces no salieron bien. Por ahora, se conformó solo con la palabra de que Bryson lo ayudaría a conseguir un trabajo.

.

Las horas nunca habían pasado tan lento para HaiKuan. Había sido una mañana muy pesada luego de una entrevista de trabajo y la entrega de varios currículums. El traje que se había acostumbrado a llevar diariamente, ahora parecía más pesado que nunca. Fue un gran alivio llegar a casa y poder desajustarse la molesta corbata que parecía asfixiarlo. Una vez que pudo relajarse, esperó con ansias algún llamado para distraerse de su aburrimiento, pero aún no recibía respuestas.

Estuvo días enviando mails, hablando con secretarias y la presión por conseguir dinero e irse de casa estaba torturándolo. No pudo estar ni un solo segundo sin pensar en la envidia que sentía por la tranquilidad con la que vivía ZanJin. A propósito, no había dejado de pensar en él y en lo mucho que había disfrutado pasar tiempo a su lado, haciendo música y riendo sin razón. ZanJin lograba darle la paz que siempre deseó tener. Sus múltiples obligaciones parecían solo un problema de fácil solución cada que el pequeño chico daba su punto de vista.

Se vio tentado de preguntar a Vivi por el número de teléfono de aquel chico en cuanto la cruzó esa mañana. Aunque no lo admitiera, se moría por recibir otra invitación al mismo lugar donde anoche estuvieron a solas y a gusto el uno con el otro. De hecho, ahora mismo anhelaba ir a fumar un poco de hierba y oírlo cantar igual que anoche.

Mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, viendo vagamente la comida sobre ésta, miraba una y otra vez la pequeña nota que Vivi había dejado en el centro, informándole que había salido con Leni una vez más. Generalmente, estaba a gusto con su soledad, pero ahora que tenía gente agradable a su alrededor, pensaba en que necesitaba algo de compañía. Incluso el novio de su hermana era alguien agradable para charlar.

Durante todos sus años en China, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dedicándose a sus estudios y sus múltiples trabajos. Era poco lo que veía a su abuelo, casi no tenía amigos y nunca disfrutó de salir con nadie. Siempre que veía a su abuelo, tenía llevar un aburrido traje y actuar como si perteneciera a la realeza. El hombre era sumamente estricto, así que él tuvo que acostumbrarse a dar esa imagen en todos lados.

Eran pocas las personas que le ayudaban a superar su amarga monotonía y, aunque aún anhelaba que su abuelo se digne a darle un buen puesto en su empresa, le deprimía la idea de volver al gris y aburrido estilo de vida que solía tener allá.

Fue un gran alivio volver, en parte. Vivi resultó haber cambiado para bien y algo en todo ese encanto le devolvía mucha de la alegría que creía haber perdido. Tanto ella como ZanJin resultaron ser un cálido alivio en su agónica y rutinaria vida.

En cuanto estuvo a punto de dar el primer bocado, el sonido del timbre lo detuvo. No pudo evitar entusiasmarse, creyendo que aquellos sonidos pertenecían a su nuevo amigo. Por poco se forma una sonrisa en su rostro y, rápidamente, se puso de pie. Jamás había corrido tan rápido hasta la puerta.

La sonrisa que se estaba formando, se borró en seguida, decepcionado al no ver la adorable mueca de ZanJin al otro lado. En lugar de esto, divisó a un joven hombre apenas más bajo que él, de negros cabellos azabache bien peinados hacia atrás y una delgada figura que podría intimidar a causa de su altura. Una piel sumamente blanca y ojos celestes, brillantes y claros.

HaiKuan podría haber recordado ese rostro, pero en ese momento ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que era un viejo conocido.

— ¿Sí?— Preguntó sin poner mucha atención. El otro sujeto enmudeció un segundo para luego sonreír ampliamente.

— ¿HaiKuan?— Preguntó, llamando un poco más la atención del otro, quien silenció al enfocar con claridad aquella imagen— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?— Mencionó con cierto entusiasmo— ¡Soy yo, Lyle!— HaiKuan, intentó ubicarlo y tardó un largo rato en responder— Fuimos juntos a la escuela, ¿me recuerdas?— Explicó, haciendo al otro entrar en razón en seguida.

— ¡Claro!— Rió, un poco avergonzado— Sí, sí te recuerdo.

— Han sido muchos años sin saber de ti. ¡Que sorpresa! No sabía que vendrías.

— Sí, estuve algo ocupado— Expresó antes de apretar los labios con cierto nerviosismo.

— Vaya, no creí que volvería a verte— HaiKuan supo que podría comenzar una larga conversación que dudó en compartir.

— ¿Y qué necesitas?— Quiso apurar las cosas.

— Vine a ver a Vivi. Mis padres quieren invitarla a cenar esta noche— Explicó con gran simpatía.

— Bueno, ella no está ahora, pero le avisaré en cuanto la vea— Prefirió finalizar—. Que tengas un buen día.

— Espera— Detuvo sus intenciones de cerrar la puerta cuando el chico lo interrumpió—. ¿Te molesta si charlamos un poco? En verdad me alegra verte.

HaiKuan tenía dos opciones y la de estar solo el resto del día no le parecía muy agradable. Había sido un día duro y pensó que no le vendría mal un poco de compañía, sobre todo de alguien con quien había tenido una buena amistad en su juventud.

Permitió que Lyle entrara y fue muy rápido que pronto comenzaron a hablar y relatar anécdotas, tomando un café en la sala principal. HaiKuan había olvidado muchas de las vivencias que había tenido con Lyle durante su educación primaria y secundaria. Ambos eran bastante unidos a causa de tener pocos amigos, así que casi siempre se juntaban para hacer algo.

Lyle recordaba con muchísimo cariño al chico de nombre impronunciable que se sentaba hasta atrás en el salón y, teniendo cosas en común, fue que empezaron a frecuentarse para hacer tareas juntos. Se habían acostumbrado a verse ya que sus familias se llevaban bastante bien entre sí e, incluso, iban a clases de religión juntos. No eran, precisamente revoltosos, pero se las ingeniaban para tener buenas notas y salirse con la suya cuando alguien los molestaba, siempre haciendo planes juntos para escapar de toda situación.

HaiKuan, poco a poco, memorizó algunas aventuras y le resultó muy divertido. Él creyó que nunca volvería a cruzarse con él, su mente había borrado casi todo registro de esa amistad, pues nunca la consideró lo suficientemente importante. Había olvidado cuan simpático era ese chico.

Lo que más hizo resonar su mente, fue el cambio que Lyle tuvo en su apariencia. Él recordaba a un chico estéticamente limpio y educado, aunque delgaducho y poco atractivo. No era alguien de muchas luces, pero sí era bastante rápido para responder. Con algunas intenciones maliciosas en su mente, siempre tenía en claro que iba a tener la razón en todo. Ahora, eso no había cambiado mucho, pero ese muchacho ya no era el flacucho de la esquina del salón, era todo un hombre y uno muy guapo. Por más que HaiKuan quiso desviar su atención de aquel indudable atractivo físico, no pudo. Le sorprendió encontrar todos esos diminutos cambios y darse cuenta de que ya no eran niños.

— ¿Recuerdas el último campamento?— Preguntaba Lyle, compartiendo risas con el otro— ¿Recuerdas a la hermana Ana buscándonos con la linterna a las dos de la madrugada?— HaiKuan soltó una carcajada, divertido al recordar aquella vivencia— ¡Tenía la excusa perfecta ese día!

— ¿La excusa del baño? Era una clásica— Aportó con diversión.

— ¡No, aún peor! Juro que si nos atrapaban, iba a decir que la hermana Terra nos quiso obligar a desvestirnos.

— ¡No es verdad!— Clamó entre risas— ¡No habrías hecho eso!

— Tú viste lo loca que estaba esa mujer. Nos hubiesen creído fácilmente.

— Por poco olvido lo maldito que eras— Rió suavemente esta vez—. Espero que ya no sea así.

— No, el señor me guió hacia la luz— Bromeó con sarcasmo—. Tantos años en la iglesia acabaron con el diablillo que tuve dentro todo ese tiempo.

— Quisiera creerlo— Compartieron un largo suspiro ambos, silenciosos y relajados.

Lyle, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar que HaiKuan seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de siempre. Aquel que se esforzaba en demasía por alcanzar una perfección que no existía. Siempre usando expresiones que no eran acordes a su edad en las ocasiones donde no estaba callado. Las mejores notas en todos sus exámenes y un intelecto prodigioso.

— Fue una pena que te fueras. La preparatoria fue muy aburrida sin ti— Confesó Lyle, dando un empujón en el hombro del otro para llamar su atención.

— Tenía que hacerlo. Mi educación dependía de ello.

— Siempre fuiste una rata de biblioteca— Movió su cabeza negativamente, recordando con cariño todo lo que HaiKuan solía ser—. ¿Ahora eres una rata de oficina?

— Espero serlo. No esperaba volver y trabajar aquí, pero no tengo más opción.

— ¿No estás cómodo en casa?

— Espero no convivir con mis padres mucho tiempo. Me gusta tener mi propio espacio, mi privacidad, y es difícil con ellos haciendo tantas preguntas todo el tiempo. Me acostumbré a que la gente no hable de mí.

— Oh, te entiendo. A mí me echaron de mi último trabajo y mi padre estaba furioso. No querrás saber cuántas blasfemias se memorizó antes de darme su discurso.

— Lo imagino. Supongo que, con los años, ha mejorado en esa habilidad— Recordó, casi divertido de aquellas veces en que había visto a su amigo ser regañado.

— Es mucho peor ahora— Se lamentó esta vez—. Conseguí trabajo al poco tiempo, pero sigue jodiéndome como siempre lo hizo— La curiosidad de HaiKuan lo llevó a brindar cada fragmento de su atención entonces.

— ¿Por qué te echaron de tu anterior trabajo?

— Bueno, era bastante presión para mí, así que empecé a hacer todo mal. Siempre fui muy estúpido, tú sabes...

— Vamos, eso no es verdad.

— Tú eras el de las buenas notas, ¿recuerdas?

— Tu solo eras un poco distraído, nada más. Eras muy listo, pero te encantaba no hacer nada. Yo era el cobarde que siempre quería esconderse y tú pensabas muy rápido todo.

— Tú eras el sujeto de gran coraje que me seguía en mis estupideces— Ambos rieron entonces, conectándose un momento con la mirada—. Han sido muchos años muy aburridos, HaiKuan.

— Créeme, sí lo fueron.

— La verdad es que sí te extrañé bastante— Decidió confesar, haciendo que una leve curva decorara el rostro frente a él—. Has cambiado mucho.

— No, no he cambiado.

— Créeme, sí lo hiciste. Yo solía ser más alto que tú— Bromeó—. Definitivamente, pareces otra persona.

— Tú también has cambiado.

— No he engordado desde entonces— Rieron—. Ojalá Vivi me hubiese dicho que volverías. Sería el primero en venir a visitarte— HaiKuan logró silenciar un momento, pensativo antes de soltar su siguiente pregunta, la más importante.

— ¿Por qué invitas a Vivi a cenar?— Soltó, ignorando su obvio nerviosismo.

— Digamos que mis padres la adoran y quieren que lo intente con ella— Al divisar la seria expresión en el otro, prefirió continuar y no dejar que un silencio incómodo arruine el momento—. No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención de tener algo con Vivi. Lo hago solo por complacer a mis padres, nada más. Ella lo entiende, supongo.

— ¿Entonces no quieres nada con mi hermana?

— No, para nada. Ella es encantadora, pero no me gusta en ese sentido. Vivi ya lo sabe, también hemos salido para conformar a tus padres, pero simplemente no se pudo. Yo no le gusto en absoluto.

HaiKuan tuvo que tragarse muchas cosas en ese momento. Tuvo la ocurrencia de comparar a Lyle con Leni y se dio cuenta de las incontables diferencias entre ellos. Se esforzó por no pensar demasiado en cuál de los dos era la mejor opción para su hermana. Prefirió conformarse sabiendo que ella estaba feliz como estaba.

— Tu mamá dijo que ibas a casarte— Decidió agregar Lyle, curioso ante el silencio de su amigo— ¿Es verdad?

— Eso ya pasó. Prefiero no hablar del tema.

— Siempre fuiste tan reservado con esas cosas... no me sorprende que no quieras contarme— Recordó, riendo suavemente.

— ¿Ves? No he cambiado— Intentó bromear para calmar un poco el ambiente.

Lyle se vio curioso ante la timidez de HaiKuan. Lo vio sumamente nervioso y se dio cuenta de que aquello era algo que tampoco había cambiado. Su amigo siempre fue bastante reservado e introvertido. Recordó cuanto aquello le gustaba y se alegraba de que nada de eso fuera diferente ahora.

La gran diferencia con el viejo HaiKuan era que éste era un hombre atractivo y no el muchachito joven y tonto que él recordaba. No podía creer que el tiempo lo haya premiado con una imagen tan hermosa. Él nunca estuvo cien por ciento convencido de las preferencias de HaiKuan, pero sí de las suyas. Siempre fueron amigos y nada más que eso, pero más de una vez se había visto tentado de intentar algo con él y ahora, ni siquiera pudo evitarlo.

Ante la distracción del otro, Lyle no dudó en atrapar aquel rostro con sus manos y acunarlos para luego besarlo sin previo aviso. La timidez nunca fue algo que lo haya caracterizado y consideró que, ahora, siendo adultos, podrían solucionarse mejor esas tipo de cosas. No sintió ni un gramo de vergüenza en cuanto separó sus labios y vio al otro estático, quizás confundido.

Lyle, incluso, sonrió luego de haber hecho lo que hizo. Se sintió orgulloso de lograr algo que antes había querido hacer, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad. No le sorprendió que HaiKuan devolviera el beso, segundos más tarde.

Rápidamente, compartieron un movimiento de labios que los llevó a interactuar sus cuerpos sobre aquel sofá. HaiKuan se vio desesperado por saborear a aquel muchacho sin temor, sin importarle dónde estaban y lo que sea que podía pasar. Pronto, ambos pares de manos se acariciaban con entusiasmo, deseando ir mucho más allá de unos simples roces.

A mitad de su acción, él oyó el teléfono de la sala y levantó la vista, pero Lyle lo obligó a verlo solo a él, tomando su rostro una vez más entre sus manos. A causa de las expresiones provocativas del chico de abajo, éste prefirió ignorar el sonido. Decidió continuar disfrutando del placer, olvidando por completo el lugar en dónde estaba.

.

— No responde— Mencionó Vivi, guardando su teléfono—. Tal vez aún no está en casa.

— O tal vez está con Zanzan— Agregó Leni entre risas.

— Por favor, nunca digas eso frente a él— Pidió ella a su novio, alzando ambas cejas sin poder evitar reír.

— ¿Me dices que no hay nada entre ellos? Pasaron la noche juntos. Quisiera detalles.

— No tengo detalles. Él dice que bebió un poco de más y se quedó dormido.

— ¿Y tú le crees?

— No me importa si algo pasó entre ellos, la verdad. Mientras que no se peleen, pueden coger todo lo que quieran.

— No creo que a Bryson le guste oír eso.

Ella prefirió no poner un peso más sobre sus hombros al recordar a Bryson, así que recorrió el parque con la mirada. Allí pudo reconocer a Mason entrando con sus amigos. Ella recordó de inmediato por qué había ido en primer lugar.

— Ahora vuelvo— Informó a Leni antes de levantarse.

— No, no, espera— Él la detuvo delicadamente, tomándole la mano—. No me dijiste lo que pasó con Mason. Yo puedo hablar con él si quieres.

— No, prefiero hacerlo yo. Ya no quiero más problemas.

— Escucha, sé que en verdad quieres cuidar a tu hermano, pero tú no conoces ni la mitad de lo que Mason puede hacer. Deberías tener más cuidado.

— Leni, no pienso amenazar a nadie. Solo quiero hablar.

— Lo sé, créeme, pero en serio me preocupa. Es mejor no meterse en sus asuntos, pero si me das la oportunidad...

— Ya has hecho mucho por mí— Lo interrumpió, acariciándole el rostro con ambas manos—. Tú necesitas un respiro de tantos problemas. Déjame esto a mí, ¿sí? — La carismática sonrisa de ella logró llenar de tranquilidad al otro y el tierno beso sobre sus labios lo hizo suspirar—. Ahora vuelvo— Informó mientras él la dejaba libre.

Una gran preocupación le invadía desde que HaiKuan le confesó lo sucedido la última vez. Luego de hablar con ZanJin, se enteró de que fue Mason quien amenazó a su hermano por defenderla, así que quiso dejar muchas cosas en claro con este chico. Era obvio que HaiKuan no quería volver al parque, pero aun así, ella se negaba a que alguien de su entorno sienta algún tipo de rencor hacia su hermano mayor.

Si bien, ser amigo de ZanJin era garantía de que nadie te iba a lastimar, uno nunca sabía lo que podía pasar con Mason. Una simple discusión con Leni podía despertar hasta la más pequeña ira en él. Leni era como su hermano menor, prácticamente se criaron juntos y lo protegía mucho. Incluso Vivi tuvo que pasar por un pequeño interrogatorio cuando quiso salir con él.

Mason intimidaba y casi nunca medía sus actos. Ahora, nada podía convencerlo de confiar en HaiKuan. Aun así, Vivi quiso intentarlo. Creyó haber formado una relación estable con él como para hablar este tipo de cosas.

— Mason— Lo llamó ella con calma. Él le sonrió con gran amabilidad, como de costumbre—. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

— Claro— Respondió él, alejándose con ella en seguida y a paso lento— ¿Pasó algo?

— Quería hablar contigo sobre mi hermano.

— ¿Tu hermano?

— HaiKuan. Me contó lo que pasó cuando me fui el otro día y estoy preocupada.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse— La expresión amable de él se transformó rápidamente en altanería—. No creo que tu hermano vuelva a molestar.

— No, Mason, lo que pasó la última vez fue solo un malentendido y él nunca me haría daño, ni a mí, ni a Leni.

— ¿Recuerdas lo mal que los trató?— El tono de Mason sonaba bastante sarcástico al intentar esbozar amabilidad. Ella no creía ni una sola palabra— Aquí no se hacen esas cosas y es nuestro deber hacerle entender eso. Qué bueno que lo entendió y qué cobarde de su parte esperar que tú soluciones sus problemas.

— Pero él no es así, nunca buscaría problemas porque sí. Además, hemos solucionado las cosas con Leni y se llevan muy bien. No hay necesidad de que sean agresivos con mi hermano.

— Seré honesto contigo, Vivi— Él, entonces, esbozó una sonrisa un poco falsa que asustó a la muchacha—: Tu hermano ya no es bienvenido aquí. Lo único que tiene que hacer es no volver y es todo. Todos ganamos.

— Zanzan se lleva muy bien con él, seguro querrá invitarlo y no es justo hacer esto.

— No me importa lo que ZanJin quiera. Debería tomar en cuenta las cosas que sucedieron.

— No entiendes, Mason...— Intentó explicar ella, pero él la interrumpió.

— Tú eres la que no entiende— Soltó con gran seriedad—. No me importa si ese sujeto es tu hermano, él puede tratarte como quiera, pero nadie se mete con Leni— Ella tragó saliva entonces, más que disconforme con tal respuesta.

— Él y Leni se llevan bien. Es lo que intento decirte. Te prometo que no habrá más problemas, solo quiero que mi hermano esté tranquilo.

— Vivi, nosotros estamos de lado de Leni. Si tú estás de parte de tu hermano, quizás ya no deberías volver.

Aquel último comentario hizo que a Vivi se le congelara la sangre en un instante. Dejó que aquel amenazante hombre se diera media vuelta para irse. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un gran miedo recorrerle la espalda al oír eso.

Mason era un sujeto conocido por cumplir sus promesas y mantener un enorme rencor. Esta vez, HaiKuan había sido víctima de ello y temía que para ella fuera el mismo destino. Ahora, sabiendo que Mason no iba a cambiar de opinión, no sabía qué hacer para dar vuelta el panorama. Por el momento, prefirió que Leni no se entere de esto, pues todo lo que tenga que ver con él era un detonante inmediato para la ira de Mason.


	8. Simple olvidar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Realmente existe algo o alguien que pueda reemplazar la ausencia de ZanJin?

Los siguientes días transcurrieron tranquilamente para todos, excepto para HaiKuan. El no recibir ninguna oferta de trabajo lo estaba estresando un poco. Por suerte, había encontrado una buena distracción en Lyle. Esa tarde, estaba encerrado en su habitación, preparándose para salir una vez más con su viejo amigo, ignorando por tercera vez en el día, el sonido de una llamada entrante en su propio celular.

A su vez, Vivi se encontraba revisando sus apuntes de la universidad en la mesa del living, preparando todo para tener la noche libre y poder estudiar al día siguiente sin ningún problema. La distrajo el teléfono de la sala, sonando una vez más en el día. Sus padres ya habían llamado en la tarde y a veces se comunicaban más de una vez en el día. Aun así, ella supo que ese llamado no solo podría tratarse de sus padres.

Preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar esa amarga sensación de casi todas las tardes, decidió ponerse de pie y llevarse el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó ella, esperanzada de que realmente fuera la voz de su madre al otro lado.

— Hola, cariño— Sonó la voz de ZanJin, sin embargo— ¿Cómo estás?

Últimamente, ella atendía y siempre se escuchaba a su adorado mejor amigo rogar por HaiKuan. Sabía que su hermano lo estaba ignorando y esta situación le incomodaba demasiado. En serio hubiese preferido que se tratara de uno de los interrogatorios de su madre antes que un Zanzan desesperado.

— Bien, bebé, ¿qué pasa? — Intentó tratarlo con suma ternura.

— ¿Está Kuankuan por ahí? Intento llamarlo a su teléfono, pero no me atiende y quería hablar con él.

Fue una gran casualidad cuando Vivi vio a su hermano mayor bajar las escaleras, acomodándose la camisa y luciendo elegante como era de costumbre. Todas las tardes salía de casa luciendo como un galán y a Vivi eso no le importaba mucho, lo que le encendía las alertas era saber que él había estado ignorando llamados de ZanJin y ya casi no le ponía atención a esa bonita amistad que parecían tener días atrás. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

En cuanto ella señaló el teléfono, él hizo una señal sobre su cuello, dándole a entender que no iba a responder. Aquello resultó molesto para Vivi, pero no pudo hacer más que acceder.

— Lo siento, Zanzan. No está en casa— Informó con desgano.

— Mmh— Se quejó el pequeño al obtener la misma respuesta de todas las tardes— ¿Podrías avisarle que llamé?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo urgente? — Mientras ella indagaba, observaba a su hermano salir una vez más, sin mirar atrás o, siquiera, preocuparse por qué era lo que ZanJin necesitaba.

— No, nada de eso. Es que no ha contestado mis llamadas, ¿acaso cambió su número?

— No que yo sepa. Puede que haya estado muy ocupado con eso de conseguir trabajo. No encuentro otra explicación.

— Sí, eso debe ser— ZanJin no sonaba para nada convencido, pero realmente se esforzaba por creer aquello.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a casa y hablas con él, bebé?

— Es que hicimos una apuesta y perdí. No puedo ir a tu casa— Carcajeó en esto último—. ¿Sí le dirás que llamé?

— Zanzan, no tienes que cumplir ninguna apuesta. Deberías aprovechar que mis padres no están y venir. Además, si él no responde tus llamados, quizás debas enfrentarlo.

— No quiero molestar a Kuankuan. Sé que él hubiese cumplido si yo ganaba la apuesta, así que intento ser bueno. Tú tienes razón, debe estar ocupado.

— Bueno, no estará ocupado todo el tiempo— Expresó ella, enternecida—. Seguro volverá en un par de horas, ¿por qué no vienes?

— No creo que sea una buena idea. Si hago eso, no creo que él vuelva a confiar en mí. Esperaré y quizás lo llame más tarde.

— De igual manera, puedes venir cuando quieras.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, corazón— Ella sonrió levemente, triste al no saber qué hacer por su amigo— ¿Le dirás que llamé?

— Claro que sí, Zanzan— Se mordió el labio con un poco de culpa.

A ella le entristecía saber que ZanJin en serio se había esforzado por crear una amistad con su hermano, pero este último estaba ignorando al pequeño sin razón aparente. Era increíble ver cómo luego de pasar una noche, juntos y muy entretenidos, ahora HaiKuan ni siquiera se esforzaba por dar respuestas al pequeño muchacho. A Vivi le hubiese encantado saber en qué andaba su hermano, pero no podía hacer más que cumplir con lo que él pedía.

Cada que el teléfono de la sala sonaba, ella atendía y, si era Zanzan quien llamaba, HaiKuan se negaba a responder y le pedía que invente alguna excusa. Casi siempre, HaiKuan dejaba que su celular sonara hasta que Zanzan se cansaba de llamar.

Vivi aún no comprendía del todo por qué esta actitud tan infantil, pero sí le hartaba. Nada le costaba a su hermano dar una explicación. Le resultaba ridículo que éste huyera de ZanJin como si fuese algún tipo de peligro, lo cual era raro sabiendo que hace tiempo se llevaban relativamente bien.

— Gracias, mami. Te quiero— Se despidió él.

— Yo también, bebé— Finalizó ella, cortando la llamada para volver a mirar sin mucha atención los apuntes en la mesa.

Hubo una gran culpa revolviéndole el estómago durante un rato. Tenía muchas presiones encima y saber que su amigo podría estar pasándola mal, no ayudaba en nada. Lo peor, no existía una posible solución para esto, pues ella no quería entrometerse en la vida de su hermano y, sin dudas, esto era un problema entre HaiKuan y ZanJin, nadie más.

Por momentos, tenía intenciones de indagar mucho más en las acciones de su hermano mayor, pero aquello siempre resultaba invasivo apenas en la segunda pregunta, así que prefería rendirse y dejar que él solucione sus problemas. A Vivi le molestaba cada que HaiKuan hacía lo mismo con ella y no quería pagar con la misma moneda. Casi siempre terminaba con la idea de que ayudar a ZanJin era imposible.

Le hubiese gustado hacer algo al respecto, pero no había nada qué hacer realmente y, aún si quisiera actuar, su hermano no ayudaba en nada. Le hubiese gustado estar en el momento exacto donde aquel problema inició porque estaba segura de que ZanJin no había hecho nada lo suficientemente malo como para ganarse tal desprecio.

.

Debajo del cielo despejado de esa tarde, dos cuerpos descansaban recostados sobre un techo. Por un lado, el dueño de casa y junto a él, su mejor amigo. Tanto Binbin como ZanJin se mantuvieron en silencio cuando la tecla sonó, dando por finalizada la llamada.

El menor miraba a su amigo con una amarga sensación mientras torcía los labios con disgusto. No se lo veía con la misma alegría de siempre, ni siquiera luego de haber bebido unas cuantas cervezas. No era el contento ebrio de siempre, sino alguien preocupado y malhumorado.

— ¿Y? — Decidió preguntar Binbin, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

— No está en casa— ZanJin devolvió el teléfono a su amigo antes de suspirar, desanimado—, como siempre.

— Tal vez hoy no estaba en casa de verdad— Intentó animarlo, sin tener éxito.

— ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo? — Se preguntó en voz alta antes de beber un trago de cerveza.

— Bueno, sueles hacer cosas malas sin darte cuenta— El comentario de Binbin no ayudó en mucho y se dio cuenta cuando su amigo le dedicó una seria mirada— A ver, intentemos pensar, ¿qué fue lo último que hicieron?

— Bueno, fuimos al bar.

— Bueno, eso ya puede resultar un problema.

— No pasó nada malo. Jugamos billar, me destrozó en una sola partida y la pasamos genial. Incluso me defendió de un sujeto que quería molestarme. Fue absolutamente amable conmigo, nos divertimos de verdad.

— ¿No hubo más problemas?

— No. Es más, lo invité a ver el muro y... ¡Mierda! ¡La pasamos estupendo! No entiendo qué hice mal.

— ¿Y cogieron?

— ¡No! ¡Ojalá!

— Tal vez ese es el problema.

— ¡No! ¿¡Por qué todo es sexo cuando hablo contigo!?

— Porque te encanta tener sexo y hablar sobre eso— Explicó con cierto tono sarcástico.

— ¿Acaso no me entiendes? La pasamos muy bien y, de la nada, me ignora como si yo fuese un pedazo de mierda que no merece ni un gramo de cariño. Ser estúpidamente hermoso no le da derecho a hacer eso, ¿verdad?

— Bueno...

— ¡No le da derecho! — Interrumpió el vago pensamiento de su amigo en seguida.

— Bueno, él se lo pierda, Zanzan. Que se joda.

— No, no es solo mandarlo a la mierda, ¿sí? Yo sí quiero ser su amigo. Creí caerle bien, pasamos la noche juntos y... no entiendo— Se quejó cual niño malhumorado—. Es un verdadero idiota o yo arruiné todo sin darme cuenta.

— Tal vez el ya no quiera ser tu amigo. No tienes que andar rogándole, ZanJin, hay muchos tipos atractivos y más amables que él.

— Bien, aceptaría si ya no quiere verme, pero nada le cuesta contestar una puta llamada y decirme que no. No volvería a molestarlo de ser así.

— Bueno, te ha estado ignorando. Eso debería ser suficiente respuesta, ¿no?

— ¿Pero por qué? Me dio su número, obviamente quería que lo llame.

— ¿Seguro no hiciste alguna tontería? Digo, es un tipo conservador y religioso, cualquier cosa podría haberle molestado.

— No, te lo juro. Me comporté como un caballero. Incluso le regalé mi disco de Rebirth. Le encantó y dijo que no tenía precio. Me agradeció como si le hubiera dado un millón de dólares. ¿Qué más pude haber hecho? — Binbin apretó los labios, un poco preocupado al saber aquello.

— ¿Le regalaste el maldito disco autografiado? — Zanzan arrugó la nariz luego de eso. Por más que ese disco significaba mucho para él, no se arrepentía de habérselo regalado a alguien que realmente lo apreciara.

— Incluso le compré otro regalo hoy— Soltó un quejido de disconformidad—. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? Bryson dice que soy encantador y yo le creo.

—Bueno, tal vez eres molesto para él.

— Me siento basura.

— Oye, si yo dijera eso, estarías golpeándome. No hables como si no valieras nada, idiota.

— Pero tú sí eres valioso. Yo diré lo que se me venga en gana.

— Le contaré a Bryson que fuiste al muro con ese sujeto, ya verás.

— No estás en posición de amenazarme. Puedo contarle cosas mucho peores a tu madre, niño. Agradece que no fuera ella quien habló con tu director. Ese tipo es un completo imbécil. No quiso escucharme, así que tuve que amenazarlo.

— ¡Zanzan! — Regaño de inmediato.

— Tranquilo, no hice nada de lo que debas avergonzarte.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Oye, todos sabemos que los adultos con traje tienen los fetiches más raros. Nada que un par de minutos revolviendo su basura no pueda solucionar— Rió, orgulloso de su relato—. Borró la mayoría de tus faltas, pero no pude hacer que castigue a esos idiotas.

—Te dije que no iban a recibir su merecido. No puedo creer que haya tanto cerebro detrás de tanta testosterona. Sus futuros están asegurados, nadie les tocará ni un pelo por ser deportistas.

— Deportistas o no, haré que te dejen en paz. Ya verás.

— Oye, soy yo quien pisa esa escuela todos los días. Si metes la pata, me van a matar en cuanto menos lo esperes.

— No te preocupes, Bryson ya lo sabe y dijo que les haría una visita— Al soltar aquello con altanería, Binbin se asustó. Abrió la boca y tuvo que titubear antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

— ¿¡Le dijiste a Bryson!?

— Sí, por supuesto. Él sabrá qué hacer para que te dejen en paz.

— ¡Zanzan, no puedes hacer eso!

— Ya está hecho. Tú relájate, concéntrate en estudiar y esfuérzate. Quiero que vayas a la universidad y hagas lo que te gusta. Haz a tu mamá sentirse orgullosa, ¿sí? — Las últimas palabras de ZanJin fueron acompañadas por una leve sonrisa que tranquilizó al otro joven.

— Aún no sé por qué son tan buenos conmigo.

— Porque eres nuestro pequeño bebé— Respondía, enternecido al apretar la mejilla del chico.

— No soy un bebé— Se quejó, alejando el rostro.

— Vamos a extrañarte mucho.

— Al menos sé que tengo razones para volver— Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y Zanjin torció los labios, pensativo.

Hacía tiempo las expresiones de Binbin dejaron de ser tan alegres como antes lo eran. El chico había encontrado hasta hace poco la verdadera paz cuando fue capaz de confesar que sentía atracción por los chicos. Casi siempre se sentía un poco intimidado por ese pensamiento, pero llegó a convencerse de que no había nada de malo. El problema era que no todos lo tomaban como algo bueno y aún no podía expresarse tan abiertamente como quisiera.

ZanJin tuvo que observar unos cuantos segundos aquella silenciosa seriedad para saber realmente qué era lo estaba perturbando la mente de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa, tonto? ¿Por qué tan triste? — Le dio un leve empujón y el otro silenció. Zanzan pudo comprender ciertas cosas sin que su amigo hablase siquiera— ¿Esto es por el chico ese que te gusta?— Binbin en seguida carraspeó, un poco incómodo por aquella pregunta.

— No, no. Eso ni siquiera importa ya.

— ¿Te da vergüenza hablar de eso? — Se burló entre risas— Niño, he besado más penes que personas. No tienes que sentir pena de contarme estas cosas.

— ¡Cállate, no! ¡No me da vergüenza!

— Mi bebé gay está creciendo— Se burló con un tierno tono de voz, haciendo al otro arrugar el entrecejo en seguida— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste un chico?

— Nada. No tiene nada de malo. Es que creí que nunca se lo iba a contar a nadie y tú lo mencionas como si me oyeras decirlo todos los días. Tú sabes, aún no me acostumbro a la idea.

— Solo es un chico, Binbin— El silencio de su amigo lo hacía sentir un poco culpable por tantas bromas, así que quiso dejarlas de lado esta vez— ¿No has hablado con tu madre todavía?

— No, no hemos hablado. Sé que no le molestará, pero me asusta que diga que solo es una etapa. Mi papá diría eso.

— Pues que bueno que existan estas estúpidas etapas, así puedes probar cosas nuevas— Se quejo, alzando una ceja—. ¿Cuál es el problema si quieres intentarlo con un chico hoy y con una chica mañana? Es tu vida, al fin y al cabo.

— Bueno, yo tambien pensé que era una etapa porque no existe ni una remota posibilidad de estar con el sujeto que me gusta, pero resulta que hay más hombres a parte de él y casi todos me parecen atractivos. Es una mierda.

— Te enamoraste de un heterosexual— Aseguró Zanjin, desviando la vista al cielo con un suspiro—. Últimamente, solo causan dolor de cabeza— Rió suavemente.

— Ni siquiera estoy en el clóset y parece que me asfixio— Se lamentó luego de aquellas palabras, soltando un bufido.

Ambos tuvieron muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y no mucho qué decir. Por más que fuesen dos personas con gran confianza, los dos conocían el temperamento del otro y no siempre convenía contar ciertos secretos. ZanJin era extremadamente sobreprotector con Binbin y, éste último, no temía meterse en problemas por defender a su fiel ZanJin. Los dos podían meter la pata por cualquier asunto delicado, así que casi siempre se reservaban este tipo de cosas.

Binbin se había fijado en una persona que podría resultar problemática ante los ojos de Zanzan. Era un gran riesgo decir su nombre pues no solo se trataba de un compañero de clases, sino que también era hijo de un policía y hermano menor de uno de sus agresores. Aquello no cambiaba que este muchacho no era necesariamente una mala persona, pero su entorno era complicado y Binbin era demasiado precavido como para acercarse.

— Es verdad. Esa mierda no debería existir— Agregó Zanzan, teniendo en mente a una única persona.

— Al menos no soy el único idiota— Zanjin soltó una media sonrisa—. Tengo una ligera sospecha de que tú y el hermano de Vivi...

— Creo que él me gusta— Lo interrumpió de golpe, sin poder contenerse a hablar de él—. ¿Puedes creer que ese sujeto exista? Uno no puede ser bueno y atractivo al mismo tiempo. Debería ser ilegal.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?— No era la primera vez que Binbin tenía que escuchar a su amigo ebrio hablar maravillas de alguien que le gustaba. Giró la vista a otro lado y solo dejó que Zanjin se expresara como era costumbre en él.

— En verdad, es irreal. HaiKuan es jodidamente inteligente y creativo, escucha todo lo que le digo por más que a veces se queje, ¿entiendes? Podría estar horas hablándole de cualquier cosa y él me escucharía e intentaría entender lo que estoy explicando. He tenido buenas charlas con él y te aseguro, es excelente compañía.

— Zanjin, es heterosexual.

— ¡Lo sé! Lo entiendo y no planeo tener algo con él— Mencionó aquello casi desilusionado por sus palabras—. En serio, él es encantador. Si tuviese la oportunidad, te juro que... — Mordió sus labios haciendo una pausa. Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir ni una de las miles de cosas que pasaban en su mente en ese momento— ¿¡Por qué es heterosexual!? — Se quejó entonces.

— ¿Y Vivi ya lo sabe?

— No, solo tú— Mencionó, orgulloso y sonriente—. Pero estoy seguro de que a ella no le importaría que piense en su hermano cuando estoy a solas.

— Que suerte. El hermano del chico que me gusta es un idiota. Me golpearía si sabe que pienso en el pito de su hermano— ZanJin apretó los labios con gran curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es?

— Porque así será más fácil dejar de pensar en él.

— Bueno, ya que no me dirás su nombre, al menos dime qué te gusta de él.

— Bueno, él es... es gracioso, ¿sabes? Cuando está solo es amable, gentil y huele hombre limpio y hermoso todo el puto tiempo. No sé cómo lo hace.

— Fragancia de hombre, me encanta— Murmuró Zanjin para sí mismo, sonriente ante la descripción.

— Es magnético. No puede oler y lucir bien.

— ¿Qué los hará tener ese aroma?

— No sé, pero quisiera sentirlo todo el tiempo.

— En las sábanas— rió.

— En toda mi maldita almohada— Rió Binbin también al pronunciar sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es tu chico?

— Porque ni siquiera es mi chico y solo quiero olvidar que existe. En cuanto me gradúe, todo se habrá terminado.

— ¿Y buscarás otro chico al cual oler cuando estés en la universidad?

— No, creo que estaré a solas un largo tiempo.

— Corazón roto por una relación invisible— Bromeó Zanjin entre risas— ¿Existe un dolor más patético que ese?

— Bueno, tú te ves patético llamando a HaiKuan cada cinco minutos cuando existen los mensajes de texto.

. . .

Aquella fue una tarde más donde HaiKuan pudo desahogar todos y cada uno de sus deseos más profundos. Una vez que entraba a esa habitación, el tiempo que había pagado por estar ahí, se iba volando y, con el pasar de los días, duraba mucho menos. Lyle y él se habían acostumbrado a encontrarse en ese albergue transitorio durante las tardes y HaoKuan muy pronto comenzó a aburrirse de esa rutina.

La primera vez le dio un poco de culpa salir disimuladamente de casa para encontrarse con él, pero con el pasar de los días, ya no le importaba irse ante la vista de Vivi. Él, simplemente, salía de casa sin dar explicación y prefería ocultarse sin excusas. Supo que, cuando sus padres regresaran, este tipo de cosas serían menos frecuentes. Le convenía aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Lamentablemente, ese placer que sentía era efímero. A momento en que volvía a ponerse la ropa, recordaba que tenía que ir a casa y pretender que nada había pasado. Últimamente, sentía que desperdiciaba su tiempo con Lyle, pues le parecía haberse acostumbrado a otro tipo de compañía antes de reencontrarse con él.

La culpa se agolpaba en su mente a diario y a veces no lo dejaba dormir. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de atender las llamadas de ZanJin, no se sentía capaz de soportar su humor tan energético. Además, se sentía un poco culpable de haberlo rechazado tantas veces y haber accedido con Lyle a la primera. Por momentos, pensó que este era el único interés que tenía por ZanJin, pero no era así.

Lyle había sido una especie de alivio a sus deseos sexuales, pero no más que eso. No era para nada comparable con ZanJin. Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos le daban una gran seguridad en sí mismo. Lyle, por su parte, tenía la suerte de tener un poco más de su confianza, pues ya se conocían hace tiempo. Fue muy rápido que HaiKuan se adaptó a su personalidad. Se sentía bastante cómodo con él, aunque no lo consideraba más que un simple desahogo. Sin dudas, ZanJin era otra cosa, pero no tenía energías para lidiar con él.

Compartir esos roces que no había podido compartir con ZanJin era una gran sensación. Lyle era muy atractivo, pero ZanJin no tenía comparación. Lyle no reemplazaba las anécdotas ni las risas de Zanzan y menos esa encantadora sonrisa luego de tocar juntos alguna canción. Sí, extrañaba bastante eso. Lo único que le impedía preguntar por él, era el hecho de que éste hablaría o preguntaría demasiado. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada ni a nadie.

Luego de abrochar su camisa, revisó en su bolsillo hasta sacar su teléfono celular. Bufó suavemente al ver in mensaje de texto, percibiendo de quién podría ser. Esperó un larguísimo texto, pero en lugar de eso, fueron solo unas pocas palabras que lo dejaron pensando.

"Ojalá podamos hablar pronto, sé que estás ocupado. Que tengas un buen día. ZanJin."

Al terminar de leerlo, tragó saliva. Ahora no solo esta avergonzado, sino que se sentía culpable de haber ignorado a ZanJin durante todos esos días. Creyó que aquel mensaje de texto sería el último y aquello lo asustó un poco, aunque no tenía idea de qué debía responder.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Sonó una suave voz junto a su oído, al momento en que Lyle le abrazó la espalda.

— Si, es mi hermana— Mintió, guardando el teléfono nuevamente—. Tengo que irme.

— Aún nos sobra tiempo. Nunca te quieres ir tan rápido— Se burló con una seductora risa.

— Tengo cosas qué hacer en casa. Mi hermana quiere salir esta noche y me invitó.

— ¿Y vas a ir? A ti no te gustan las fiestas. Mejor quédate conmigo esta noche.

— Quisiera acompañar a mi hermana, la verdad. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella antes de que mis padres regresen.

— Ya podrás salir con ella luego. Nosotros no nos vamos a ver en un largo tiempo cuando ellos vuelvan. Mejor aprovechemos esta noche, no tengo nada qué hacer— HaiKuan giró levemente la cabeza al sentir una suave caricia que deslizó sus cabellos detrás de su oreja. Se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos claros y una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Acaso no la pasamos bien juntos?

Compartieron un beso intenso, silencioso. Sus miradas no pudieron conectarse lo suficiente, pues HaiKuan desvió la vista luego de cortar aquel contacto.

— Realmente quiero salir con ella. Tú y yo podemos vernos mañana— En cuanto el más alto se puso de pie, Lyle soltó un suspiro de desilusión.

— Deberías aprovechar cuando tienes tu casa a solas. Debo decir que tu sofá es muy cómodo— Bromeó entre risas.

— No pienso arriesgarme. Vivi podría llegar en cualquier momento.

— No creo que a Vivi le importe que tengamos sexo— Soltó de golpe, haciendo al otro dedicarle una vaga mirada—. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, HaiKuan? No es la primera vez que te acuestas con otro hombre, ¿no es verdad?

— Eso no debería importarte. Tienes lo que quieres, no pidas más.

— ¿Entonces esto será lo que haremos a partir de ahora? ¿Escondernos en estos sucios lugares para hacer algo que todo el mundo hace? — Soltó una sarcástica risa.

— Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

— Es lo que quieres ofrecer.

— Tal vez así sea. Tómalo o déjalo, Lyle— Restó importancia, poniéndose su abrigo en seguida.

— Esperaba algo de más de un tipo que se piensa tan maduro como tú.

— ¿Esperas una relación o alguna cosa parecida? — Atacó de inmediato, incluso ofendido por la insistencia del otro—. Nos acostamos y es todo lo que tenemos. No hay necesidad de confundir las cosas y si quieres confundirte, hazlo, pero no es mi culpa. Esto no es más que sexo.

— HaiKuan, si yo me negara a darte lo que quieres, te volverías loco. Pretendes que no te importa verme a escondidas y, aun así, planeas encontrarme aquí mañana— Fue una frase certera y HaiKuan silenció—. Estoy seguro de que también planeas verme al día siguiente, y al siguiente— Agregó, dejándolo sin palabras un largo rato—... sé que nadie más puede darte lo que yo te doy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que fácilmente podría terminar con este teatro con solo decir una palabra— Entonces, el más alto arrugó el entrecejo. Aquel tono sarcástico no le gustaba para nada.

— Para empezar, tú accediste a esto. Si dices algo, tú caes también y estarás tan jodido como yo. No intentes amenazarme.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién fue el de la idea? No me quejo por acostarte conmigo, pero al menos podrías intentar actuar como los amigos que somos.

— Soy el mismo de siempre. Si alguien pregunta, solo soy el amigo que siempre he sido y no nos hemos visto más que para hablar.

— ¿Cuánto crees que soportaré haciendo esta estupidez?

— No te obligo a nada. Tú eres quien se obliga a sí mismo a creer que me interesa tener algo más. Insisto, no es mi culpa— Finalizó, decidiendo salir entonces.

Lyle quedó más que disconforme con la respuesta y le hubiese encantado hacer alguna maldad que convenza a HaiKuan de ser más amable, pero, por su mala suerte, los dos estaban en la misma situación. Molestarlo podía ser tan divertido como peligroso.

Ambas familias ejercían mucha presión sobre sus hijos mayores. Desde el estricto estudio, sus respectivos trabajos e, incluso, sus relaciones personales. A causa de sus valores tan conservadores, les convenía ocultar este tipo de encuentros. Aun así, no pensaban negarse a tener un poco de placer "prohibido".

Molestar a HaiKuan siempre fue una de sus costumbres favoritas y eso parecía no haber cambiado. Ahora que había descubierto ese lado de su amigo, no pensaba dejarlo ir. HaiKuan era especialmente bueno en la cama, pero también podía ser alguien manipulable, solo debía saber exactamente donde apuntar.

.

La noche había caído y HaiKuan decidió informar a su hermana que sí la iba a acompañar a la dichosa fiesta. Esta vez, se le informó que sería no muy lejos del barrio, en una casa bastante lujosa y con gente mucho más recatada.

Los dos se estaban preparando para salir. Ella se maquillaba con gran tranquilidad en la mesa del living y él se encontraba arreglando el cuello de su camisa en el espejo de la sala. Ambos estaban extrañamente silenciosos y muy pensativos.

Los dos querían preguntarse cosas, pero fue muy poco lo que se comunicaron esa noche. Ninguno esperaba compartir ese tema de conversación específico en el que, inevitablemente, pensaban: ZanJin.

Dieron vuelta la vista al teléfono en cuanto éste interrumpió el ambiente tranquilo, pero ninguno pareció dispuesto a moverse. Él soltó un pesado suspiro y ella tornó su cara de mal humor una vez más. Le resultaba estúpido que él huyera tanto.

— ¿Podrías atender? — Preguntó ella, pretendiendo estar muy ocupada.

— No quiero hablar, no estoy de humor— Ella silenció, malhumorada por aquello.

— Podría ser mamá— Argumentó.

— No quiero hablar con ella.

— ¿Por qué no solo admites que tienes miedo de que sea Zanzan?— HaiKuan quedó en blanco, sin siquiera encontrar una respuesta. Tan solo se concentró en mirar al espejo e intentar acomodar su cabello para distraer su mente— ¿Zanzan te hizo algo malo?

— No quiero hablar con él. Es todo.

— ¿Y por qué no le pides espacio en vez de ignorarlo?

— ¿Pedirle espacio? Parece que no lo conocieras. No dejaría de insistir por más que lo amenace.

— Lo conozco y es por eso que lo digo. Si necesitas tiempo a solas, solo tienes que decírselo. ZanJin lo va a entender.

— Estoy bien así.

— Pero él no. Está desesperado por hablar contigo y necesita una respuesta.

— Si sabe que lo ignoro, debería entender que no quiero hablar con él.

— ¿Acaso crees que a él no le importa cómo te sientes? ¡ZanJin se preocupa por ti, por eso que es que insiste en hablar contigo!

— Lo que él sienta no es mi responsabilidad.

— Por favor, solo habla con él o no dejará de llamar. No soporto ver que se arrastre por ti, no creo que te merezcas toda su atención— HaiKuan volteó al oír eso, sintiéndose insultado—. Estoy segura de que es la única persona que insistirá tanto por saber de ti y parece que nadie nunca lo hizo antes.

— Vivi...

— ¡Estás despreciando a alguien que solo intenta ayudarte! — Lo interrumpió en seguida.

—Te prometo que lo llamaré mañana.

— ¿Por qué mañana cuando puedes atender el teléfono ahora?

— Vivi, por favor— La agotada mirada de él, hizo a ella levantarse en seguida y atender el teléfono.

Si bien a ella le hubiese encantado que HaiKuan enfrentara sus sentimientos, no quería molestarlo demasiado. Al instante en que se llevó el tubo al oído, los dos se dedicaron una expectante mirada.

— Hola, mamá— Habló ella.

Hubo cierta calma en HaiKuan luego de oír que solo se trataba de una llamada más de sus padres. Se sintió cobarde por no atreverse a atender esa estúpida llamada y le humillaba que Vivi lo viera huir de esa forma tan ridícula.

Le costaba dar el siguiente paso, aún no estaba listo para enfrentar realmente a ZanJin. Él tendía a solo ignorar a las personas y esperar que éstas se alejen, pero ese muchachito no parecía querer rendirse. Supo que era necesario pedirle espacio, pero sabía que sería complicado mirar aquellos hermosos ojos y negarse a semejante compañía. Ahora, todo le sabía amargo y sería aún peor al caer en la realidad de que ya no lo vería tan seguido.

.


	9. El temor de ZanJin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaiKuan tiene la mala suerte de conocer la parte más frágil de ZanJin.

Fue un enorme suspiro de alivio el que HaiKuan soltó al ver el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta que, por cierto, era extremadamente tranquila y agradable. No se veía, para nada, como los otros festejos a los que había asistido antes con su hermana. Esto era completamente diferente y se encontraba más que encantado.

Se trataba de una gran casa, bastante lujosa, con una enorme piscina en un espléndido patio trasero, limpio y amplio. Todo parecía elegante y bien cuidado, incluso con la cantidad de adolescentes rondando el gran espacio. Por más que había voces, ninguno gritaba alocado ni hacía cosas extrañas. Tan solo bebían y nadaban, pasando un buen momento. No había rastros de drogas, golpizas o problemas de ningún tipo.

HaiKuan se sintió como en casa, esta era la clase de lugares a los que él esperaba ir con su hermana. Todo era tranquilo, la música ambientaba muy bien y la gente era muy educada. No podía sentirse más a gusto esa noche. Más que nada, se relajó de saber que ninguno corría ningún peligro.

La anfitriona resultó ser una vieja conocida también, aunque ya no era esa pequeña muchacha que solía jugar con su hermana, su infantil y tierna voz no había cambiado mucho. Inspiraba confianza con su extrema gentileza y ternura. Ella había crecido y era toda una mujer, aunque nunca perdió la gran simpatía que siempre la caracterizó. Ahora, vivía sola, no muy lejos de su barrio, cómodamente en una enorme casa heredada.

La muchacha compartía una buena amistad con Vivi, ambas estudiaban juntas y estaban muy contentas con la presencia de HaiKuan. Incluso aquel encuentro apaciguó las mentes de los dos hermanos, dejando en el olvido otra pequeña discusión que tuvieron en el camino.

Ella y HaiKuan tuvieron una breve charla donde se recordaron mutuamente, aunque aquella conversación se vio invadida por un grupo de energéticas muchachas que se acercaban a curiosear para saber quién era ese atractivo desconocido. Muy pronto, ellas acapararon toda la atención y se lo llevaron lejos para inundarlo de preguntas.

Vivi no hizo más que disfrutar de la noche y dejar que su hermano socializara en paz con las chicas, considerando que le vendría bien seguir adelante luego de pasar el mal trago de que su matrimonio haya fallado. Le dio un poco de paz verlo actuar amable con algunas de sus amistades y, simplemente, lo permitió sin meterse en el medio.

HaiKuan se presentó con gran entusiasmo y gentileza y las muchachas se encantaron con su leve timidez y ese gran atractivo físico que lo acompañaba. Ellas eran increíblemente hermosas y divertidas y entablaron una agradable conversación con él.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, la charla comenzaba a tomar un tono un poco más picante, donde algunas de ellas empezaron a coquetear. Él siempre fue un poco pudoroso con ese tipo de cosas, pero no se rehusó a ser halagado. Tanta atención, a pesar de ser un poco incómodo, lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo.

— No puedo creerlo, ¿cuántos hombres tienen un cabello así? — Coqueteaba una de las muchachas, sin temor a acariciar los mechones sobre la frente del chico.

— Es verdad— Acotó otra—, en serio luce hermoso.

—Gracias— HaiKuan no pudo rehusarse al tacto de una de esas chicas, así que solo se limitó a aceptar tantas palabras melosas.

— No puedo creer que Vivi no te haya presentado antes.

— Es que estuve viviendo en China los últimos años— Intentó explicar luego de tragar saliva.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Cuándo regresaste? — La primera muchacha se había acomodado con gran confianza sobre el hombro de HaiKuan y éste parecía sonrojarse levemente por aquel simple contacto.

— Casi dos semanas— Respondió, titubeando un poco.

— ¿Y vas a quedarte más tiempo?

— No lo sé, realmente.

— Bueno, el tiempo que te quedes, podrías pasarlo con nosotras— Ante el comentario de otra muchacha, HaiKauan no pudo hacer más que reír con ellas.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? — Él silenció unos segundos luego de aquella pregunta, sin poder evitar reír después.

— No— Respondió con gran nerviosismo.

— ¡Que desperdicio! No puedes ser un hermoso caballero y estar a solas.

— No tengo tiempo para eso. Estoy más concentrado en otras cosas.

— Por favor, llama cuando te desocupes— Bromeó otra de ellas, provocando risas en todos.

A pesar del diminuto grupo que lo rodeaba y de la divertida interacción, él centró su atención en otro lugar. A medida que una presencia se acercaba lentamente por el patio, su sonrisa se borraba. No bastó mucho para que una increíble incomodidad lo hiciera mantenerse serio a pesar de las risas de las simpáticas chicas.

Si bien no le sorprendía que Lyle esté ahí, sí le parecía un poco molesto. Esta clase de amistades eran las que imaginaba cerca de alguien como su viejo amigo, pero el hecho de verlo específicamente en esta fiesta, fue una gran decepción.

HaiKuan creyó que Lyle había entendido que necesitaba su espacio y, sin embargo, de la nada aparecía ahí solo para presionarlo en frente de tanta gente. Conociendo el temperamento y la sarcástica actitud de este chico, no podía esperar más que una humillación pública e innecesaria.

Le resultó un gran descaro verlo acercarse sin invitación al pequeño y agradable ambiente que se había formado con las alegres muchachas. No le importó interrumpir a una de ellas solo por llamar la atención de HaiKuan, actuando como un niño celoso y malicioso.

— ¿Qué tal? — Saludó en general con su simpática sonrisa, interrumpiendo el relato de una de aquellas chicas— ¿Les molesta si les hago compañía?

Ellas se encontraron indiferentes hasta que divisaron con atención la elegante apariencia del desconocido, así que no les importó mucho invitarlo a unirse a la conversación. Él tomó asiento como si nada pasara, desafiando con su hipócrita sonrisa al amargado chico al otro lado.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? — Intentó indagar una de las muchachas, rebotando su vista en ambos varones.

— Sí, somos amigos— Se adelantó Lyle a responder—. Lamento no haberte avisado, pero conozco a Amanda y dijo que estaba bien si venía a divertirme en su fiesta— Se dirigió a HaiKuan, alegrándose de ver una nerviosa expresión.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

— Soy Lyle, mucho gusto— Coqueteó con la muchacha, sonriéndole.

— ¿Y de dónde se conocen? — Indagó otra chica.

— Fuimos juntos a la escuela— Se dispuso a explicar—. Éramos los mejores amigos. ¿No es así, HaiKuan?

El hombre del otro lado parecía sentirse más que incómodo y molesto ahora. Esa noche no esperaba cruzarse a nadie conocido. Quería relajarse un rato, pasar un buen momento y nada más, pero Lyle había derrumbado cualquiera de sus planes solo con su presencia.

Ahora que Lyle era parte del grupo, HaiKuan dejó de ser amable para solo desear irse. Definitivamente, esa no era su noche. Cada tanto, su amigo tiraba indirectas que, por suerte, las chicas no comprendían, pero HaiKuan sí y eso le hizo perder todo su buen humor. Para sumarle, las sorpresas no terminaban ahí.

Lyle pasó a ser el menor de sus problemas esa noche cuando también divisó a alguien más en la fiesta. Ahora sí, su expresión de disconformidad, pasó a ser una de espanto cuando ZanJin entró. El pequeño muchacho miró a su alrededor, un poco confundido, tal vez buscando alguna cara conocida.

Pareció ver un fantasma cuando divisó aquella curiosa y brillante mirada amenazando por destruir por completo su noche. Lucía tan hermoso como la primera vez, pero le fue incapaz concentrarse en su belleza. Fue más un gran enojo el que se apoderó de su mente, pues creyó que todo era un sucio plan para molestarlo. No recordaba haberse enojado tanto con ZanJin hasta ese momento. De hecho, nunca creyó haberlo odiado realmente, hasta ahora.

— Escucha, olvidé algo en casa — Se apresuró a interrumpir a Lyle, quien hablaba entretenido con una de las chicas—. Tengo que salir.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — Bromeó Lyle, divertido ante la repentina desesperación del otro.

— ¿Quieres venir o no?— Preguntó con un tono más severo.

Convencer a Lyle de salir de allí no le llevó el tiempo suficiente como para no ser interceptado por ZanJin. A lo lejos el chiquillo alzó su mano sonriente y saludó, agitándola con confianza. HaiKuan de inmediato se acarició la frente y maldijo en su mente en cuanto aquella figura corría hasta el pequeño grupo.

Se negó a que ZanJin se adentrara en sus asuntos, así que se apresuró a levantarse para acercarse él mismo, dejando al pequeño grupo en una enorme duda a causa de tan repentina reacción.

Sus pasos se apuraron hasta la mitad del patio, donde por fin se encontró frente a frente con este chico. HaiKuan tuvo suerte de haberse cruzado con él antes de que éste se acercara lo suficiente a la mesa. Sencillamente, no tenía ánimos para recibir con alegría aquellas sonrisas que el pequeño formaba en su delicado rostro.

ZanJin lucía increíblemente entusiasmado, pero para HaiKuan no parecía ser lo mismo. Estaba molesto, frustrado y cansado de que sus planes de no encontrarlo se hayan derrumbado con tanta facilidad.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Sí viniste! — Exclamó el chiquillo, mostrando todos sus dientes al sonreír—. Pensé que no te encontraría.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — Aquella pregunta bastó para que pronto la mueca de Zanzan fuera reemplazada por una de completa incertidumbre.

— Vivi me invitó, ¿no te lo dijo? Intenté llamarte para avisarte, pero no me respondiste. De hecho, no has respondido ninguna de mis llamadas— Mencionó esto último con un poco de culpa.

— Estaba ocupado. Si no te atendí, no debiste insistir— Aquel tono severo hacía a Zanzan sentirse un poco incómodo. Ahora sí creyó haber hecho algo malo.

— Pero tú me diste tu número. Creí que esperabas que te llamara.

— Y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— El pequeño alzó ambas cejas, manteniendo su boca levemente abierta a causa de la sorpresa. Aquello había sido inesperadamente grosero y no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Viniste a molestarme, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Qué?— Arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

— ¡Solo viniste a arruinarme la noche!

— ¿Qué dices, Kuankuan?

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

— Entiendo que hayas estado ocupado, pero viniste a relajarte y no te molestaré— Nuevamente volvió a su simpática risa—. No tienes que ser tan cruel, ¿por qué mejor no hablamos y arreglamos esto como siempre?

— Arruinas todo para mí— ZanJin apretó sus labios con la mente llena de dudas. No creía merecer tanta hostilidad, pero debía mantenerse amable.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kuankuan? — Preguntaba, preocupado esta vez— ¿Hice algo malo?

— No esperaba verte hoy. Para resumir: me molesta verte y estoy enojado con Vivi por no haberme avisado. Siento que los dos quieren joderme.

— Me has estado evitando a propósito, ¿cierto? — HaiKuan tragó saliva ante aquella entristecida mirada— Escucha, Kuankuan...

— No quiero verte— La tosca interrupción obligó a ZanJin a bajar la mirada y silenciar unos segundos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? — Preguntó al volver a alzar la vista— Creí que querías ser mi amigo, te vi tan contento la última vez...

—No estoy de humor para ti ni para nadie, es todo. Si te he estado ignorando es por eso. ¿Si lo entiendes?

— Podrías solo habérmelo dicho— Intentó expresar con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando no sonar como un regaño—. Sabes que no te molestaré con mis llamadas. Estaba un poco preocupado.

— Bien, ahora lo sabes.

— Lo siento— Apretó los labios con algo de culpa, pero luego volvió a sonreír, esperanzado en que la actitud del otro cambiara—. Oye, a propósito, te traje un regalo— Sacó algo de su bolsillo e intentó ponerlo a la vista, pero HaiKuan le dio un golpe, tirando el pequeño objeto al suelo sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿¡No entiendes!? No quiero regalos, no quiero nada de ti. Quiero que me dejes en paz.

Era la primera vez que dejaba a ZanJin en silencio durante tanto tiempo. El chico simplemente miró el objeto en el suelo un largo rato antes de recogerlo nuevamente con gran cuidado. HaiKuan se negó a amargarse viendo aquella escena, así que quiso evitarlo y solo salir de allí.

ZanJin, sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de detenerlo. Se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo rápidamente. Había algo que no le gustaba en tanto rechazo innecesario y se sintió más que despreciado sin razón. No pensaba quedarse ahí y dejar que HaiKuan lo trate como basura.

— ¡Espera! — Mencionó, haciendo a HaiKuan girarse de inmediato al tomarlo del brazo— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así!? ¡Necesito una explicación!

HaiKuan no respondió exactamente con palabras. ZanJin, hablando en voz alta llamó la atención de bastante gente y se negó a ser humillado por completo. Su primera reacción fue la de zafarse de aquel agarre y empujarlo. Su intención no fue la de ser brusco, pero no midió su fuerza, así que el ruido seco que hizo el cuerpo del chico contra el suelo, lo obligó a quedarse mudo.

Zanzan lo miró desde el suelo. HaiKuan ya lo había golpeado antes, sí, pero nunca lo había hecho con intenciones de hacerle daño realmente. Le costó procesar lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera pudo levantarse y enfrentarlo como antes.

HaiKuan sabía que tenía que escapar de esa situación, pero ni siquiera podía creer que fuese ZanJin quien estaba tirado, mirándolo sin defenderse siquiera. Sintió que, incluso, podía oír como cada pequeño fragmento de bondad en aquel chico, rebotaba en el suelo y lo ensordecía, como si fueses un millón de cristales contra el suelo.

Fue Lyle quien se deshizo de esa tención al intervenir una vez más. Su risa burlona obligó a ZanJin a mirarlo y, acto seguido, a ponerse de pie a la velocidad de la luz.

— Este es un mundo demasiado pequeño, no puedo creer que se conozcan— Esbozó en un tono bromista, haciendo a HaiKuan arrugar el entrecejo con curiosidad—. ¿Ahora andas detrás de tipos educados? No es tu estilo— Atacó en específico al pequeño muchacho.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? — Preguntó el más alto, sin saber en cuál de los dos posar realmente su vista.

— Tengo una agenda mental de todas las perras que he conocido— Mencionó ZanJin, pasando rápidamente de tristeza a molestia—. Adivina quién está primera en la lista.

— Qué ingenioso eres. Ese golpe despertó tu sentido del humor.

— Debería enseñarte lo que es un verdadero golpe, pedazo de mierda.

HaiKuan tuvo que pararse entre ambos para evitar que la ira del pequeño muchacho se despertara. ZanJin avanzó amenazante, apretando ambos puños y, de no ser por el empujón en su pecho, se habría lanzado sobre Lyle para golpearlo. El otro, para sumarle, solo se reía de él.

— ¡Basta! ¡No actúen como niños! — Regañó a ambos.

— Vámonos, ¿no querías irte hace un momento? — Añadió Lyle, hablándole a HaiKuan— No tenemos que lidiar con este tonto ahora.

— ¡No me sorprende que hayas dejado de hablarme! — Atacó ZanJin esta vez a HaiKuan— ¡Te juntas con esta basura, es obvio que querrás ignorarme!

A HaiKuan le hubiese encantado indagar en aquello, pero la agitada conversación entre sus dos conocidos no se lo permitía.

— Yo ni siquiera sabía que ustedes se conocían. Si dejó de hablarte es porque se dio cuenta de que no vales una mierda— Replicó Lyle de inmediato.

ZanJin quiso avanzar de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza que antes. HaiKuan tuvo que aferrarse a él para evitar la golpiza. Le rodeó la cintura en seguida, evitando que el salto del pequeño chico lo acercara más al otro.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Quédate quieto! — Alzo la voz, mientras lo detenía en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Es un hijo de puta! — Exclamaba Zanzan, sin poder contenerse, forcejeando por escapar.

— ¡Zanzan! — Solo con aquel llamado, HaiKuan pudo convencer a su pequeño amigo de dejar de moverse. Lo soltó en cuanto éste se quedó completamente quieto, comprendiendo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado con su rabieta— ¡Basta! ¿¡Crees que vas a solucionar algo actuando así!?

— No, pero estaré más tranquilo cuando le rompa la cara.

— Terminemos bien esto, Andrew— Lyle avanzó y estiró su mano, con una falsa sonrisa— ¿Podemos solo disculparnos y actuar como adultos?

ZanJin miró con una enorme desconfianza la mano de aquel chico que tan mal le caía. Despreció incluso la idea de hacer las paces con él. De no ser por HaiKuan a su lado, habría vuelto a su estado de ira, pero prefirió no actuar a los golpes.

— Vete a la mierda— Prefirió soltar aquel chico, incluso temblando del puro odio—. No vale la pena ni siquiera discutir contigo.

Lyle no hizo más que reírse, pretendiendo que nada más había pasado. La discusión parecía terminar ahí, pero no en realidad. Solo bastó un descuido mínimo, donde ZanJin bajó la guardia, para que Lyle le dedicara un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer en la piscina.

HaiKuan se vio preocupado en cuanto ZanJin desapareció en lo profundo. Miró a Lyle con cierto desprecio y éste soltó una leve risa, divertido y orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer. Ni siquiera podía creer que aquel acto infantil le resultara gracioso. Realmente no esperaba que esas tontas actitudes de Lyle no hayan cambiado.

— Muy maduro de tu parte— Lyle borró su sonrisa, arrugando el entrecejo con gran curiosidad ante aquel regaño—. Bien hecho.

— Hemos hecho esto antes, ¿por qué te molesta ahora?

— Ya no tenemos doce años— Esbozó HaiKuan con gran autoridad, sin cambiar ni un poco la expresión altanera del otro.

— ¡Zanzan! — Se oyó un grito en seguida— ¡Por Dios! ¡Zanzan! ¡Sáquenlo de ahí! ¡Ayúdenlo!

HaiKuan desvió la vista a lo que antes solía ser un chapoteo en el agua. Ahora, se vio preocupado ante la exagerada desesperación de Vivi. Ella se acercó corriendo hasta el borde de la piscina, alertando a los demás de que algo no andaba bien.

ZanJin se había esforzado por mantenerse a flote un par de segundos y parecía inexperto al nadar, pero HaiKuan no lo notó con gran preocupación hasta que lo vio casi desmayado entre los brazos de un sujeto que lo llevaba hasta la orilla. Fue la advertencia desesperada de Vivi lo que provocó que alguien lo ayudara.

Su delgado cuerpo estaba realmente tembloroso y empapado cuando Vivi lo recibió entre sus brazos. La gran desesperación de ella le hizo encender todas sus alarmas.

HaiKuan se vio obligado a acercarse en seguida al darse cuenta de que, sin dudas, aquella simple travesura resultó ser peor de lo que pensaba. El pequeño chico no parecía reaccionar ante las palmadas que Vivi le daba en el rostro. Fueron unos segundos de pura desesperación, donde ZanJin por fin pudo vomitar el agua que acababa de ingerir. Éste, entonces, comenzó a temblar con más intensidad, como si estuviese pasando por el peor momento de su vida.

— ZanJin...— HaiKuan intentó acercarse, pero Vivi lo alejó de un empujón.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Los dos, lárguense de aquí! — Exclamó ella en una incontenible rabia, volviendo a ver al pequeño muchacho—. Bebé, responde— Pedía ella, acariciando el pálido rostro de su amigo—. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

El chico lucía terriblemente asustado y fue su balbuceo y llanto de niño lo que hizo a HaiKuan petrificarse con gran preocupación. Jamás creyó que sería capaz de verlo actuar así, tan asustado y débil, mucho menos por algo tan tonto como en empujón a una piscina. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo como ahora, pero había arruinado las cosas hasta tal punto que ni siquiera Vivi confiaba en él.

— Vivi...— Intentó comunicarse con ella de nuevo, pero su hermana no estaba dispuesta a responderle.

— ¡Lárguense! — Ordenó una vez más.

— Lo siento, tienen que irse— Intervino Amanda, la anfitriona—. Por favor, salgan de aquí— Insistió, haciendo por fin a los dos hombres alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

HaiKuan no pudo despegar la vista de aquella escena. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarlo y ZanJin solo lloraba y temblaba. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho y una gran presión lo hacía sentir dolor.

No fue hasta salir de la propiedad que pudo calmarse y pensar con claridad. Se arrepentía de haber actuado como actuó y de haber permitido que Lyle actuara de esa forma tan estúpida. Cuando eran niños, a él le causaban gracias las maldades de su amigo, pero ya no eran jovencitos de primaria. Aquello le resultó de las cosas más crueles que él haya hecho jamás y las risas de Lyle no ayudaban en nada.

— Es una reina del drama— Soltó Lyle entre risas, disgustando al otro—. No te preocupes, se le pasará mañana.

— Eres un verdadero imbécil, Lyle— Mencionó con gran molestia.

— ¿Qué? Solo se dio un chapuzón. Nada de otro mundo— HaiKuan silencio, intentando tragar su culpa— ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa? Ahora estamos a solas de verdad— Intentó avanzar Lyle, pero HaiKuan lo alejó con un empujón.

— Es increíble que te haya dedicado tiempo. Eres un imbécil.

— Es él quien iba a golpearme, ¿lo olvidas?

— ¡Estabas consciente de que él no sabía nadar!

— Por supuesto que sí. Lo conozco y se merece lo que hice. ¿Crees que ese enano imbécil es un buen sujeto?

— Es mejor sujeto que tú, estoy seguro de eso.

En cuanto HaiKuan se dispuso a irse, Lyle esbozó su total preocupación.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo defiendas!— Alzó la voz, un tanto indignado— ¿Qué? ¿Tanto se conocen?

Antes, HaiKuan solía reírse de sus bromas pesadas, pero ahora era diferente. Aquello lo hizo razonar en que ZanJin sí era alguien ciertamente especial para HaiKuan y esto le llamó poderosamente la atención. Supo que las cosas no iban a terminar ahí, se negaba a perder la compañía de su viejo amigo y no iba a permitir que alguien como ZanJin se metiera en sus asuntos.

.

No era la primera vez que un incidente así sucedía. ZanJin tenía esa gran debilidad, una poderosa fobia a ser sumergido en el agua que lo había acompañado durante varios años. Lamentablemente, alguna vez Lyle se enteró de ello y ahora no temió usarlo en su contra.

A pesar de saber que aquel joven no era de confiar, ZanJin no esperó que fuese tan cruel como para atacarlo con su fobia más profunda. Aquello fue tan repentino y traumatizante que no se vio capaz de reaccionar y defenderse. Se sintió tan frágil y pequeño que solo se desvaneció en los brazos de su mejor amiga, la única que le brindó seguridad en ese momento.

Su gran susto no desapareció hasta que pudo llegar a su casa y mantenerse seguro en su sofá, escapando de un inexistente frío debajo de una gruesa manta que lo hacía sentir alejado del mundo real. Intentó distraer su mente con alguna película, pero aún estaba un poco asustado por lo sucedido.

Mientras él se encontraba acurrucado, Bryson se acercó y lo vio desde lejos con gran preocupación. Se sentó luego de unos segundos y le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente que éste recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias— Susurró con tanta energía como pudo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó con gran ternura, abrazando el chico cálidamente. Éste respondió asintiendo, sin ganas de hablar realmente— Pequeño, lo siento mucho.

— Estoy bien, bebé. No te preocupes.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

— Me empujaron a la piscina, pero no recuerdo nada más— Respondió con suavidad, intentando indagar en su mente por algún recuerdo.

— ¿Fue igual que la última vez?

— Sí, más o menos. Solo recuerdo haber caído y luego llegaste a buscarme. Recuerdo que desperté y estabas ahí, nada más.

— Entonces sabes quién te empujó— Zanzan dudó un poco antes de hablar.

Lyle había tenido fuertes roces con muchos de sus conocidos, pero ninguno como el de Bryson. Él, directamente, tenía una orden de restricción contra ese chico, así que temía que, a causa del enojo, cometiera una locura.

Bryson estaba muy limitado en cuanto a lo que podía hacer con respecto a Lyle. Una vez le brindó tal golpiza que casi termina en un fuerte juicio que lo deja tras las rejas. Desde que pudo zafar de semejante situación, prometió a ZanJin nunca más actuar tan impulsivamente.

— Podría decírtelo, pero tienes que prometerme que no irás detrás de nadie— La húmeda mirada de ZanJin causó gran desconfianza en el otro, quien decidió calmarse dejando un beso en aquella pálida frente.

— ¿Y si vuelve a pasar? ¿No prefieres que haga algo para evitarlo? — Preguntaba, admirando el rostro de su pequeño amigo mientras lo acariciaba con ternura.

— Es que no debes hacerlo. Me decepcionaré mucho si me entero de que has hecho algo malo.

— ¿Fue el hermano de Vivi?

— ¡No! ¡No, no fue él! — Defendió en seguida— Y si él lo hubiese hecho, no habría sido a propósito. Él no sabe de mis miedos, nunca se lo he contado.

— No quiero que me mientas, bebé.

— Te prometo que no fue Kuankuan.

— ¿Quién lo hizo, entonces? Si no me das una explicación, sabes que iré detrás de él.

— Fue Lyle— Bryson esbozó su disgusto en seguida. Tuvo que suspirar profundamente y acomodarse sobre el sofá—. No puedes acercarte a él, tendrás problemas— Agregó de inmediato—. Me prometiste que ya no te meterías con él.

— Lo sé, te lo prometí, pero lo que hizo fue más allá. Merece una lección.

— No quiero que tengas problemas. Déjame a mí solucionar mis cosas, ¿sí?

— No puedo dejar pasar esto. Él sabe de tu problema, no tiene derecho a lastimarte— Se quejó de inmediato— ¿¡Qué pasa si nadie te ayudaba!? ¿¡Y si te desmayabas debajo del agua!?

— ¡Pero no pasó!

— ¿Y si la próxima vez no hay nadie para ayudarte?

— ¡No va a pasar de nuevo! — Bryson no se encontraba nada convencido. Su expresión no denotaba más que enojo— Bebé, por favor— Pidió ZanJin, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, ganando un leve abrazo—. Estoy bien, puedo defenderme solo. Esta vez no lo vi venir, pero no va a pasar de nuevo.

— Pero es su culpa.

— Entonces recibirá su merecido, pero no por tu parte. No quiero que te metas en problemas nunca más. Me prometiste que ibas a controlarte.

— Zanzan...

— Déjame esto a mí— Lo interrumpió con tanta suavidad como pudo—. Te prometo que estaré bien, ¿sí?

— Si esto pasa de nuevo, no sé si pueda controlarme.

— Bryson, no sé qué haría sin ti. No puedes dejar que esto te saque de quicio. Puedo defenderme solo, esto solo fue un descuido.

— Sí sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿no? — Mencionó luego de dejar un beso en su mejilla, ganándose una espléndida sonrisa.

— Obvio que me quieres. Soy increíble— Bromeó, haciendo que brote un poco de felicidad en su amigo—. Pero no me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Eres el mejor.

Luego de un cálido abrazo, los dos se quedaron fijos en el televisor. Ambos estaban agradecidos de tenerse entre sí, sobre todo después de una situación como esa. Por lo menos ahora, Zanzan se sentí a salvo. Le alegraba estar un poco más tranquilo y, aún más, estando entre los brazos protectores de Bryson.


	10. Correctivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Será HaiKuan capaz de esforzarse lo suficiente por recuperar a ZanJin luego del incidente de la noche anterior?

Vivi entró a la cocina esa madrugada y quedó estática ante la lúgubre imagen de su hermano sentado a la mesa, perdido y decepcionado al sumergirse una y otra vez en sus propios pensamientos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, cansados y dos grandes medialunas violáceas arruinaban aquel juvenil rostro. Ella tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco culpable por verlo tan estresado.

Al fin y al cabo, ella fue quien invitó a ZanJin a propósito, esperando que los dos se encuentren y solucionen sus problemas. Lamentablemente, no contó con la presencia de Lyle, quien fue el comienzo del desmoronamiento emocional de HaiKuan. La muchacha ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de saber realmente qué pasó, pues se negó a dirigirle la palabra a su hermano durante toda la noche y prefirió quedarse en la fiesta. En cuanto a su amigo, éste estaba tan traumatizado por la situación que ni siquiera pudo explicar lo sucedido. Solo tenía algunos relatos de la gente que vio la escena y aquello no era suficiente.

Decidió reflexionar un poco de camino a casa y se dio cuenta de que solo ZanJin y HaiKuan podían darle la verdadera versión de la historia. No se enojó con nadie hasta no escucharlos a ellos y ahora, por lo menos, tendría las palabras de su hermano.

La muchacha avanzó lentamente y con sumo cuidado, tratando de no alterarlo. Se sentó con calma junto a él y suspiró profundamente antes de darle una suave caricia al hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? — Murmuró con gran delicadeza, ganando la mirada cansada del otro.

— No he podido dormir— Explicó, acariciándose la frente.

— ¿Qué pasó, HaiKuan?

— Me comporté como un idiota, eso pasó. Creí que no volverías a hablarme y, la verdad, no lo merezco.

— No tengo razones para no hablarte, sé que no fuiste tú quien empujó a Zanzan a la piscina. No es tu culpa.

— Tengo que ser sincero: traté a ZanJin muy mal anoche. No lo empujé a la piscina, pero sí lo ataqué y le dije cosas horribles.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Porque estaba enojado y cansado. Me desquité con él y no debí hacerlo. Intenté llamarlo durante toda la noche, pero ni siquiera me atiende— Soltó con gran desgano, empujando el celular sobre la mesa.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ZanJin no te guardaría rencor. No sé qué hiciste, pero le caes muy bien y no es su estilo dejar ir a sus amigos tan fácilmente.

— Entiendo si no considera volver a hablarme, pero de verdad quiero disculparme. Lo que Lyle hizo fue una mierda, debí saber que algo así iba a pasar. Tendría que haberlo defendido.

— ¿Desde cuándo hablas con Lyle? — Indagó, curiosa ante aquel dato.

— Hace unos días, él vino a invitarte a una cena y nos quedamos conversando. Hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos desde entonces. Creí que había madurado un poco, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Sí sabes que él y Zanzan ya se conocían?

— No lo sabía hasta el incidente. Lyle jamás me habló de él y ni siquiera tengo ganas de hablarle o preguntarle qué pasó entre ellos antes. Prefiero evitar hablarle, por ahora.

— Lyle no es un buen sujeto. Lo que hizo debería darte un indicio de que no merece tu atención.

— En verdad no me esperaba que actuara así. De la nada empezaron a insultarse, pero...— Soltó un quejido, sin siquiera sentirse capaz de explicar toda la frustración ante recuerdos de la noche anterior.

— Tranquilízate. Sé que ZanJin te va a perdonar si hablas con él.

— ¿Cómo hablar con él si ni siquiera responde mis mensajes? Lo ignoré todo este tiempo y, encima, me desquité con él anoche. Esto es lo mínimo que merezco.

— Tarde o temprano, él va a aparecer. Fue una situación muy fuerte, no me sorprendería que aún esté un poco afectado. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

— Fui un imbécil— Volvió a quejarse, afligido.

— ¿En verdad lo lamentas? — Él suspiró profundamente antes de mirar a su hermana. La sinceridad y la tristeza eran gran parte del brillo en su mirada— Recuerdo que a ti no te interesaba ser su amigo.

— ¿Qué importa si quiero o no ser su amigo? Quiero disculparme por lo estúpido que fui.

— ¿No quieres ser su amigo, entonces?— Ella fue directo y dejó a HaiKuan en una larga pausa, donde intentó pensar bien sus palabras.

HaiKuan no creía que algún día necesitaría realmente de la presencia de alguien como ZanJin. Este chico le agradaba mucho y le afectaba haberlo tratado tan mal sin razón alguna. Si bien podría solo disculparse y nada más, pensó lo aburrida que sería su vida sin tener la atención de ZanJin y supo que se lamentaría de no poder compartir su gran gusto por la música con alguien más.

— Sé que no parece, pero él me agrada— Confesó, finalmente—. Tiene su gracia, tengo que admitirlo— Ella carcajeó suavemente, haciendo que una leve sonrisa se manifestara en el rostro de su hermano.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Ustedes dos... amigos.

Hubo una breve pausa, ahora un poco más calmados los dos, lograron sosegar sus mentes para recordar lo mucho que se apreciaban entre sí.

HaiKuan divagó en sus pensamientos, un poco más confiado y seguro de lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora. Entonces, la curiosidad chocó en su mente de golpe, recordando la penosa situación en aquella fiesta.

— ¿Qué pasa con ZanJin? ¿No sabe nadar?

— No solo no sabe nadar, le da pánico— HaiKuan arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero nadie sabe por qué. Según entendí, algo le pasó hace tiempo y casi se ahoga, pero solo Bryson sabe los detalles. Ni siquiera Binbin sabe realmente qué es lo que lo asustó tanto. El punto es que no puede ni siquiera meterse a una piscina.

— Y fue a una fiesta donde había una piscina...

— Seguramente la piscina era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

HaiKuan tragó saliva de golpe. Recordó ciertas cosas que ZanJin había hecho por él y ésta era una de ellas. Se sintió un poco importante de saber que su amigo no temió enfrentar un profundo miedo solo por verlo y la culpa corrompía su mente al recordar la cruel forma en que lo rechazó.

No quiso que su estrés aumentara de nuevo, así que se concentró en dejar de lado aquello y pensar en positivo por primera vez en su vida. Intentó convencerse de que ZanJin mantendría sus encantadoras actitudes y que no habría ningún problema al disculparse. Ahora, por lo menos, tenía la certeza de que Vivi no estaba enojada con él.

.

Como todos los sábados por la mañana, era una misa de poco más de una hora la que los esperaba. Teniendo en cuenta que muchos de los vecinos asistían, y se llevaban bien con sus padres, les convenía asistir para evitar algún tipo de rumor. Sus padres eran personas muy unidas a la comunidad y les importaba que sus hijos fuesen a la iglesia todas las semanas, así que fácilmente se enterarían si ellos no estaban ahí.

El hermano mayor asistió con un elegante traje gris, acompañado de su hermosa hermana y no tardaron en llamar la atención apenas entraron. Ninguno se separó del otro en ningún momento, pues mucha de la gente allí no era muy de su agrado. Estar juntos era un seguro de que, por lo menos, enfrentarían como equipo todo tipo de pregunta incómoda. Quisieron solo la compañía del otro, sin nadie más.

Los dos ganaron más de un par de miradas esa mañana. HaiKuan, específicamente, recibía acusadores ojos sobre él. No todos lograban reconocerlo y ver a Vivi acompañada de un hombre tan atractivo era, de cierto modo, interesante. Muchos creían que se trataba de alguna pareja, pues ninguno tuvo oportunidad de saber que él volvería de China.

La idea de volver a su casa fue algo muy repentino para él y sus padres no tuvieron ni siquiera tiempo de informar a sus vecinos que su querido hijo iba a regresar luego de tantos años. De hecho, anunció que vendría poco antes de que sus padres partieran de vacaciones. Nadie esperaba realmente su presencia, así que se trataba de un desconocido por ahora.

Por más que muchos miraban, nadie hacía más que murmurar a lo lejos. No estaban del todo seguros de quién se trataba. La única persona que tuvo la certeza de quién era aquel hombre fue Lyle, quien esa mañana asistió con su respectiva familia. Sus padres, estrictos y refinados y su hermano menor, Stephan.

Desde las bancas de atrás, Lyle no podía despegar la vista de aquel chico, tentado en arruinar su mente con cualquier actitud. Lamentablemente, tenía que comportarse mientras su familia esté cerca. Tanto él como HaiKuan tenían bien marcado el estereotipo que debían seguir y ocultaban ciertos gustos sexuales y comportamientos que podían ser un poco retorcidos para sus padres. Esa vez, por más que quiso acercarse, evitó meterse en problemas. En sus planes, de todas formas, estaba acercarse y tener una larga charla con él en algún momento. La idea de avergonzarlo en frente de todos lo llamaba poderosamente, pero logró controlarse.

En medio de la misa, un poco aburrido de oír siempre lo mismo, HaiKuan sacó disimuladamente su teléfono para registrar si había algún mensaje o llamada perdida. Nada. El buzón estaba vacío y eso logró decepcionarlo hasta hacerlo suspirar. Vivi notó aquello y se sorprendió de ver, por primera vez en su vida, como HaiKuan no prestaba atención a los sermones.

— Si papá te viera, se enojaría— Susurró Vivi junto a él, bromeando al descubrir a su hermano en esa actitud— ¿No ha llamado?

— No— Respondió, dejando el teléfono en su bolsillo de nuevo—. Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas.

— No pierdas esperanzas cuando se trata de ZanJin.

Las palabras de Vivi daban un poco de paz al corazón de su hermano mayor. Él, más que nadie, esperaba un llamado por parte de ZanJin; en cuanto a ella, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, pues Bryson le había informado que todo estaba bien, así que solo quedaba visitar a su amigo para corroborarlo. Nada que no haya hecho antes.

En cuanto la misa terminó, ellos salieron juntos, igual que como entraron. Si bien solo era una hora a la semana, la rutina era absurda. Cuando HaiKuan tuvo oportunidad de no asistir, dejó de hacerlo. Lamentablemente, Vivi no tenía la misma suerte. Ya eran años haciendo siempre lo mismo y pensó en que, un día, sería independiente y no tendría que hacerlo nunca más. Por ahora, prefería darles el gusto a sus padres, pues debía seguir sus reglas mientras viva en esa casa.

Vivi fue la primera en darse cuenta de algo esa mañana, algo que la dejó sorprendida en un instante. La figura de ZanJin estaba caminando a paso apurado, aparentemente hacia ellos. No tenía cara de buenos amigos, se veía amenazante a pesar de su apariencia infantil.

En cuanto ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta, ZanJin había pasado junto a ellos, sin siquiera mirarlos. Siguió su camino, ignorando a toda la gente a su paso y, poco después, se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía.

ZanJin, en realidad, se dirigió rápidamente hacia una única persona, Lyle. Éste se encontró tan entretenido charlando con alguien más que no pudo ni siquiera percibir que aquel muchacho se acercaba a toda velocidad, enfurecido.

Lyle fue advertido por su madre de que alguien se acercaba, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Uno increíblemente poderoso que lo derrumbó en el instante. Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo evitar que ZanJin le saltara encima y siguiera golpeándolo con el puño cerrado.

Entre insultos furiosos y golpes, el pequeño perdió todo rastro de humanidad mientras acorraló a Lyle en el suelo. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo desconcertó y no fue capaz de defenderse correctamente.

Fueron segundos interminables donde la sangre emanó rápidamente de su nariz enrojecida y de sus labios partidos. Lyle tuvo la suerte de que HaiKuan fue capaz de aferrarse a la cintura de ZanJin y, aunque alejarlo fue difícil, lo logró.

Todo se había convertido en un ridículo escándalo, donde ZanJin no podía parar de gritar y blasfemar, removiéndose con violencia entre los brazos de HaiKuan para escapar. Los padres de Lyle intentaron ayudar a su hijo a, por lo menos, sentarse para recuperar algo de conciencia. Su madre estaba casi al borde del llanto, desesperada ante la violenta escena.

— ¡Llamaré a la policía! — Clamaba la madre de Lyle, mientras el joven Stephan le hablaba a su hermano para hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¡Llame a quién quiera! ¿¡Cree que le tengo miedo!? ¡No le temo a ninguno de ustedes, cerdos hipócritas! — Devolvía ZanJin a los gritos, inquieto y desesperado por escapar del agarre del otro y seguir atacando.

— ¡Loco de mierda! — Se quejó Lyle, observando en su mano la sangre que acababa de emanar de su nariz— ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

— ¡Enfréntate como hombrecito que tu padre homofóbico quiere que seas! ¿¡Ya le dijiste que eres gay!? ¡Dile que incluso te acostaste conmigo!

— ¡Basta! — Intentó HaiKuan detener semejantes blasfemias, antes de que el padre de Lyle reaccionara de la misma forma.

La madre de Lyle ya se había alejado y estaba hablando por teléfono, seguramente comunicándose con la policía. Si bien ZanJin era conocido, nunca había actuado tan violentamente y menos frente a un lugar tan sagrado como lo era la iglesia.

Sin dudas, la gente hablaría de esto por varios días. En este tipo de ocasiones, HaiKuan se habría alejado sin hacer nada al respecto, pero se trataba de ZanJin. En ese momento, exactamente, sintió la necesidad de controlarlo para evitar más problemas.

— ¿¡No te alcanza solo con defender a tus amigos violadores!? — Soltó Lyle, solo con intención de provocar al otro.

Ante aquella acusación, ni siquiera HaiKuan fue capaz de detener la ira de ZanJin. Luego de recibir un codazo en las costillas, su fuerza no fue suficiente para seguir conteniéndolo. Zanzan estuvo a nada de volver a atacar a este tipo, pero fue específicamente el hermano menor de Lyle quien se interpuso en su camino y lo detuvo tan solo con una triste mirada.

— Zanzan, por favor, no— Pidió con voz temblorosa.

ZanJin se quedó estático en su lugar, tan solo admirando la húmeda mirada de Stephan. El chico se encontró tembloroso al detener el enojo de quien solía ser un buen amigo. Se atrevió a apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho de éste, esperanzado con ser escuchado.

Luego de un profundo suspiro ZanJin retrocedió y se dignó a irse por fin, considerando que tener sus manos manchadas de sangre ya había sido más que una victoria para él. Al menos, pudo probar a Lyle que era capaz de mucho más que solo defenderse con palabras.

Mientras se retiraba, Vivi lo siguió con cuidado, preocupada al verlo tan serio y enojado. Ambos hermanos giraban la cabeza para ver la desastrosa escena que quedaba atrás, pero prefirieron concentrarse en el pequeño manojo de nervios en que ZanJin se había convertido luego de aquella golpiza.

Los tres subieron al auto, aunque a Vivi le costó un par de leves empujones convencer a ZanJin de hacerlo también. HaiKuan, al instante, decidió avanzar para escapar de la escena.

Sin dudas él quería ver a ZanJin, pero no esperó que fuera en una situación como ésta. Le resultaba tan contradictorio que aquel chico que temblaba de miedo la noche anterior, ahora se mostraba temerario y agresivo.

Si bien pensó que Lyle se lo merecía, se encontraba sorprendido de que la venganza haya llegado tan rápido. No podía creer el semejante valor de ZanJin para armar tal disturbio en frente de la familia de Lyle y el descaro de hacerlo en la iglesia era todavía peor.

Había muchas cosas que le causaban curiosidad en ese momento, pero no podía ni siquiera mencionar palabra alguna. Un millón de preguntas golpearon en su mente y, por poco, le costó concentrarse solo en conducir.

— ¿Estás bien, bebé? — Preguntó Vivi, girando la cabeza para ver a su amigo en el asiento trasero.

— Sí, cariño, no te preocupes— Respondió él suavemente, sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

— No, mami, gracias— Se esforzó por regalarle una sonrisa—. Me hará bien dar un paseo a solas.

Aunque ella no se encontró del todo conforme con la respuesta, prefirió callar. Sabía cuándo darle su espacio a ZanJin y ésta era una de esas ocasiones. Quien no supo exactamente cómo interpretar la extraña actitud del muchacho fue su hermano. HaiKuan no recordaba haber visto a Zanzan tan callado y poco expresivo con Vivi alguna vez.

HaiKuan estacionó frente a su casa, pero la única que se atrevió a bajar fue Vivi, quien le dedicó una silenciosa mirada cómplice, como expresándole que aprovechara esta situación para dejar las cosas en claro con ZanJin.

En gran silencio, los dos muchachos se mantuvieron dentro del auto. ZanJin se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que HaiKuan buscaba fuerzas de donde ni siquiera tenía para poder iniciar una disculpa convincente. Le costó unos cuantos suspiros para poder atreverse a soltar la primera palabra.

— Oye...— Llamó suavemente, mordiéndose el labio al instante, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado luego de recibir la seria mirada de aquel chico.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Indagó ZanJin ante el silencio.

— ¿Estás bien? — Insistió en preguntar una vez más.

— Sí, pero podría estar mejor si no te hubieras metido en lo que no te importa— Aquel tono tan severo y acusador lo hizo tragar saliva en seguida.

Estaba viendo a un ZanJin completamente diferente. Uno que nunca creyó que iba a tener la mala suerte de conocer. El muchacho amable y gracioso se había transformado en un ser aterrador.

— Iban a llamar a la policía, tuve que interponerme.

— La policía se puede ir a la mierda— Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Tenía que hacerlo.

— No. No tenías que hacerlo, tenías que cerrar la boca y dejarme que lo matara a golpes.

— Estarías arriba de una patrulla ahora.

— Me importa una mierda.

HaiKuan sentía que, en parte, se merecía aquellas frías respuestas. Algunos flashbacks volvieron a su mente, recordó todas aquellas veces en que él se había dirigido a ZanJin de la misma forma. No le gustaba para nada esta prueba del karma.

— Lamento lo de anoche— Confesó con sumo cuidado, apenas atreviéndose a ver el reflejo del otro en el espejo.

— Ya no importa— La simple respuesta dejó a HaiKuan un poco confundido y se vio obligado a explayarse un poco más.

— En serio, lo lamento— Insistió—. No sabía que Lyle haría algo así, no lo habría permitido.

— Por supuesto...— Soltó con sarcasmo.

— Hablo en serio.

— Di lo que quieras. Me importa una mierda ahora. Tú y él, los dos se pueden ir a la mierda.

En una situación normal, HaiKuan ya habría perdido por completo su paciencia, pero ahora era mucho más grande su curiosidad. Es decir, se imaginaba que merecía tal trato, pero no lo esperaba. ZanJin siempre se presentó tan comprensivo que era increíble verlo actuando de forma tan grosera ahora.

— Intento disculparme contigo.

— Eres un hipócrita, igual que todos ellos.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¿¡Cuál es el tuyo!? — Alzó la voz de golpe, clavando una furiosa vista en el otro— ¿¡Crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo!? ¡Te has estado cogiendo a ese idiota todo este tiempo y no me sorprende que quieras defenderlo ahora!

— ¿Ese es tu problema? ¿Son celos estúpidos lo que te hacen tratarme así?

— ¡Mi mundo no gira alrededor de tu pene! ¡No estaba celoso, estaba preocupado por ti!

— ¿Preocupado de qué?

— ¡De verte cerca de ese pedazo de mierda! ¡Podría esperar cualquier cosa de ti! ¿¡Pero es en serio!? ¡Saber que estuviste con él me da asco!

— Estás diciendo estupideces.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Conozco a ese imbécil y sé que no ha cambiado. Se ha cogido todo a lo que yo le he dado un mínimo de interés y no me sorprenda que también lo haya hecho contigo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Lo que tú no te atreves a decir, HaiKuan, eso es lo que digo. Si no vas a disculparte sinceramente, mejor no lo hagas.

HaiKuan silenció de golpe. No podía creer que ZanJin estaba hablándole de esa forma. Él en serio esperaba una actitud un poco más tolerante y esto no le gustaba para nada. El ser atacado de esa forma, solo aumentaba más la amargura en su pecho. La culpa lo consumiría si no lograba que ZanJin, por lo menos, aceptara sus disculpas.

— ZanJin, yo no fui quien te empujó a esa piscina.

— ¡Me importa una mierda quién me empujó a esa piscina! ¡Despreciaste mi regalo, me insultaste delante de todos y ahora vienes aquí, pretendiendo estar afligido! ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡No creo una mierda de lo que dices!

— Estoy siendo completamente sincero y lamento lo que pasó.

— ¿¡Y para qué quieres disculparte!? ¡No me quieres cerca, eso me quedó más que claro! ¡Vas a preferirlo a él, siempre!

— ¡Lyle no tiene nada qué ver en esto! Si me disculpo es porque sí quiero ser tu amigo. Fue un error lo que dije anoche y no lo hice a propósito.

— A mí me pareció convincente— HaiKuan tuvo que girarse para apreciar aquella expresión. Le dolió ver que ese chico estaba hablando en serio, enojado—. Parece que en serio odias tener amigos— Agregó, intentando calmar su furia con un falso tono tranquilo en su voz.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? — Decidió rendirse entonces.

— No voy a obligarte a esto. Estoy harto.

— ¿No puedes comprenderlo? En serio lo lamento.

— Ya no me importa— Revisó en su bolsillo y arrojó un pequeño paquete en la parte de adelante, de forma brusca y grosera—. No me interesa ser amigo de un egoísta como tú.

Dejando a HaiKuan completamente paralizado, se bajó y, simplemente, siguió su camino. ZanJin parecía demasiado decidido por no mirar atrás y, de hecho, no lo hizo. Fue la primera vez en la que no esperó que HaiKuan fuera detrás de él, sencillamente, solo quería estar lejos y solo. Algo que no le pasaba muy seguido, de hecho.

HaiKuan se acomodó en el asiento luego de tomar el objeto entre sus manos. No podía sentir más que decepción por sus propias acciones y se sintió incapaz de pensar una forma de solucionar tan problema. Simplemente, no tenía energías para hacerlo. Estaba devastado.

No pudo negar lo mucho que le importaba aquella amistad, ¿pero cómo avanzar si se notaba que Zanzan estaba harto de él? Jamás le había afectado tanto el saber que estaba perdiendo a alguien. Generalmente, él superaba la situación con un rato en silencio, pero era diferente con ZanJin.

Frotó su propia frente luego de abrir el paquete y encontrar una púa de guitarra que tenía estampado el logo de su banda favorita. Era, incluso, un precioso detalle por parte de ZanJin. No pudo creer cuán idiota había sido al tratarlo tan mal aquella noche porque, en realidad, no había razón justificable para hacerlo.

No entendía como Zanzan lograba rozar con tanta facilidad sus puntos más débiles, pero lo hacía y esto lo incitaba a continuar con aquella amistad. Nunca se planteó tanto sus acciones como ahora y su siguiente meta quedó clara al momento en que alzo la vista al frente: no dejaría que ZanJin se fuera de su vida.

.

Había una mirada perdida esa tarde, un rostro hermoso aunque inexpresivo, fijo en la nada misma.

Mientras Bryson se esforzaba por explicar algunos detalles de las piezas del auto frente a él, su pequeño amigo no estaba para nada concentrado en ello. Es más, el hombre pasó un largo rato, prácticamente, hablando solo antes de darse cuenta de que ZanJin tenía la mente cargada de cosas y no lograba captar ninguna de sus instrucciones.

Al enterarse de esto, Bryson chasqueó los dedos varias veces frente a su amigo para llamar su atención y lo logró, aunque el chico se encontró un poco perdido al principio.

— ¡Oye! — Llamó Bryson en seguida, severo— ¿Estás escuchándome?

— Cariño, lo siento— Se lamentó en seguida—. No me he sentido bien en todo el día, perdóname.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Perdón— Insistió, un poco culpable—. No puedo concentrarme.

— Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo. Me costó conseguir este trabajo para ti, así que esfuérzate. No dejaré que te despidan luego de unos días. Hazme quedar bien con mi jefe.

— Lo siento, sabes que lo intento. Nunca me esforcé tanto por no ir drogado a alguna parte.

— Drogado o no, debes hacer tu trabajo.

— ¡Dije que lo siento! — Intentó quejarse, pero la seria mirada de Bryson lo hizo silenciar de nuevo— Y no estoy drogado— Agregó con un tono más calmo—. Me siento un poco distraído, es todo.

— Más que eso, por lo que veo— Ambos se miraron fijo, Zanzan entonces intentó entender un poco más lo que pasaba en su propia mente—. Estás preocupado por algo.

— Bueno, es cierto. Tal vez ya no lo estaría si me prestas tu teléfono— Esbozó una enorme sonrisa para intentar convencerlo—. Por favor.

— ¡No! — Lo regañó al instante, conociendo claramente sus intenciones— ¡Basta de pensar en él! ¡No vas a hablar con ese sujeto!

— ¡No me digas qué hacer! — Intentó tomar un semblante más autoritario, pero se derrumbaba fácilmente con la inflexible actitud de su amigo—. Oye, estoy muy arrepentido. Le dije cosas horribles, ¿entiendes? También estaría así si te las hubiera dicho a ti.

— Hay cosas que no deben perdonarse y tú hiciste bien al decirle la verdad en la cara. No debes dejar que ese imbécil controle tu cabeza, así no funcionan las cosas.

— ¡Tú solo estás celoso!

— Sí y enojado también, así que deja de pensar en ese tipo y haz tu trabajo.

Zanzan se encontró disconforme y un poco abatido por aquello. La culpa de haber reaccionado tan agresivo con HaiKuan lo estaba consumiendo hasta el punto de desesperarse por volver a verlo y disculparse. Por más que sintió que aquel no era del todo sincero, sí estaba seguro de que se esforzó por derribar su orgullo al pedir perdón.

Su reacción esa mañana no solo se debió al enojo por no poder dar a Lyle los golpes necesarios para calmar su ira, sino que también quiso seguir un consejo de Bryson y éste lo terminó convenciendo de que no debería dejarse tratar de esa manera por nadie.

Bryson era un experto en inflar aún más el autoestima de Zanzan y sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerlo sentir poderoso. Le hizo "entrar en razón" al decirle que HaiKuan no era la mejor de las compañías.

Tomando en cuenta el enorme rechazo que sintió la noche anterior, ZanJin también creyó que no merecía ser despreciado de tal forma, así que accedió a ser cruel, creyendo que aquello sería darle a HaiKuan una lección, pero temía que se le haya ido de las manos.

Lamentablemente, no era lo suyo actuar de esa manera, así que ahora estaba más que arrepentido y no tenía forma de comunicarse con HaiKuan.

Ante la obvia tristeza en su pequeño amigo, Bryson decidió calmarse para brindarle un abrazo y consolarlo. Sabía cuánto este tipo de cosas lo desanimaban y le costaba saber que, si no hacía algo al respecto, éste se tornaría realmente triste. El arrepentimiento no tardaría en convertirse en una gran amargura que lo haría desear estar solo un largo periodo de tiempo.

— No mereces que nadie te trate así, Zanzan. Si él no quiere ser tu amigo, no tienes que forzar la situación. No vale la pena.

— Es que él me dijo que sí quería serlo y yo le dije que era un hipócrita— Se lamentó, quejándose con un gruñido—. Él nunca me dijo algo así. Es más, quiso ayudarme antes de que me metiera en más problemas— Sus brazos rodearon lentamente el torso del otro, sintiéndose protegido y acompañado—. Kuankuan no es malo.

— Según lo que me contaste, en serio me estoy esforzando por no ir a buscarlo y golpearlo yo mismo. Quizás no sea malo, pero se comportó como un sucio infeliz y no puedo soportar eso, ¿entiendes?

— Te juro que sí es un buen amigo— Murmuró, alzando la vista—. Sé que él se comportó como un tonto, pero al menos intentó disculparse y yo lo traté muy mal. Tengo que disculparme antes de que nunca más quiera hablarme.

— Lo mejor que puede pasar en que no lo veas de nuevo. Tú y él jamás llegaran a entenderse. Ese sujeto nunca podrá apreciarte como lo mereces.

— Tú no lo entenderías, Bryson— Se alejó entonces, un poco molesto—. Ni siquiera te esforzaste en conocerlo.

— No puedo creer que ni siquiera tomes en cuenta que él y Lyle son amigos. Nada que salga de Lyle puede ser bueno.

— ¡Pero él no es como Lyle! — Insistió.

— Por supuesto, como tú nunca te equivocas...— Se quejó, volviendo a las piezas del auto en seguida.

La mente de Zanzan aún estaba atormentada por recientes imágenes de anoche. Decidió concentrarse en algo diferente ahora, tratando de despejar la seriedad en el rostro de Bryson. Procedió, entonces, a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— Vi a Stephan hoy, ¿sabes? — Bryson despegó la vista de su tarea actual para cruzarla con ZanJin.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó con gran curiosidad.

— Sí, no creerás lo apuesto que se veía— Mencionaba, sonriente, contagiando a su amigo en seguida—. Ojalá pudiese hablar con él un poco más. Estoy seguro de que me habría preguntado por ti.

— Lo mejor sería que no te vuelvas a acercar a él ni al idiota de su hermano.

— Pero te juro que él no estaba enojado. Más allá de que Lyle sea una mierda, Stephan es un chico dulce y hermoso. Realmente no quiero creer que nunca más volveré a verlo.

— ZanJin, ya no quiero que te acerques a esa gente nunca más.

— Pero es Stephan— Hubo una breve pausa, donde Bryson se vio perdido en sus recuerdos, afligido—. Yo sé que podremos volver a verlo algún día. Te conozco, sé que también lo extrañas mucho.

— Lo hago, créeme— Murmuró con cierta nostalgia—. De todas formas, es mejor evitarlo por ahora.

— Yo lo extraño mucho, pero no puedo ni siquiera imaginar cuánto lo extrañas tú.

— ZanJin, vuelve a trabajar— Prefirió finalizar de golpe, cambiando de tema en seguida.

— ¿Vas a prestarme tu teléfono?

— Cuando aprendas a reparar esto, tal vez lo considere.

.

HaiKuan sabía que aquello era una pésima idea. Se sentía atrapado y asustado como un niño caprichoso, negado a la idea de perder lo único que lo hacía feliz. No podía creer que había llegado tan lejos solo por tener un poco de atención por parte de ZanJin y, lo peor, no creyó que le costaría tanto encontrarlo.

Se vio completamente solo en su búsqueda, pues ni siquiera Vivi fue capaz de darle algo de información. Ante el más pequeño descuido, ella dejó la casa para ir detrás de su pareja, dejando solo una nota sobre la mesa para informarlo.

Primero, fue a casa de ZanJin y tocó la puerta innumerables veces, pero nadie atendió. Al parecer, ni siquiera el tío Jack se encontraba en casa esa tarde. Incluso, se tomó el atrevimiento de espiar a través de las ventanas y no había ni una sola luz encendida. Lo desanimó saber que tendría que seguir adelante.

Recorrió las calles y tampoco había rastros de ZanJin. Además, no tuvo confianza para detenerse a preguntarle a alguien, pues pensó que aquello podía verse raro. Un desconocido andando por esas calles, buscando específicamente a alguien con desespero... no le gustaba la idea de llamar la atención de tal forma. Para sumarle más, no tuvo la suerte de cruzar a uno de esos amigos de ZanJin o, por lo menos, a alguien con quien haya tenido un mínimo encuentro antes.

Esos largos minutos recorriendo cada calle del barrio lo llevaron a un único lugar, uno donde definitivamente no quería estar.

Sabía que era una idea estúpida entrar ahí, teniendo en cuenta de que había gente que no quería verlo, pero sus ganas de encontrarse con Zanzan eran mucho más grandes que su miedo. Su mente estaba tan perdida que no le costó tanto convencerse de cuál sería su siguiente acción.

Pasó más de quince minutos dentro de su auto, estacionado frente al Skate Park, al otro lado de la calle, planteándose si esto era del todo necesario. Si bien podía solo quedarse frente a la casa de ZanJin para esperarlo, su paciencia no era suficiente como para ello y su tiempo tampoco.

Hoy era su último día de libertad y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. A partir de mañana, tendría una gran presión sobre sus hombros y no quedaba mucho de este día para derrochar. Cada hora que pasaba, era una hora menos junto a ZanJin y no podía esperar. Sentía la gran necesidad de verlo y disculparse sinceramente. ZanJin era aquella única persona que lo hacía sentir relajado y quería que fuera su escapatoria de las estrictas reglas de sus padres.

Tanto él como Vivi, querían pasar sus últimos momentos fuera de casa, antes de que sus padres volvieran de vacaciones. Quizás, esta sería su última oportunidad de arreglar los problemas con ZanJin y era eso lo que no le permitía arrancar el motor e irse por donde vino.

Tomó fuerzas de donde no las tenía al momento en que abrió la puerta y salió. Pensó en dar un rápido vistazo y, si no veía a ZanJin ahí, se iría en seguida. No podía arriesgarse a tener inconvenientes, así que haría todo de la forma más alígera posible.

Solo dio un par de pasos al adentrarse al lugar, pues tuvo que retroceder cuando dos jóvenes corrieron desesperados junto a él, dándole un empujón que lo dejó recalculando en su lugar unos segundos. No logró reaccionar correctamente hasta que vio a alguien más que conocido correr hacia él con una peligrosa navaja en la mano y una furibunda mirada, gritando insultos.

Su corazón se aceleró en un solo instante de solo ver a Mason una vez más. No hizo más que pegar la vuelta y correr él también. Solo bastó una simple expresión en aquel rostro tosco para acelerar su corazón y hacerlo temer.

Logró escapar y volver rápidamente hasta su auto, alcanzando a los dos chicos que también corrían despavoridos. Él subió rápidamente y dedicó una mirada a los jóvenes que no se movían de su lado. Logró ponerles atención en cuanto se encontró dentro, seguro. Una de esas personas resultó ser una mina de oro para él. Se trataba de Binbin.

— ¡Suban! — Pidió a ambos, quien ni siquiera respondieron con palabras.

Tanto Binbin como la muchacha que lo acompañaba, subieron apresuradamente y sin protestar, temiendo a la imagen de Bryson que aún se acercaba violentamente por la calle.

Los tres corazones lograron controlar su estruendoso palpitar en cuanto el vehículo se alejó lo suficiente del lugar. Hubo un largo momento en silencio donde todos pudieron calmarse y entender que, por lo menos, ahora estaban a salvo.

— ¡En serio iba a atacarnos! — Mencionó la muchacha desde el asiento de atrás.

— ¡Casi nos apuñala! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? — La regañaba Binbin— ¡Le rompiste una botella en la espalda!

— ¡No intentes echarme la culpa! ¡Tú empezaste la discusión! ¡Y, para tu información, le pegué en la espalda porque no llego a su cabeza! — Devolvió ella, como orgullosa de sus acciones.

HaiKuan ni siquiera fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Aún estaba un poco agitado por la situación, pero la curiosidad comenzó a consumirlo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había, prácticamente, dos desconocidos escapando de un gran peligro dentro de su auto.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Intentó preguntar al muchacho en el asiento del acompañante.

— Fue más o menos así— Intervino la chica en lugar de Binbin—: Resulta que Binbin se está cogiendo al hijo de un policía...

— ¡No fue por eso! — La interrumpió, ruidoso.

— ¡Pero tiene que ver con eso! — Le discutió.

— ¡No, cállate!— Se dirigió al conductor en sus siguientes palabras, con un poco más de calma—. No vas a decirle nada a Zanzan, ¿verdad?

Escuchar tan pronto aquel nombre lo hizo reaccionar en seguida. Su único interés ahora era encontrar a ZanJin, pero no podría indagar lo suficiente hasta saber que Binbin estaba tranquilo.

Le costó pensar en sus palabras, pues creyó que tener la confianza de Binbin era ciertamente importante. Usó cada fragmento de sí para esbozar amabilidad y tener un poco más de información sin esforzarse.

— Tranquilo, lo que hayas hecho no me concierne— Se decidió por decir.

Hubo un incómodo silencio donde Binbin y su fiel amiga se miraron, poniendo los nervios de punta al conductor. Ninguno de los dos estaba del todo convencido del semblante tan agradable del desconocido.

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó la chica con gran desconfianza.

— No te creo nada y menos después de lo que hiciste anoche— Prefirió retroceder el chico entonces.

— Ya me he disculpado por eso— HaiKuan se sintió frustrado de tener que dar él explicaciones entonces— ¿Puedes solo decirme que pasó? Hay un tipo que me vio huir contigo, también estoy asustado, ¿sí?

— Espera, ¿ustedes se conocen?— Esta vez, HaiKuan y Binbin se dedicaron un breve vistazo ante la pregunta de ella, sin saber bien qué responder.

— Bueno, él sale con Zanzan— Intentó explicar Binbin.

— ¡No! ¡No es así! — Intervino en seguida.

— Bueno, cogen— Se corrigió.

— ¡No! — Alzó la voz en seguida— ¡No sé qué te haya dicho él, pero solo somos amigos!

— Es Kuankuan— Quiso explicarle a la atenta chica, simple y harto de ser corregido.

— HaiKuan— Lo reprendió en seguida, entre dientes, molesto.

— Cómo sea, es el que ZanJin se quiere coger— Soltó Binbin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿¡Tú eres el hermano de Vivi!? — La pregunta de ella, hizo a HaiKuan bufar a causa del disgusto. Le hartaba un poco que todos lo llamen el hermano de Vivi.

— Sí, ese soy— Se resignó a responder, desganado.

— ¿Qué le viste a ZanJin? — Indagó sin descaro, curiosa— Tú pareces salido de un anuncio de ropa interior y él... bueno, es amigo de Binbin.

HaiKuan no pudo evitar llenarse de incomodidad con aquella pregunta. Esa muchacha no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza al sugerir aquello y algo en tanta confianza desmedida ponía muy nervioso. Por momentos, se preguntó cuánta información ZanJin había dado a sus amigos y le preocupaba que ya se corrieran semejantes rumores.

— ¿Podrías solo contarme qué sucedió? — Se dirigió directo a Binbin esta vez, decidido por ignorar a la ruidosa muchacha por ahora.

— Ya te dije que no, no confío en ti.

— Bueno, al menos podrás decirme dónde está. Necesito hablar con él.

— Créeme, sé que necesitas hablar con él— Aquello hizo a HaiKuan alzar ambas cejas—. Me estuviste llamando a mí, de hecho.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Estuviste marcándome toda la noche! Si quieres hablar con ZanJin ve a su casa o no sé, pero deja a la gente dormir o tener sexo en paz.

— Tú no tienes sexo— Se burló la amiga desde el asiento trasero.

HaiKuan se sintió más que expuesto en ese momento. Recordó que ZanJin había perdido su teléfono en su última cita y, seguro, todo este tiempo le estuvo marcando desde el celular de su amigo. Él sí estuvo toda la noche llamando y enviando mensajes a ese número y no había forma de borrar su obvia desesperación. Vergonzoso...

— ¿No que no cogían? — Se burló la chica entre risas.

— Discutimos, por eso quise llamarlo— Explicó, sintiéndose humillado por aquellas risas agudas y burlonas.

— ¿Discusiones de pareja? — Las bromas de la chica solo lograban hundirlo más en su vergüenza.

Fue en ese momento de silencio donde los dos jóvenes carcajeaban que él recordó por qué los adolescentes le caían tan pero tan mal. Su excesiva confianza y su facilidad para crear burlas estúpidas y simples, los convertían en seres insoportables para HaiKuan. Odió tener que necesitar de uno de ellos en ese momento.

— ¿Podrías solo decirme dónde está?

— Creo que está trabajando con Bryson, pero no creo que Bryson quiera verte— Sugirió Binbin.

— ¡No jodas! ¿¡Le hiciste algo a Bryson!? — Indagó ella, entusiasmada— ¡Qué par de huevos tienes!

— ¡Si no sabes el contexto, cállate!— Regañó a la muchacha en seguida, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Bryson me aseguró que eras un imbécil. Algo debiste haber hecho. Fantaseó bastante con golpearte— HaiKuan tragó saliva de inmediato ante las palabras del muchacho.

Recordar el gran porte de Bryson era bastante preocupante. Su confianza a la hora de enfrentarse a alguien tan grande no era muy eficaz. Le reocupaba, más que nada, lo cercana que era esta persona a ZanJin. No paró de preguntarse: ¿pero qué carajo estoy haciendo?

— No importa— Avanzó HaiKuan, luego de tomarse el tiempo para decidirse—. Dime donde está ZanJin.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡A ti va a matarte Bryson y a mí ZanJin!

— Si me dices dónde es, no diré nada de lo que pasó. ZanJin jamás lo sabrá por mí.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron un rato, pero les pareció un trato justo. Fue Binbin quien, sin pensarlo mucho, respondió positivamente.

Así, el auto aparcó delante de un pequeño taller, irónicamente, uno por donde HaiKuan ya había pasado anteriormente. Se sintió un poco tonto de saber que podría haber encontrado a ZanJin antes, sin pasar por la penosa situación de tener que aguantar a dos insoportables mocosos en su auto.

Los mismos se la pasaron todo el trayecto gritando y burlándose de él, diciéndole sin descanso sus teorías sobre su relación con Zanzan. HaiKuan creyó que ZanJin no era ni la mitad de insoportable que aquellos dos adolescentes. Fue un alivio llegar al lugar indicado, de hecho.

HaiKuan ordenó a los chicos que bajen y le pidieran un momento de su tiempo a ZanJin, para evitar interrupciones de algún tipo. Esperó fuera de su auto unos cuantos minutos, hasta que, por fin, ZanJin salió de la galería. Los dos no supieron qué expresión era la ideal a la hora de reencontrarse, pero ninguno estaba molesto. Había una gran alegría invadiéndolos por volver a verse, pero cierta inseguridad a la hora de estar cerca.

Los pasos de Zanzan eran increíblemente lentos y tímidos al acercarse. Ambos parecían estar sin aliento, tranquilos, pero el brillo de sus ojos decía un millón de cosas por segundo. Sus mentes parecían fatigarse y sus energías eran tan mínimas que a los dos se les dificultaba pronunciar palabra alguna. Analizarse era por demás de agotador, al igual que intentar saber qué pensaba el otro.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? — Fue HaiKuan el primero en hablar, a lo cual ZanJin se limitó a asentir, un poco impresionado de ver que fue el otro quien lo buscó, y no lo contrario— ¿Podríamos hablar dentro, a solas? — Señaló el auto mientras apretaba los labios.

A pesar de que HaiKuan se veía dispuesto a hablar, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio y dentro del auto. ZanJin no parecía dispuesto a decir nada, lucía un poco nervioso y confundido.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de observar el gran nerviosismo presente en cada expresión del chico a su lado. Se sentía totalmente desubicado allí.

— Bueno, gracias por querer hablar conmigo— Intentó empezar, aún sin llamar la atención de ZanJin—. Yo sé que dije cosas horribles ayer, pero en verdad me arrepiento. Tienes razón, debí ser más sincero contigo desde un principio, así como tú lo fuiste conmigo y sin que yo te lo pida— Le dedicó una mirada y Zanzan se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia él—. No podré estar tranquilo si no tengo tu perdón— Agregó, intentando dar todo de sí para demostrar franqueza.

— Yo te perdono— Respondió simplemente, aún un poco estupefacto.

— No, pero no se trata solo de eso. Has sido un excelente amigo, ZanJin, y quiero que lo sigas siendo. Si bien, cometí ese error aquella noche, aún seguiré sintiéndome culpable— Tragó saliva de golpe, esforzándose por seguir con sus palabras—... seguiré sintiéndome culpable si no puedo volver a tener tu amistad.

— Vaya— Murmuró ZanJin, titubeando antes de responder—... pero tú...

— Créeme— Lo interrumpió, aun creyendo necesitar decir mucho más para convencerlo—, quisiera que todo pase rápido y solo ignorarte, pero no puedo. En serio me agradas, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

— Bueno, esto es extraño...— Se tornó pensativo, con la vista baja, entonces.

— Lo sé, pero tengo que disculparme como se debe. No habría venido aquí si esto en serio no me afectara.

— No, no me refiero a eso. De hecho, estaba a punto de llamarte para disculparme contigo— HaiKuan alzó ambas cejas al oír aquello—. Es raro que hayamos pensado los dos en disculparnos, ¿no?

HaiKuan se encontró absorto ante aquello. ZanJin ni siquiera estaba molesto o confundido ahora. De hecho, tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras se perdía en las tonterías que cruzaban por su mente. Le fue muy fácil perder la concentración y la incomodidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — HaiKuan intentó volver a la realidad, sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto.

— Que te traté muy mal esta mañana y mereces una disculpa. Iba a llamarte, pero no tengo teléfono aún y Bryson no quería prestármelo. Cuando vi a Binbin entrar vi mi divina salvación, iba a llamarte y rogarte de rodillas que me perdones.

HaiKuan se sentía un gran tonto ahora. Él creyó que tendría que rogar hasta la muerte, pero la realidad era que las cosas podían solucionarse por sí solas y gastó energías innecesariamente. Lo peor, ZanJin estaba percibiendo su lado más sensible y humano y aquello lo apenaba bastante. Mostrarse débil ante el monstruo egocéntrico que era ZanJin, sin dudas hacía todo aún más amargo.

Se formó un largo silencio entonces, donde HaiKuan quiso sacar todas sus frustraciones con un largo bufido. No sabía si estaba feliz o decepcionado, así que no expresó nada. Lo torturaba pensar en lo estúpido que debía verse frente a Zanzan.

— Además, he perdonado cosas peores— Continuó ZanJin—. Me chocó un poco que tiraras mi regalo, pero lo entiendo. Quizás sí aparecí en un momento difícil. No es del todo tu culpa. Todos hemos tenido días difíciles.

— ¿Estás intentando justificarme? — Ambos se miraron y, entonces, ZanJin rió— ¡Yo debería justificarme! — Explicó HaiKuan, señalándose.

— No tienes que hacerlo. Somos amigos, estas cosas pasan y hay que saber perdonar— HaiKuan ni siquiera podía creerlo.

— ¡Yo no te habría perdonado algo así! — Soltó con gran frustración, recostándose sobre el asiento, casi indignado.

— Pues, que suerte que fuiste tú el que lo hizo, así puedo perdonarte— Expresó con total desinterés.

Esta era la imagen de ZanJin que tanto le llamaba la atención. Aquel muchacho tierno y comprensivo al que no le importaban los insultos o los malos tratos. Ese que siempre estaba dispuesto a decir algo positivo. No entendía qué había pasado desde la mañana hasta ahora, pero Zanzan lucía como el mismo de siempre.

— No puedo creerlo. Al menos insúltame, di algo que me haga entender que estuve mal— Pedía ante las carcajadas del otro—. ¿Perdonarás lo que hice así nada más? ¡Estabas furioso esta mañana! ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Quería defender mi ego un poco, nada más. Nada de lo que dije fue en serio. La verdad es que me encanta estar contigo y no voy a renunciar a eso solo porque te hayas cogido a Lyle.

— Oye...

— ¡No me vengas con que no lo hiciste!— Lo interrumpió de inmediato, amenazante y alzando el índice. Hizo a HaiKuan tragar saliva, viéndose incapaz de negarlo— No tiene nada de malo acostarte con un chico. Además, es la primera vez que te veo saliendo con alguien que no soy yo. Eso no puede ser tan malo.

— No hay nada entre Lyle y yo.

— Ya sé que no tienen nada. Nadie quiere a Lyle— Soltó antes de una única risa sarcástica—. No me sorprende que vuelvas conmigo, soy mucho mejor que él— HaiKuan alzó una ceja, considerando aquella actitud algo ególatra.

— ¿Ah sí?

— No estarías aquí de lo contrario— Mencionaba con altanería.

Bien jugado, pensó HaiKuan, sin necesidad de discutir aquello.

¿De qué le iba a servir negar lo obvio? ZanJin era muchísimo más agradable que Lyle y, de hecho, se sentía bastante agradecido por obtener una disculpa que pensó innecesaria. No podía creer que acababa de lograr algo con tanta facilidad. La imagen de ZanJin a su lado, una vez más, le transmitía muchísima paz. Creyó que las cosas podían ser mucho mejores a partir de ahora, pues se dio cuenta de cuánto era su aprecio por aquel chico. Definitivamente, lo quería en su vida y lo tenía.

ZanJin, por su parte, no podía tener una sonrisa más grande ese día. Una vez más logró derribar la vanidad de HaiKuan y estaba consciente de que éste en serio quería ser su amigo. Jamás perdió las esperanzas de agradarle y lo había logrado hasta el punto de que éste fue a buscarlo.

— No sé si lo sabes, pero mis padres llegan mañana— Comenzó a informar, con la mirada baja—. Tal vez vaya a verte menos porque conseguí un trabajo y me va a consumir bastante tiempo. Las cosas no serán como estos últimos días.

— Me alegra que hayas conseguido trabajo. Sé que estuviste estresado por eso.

— Bueno, no es el mejor trabajo, pero no he recibido ninguna otra oferta.

— Sigue siendo un trabajo. Además, será genial, no te molestaré tanto.

— No me molestas— Por más que HaiKuan soltó aquello con gran naturalidad, a ZanJin le resultó interesante saberlo.

Era extraño encontrar a HaiKuan tan sumiso y amable como ahora. De hecho, le encantaba esta actitud y la apreciaba con cada pizca de su ser. Sabía que aquello no iba a durar mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que era para él hacer que la gente pierda la paciencia.

— Eres lindo cuando me tratas bien. Siento que quieres seducirme— Bromeó, compartiendo risas con el otro en seguida.

— Intento tratarte bien, pero a veces me desesperas.

— Te encanta que te desespere. Le doy sentido a tu vida, de hecho. Sin mí, no tendrías de qué quejarte— Se jactó, sonriente.

— Si tú así lo crees...— Alzó ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, supongo que esta será nuestra última visita en bastante tiempo, así que...

— De hecho— Interrumpió una vez más—, si no estás ocupado esta noche, quisiera que fuésemos al lugar de la última vez.

— ¿No llegan tus padres en la mañana?

— Bueno, considerando que tendré que vivir más tiempo debajo de su techo, quería aprovechar esta última noche.

— ¿Y me elegiste a mí para ser tu agradable última compañía? — Se burló, enternecido.

— Sí y no hagas un drama sobre eso. ¿Quieres o no?

— ¿Tengo cara de poder rechazarte?

— Oye— Mientras hablaba, comenzó a revisar su bolsillo y sacó de allí la púa que ZanJin le había entregado esa mañana—, quisiera usarla hoy.

ZanJin quedó estático ante el pequeño plástico, incapaz de poder decir nada. Era natural pensar que HaiKuan solo lo ignoraría y tiraría ese humilde regalo a la basura, así que aquello lo dejó sin palabras un largo rato.

— Es el mejor regalo que me hayan hecho jamás— Agregó HaiKuan, llamando por completo la brillante mirada del chico—. Muchas gracias.


	11. Suspiro de libertad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaiKuan ha reconocido que necesita de ZanJin en su vida. Ahora, ¿qué sigue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasará unas par de semanas hasta que vuelva a actualizar normalmente. Esta fue solo la primera parte de la historia y ya estoy preparando la siguiente, así que me voy a esforzar para que la espera no sea tan larga.
> 
> En serio, muchas gracias por leer. Esta es mi primera historia para este ship y disfruto mucho de ellos dos, así que escribo con todo el cariño y el respeto posible.
> 
> Estoy muy feliz por la gente estupenda que conocí gracias al Zhuliuhai. Espero poder terminar esta historia de la misma forma en que empecé: con emoción y afecto.
> 
> Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos pronto.
> 
> ¡Feliz año nuevo!

.

La primera parada fue la casa de Leni. Vivi llevaba consigo una mochila más grande esta vez, al igual que HaiKuan. Los dos habían tenido la maravillosa idea de no pisar su casa esa noche, así que habían empacado una muda de ropa extra por si se presentaba alguna complicación.

Era un riesgo de no llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto por la mañana, así que decidieron que debían planear bien las cosas.

Ahora, en el auto, Vivi se apresuró a revisar que nada le faltara en su cartera y HaiKuan procedió a recordar algunas cosas en voz alta:

— Bien, este es el plan: Pasas la noche en paz con tu novio, yo dejo el auto en casa de ZanJin y ahí nos veremos a las seis en punto, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

— Sí— Asintió ella, totalmente de acuerdo.

— Si ellos se enteran de que no pasamos la noche en casa...

— Yo estaba en casa de Amanda y tú me acompañaste por seguridad— Se adelantó a explicar—. Ante cualquier duda, ella te gusta.

— Correcto. ¿Ya hablaste con tu amiga?

— Ella me cubrirá en todo caso, no te preocupes. Hablé antes de venir y dijo que eres lindo, así no tendrá que fingir que le gustas.

— Perfecto. Solo nos queda llegar a tiempo y listo.

— Es increíble que regresen mañana— Se quejó Vivi entonces, desanimada al mirar por la ventanilla.

— Te dije que no te acostumbraras al libertinaje— Se burló.

— Es fácil decirlo, tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es. Seguro el abuelo tenía tus huevos encadenados.

— Seis en punto— Recordó HaiKuan una vez más, tratando de borrar ese momento incómodo.

— ¡Ya entendí! — Aclaró, sin ganas de discutir— ¿Dónde vas a pasar tú la noche? ¿En casa de Zanzan?

— No, iremos a otro lado.

— No puedo creer que ustedes anden— Se burló.

— ¡No andamos ni nada parecido! — Soltó aquella queja con gran frustración. No era la primera vez en el día que tenía que soportar esa acusación.

— Debes admitir que se ve raro. Tú y él a solas, pasando la noche juntos... además, es mucho más extraño sabiendo lo mucho que le gustas.

— ¿No quieres que seamos amigos? Bueno, lo somos y nos llevamos bien, ¿por qué tiene que pasar algo más?

— No dije que tenía que pasar algo más, pero sí es posible. Conociendo a Zanzan...

— ¿No tienes un noviazgo el cual ocultar? ¡Ya, lárgate! — La interrumpió con un regaño, prefiriendo finalizar ahí su encuentro.

— Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, aunque intentes seducir a los tipos que yo me cogía— Bromeó ella una última vez.

— ¡Tus secretos cuelgan de un hilo conmigo, mocosa! — La señaló, amenazante, pero sin lograr que ella se preocupara lo suficiente.

— Le diré a ZanJin que te odie de nuevo— Ella bajó del auto con aquella advertencia graciosa—. Cuídate y cuida a mi bebé.

— Tienes que dejar de llamarlo así— Se quejó, más divertido que harto.

— Pásenla bien.

— Igualmente— Luego de una tierna sonrisa por parte de ambos, ella cerró la puerta y se alejó del auto, agitando su mano con simpatía.

Una vez que ella entró a la casa, HaiKuan decidió avanzar, intentando calmar las enormes ansias de encontrarse con ZanJin una vez más.

La noche se prestaba para una velada más que tranquila e increíble y, para su suerte, ZanJin se encontró más que encantado con la idea de volver a hacer música. Esta vez, estarían solos, tranquilos y con todas las ideas claras.

El pequeño ni siquiera lo pensó al acceder en el macabro plan de HaiKuan de escapar de sus padres una última noche. Es más, le complacía hacerle compañía y le halagaba haber sido elegido para ello. Por más que le fastidiaba la idea de no verse tan seguido a partir de ahora, estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para pasar un hermoso momento con él.

.

HaiKuan cargó la guitarra detrás de su espalda esa noche, sintiéndose entretenido mientras oía a ZanJin hablar cosas sin sentido. Increíblemente, estaba agradecido por esto. Oírlo contar sus tontas anécdotas era como una hermosa melodía esa noche, pues estuvo a poco de perder esa sensación.

Por más que ZanJin comenzó todo como un cuestionario sobre lo que había pasado con Binbin esa tarde, no dejó que aquello lo amargara del todo. Se encargaría de reprender a su amigo al día siguiente, así que, cambiando de tema, terminó relatando sobre una mala experiencia que tuvo una vez.

Contaba cuando pretendía a una muchacha que lo rechazó cruelmente. Hoy en día, el recordaba aquello como una anécdota graciosa, donde pasó el ridículo queriendo hacerse el galán. HaiKuan reía tras cada vez que ZanJin mencionaba las veces que esta chica le dijo que no, de formas crueles y vergonzosas.

—... lo juro, esa mujer era hermosa— Terminó de narrar, moviendo su cabeza negativamente mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

— Bueno, quizás tú no lo eras tanto.

— Yo era un joven apuesto, hermoso... pero ella merecía más que eso.

— Como sea, te rechazó. Sin dudas no eras tan apuesto como dices.

— Es fácil decirlo para ti. Eres guapo, heterosexual, bueno en todo lo que haces y un excelente hermano. Eres estúpidamente perfecto. Nadie te rechazaría.

— ¿Crees que nunca nadie nunca me ha rechazado? — HaiKuan incluso rió ante lo absurdo en aquellas frases.

— Estoy más que seguro de ello.

— Te equivocas— Aseguró.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— Pidió, incrédulo.

— Me han rechazado una vez. No estoy mintiendo.

— ¿Una vez? ¡Wow, eres un guerrero!— Mencionó, sarcástico.

— Fue la sensación más dolorosa que he sentido— Se sinceró de pronto, dejando en silencio al otro chico.

ZanJin refirió callar luego de pensar que había metido la pata considerablemente. Aún le costaba asimilar que algo podía lastimar a HaiKuan y siempre era una sorpresa descubrir que éste tenía sentimientos tan profundos. Esa falsa personalidad de hombre serio estaba tan presente que costaba imaginarlo emocionalmente lastimado.

— ¿Es por eso es que no quieres conocer a nadie?

— ¿Qué?— HaiKuan arrugó el entrecejo ante el tierno tono de voz tan comprensivo que, de pronto, emanó de ZanJin.

El pequeño alzó la mano para acariciar los cabellos del otro suavemente, dejándolo un poco confundido por tan cariñoso tacto.

— No debes tener miedo al rechazo— Explicó con suma delicadeza, haciendo al otro alzar una ceja.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— HaiKuan intentó ocultar sus emociones con una leve carcajada, un poco estupefacto ante aquella caricia.

— No tienes por qué tener miedo a que alguien te diga que no.

— Sí, bien, estás actuando un poco raro de nuevo— HaiKuan tomó con suavidad la muñeca del ZanJin y prefirió alejarlo— ¿Por qué no paramos de una vez con las caricias en lugares públicos?

— ¡Nadie nos está viendo! — Se quejó— ¡Te hice sexo oral junto a la carretera!

— Oye, cállate— Arrugó el entrecejo, intentando mantener la calma ante las actitudes de Zanzan.

— Lo haré cuando encuentre a esa persona que te rechazó y le pueda decir que se pierde de mucho.

— Deja de decir esas cosas. Siento que te confundes y eso me preocupa.

— No, no estoy confundido. Soy tu amigo y eso hacemos los amigos. Nos drogamos, nos admiramos, a veces nos besamos, y también vamos a buscar al que te hizo daño y le hacemos el doble de lo que te hizo.

— Eso último definitivamente no es necesario.

— Sí lo es. Eres encantador, ¿quién sería capaz de rechazarte?

— Alguien que no quiere estar conmigo.

— La persona que te rechazó debió haber estado enamorada de alguien más, sino no me explico cómo podría decirte que no.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!— Mencionó un poco avergonzado por tanto elogio.

ZanJin rió un poco al notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de HaiKuan. Sabía que sus halagos hacían un poco de efecto y siempre se vio tentado a ver hasta dónde podía llegar con ello. Sin embargo, esa noche, estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para seguir siendo el errático muchacho de siempre.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Curioseó con una tierna mirada.

— Dios, no de nuevo...— Se acarició la nuca, entonces, sintiéndose un poco acorralado.

— Te enamoraste de la persona que te rechazó, ¿verdad? — La pregunta era tan simple como certera y HaiKuan fue incapaz de responder.

— No hablaré estas cosas contigo— Soltó, llenando la mente del pequeño de dudas.

— Oh, un tema delicado...— Murmuró, un poco arrepentido.

— Que bueno que lo entiendas.

— ¿Era una chica? — Preguntó ZanJin entonces, haciendo que el otro suspire profundo.

— No más preguntas.

— ¿En serio no piensas decirme nada? No seas tan aburrido.

— No tengo que hacerlo.

— Bueno, no voy a mentirte: esperaba que, al menos, me cuentes algo. No es divertido hablar solo, ¿sabes?

— No hay mucho que quiera contarte. Eres un hablador, ¿lo sabías?

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó de inmediato.

— Tu amiguito, el imbécil, anda por todos lados diciendo que tenemos algo— ZanJin comenzó a carcajear entonces, haciendo a HaiKuan perder toda su paciencia— ¿¡De qué te ríes!? ¡Es serio!

— ¡No es mi culpa que Binbin sospeche! — Se excusó, divertido ante el nerviosismo del otro.

— ¿¡Sabes lo que vas a lograr con esto!? ¡Lograrás que te evite por siempre!

— Oye, la última vez pasamos una noche, juntos, solos y me has estado llamando sin descanso, ¿pretendes que la gente no piense nada raro?

— ¡Debiste decirme que era el número de tu amigo!

— No. Tú debiste suponerlo o, en todo caso, ponerme un poco más de atención. Sabías que robaron mi teléfono la última vez.

— Porque eres un maldito descuidado.

— No me insultes por no poder seguir tapando tu supuesta heterosexualidad.

— Voy a golpearte...— Advirtió en seguida, evitando tocar ese tema que le resultaba delicado.

— Golpearme no te hará menos gay— Se burló, evadiendo con gran agilidad el puñetazo que iba a su brazo, riendo a causa de la frustración en el otro— ¡Y besarme tampoco! — Añadió, antes de echarse a correr cuando el otro empezó a perseguirlo.

Así, ambos comenzaron a perseguirse por las calles. Pronto, cayeron en las bromas, simpatizaron con la compañía de esa noche y, entre risas y tonterías, llegaron alegres a su punto de encuentro.

Al entrar por segunda vez, HaiKuan notó que todo era muy diferente. Para empezar, el lugar contaba con electricidad y estaba mucho más limpio. Ahora, había algunas pertenencias de ZanJin ahí y, además de los colchones, había mantas y almohadas.

Todo aquello le hizo pensar que su amigo se tomó el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo sentir más cómodo. Fue una agradable sensación que lo hizo entrar en confianza en seguida.

Entre las cosas nuevas dentro de la habitación, también había una heladera conservadora de la cual ZanJin sacó un par de botellas de cerveza que pronto refrescaron sus gargantas.

Ante el silencio, ZanJin se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó lejos, poco preocupado por el desorden. No le importaba quitar espacio al recostarse y estirar sus extremidades por los colchones. No le preocupó molestar al otro con sus roces, tampoco le preguntó si le disgustaba.

HaiKuan se encontraba sentado con total tranquilidad, dejando a la vista una postura envidiable y recta que obligaba a ZanJin a preguntarse si aquello era a propósito. Aquel chico, definitivamente, era como un ser increíble. Podía fumar hierba con la misma facilidad con la cual emitía palabras con perfecta elocuencia. Le parecía casi irreal.

— Kuankuan— Lo llamó, melodioso desde su lugar, a lo cual el otro le dedicó una mirada—. Aún quiero preguntarte cosas.

— ¿Por qué mejor no fumas algo? — Prefirió ignorarlo.

— No, en serio, tengo algunas dudas— Se arrodilló detrás de él, ignorando por completo su cara de pocos amigos. Le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y acomodo su rostro sobre uno de ellos— ¿Por qué te acostaste con Lyle?

— Basta de preguntas.

— No, en serio. Dime la verdad— Insistió, alegre y curioso.

— ZanJin...— Intentó advertir.

— ¿Por qué con él sí y conmigo no? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? — HaiKuan giró su rostro entonces, encontrándose con aquella expresión tan tierna e infantil tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera se vio capaz de responder de forma cruel.

— Él estaba ahí, nada más— Explicó brevemente.

— Yo he estado ahí muchas veces también.

— Es diferente. Tú eres un desconocido, prácticamente. Hay cierta confianza con él. Además, estoy seguro de que le conviene cerrar la boca, así evito problemas.

— Yo podría haber guardado el secreto— Se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No podrías. Ni siquiera eres capaz de disimular que nos besamos.

— Kuankuan— Se quejó con un tono de voz lastimero, haciendo un leve puchero—, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

— Ya te lo dije: eres un hablador.

— Nunca le dije a nadie que nos besamos, ¿sabes? Deberías ser un poco más considerado. Eres tú quien levanta rumores, no yo.

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó, casi indignado.

— Sí, tú, corriendo desesperado a buscarme— Se burló entre risas—. No pensé que viviría lo suficiente para verte extrañarme tanto— Ante sus últimas risas, HaiKuan lo empujó y lo alejó de él, sintiéndose humillado— ¡En serio! — Exclamaba entre risas, tirado en el colchón boca arriba una vez más.

— Cierra la boca— Intentó no caer en la idea de que ZanJin tenía toda la razón—. Tú también ibas a buscarme— Se defendió.

— Y lo admito orgullosamente— Se jactó el pequeño—. Eres el único que puede tocar dos acordes seguidos sin olvidarlos. Es obvio que iré detrás de ti y me aferraré a tus bíceps con tal de tener tu atención. Eres especial, aunque intentes negarlo.

HaiKuan silenció, quizás un poco contento de oír aquello. Volvió su vista a la guitarra descansando a un lado y una patada en su pierna lo obligó a mirar a ZanJin de nuevo. Este fruncía el ceño ahora.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Preguntó, molesto por aquel contacto.

— ¡Dime algo bonito, siquiera! — Se quejó.

— ¡Me disculpé y estoy aquí contigo! ¿¡No es eso suficiente!?

— ¡No! Sé más demostrativo.

— ¿¡Para qué!?

— ¡Solo dime algo bonito!

— ¡No tengo que hacerlo!

— ¡Tienes qué, dependes de mí! ¡Me iré a casa si no dices algo!

— ¡Volverías llorando! — Desafió con sarcasmo.

— ¡Jamás lloro!

HaiKuan tuvo un breve, aunque doloroso, recuerdo entonces. Él recordaba haber visto a ZanJin llorar una sola vez; exactamente, aquella vez en el incidente de la piscina. Por más que el pequeño estaba empapado, aún tenía en mente esas grandes gotas rodando por su rostro extremadamente pálido. Esa imagen aún lo torturaba, pues no esperaba verlo tan débil y asustado alguna vez.

Tragó saliva en cuanto tuvo que bajar la mirada y tranquilizarse para dispersar esos pensamientos de su mente.

ZanJin lo vio demasiado silencioso de pronto y sentía más curiosidad que nunca. Volvió a patearlo para llamar su atención y lo logró, pero aún encontraba cierta preocupación en aquella expresión.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Preguntó.

— Nada— Dejó escapar una media sonrisa al poder apreciar con más claridad la ternura de aquel rostro.

Hubo un breve silencio entonces, donde ZanJin alzó sus brazos, invitando al otro a recostarse con él. HaiKuan se sintió un poco avergonzado por aquella petición muda, así que giró el rostro, tragando saliva.

— ¡Ven! — Reclamó el pequeño, ansioso—. No voy a morderte.

HaiKuan suspiró un par de veces antes de acceder. Depositó su cuerpo sobre el de ZanJin con suma delicadeza. Hubo una breve aunque tranquila mirada por parte de ambos.

— Dime algo bonito y dejaré mis preguntas por ahora— Ofertó ZanJin, sonriente y más tranquilo.

El chico de arriba puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final se dignó a sonreír. ¿Por qué no aceptar dale ese gusto? Aquella tierna expresión lo merecía.

— Me gusta hacer música contigo— Hubo una breve pausa. A pesar de que ZanJin se encontró conforme y dispuesto a aceptar aquello, HaiKuan volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos—. Eres talentoso y agradable, más que cualquier persona que haya conocido— Añadió, ahora sí dejando a ZanJin sin palabras.

Fue entonces cuando Zanzan aceptó un suave beso, uno lento y tierno. Incluso, viviendo aquello, no podía creerlo. HaiKuan, tratándolo con tal delicadeza, diciéndole abiertamente que sí disfrutaba estar con él... sin dudas, creyó que estaba alucinando.

Hubo un gran silencio luego del húmedo sonido que separó ambos labios. Los dos no pudieron evitar mirarse entre sí, un poco sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder. Mas, ninguno estuvo incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Parecían haber encontrado un ambiente perfecto para los dos y les gustaba.

Aquel momento intenso, hizo a HaiKuan alejarse y volvió a sentarse una vez más. Se encontró analizando sus propias emociones y pensando en una forma en la que ZanJin no se aproveche de ellas. De hecho, le pareció extraño que el chico no dijera nada más, como si se encontrara realmente satisfecho con lo que acababa de oír.

El momento se interrumpió cuando ZanJin soltó un bufido y volvió a sonreír, tan alegre como siempre.

— Me caes muy bien, Kuankuan— Mencionó con una sonrisa, sacando su pipa de la mochila—. Me alegra saber que no siempre luces como un hombre virgen y amargado.

.

Luego de fumar un poco, los dos se adelantaron a empezar a hacer música. Pasaron horas sin darse cuenta y disfrutaron cada segundo. Lamentablemente, se presentó un problema que antes no había pasado: hubo un evidente desafino por parte de ZanJin y HaiKuan tuvo que detener sus manos en seguida.

— ¿Estás bien? — Intentó preguntar, a lo cual el otro alzó el pulgar y asintió—. Bien, terminamos por hoy— Expresó, dejando en seguida la guitarra de lado.

Observó con gran preocupación como el muchachito arrugaba el rostro, un poco dolorido mientras se acariciaba el cuello. Sin dudas, había forzado mucho sus cuerdas vocales esa noche y merecía un buen descanso.

— Puedo seguir, solo dame un momento.

— Deberías fumar menos— Sugirió, un poco molesto por no poder seguir oyéndolo cantar.

— No fumo tanto— Se excusó en seguida.

— Apuesto a que sonabas mucho mejor años atrás. Necesitas cuidarte más— Un poco más curioso ahora, ZanJin sonrió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te preocupas por mí? — Intentó burlarse, a lo cual el otro alzó una ceja y movió su cabeza negativamente, sin pensar responder.

— Si quieres seguir haciendo música conmigo, mejor cuida tu garganta— Advirtió.

— ¿Entonces esto es todo?— Bufó con desgano— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Quizás descanses más cómodo ahí— Mencionó mirando su reloj, marcando la una de la madrugada.

— No, no tengo sueño todavía.

ZanJin ocupó, con su cabeza, el lugar en que antes descansaba la guitarra. HaiKuan alzó sus manos, un poco sorprendido por ello. Logró calmarse al ver dese arriba la tierna mirada que recibía desde su regazo. Aquellos grandes ojos llamativos lo hicieron silenciar, aún más cuando apreciaba esa largas pestañas moverse en tiernos parpadeos.

Ante la mirada perdida de HaiKuan, ZanJin pareció quedarse estático al admirarlo. Verlo drogado era una completa maravilla, pues a pesar de todo, no perdía su increíble postura ni su serena inexpresión.

Su vista viajó por el silencioso chico y quedó perdida en una de las manos que descansaba sobre sobre el colchón. Pronto, comenzó a tomar nota mental de cada complemento en ella. Observó aquellos largos dedos, las uñas perfectamente recortadas y se negó a quedarse con la duda de saber cuán suaves eran. En un completo mar de ideas, no dudó en tomarla con delicadeza, haciendo al otro girarse lentamente para verlo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó con cierto mareo, sin rechazar al tacto.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no tocas la guitarra? — Se preguntaba al alzar la mano y observarla de cerca.

— Me viste tocar hace unos minutos.

— ¡No, tonto! Desde que estabas en China.

— Un par de meses, creo. Tuve que venderla para venir aquí— Zanzan entonces abrió la boca, un poco preocupado de oír eso.

— ¿No tienes una guitarra?

— No, ya no— Explicaba con un poco de nostalgia.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Necesitas una! ¡Puedo conseguirte una! — Llamó en seguida a la vista del otro, quien rió suavemente al ver la preocupación en aquella expresión.

— No hace falta. Ya no tengo tiempo, de todos modos.

— No puedes desperdiciar tanto talento, Kuankuan.

— No lo estoy desperdiciando. He venido a tocar contigo, ¿no es eso suficiente?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te conseguiré una guitarra!

— No quiero una guitarra.

— Pero...

— Si quisiera una maldita guitarra, iría a comprármela, ¿bien? — Lo interrumpió, haciéndolo callar y desviar la mirada— Gracias, de todos modos— Agregó, esperanzado en cambiar la arrepentida expresión en ZanJin—, pero la conseguiré por mí mismo en caso de que la necesite.

— Tienes manos de señora millonaria— reveló sin motivo, haciendo a HaiKuan zafarse de ese simple contacto entre risas.

ZanJin carajeó un poco mientras intentaba acariciar el rostro de HaiKuan, este se alejaba, sonrojado y sonriente.

— Hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber de ti...— Expresó la suave voz de ZanJin.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — Preguntó casi inconscientemente, despejando su mente en la simple imagen de aquel chico.

— ¿Por qué elegiste a Lyle y no a una de esas hermosas muchachas que estaban contigo en esa fiesta? Eran preciosas— HaiKuan torció la boca, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo.

— Él apareció antes— Soltó, vagamente.

— ¿Ustedes eran amigos?

— Sí, supongo. Él se acercaba a mí en la escuela y no teníamos otros amigos.

— No me sorprende— HaiKuan encontró aquella acusación un poco extraña y volteó a ver a ZanJin. Éste notó que podía malinterpretarse, así que agregó: — ¡No lo digo por ti! Lo digo por él. Es una perra.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

— Bueno, no me hizo algo tan malo a mí. Fue a Bryson, de hecho.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Convenció a su hermano Stephan de decir que Bryson abusó de él. Por poco pierdo a mi mejor amigo. Acusar a alguien de algo así es una sentencia de muerte— HaiKuan, entonces, se encontró realmente concentrado en aquello.

— ¿Por eso Lyle dijo eso en la iglesia?

— Sí, exacto. Stephan jamás dijo nada, fueron puras estupideces de Lyle. No tenía pruebas, de hecho. Tampoco nadie le creía. Lyle tenía fama de ser un maldito mentiroso y, por suerte, todos decidieron dejarlo de lado.

— ¿Ustedes eran amigos?

— Sí, lo fuimos. Él apareció en el club, dando lástima. Nos hablaba de sus padres, decía que lo golpeaban en casa y no le permitían expresar su sexualidad. Todos nos apiadamos de él y lo incluimos en nuestro grupo. Prácticamente, lo hicimos parte de nuestra familia y le dimos todo el apoyo que podíamos. Nos esforzamos por hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Y su hermano? — ZanJin bufó en seguida. Se le notaba amargado al recordar aquello.

— Un día trajo a su hermanito y él nos confirmó que la situación en su casa era tan mala como lo decía. Stephan, al parecer, pasaba por la misma situación. Le costaba expresar que le gustaban los chicos y fue a Bryson a quien se lo confesó la primera vez. Bryson estaba encantado con Stephan, lo adoraba y Lyle no soportaba que a su hermano le fuera mejor.

— ¿Nada pasó entre tu amigo y el hermano de Lyle?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Stephan era muy pequeño entonces y Bryson jamás lo habría tocado. Sé que nada de esto es culpa de Stephan, estoy seguro de que Lyle lo convenció de decir todo eso.

— ¿Qué te hizo detenerte esa mañana? Al fin y al cabo, ese chico tampoco defendió a tu amigo.

— No puedo culpar a Stephan. Él quería mucho a Bryson y estoy seguro de que no tenía malas intenciones. El problema siempre fue Lyle. Bryson fue la única persona con la que no pudo acostarse, así que se ensañó con él. Por suerte, en ese momento, la gente ya estaba cansada de él. Llegó un punto que sus historias no tenían sentido y se estaba aprovechando de la bondad de los demás para dividirnos entre nosotros. Ya nadie lo quería, todos nos dimos cuenta de que nada más quería problemas y lo de Bryson fue el límite.

— ¿Entonces confías en tu amigo o desconfías de Lyle?

— Ambas. Tengo una amistad inquebrantable con un sexy hombre de un metro noventa, de hecho. — Expresaba más contento ahora— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Desvió la conversación en seguida, sin siquiera saber que HaiKuan no había llegado a procesar toda la historia.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hay alguna amistad que quieras presumir?

— No, realmente. No tengo amigos.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué no me presumes? — Bromeaba entre risas, haciendo que se forme una leve curva en los labios de HaiKuan.

— Porque alguien más querría tenerte.

Hubo un breve silencio donde los dos analizaron aquellas últimas palabras. Para suerte de HaiKuan, ZanJin no logró comprenderlas del todo, así que pronto exigió una explicación:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Nada, olvídalo— Se retractó en seguida.

Una risita suave emanó del más pequeño entonces mientras se sentaba junto al otro cuerpo para curiosear un poco más en aquella expresión, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

Le parecía imposible, pero hoy HaiKuan se encontraba más hermoso que nunca. Su mirada perdida lo hacía alguien increíble para admirar.

Con gran confianza, ZanJin se sentó sobre su regazo esta vez y procedió a observar de cerca y con mucha más atención, haciendo al otro alzar una ceja ante tal atrevida actitud.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó, un poco embelesado por la ternura de aquel rostro.

— Tenía ganas de sentarme encima de ti hace tiempo— Informó, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo al otro sonreír—. No me digas que eso te pone nervioso— Bromeó con una traviesa sonrisa.

— Claro que no— Respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué tan asustado entonces?

— No estoy asustado.

— Yo sí te veo asustado— HaiKuan silenció un momento, intentando procesar el hecho de que ZanJin estaba sobre él, abrazándolo y mirándolo con una atrayente sonrisa.

— Te es fácil hablar de estas cosas con todo el mundo. No confío en ti— Confesó, tranquilo.

— Oye, jamás he mencionado ni una sola cosa de todo lo que me dijiste. Como aquella vez que me contaste sobre tu matrimonio falso, ¿recuerdas? — HaiKuan alzó la vista en seguida, estático y nervioso— No se lo contaría a nadie por más que me amenacen de mil maneras.

— ¿Qué más recuerdas?

— ¿Qué importa? Nada de lo que digamos sale de aquí. Son nuestros secretos.

— Tú no tienes secretos.

— No los necesito— Se encogió de hombros—. El punto es que no haría nada para lastimarte. No soy ese tipo de persona.

— No imagino que lo seas— Confesó ganándose una gran sonrisa y un suave beso en los labios esta vez.

Luego de un silencio más, ZanJin procedió a seguir compartiendo besos con HaiKuan. Se atrevió a rodearle el cuello en cuanto los dos se fundieron en aquel contacto, aferrándose a su única compañía con total confianza.

ZanJin ladeó su cabeza, mirando con curiosidad a HaiKuan en cuanto tuvo que separarse para tomar un respiro. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había una importante erección rozándolo. No dudó en hacer un pequeño movimiento que hizo al otro apoyar ambas manos sobre sus muslos, aferrándose para advertirle que se detuviera.

De pronto, el chico de abajo tragó saliva, sin atreverse a decir nada. Si bien, había fantaseado con esto varias noches en soledad, tenía cierta desconfianza en la sonrisa tan traviesa de ZanJin.

En solo un segundo, logró encontrar un millón de diferencias entre este momento y todos aquellos que había pasado con Lyle. ZanJin, aunque hermoso ante su vista, le resultaba atrayente por otros motivos

Cada que observaba su rostro sonrojado, no pensaba solo en acostarse con él, sino en acariciarlo hasta que sus manos no tuviesen más espacios para recorrer, o en besarlo de mil formas y disfrutar cada instante como si fuese el último.

Al no poder contener cada estruendoso latido de su corazón, sus manos se aferraron rápidamente a la tela que lo separaba de la piel de aquel pálido pecho frente él. Con ayuda de ZanJin, se deshizo de la playera con gran facilidad y, sin siquiera poder controlarse, apresó aquel torso con sus fuertes manos mientras saboreaba cada rastro de piel ante él, humedeciéndolo y tornándolo rojizo muy pronto a causa de mordiscos.

Tuvo una impecable vista de cuan blanco podía ser aquel frágil cuerpo y era muy fácil dejar su marca. Aun así, aquello no le parecía suficiente. Todavía ansiaba mucho más y su confianza había despegado hasta enloquecerlo en cuanto los suaves jadeos de ZanJin junto a las caricias sobre sus cabellos lo hicieron enrojecer. El descubrir que aquel chico lo gozaba tanto como él, hizo que sus deseos fueran incontrolables.

No pudo contenerse a tener aquel cuerpo debajo suyo esta vez, así que lo tomó por la cintura y en un ágil y rápido movimiento, ZanJin descansó boca arriba de pronto, volviendo rápidamente a pedir con suaves quejidos el tener un par de labios saboreando los suyos.

HaiKuan accedió muy pronto a aquello y una de sus manos viajó intranquila sobre el abdomen del chico, aferrándose de golpe a la cintura de aquel pantalón que no tardó en bajar con toda la rapidez posible.

El chico de abajo, deshaciéndose en suspiros, casi sintió su alma escapar cuando la fuerte presión de una mano viajó por su erección, haciéndolo gemir de golpe.

Su mirada se clavó a una mucho más atenta y penetrante luego de confirmar que esa mano era del mismo HaiKuan. Ese mismo sujeto que siempre se mostraba tan tímido y apenado.

Encontrar a esta nueva persona lo hacía reaccionar lento, sin dejarle más opción que solo dejarse llevar por lo que sea que el otro quisiese hacer.

HaiKuan, muy pronto, se encargó de repartir su esencia sobre la suave piel de aquel largo y níveo cuello.

ZanJin dio más fácil acceso al ladear su cabeza. Sentir aquella húmeda lengua le causaba fuertes golpes de calor y a menudo temía perderlo, así apresó a HaiKuan entre sus brazos, aprovechando para estirar la tela de aquella playera, deseando rozar sus pieles.

En cuanto se aferró lo suficientemente a ella, el chico de arriba se alejó, permitiéndole quitársela. Al exponer su torso desnudo en frente de ZanJin, este solamente pudo imaginar lo que se sentiría rozarlo con sus labios, pues en cuanto intentó llegar a él, un empujón lo devolvió a su lugar.

Además de aquella tosca actitud, se vio obligado a obedecer en cuanto divisó aquella mirada aterradora, oculta detrás de los unos largos mechones de cabello. Su entrecejo levemente fruncido, oscurecía lo que antes eran dos faros amarronados, claros como las hojas en otoño.

Dejó que las manos de HaiKuan se deshicieran de lo poco que quedaba de tela sobre él, muy pronto. Aquellas mismas manos se encargaron de acariciar sus piernas y abrirlas, exponiendo cada rastro de vergüenza en él.

De no ser por los intensos besos que ahora decoraban su pelvis, ZanJin habría cerrado sus piernas de inmediato. Le costaba recordar la última vez que alguien lo había visto con tanto deseo como HaiKuan lo hacía en ese momento y lo apenaba un poco ser rozado con tanta intensidad.

Le parecía extraño pensar que alguien lo ansiara tanto, pues el sexo siempre había sido algo casual para él, nunca se esforzó por tomarse su tiempo para realmente gozar de otro cuerpo. Sin embargo, HaiKuan se tomaba muy en serio cada uno de sus movimientos y avanzaba con rudeza cuando se lo proponía, lo cual hacia que al pequeño chico temblar de puro gusto.

Su rostro enrojecía de golpe, al sentir el calor de aquella lengua acercarse peligrosamente a su palpitante erección. Fue un calor infernal el que lo obligó a tomar aire de pronto cuando de pronto vio cómo su miembro era engullido con gran rapidez entre aquellos finos labios.

Lo atormentaba pensar en lo rápido que todo aquello podía terminar y su mente no lograba encontrar un segundo de paz. Mucho menos en cuanto sus caderas se alzaron de golpe, dando mucha más oportunidad al otro de saborearlo.

Su espalda quedó a penas apoyada sobre las mantas y sus piernas descansaron sobre los hombros de quien, ahora, había abandonado su miembro para concentrarse en una zona mucho más sensible y caliente. No pudo contenerse a aferrarse a las telas debajo de su cuerpo para intentar contener un poco esas enormes corrientes eléctricas que lo obligaban a removerse.

— K- Kuankuan— Titubeó, siendo interrumpido por sus propios suspiros ahogados en seguida—... Kuankuan, no— Se esforzó por expresar.

Tuvo la buena suerte y, la mala suerte, de no ser escuchado. Ahora, había un serpenteante y ágil intruso dentro de él, haciendo que su mente desvariara de golpe.

Entre aquella increíble sensación tan satisfactoria y el fuerte agarre que mantenía su cintura en el lugar, le desesperaba no saber cómo escapar, aunque tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Hasta no estar seguro de que cada pequeña zona cálida estuvo marcada por sus labios, HaiKuan no dejó descansar al pequeño y sumiso cuerpo que sus fuertes brazos apresaban.

En cuanto, por fin, se encontró conforme con el sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del otro, decidió soltarlo para solo disfrutar unos segundos de la vista.

Era una lujuriosa y sucia imagen la que apreció de lejos, viendo aquel cuerpo pálido marcado por sus múltiples besos y mordiscos. Casi le causaba gracia saber que todo aquello le pertenecía ahora y se sintió estúpido por haberlo rechazado alguna vez.

ZanJin se negaba a mirarlo, como si le avergonzara aquello que hacía con tanta frecuencia.

A HaiKuan le divertía ver cómo, de pronto, sus roles se habían invertido. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ZanJin pasó a ser un vergonzoso muchacho sumiso y él, un completo desvergonzado que se excitaba con la simple idea de tenerlo ante sus pies.

Se encargó de que sus vistas volvieran a cruzarse en cuanto una de sus manos apresó la mandíbula de aquel chico, quien tenía los ojos húmedos y los labios rojizos de tanto morderlos para acallar inútilmente sus gimoteos.

— ¿No era esto lo que querías? — Soltó HaiKuan de forma certera, provocativa, haciendo al chico asentir rápidamente— ¿Por qué tan asustado, entonces? — Se burló cruelmente de la pasividad presente en aquellas enormes esferas radiantes.

Aprovechó aquellos silenciosos labios entreabiertos para introducir sus dedos en la pequeña boca de ZanJin. Le parecía una lujuriosa postal el observar aquellas pestañas húmedas decorar casi con ternura un rostro que ahora se empapaba torpemente al esforzarse por lamer y succionar sus dedos.

Con su mano contraria, no paró de presionar sobre el miembro descansando sobre el vientre de ZanJin, haciendo que ese cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso saltara levemente a causa de los espasmos. Verlo tan increíblemente excitado lo hacía mantenerse en esa posición mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Era la tensión abundante dentro de sus pantalones lo cual lo obligó a, por fin, a dejar libre su propio miembro y llevar una de las torpes manos de ZanJin a aquella zona, permitiendo a éste acariciarlo a su gusto.

Su mano dejó aquel enrojecido rostro para concentrarse en aquella estrecha entrada, que esperaba ansiosa por algo más. Con solo introducir un solo dedo, un quejido agudo le llamó la atención en seguida. ZanJin no lucía dolorido en absoluto, pero le preocupó encontrarse con un ceño entristecido, suplicante.

— D- despacio— Pedía ZanJin, intentando controlar su respiración—. Ve más despacio.

— No puedo— Respondió, solo contradiciendo al entrar profundamente en aquella cavidad que, de pronto, parecía esforzarse por rechazarlo.

— No quiero terminar tan rápido— Murmuró entre jadeos desesperados, haciendo al otro perderse por completo en sus expresiones.

Le hipnotizó ver como el mentón del chico de abajo se arrugaba a causa de un puchero, acompañado de un par de lágrimas. A pesar de aquella advertencia, prefirió jugar a su suerte y procedió a introducir un dedo más, haciendo que ZanJin se revolviera rápidamente.

Mientras ejercía suaves movimientos dentro de ZanJin, HaiKuan se inclinó suavemente, dejando reposar su cálido aliento sobre el oído del otro. Lo encantaba la idea de que aquel ni siquiera tuviera valor para voltear a verlo.

— ¿Crees que yo aguantaré mucho más? — Murmuró, haciendo que el otro abra sus ojos de golpe, aún incapaz de voltear a verlo— ¿No sientes lo duro que estoy?

La mano del más pequeño rodeó con cierta insistencia aquella gran erección y, de pronto, lo entendió. Ese placentero juego de dejarse dominar le gustaba a los dos, no solo era una cuestión de molestarlo. Era su propia imagen la que incitaba a HaiKuan a tocarlo de manera tan desvergonzada, era él con su simple actitud la que hacía que aquel sujeto lo deseara tanto.

— Lo peor es que no he hecho más que mirarte y tocarte— Expresó HaiKuan, al mismo tiempo que hundía profundamente sus dedos, ganándose un ahogado alarido por parte de ZanJin—. Mentiría si digo que no esperaba este momento.

Luego de jugar con los movimientos dentro de él, HaiKuan se dispuso a quitar sus dedos, a lo cual el pequeño se quejó de inmediato, pidiendo con suaves lamentaciones ser llenado nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y ambos pares de labios se unieron con desespero para ignorar un poco el hecho de que sucedería lo inevitable.

Mientras dos ágiles lenguas jugaban entre sí, un endurecido y cálido miembro entró en ZanJin, asfixiándose de golpe por la presión en aquella estrecha cavidad. Ante el primer brusco movimiento, un tímido cuerpo se deshizo en espasmos debajo de HaiKuan y éste intentó controlarlo con suaves caricias detrás de su cabeza, esforzándose por no apurarse demasiado.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para lidiar con ese enorme ardor en sus cuerpos, pues sabían que no duraría demasiado. Los movimientos se tornaron bruscos y rápidos muy pronto y hubo muchos gemidos que intentaban desaparecer inútilmente en la boca del contrario.

Pronto, fue la fuerza de HaiKuan la que controló fácilmente a ZanJin, viéndose obligado a apresar aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos para no perderlo. El sudor se mezclaba con los inevitables hilos de saliva que ambas bocas dejaban salir a causa de no poder contener sus labios cerrados. Dejaron que la habitación que antes se llenaba de su música, se colmara en seguida por sus gemidos y el goce que experimentaron al estar en contacto.

— No puedo— Intentó expresar ZanJin, siendo interrumpido por un jalón en su cabello que lo obligó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás—... Kuankuan, no puedo soportarlo— Soltó en seguida, ganándose una mordida un poco agresiva en su clavícula.

Aquello lo obligó a soltar un alarido que no hizo más que incitar a HaiKuan a seguir disfrutando tan bruscamente como quisiera. En cuanto la respiración del chico de abajo se vio cortada de golpe, HaiKuan pudo percibir como su cuerpo vibró y tembló violentamente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sin darle la posibilidad de alejarse. Al saber que éste llegó al clímax, se detuvo, teniendo la irónica gentileza de corroborar que él se encontrara bien.

— ¡Sigue! ¡Por favor! — Rogó ZanJin en seguida, clavando sus uñas sobre la enorme espalda sobre él, completamente extasiado.

HaiKuan ni siquiera lo dudó, continuó moviéndose, gozando de esos gemidos que cada vez eran más agudos y, muy pronto, fue él quien sintió aquella enorme satisfacción inundarle el cuerpo por completo.

Muy pronto, se vio obligado a hundir sus desesperados suspiros en el cuello de ZanJin. Aquel húmedo y caluroso espacio fue su única protección del desenfreno que, ahora, intentaba desaparecer luego de haber acabado.

Luego de tragar saliva, fue directo a ver a ZanJin y éste aún intentaba respirar normalmente. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla; específicamente, sobre uno de esos hoyuelos que se habían presentado luego de haber experimentado semejante placer.

En cuanto el pequeño pudo abrir los ojos, HaiKuan ya se había recostado boca arriba, intentando procesar lo sucedido. No recordaba haber vivido semejante placer antes y haber estado tan encantado al acostarse con alguien como en ese momento. Aquello lo hizo entrar en razón de que ZanJin, sin dudas, era una excepción a todo lo que conocía.

Luego de un largo silencio en donde los dos pudieron controlar su agitado semblante, ZanJin se giró para poder descansar sobre el pecho a su lado, sin temor a ser rechazado esta vez. Para su sorpresa, HaiKuan, incluso, lo rodeó con su brazo, dándole una sensación de protección que lo hacía sonreír.

— Necesito una ducha— Expresó HaiKuan en seguida, robando una leve risita al otro.

— Yo también— Concordó con un suave tono de voz—. Ni siquiera hay baño aquí.

HaiKuan despertó de su sueño lúcido entonces y clavó la vista en su compañero, sorprendido por aquella noticia.

— Hablo en serio, necesito una ducha— Aclaró en seguida— ¿Cómo que no hay baño aquí?

— Podemos ir a casa— Intentó tranquilizarlo ZanJin.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Se quejó en seguida.

— No hay nadie en casa. Mi tío llega en la mañana— Aclaró, ganando una expresión mucho más tranquila; incluso, hasta traviesa en cuanto HaiKuan desvió la vista hacia sus labios—. La ducha es cómoda, como para dos personas al mismo tiempo— Aclaró, asegurándose así una respuesta positiva de inmediato.

.

Hubo muchos tropiezos esa mañana. Para empezar, HaiKuan casi se queda dormido. Despertó unos minutos antes de que Vivi llegara y tuvo, a penas, el tiempo suficiente de acomodar su ropa y peinarse para pretender que nada había pasado, aunque ZanJin, aún desde la cama, lo distraía con su simple presencia.

Había sido una noche más que apasionada para los dos, pues tuvieron más de una ocasión para disfrutar el uno del otro y los dos estaban encantados.

HaiKuan había encontrado la imagen de ZanJin que le costaba creer real. Cada vez que lo poseía sobre las sábanas, este accedía a todo tímidamente, como si tuviese miedo de errar en algo. Se dejaba poseer con tanta facilidad, que HaiKuan podía dar rienda suelta a cualquiera de sus ideas.

El muchacho que siempre se jactó de ser un increíble amante, ni siquiera fue incapaz de levantarse de la cama para despedirse. Estaba exhausto y sus ojos se cerraban inconscientemente cada que intentaba hablar con HaiKuan. Ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir el suave beso depositado en su frente antes de que el otro se fuera.

Se quedó recostado, durmiendo como nunca antes. Esa noche había sido más intensa que las otras, así que su cuerpo se sintió frágil, lo suficiente como para dormir al instante en que cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo ya no daba para tanto como solía hacerlo en sus mejores años y no creyó estar listo para alguien como HaiKuan.

En cuanto ambos hermanos tomaron rumbo a su camino, los dos se encontraron sorpresivamente callados en el viaje. Ella, al parecer, había aprovechado cada segundo de la noche y durmió durante todo el trayecto. HaiKuan, por su parte, se encontraba más despierto que nunca, rememorando cada instante mientras se esforzaba por no perder la concentración.

No fue hasta llegar al aeropuerto que ella pudo desayunar un café y despertar del todo. Al instante, cayó en la idea de que había visto a su hermano salir de la habitación de ZanJin esa mañana. Fue entonces cuando, para desvanecer su cansancio, optó por comenzar una conversación.

— Así que— Mencionó Vivi, distrayendo la mirada tranquila de HaiKuan—... ¿dormiste con él? — HaiKuan prefirió ignorarla, intentando disimular el temblor en su labio inferior que quería obligarlo a sonreír.

— Cállate— Soltó, cruzándose de brazos para mantener su seria postura.

— Dicen que ZanJin es salvaje en la cama— HaiKuan alzó una ceja de golpe, fingiendo desinterés—. Bueno, digo, con los hombres— Agregó—. Conmigo fue un encanto.

— Por Dios, deja de mencionar que te acostaste con él— Soltó, sin poder evitar reírse al mover su cabeza negativamente—. Siento que quiero golpearlo cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Vivi sí que sintió gran curiosidad por el extraño buen humor en HaiKuan esa mañana. Una mañana donde se supone que debería estar estresado y amargado, así como ella lo iba a estar en cuanto sus padres cruzaran la puerta.

— Pagaría por saber qué tanto hacen juntos— Finalizó ella, volviendo a beber su café con tranquilidad.

Si bien, HaiKuan no decía ni una sola palabra, ella tenía muy en claro todo lo que había sucedido. Su hermano no era, necesariamente, expresivo, pero ZanJin sí y era ahí donde todas sus dudas se aclaraban. Con solo ver un simple gesto de Zanzan, ya era fácil intuir qué había sucedido y así sería siempre.

Atosigar a su hermano con preguntas, era algo innecesario y menos ahora que sus padres llegaron de su viaje y cruzaron aquella puerta, derribando sus libertades tan solo con un saludo a lo lejos.

Fue pronto que los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron solo eso, recuerdos. Las obligaciones volvían de golpe, intensamente y obligando a ambos jóvenes a soltar un pesado suspiro al mismo tiempo antes de esbozar una hipócrita sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de llegar hasta acá y leer. Este es mi primer historia para el ship ZhuLiuHai y me entusiasma ser parte de esto ♥


End file.
